The Gift of Life
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life, Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura Dei/Ten, Ita/Ino . Itachi is sort of OOC.
1. The Contract

Author's Note: So, we have Sakura who is 17 and Neji who is 18. You can calculate everyone else's ages from that. Both are in ANBU and Sakura now heads research at the hospital. I cant really tell you much else cause it happens in the story. Enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

* * *

The Hyuuga halls were buzzing.

Now, had this been any other house hold Hyuuga Neji would not have been surprised or suspicious in the least, but the Hyuuga compound was always quiet. Some might even call it eerily silent.

But today was different. According to his aunt there was a medic having a private meeting with Hiashi-sama. It was this fact that had every Hyuuga whispering amongst themselves, hence the annoying buzzing.

Hyuuga Hiashi and his nephew had many things in common. Their detest of hospitals was one of those things. Hiashi-sama avoided hospitals and medics at all costs. So why was he willingly having tea with one right at this very moment?

Neji didn't know, but he fully intended to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Now Sakura-san, what was it that you wished to speak to me about?"

Sakura took in her surroundings. Hyuuga Hiashi was seated across from her drinking tea and she was seated on a cushion desperatly hoping he would not say no to her request.

She had come here on official business, official medical business that is, and everyone knew that Hyuuga Hiashi, and Hyuuga Neji for that matter, avoided medics like the plague. Needless to say, she was lucky to be sitting here sipping tea with the man.

The meeting had started off nicely enough. She had entered the compound and requested to see the clan leader. A few moments later the older man pleasantly greeted her and lead her here.

They went about the usual social graces and Sakura was relieved to find that Hyuuga Hiashi, while a very powerful and stoic man, could be pleasant when he choose to be. He seemed to be rather like Neji in that respect.

Sakura focused on the matter at hand and pulled a rather large set of files out from her bag resting on the ground near by.

"I don't know if you are aware, Hiashi-sama, but Tsunade-sama has recently created a new research branch with in the hospital. This branch will deal with kekkei-genkai and clan jutsu primarily." Sakura watched the man's gaze, looking for any sign of what he might be thinking. Of course she found nothing.

"And you are to head this department?" he asked.

"Yes, but I will be the only one working in this area until all of the required information has been collected and even then the research might never have any use. If that was to be the case, I would be the only one to ever see the infromation," Sakura said as she sipped at her tea.

Hiashi set his tea down and glanced at the young woman seated in front of him. She was petite and her once short pink hair was long once again reaching her lower back. Her clothing was concealing and practical. She wore black pants that tucked into her knee high boots and a black tank top with a long sleeved mesh shirt underneath. She had removed most of the weapons from her person upon entering the compound but he knew that she usually carried a set of kodachi strapped to her back and she also wore a thick black belt which concealed poison tipped senbon.

If he was not mistaken, she had informed the guards of a few weapons she had not removed. She had a razor on the tip of her boot and another razor edging the back of her high heal. If she were to make a fist with her hands the small metal claws in her gloves would show adding more damage to her opponent than her high impact punch normally would. She had the traditional weapons pouch (though it was empty at the moment) on the outside of her right thigh. Like her senbon (would have been if she hadn't removed them) there were a few scrolls placed in holder on the inside of her belt. According to Hinata, Sakura always carried a thin wire that could be used for choking a victim in the hem of her mesh shirt. He didn't even bring her perfect chakra control, monstrous strength, or intellect into the picture.

By all accounts, even "unarmed", the woman in front of him was a living, breathing weapon that could easily put up a hell of a fight no matter the circumstances she was presented with. Her reputation as the best kunoichi in Konoha had spread to the foreign bingo books. This was a wanted woman.

The funny thing was that she didn't give off the impression of being dangerous. She was physically small and her delicate coloring didn't help the innocent appearance she gave off. But perhaps she was innocent to an extent. She was, after all, a medic with skills to surpass her master. Healing people was natural for her and there was something strangely innocent about healing people.

"If I was to allow you to examine my clan for your research would I have your word that no one else would have access to the files?"

He expected her to pull away and seem appalled at he was suggesting. The idea that any leaf ninja would use the files against the Hyuuga clan should have been the last thing on the clan lord's mind. But she didn't not seem surprised. In fact she seemed pleased, pleased that someone finally had the sense to consider all the possibilities. She was the former team mate of a traitor. She was no stranger to betrayal.

"You are the first to demand that and yes, if you demand it, I will be the only person with access to the Hyuuga files."

Hiashi could hear the shuffling of his clan members, two to be exact, outside the door hoping to catch a snippet of the conversation going on with in.

"What other clans have accepted so far?"

"The Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Achimichi, the Yamanaka, the Nara, Kurama Yakumo, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Sabaku no Gaara."

It sounded as though she had a great deal of success recruiting people to her cause. She had collected a nice mix of kekkei-genkai and clan jutsu. So why did she want the Hyuuga?

Hiashi thoguht for a moment about it and considered all the options.

Her offer was so far unappealing. But it was obvious to Hiashi that the young medic had something else to offer him, other wise she wouldn't have come. Now all he had to do was ask the right question.

"If I was to accept on behalf of the Hyuuga clan, what else would you offer us?" Sakura grinned.

"I will be frank Hiashi-sama. Tsunade-sama has not given you any incentive to willingly help with this research. There is nothing Konoha is offering you that will make you want to give up your clan secrets to me. I, on the other hand, am offering you a great deal." Hiashi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What is it, exactly, that you are willing to offer me?" he asked regarding the ANBU kunoichi in front of him.

Sakura set her tea down and pulled a contract scroll out of her bag.

"I will become the personal medic for the entire Hyuuga clan. Any medical attention the members of this clan need will be addressed by me. If you would like I will also train your youngest daughter and become her genin sensei. With the research I collect I will attempt to strengthen the power of the Byakugan. This could range from new attacks to possibly reducing the size of the blind spot every Hyuuga has. And lastly I will be willing to do one favor for the Hyuuga clan, no matter what it is, as long as you are the one that asks."

Hiashi watched her and came to the conclusion that she was not joking. She was completely sincere in her offer.

"Why would you be willing to do so much for our clan in return for a bit of research?" he asked carefully hoping she wouldn't suddenly change her mind.

She began to drift off thinking of an answer to his question. Her eyes seemed to look through him rather than at him. Or perhaps she was identifying that chakra signal approaching the door to be his nephews.

"The Hyuugas are the most powerful clan in Konoha. They also have the strongest kekkei-genkai to ever come out of this village. My research would not be very complete with out them. And ever since I saw Neji-san fight Naruto in the chuunin exams I have been curious as to how the Byakugan works." Her eyes came back into focus as she spoke.

"What about the Sharingan?" Sakura laugh was melodious and seemed to carry on past the door and down the hall.

"Hiashi-sama, I have studied the Sharingan and thus far I am not impressed, as a medic I mean. The Sharingan has many flaws that I have discovered, one of which is the deterioration of the users natural eye sight. As such, it is an imperfect cousin to the Byakugan. I have learned the secret to the Sharingan and am now using those secrets to heal my sensei's rapidly deteriorating left eye sight ." Her smile was contagious and Hiashi found himself smirking a the woman.

"I see. It would seem that you do have a lot to offer the clan…" he said trailing off.

The way he said it made Sakura wonder what he was thinking. It was not often that she had been in the presence of the Hyuuga clan lord but one didn't often see him with his guard down. And if ever his guard was down it was now. He seemed to be too deep in thought to pay any attention to his surroundings.

But she knew better. He was probably aware of everything. He probably knew what remaining weapons she had on her person. He probably knew exactly how may birds were perched in the window sill. He probably knew that his two daughters were sitting with their ears against the door and that his nephew was standing behind them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hiashi focused back on her.

"The Hyuuga clan will take up your offer but I would like to make a few changes to our contract, if that is acceptable." They both knew that she would agree.

"Of course," she said, simply happy that he was even considering it.

"Instead of the entire clan I would like to serve as personal medic to only a select few clan members."

"Which members would you be referring to?" she asked, truly curious as to who he deemed worthy.

"Myself, my daughters, and my nephew," he said as though it was obvious.

But to Sakura it wasn't all that obvious.

"The nephew you would be referring to is Neji-san, correct?" she asked making sure she understood. Hiashi had a lot of "nephews" but Neji was the only true nephew the man had.

Hiashi nodded.

"Yes. I would like you to train my daughter, but I would also like you to take her on as an apprentice when the time is right." This truly did surprise Sakura.

"You want her to be my apprentice?" she asked with wide eyes and a dazed expression.

"Yes. You are the finest medic in Konoha rumored to have surpassed your master. I would like you to impart some of that knowledge to my daughter. It is Hanabi's dream to join ANBU. I want her to do so as a medic," he said pointing to the covered shadow of an ANBU tattoo that adorned her right shoulder under her mess shirt.

They heard a gasp from outside and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the young girl on the other side of the door.

"I will train her to be my apprentice when the time is right. Is there anything else?" she asked making the necessary changes to the contract scroll.

"Yes, there is one more. If the Hyuuga clan should ever require your assistance in research in the future you will assist us. This research would be medically based of course and I would be the one requesting it of you." Sakura nodded and added it in.

Hiashi still had some questions and waited until she was finished to ask.

"Sakura-san, I want to make sure that we are clear on the last benefit you mentioned. I will be able to ask anything of you and you will do that one thing should I ask it of you. Is that correct?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes, and you may ask it of me at any time Hiashi-sama. That favor is in addition to the research you have requested. If you would sign here please, like you would with a summon."

Hiashi bit his thumb and wrote his name in blood. The contract glowed for a moment and then appeared as normal as it had before.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation Hiashi-sama. I'm afraid I must be going. My shift at the hospital starts in about ten minutes." As she stood Hiashi noticed something. Her belt was positioned to where any time she stood up or sat down the posioned senbon would prick her. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Sakura-san, just out of curiosity, but how do manage sitting and standing with out poisoning yourself?" Sakura looked puzzled for a moment and then mirth spread across her features.

"You don't miss a thing do you Hiashi-sama? Well, I have the senbon in containers that hold the poison on the inside of my belt. But I don't use them very often, only when I am on silent assassination missions. But even if I was to prick myself it wouldn't be a problem. I'm immune to all of these deadly mixtures. After all, I am the one who created them," she said with a wink. She bowed and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Neji heard Sakura stand up he pulled his cousins away from the door. The two girls ran down the hall way sending grateful glances back at him. Hanabi was so thrilled that she was practically bouncing up and down.

Honestly, didn't they have anything better to do other than eavesdrop?

Apparently not.

Neji stood a ways away from the door to avoid being hit when Sakura exited. Sure enough, a few seconds later her pink hair came into view.

She looked up at him and smiled and suddenly his brain turned off. All he could do was look at her.

"Neji-san," she said with a small bow as she walked past him.

Neji turned and watched her walk out of the compound. He could feel his uncle's gaze upon him and so Neji steeled his features before addressing his uncle.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" he asked facing the clan lord.

The older man crossed his arms and lowered his gaze. He seemed slightly amused.

"Next time, talk to her nephew. She'll never know what you're really like if all you ever do is stare."

Neji didn't say anything as he walked towards his room.

Hiashi began to think and slowly a plan formed in his head. Perhaps accepting Sakura's offer would be more beneficial to the clan then either one of them had previously anticipated.

* * *

End Comments: I know that this chapter may seem a little boring but it was necessary for the rest of the story. So up next is the Hyuuga Line Up. Don't worry there is going to be some Neji/Sakura action in that one. The next one will be funny… I think. Anyway I hope you like this chapter so far. The next one I want to have out by Tuesday. Review if you feel up to it. 


	2. Soaked To The Bone

Author's Note: So this week, someone emailed me and told me that they didn't like the changes I made to sakura. They didn't like the long hair, her outfit, or her weapons. I just wanted to know if anyone else agreed. If so let me know and I can go back and change it. But there is a reason I did all of this which will be explained in later chapters. Hiashi is going to start plotting but we wont see much of him for a few chapters after this. Hanabi is about 12 and she will be assigned a genin teacher soon (Sakura). 

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

Sakura had been spending a lot of time at the Hyuuga compound during the past week. So far her research had been quite interesting. 

Each Byakugan was different. Depending on the strength of the user the Byakugan's blind spot could increase or decrease in size. She had also found that there was hardly any stress on the eyes themselves. Instead the stress was focused around the eyes.

But one thing that had surprised her when she did her examinations was the stress caused to the brain. The funny thing was that the stress was not Byakugan related, and that stress was not present in any of the main branch family members. Thus she was left to the conclusion that the curse mark was the cause of all the cranial stress.

Unfortunately the only way to prove this was to find a branch family member that had never had the curse activated before.

There was only one, and he had been on a mission with is ANBU team for the past few days. He should have been at the compound yesterday but for some reason or another he had been delayed, hence why she was here today.

But even if Neji did not consent to her checking his curse mark, which was very likely, using him for her research would be beneficial. Everyone knew he was a little sensitive about the mark on his forehead. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't let her, but at the very least she could get valuable information from him.

No other clan member had a Byakugan quite as strong as his, not even Hiashi-sama. She was itching to see what secrets his Byakugan might hold and she was even more eager to see him again, though she didn't quite understand why.

And so that was how she found herself in front of the Hyuuga compound this morning. Very early in the morning, as a matter of fact. Never let it be said that Haruno Sakura couldn't wake up at five thirty.

Why the hell was she up at five thirty in the morning? Well, it was rumored that Neji woke up at four in the morning to meditate. That was the only reason she was up this early.

"Morning Yasuo-san. Morning Hiroshi-san," she called to the two guards by the gate. They waved sleepily at her and allowed her to pass.

As she walked through the Hyuuga halls she greeted the few early birds that were awake. Upon greeting Neji's Aunt Hisa, Sakura found out that he was near the koi pond.

The sight that greeted her when she found the coffee haired boy was well worth waking up at five thirty in the morning for.

He was sitting with his eyes closed and his legs crossed at the edge of the lily covered pond. The morning light illuminated his face and brought out the contrast between his dark hair and his pale skin more than usual. His face strong jaw, high cheek bones, and straight nose made his appearance that much more handsome and for once his stern visage was relaxed. His regulation ANBU katana was resting beside him and his ANBU uniform was pristine as usual.

Sakura hated the way she looked in that stupid uniform, which is why she never wore it. Her superiors gave her grief about it at first but now that she had taken to wearing all black they backed off. How Neji managed to look so comfortable in the stiff clothing she would never know.

"Good morning Sakura-san," he said with his eyes still closed.

Sakura almost laughed. Of course he knew she was there. He could probably see her or at the very least sense her chakra.

"Morning Neji-san," she said as she sat down next to him. "Do you mind if I examine you for my research?"

At this he opened his eyes and stared at her with his silver orbs. After a few seconds his lips lifted a little bit.

"By all means. May I finish meditating?"

"Of course. Actually I wanted to see how your Byakugan reacts during meditation. Do you mind?" she said motioning for him to scoot back so she could sit in front of him.

He complied and closed his eyes once more falling back into hi meditative state. She sat in front of him and placed both of her hands over his eye. She activated her chakra and allowed the cool green energy flow into the chakra network surrounding his eyes.

What she saw was fascinating.

Although his Byakugan was deactivated a small amount of chakra still flowed to his eyes, which probably allowed him to see when his eyes were closed. There was no stress in the chakra network around his eyes. Unlike the rest of his family, Neji seemed to have figured out a way to cancel out the stress the Byakugan caused.

"I can't concentrate. Your hands are cold." His voice startled her and she could feel his eyelashes tickling her palms.

"Oh sorry," she said with a slight blush as she removed her hands and placed them in her lap.

For a while they just sat there enjoying the scenery.

Well, not really. Sakura was trying to figure out a way to ask Neji if it was okay for her to examine his curse mark. Neji, on the other hand, was trying to find something to talk about as he watched her.

He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why not the katana?" he asked looking at the two kodachi attached to her back.

She looked puzzled for a moment and then grinned. Upon entering the ANBU ranks every ninja had to specialize in some sort of weapon, even if you never used the thing. Neji used the katana, which was resting on the ground next to him, and Sakura had chosen the kodachi.

"Kaka-sensei gave them to me when I got promoted to ANBU. He taught me to use them and I rather like having them as a second option to my fists. Besides, I like to use both of my hands during a fight. These swords let me do that. I think he took that into consideration when he picked them out for me."

Neji nodded in understanding. On the inside though, he was berating himself for asking such a work related question.

But it made no difference because Sakura was tired of sitting around anyway.

"Alright Neji-san, if you don't mind I would like to examine your Byakugan while you are doing various maneuvers," she said as she stood up.

He followed lead and was about to walk away from the pond when something shot out and grabbed his legs.

"Neji-nii-san, help!" Hanabi screamed as the entire main household (Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji's grand father) burst into the garden looking wet and angry.

When Hanabi grabbed his legs Neji didn't have time to catch his balance nor did he remember that he was standing so close to the koi pond. The force of Hanabi running into him sent him falling backwards. In a struggle to remain dry he grabbed on to the closest thing. To bad the closest thing was Sakura.

In a tumble of limbs the three shinobi fell backwards into the pond.

Sakura was the first to come up, sputtering and coughing the whole way. Neji was second and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his expression. His hair was hanging in his face and his lips were clamped together so tight that the edges looked white.

A few seconds latter a small black head of hair came up and two large white eyes peaked over the surface looking at her Nii-san with hesitant eyes.

"Hanabi-sama…" he said through clenched teeth.

His little cousin flinched and moved towards Sakura. The pink haired woman laughed and took the smaller girl in her arms.

"Calm down Neji-san, I'm sure it was an accident. So Hanabi-chan how did you manage to get half the Hyuuga house upset with you?" Sakura asked as she climbed out of the pond with the smaller girl in her arms.

The entire clan seemed to smile at the scene before remembering how they were unceremoniously woken up.

"Well, I was practicing on training ground five yesterday when I saw Naruto-san working on a water jutsu with Kakashi-san. It looked really cool so I tried it out this morning. I didn't think I would actually get it…" Hanabi looked down slightly embarrassed but Sakura would have none of it.

"Well, Neji-san it would seem that we will have to finish this another day. Your cousin seems to have a aptitude for water jutsu. Hanabi, I think wee should go out and work on that jutsu. The water dragon blast jutsu, correct?"

At Hanabi's eager nod Sakura grinned and leaned down to whisper in the girls ear.

"Just between you and me, Kaka-sensei taught me that one and a few others like it a while ago. The three of us can work on water jutsu together. I have training with him this afternoon."

Hiashi and Neji watched the two girls leave the compound. Hiashi chuckled as he regarded his nephew. The poor boy was just a little upset that his time with Sakura was taken away even if it didn't show on his face.

As he watched his daughter talk animatedly on Sakura's hip, Hiashi decided that Sakura really ought to join the clan one day. He would get to work on a plan for that as soon as he changed into some dry clothes.

* * *

End Comments: Sorry this chapter was so short but the review about Sakura's clothes kind of threw me off. Anyway, I want to have the next chapter, which will be longer, out by Thursday. And I was planning out my chapters and found that this story is going to be huge! I'm talking at least 70 chapters huge… I know, I'm in shock too. Review and please tell me what you think of Sakura's new look (she is going to cut her hair soon don't worry). I'm feeling a little self conscious about it now… 


	3. Hanabi and a Haircut

Author's Note: The general consensis is that you either like the new look or you dont mind. A few people have commented on the weapons but I promise that her main weapon is still her fists. now, I dont know exactly how tall Neji really is but I always imagined that he would be tall, so he is about 6 feet tall. Hanabi is acting more like herself in this chapter and will continue to do so through out the rest of the story. Yes, Sakura is traveling by herself. Kakashi's arrival was abrupt btu i wanted to get him in as early as possible. They will train together a lot. I think that's all, so enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

"Umm, Sakura-sensei, can you put me down now? I think the cost is clear," Hanabi said as they crossed through the gates.

"Good thing too. My arms were starting to hurt." Sakura said, laughing as she placed the small girl down on the road and lead her away for a bit of breakfast.

Hanabi had been small ever since the day she was born. Unlike her cousin, Neji, she would never been anywhere near six feet. She would end up looking more like her sister and the petite kunoichi walking next to her. Her features were still a little round, seeing that she had not yet lost all of her baby fat. Her hair was long and black but not the blue-black that her sister had. Her hair was that of her fathers.

Sakura watched as the young girl frequently brushed the long strands of hair out of her face. It was then that Sakura made up her mind.

"Hanabi-chan, how do you feel about breakfast at Ichiraku and then coming with me to get my hair cut. It's too long now for my comfort and it is in need of a good trim," she said fingering the ends of her hair thoughtfully.

After a moment of thoughtful consideration, Hanabi nodded. She knew that Sakura would train with her later and now that Sakura had mentioned it Hanabi was thinking about her own black tresses.

"Sakura-sensei, do you think we might be able to…" Hanabi trailed off. Sakura smiled.

"Sure, we can do something about that. All you had to do was ask," Sakura said moving some hair out of Hanabi's eyes.

Hanabi smiled at the woman who was soon to be her sensei. She found that this action, smiling, was so much easier to do around the pink haired woman.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi entered training ground five only to dodge a very large mass of water. This came as no surprise to him since training ground five had a river running through it and was often used for developing water jutsu.

"Yo Sakura-chan. How's training going?" He had a little blue book in front of his face.

"Not bad Kaka-sensei. I want you to officially meet Hyuuga Hanabi. She's going to be my student soon."

Kakashi looked up from his reading to greet the girl properly when he was assaulted by Sakura's appearance. Rather than her waist length hair, her pink tresses were now just below her shoulder.

He was even more surprised by the young Hanabi. The small girl retained her long hair but she now had bangs rather like her sisters but a little bit longer to the point where she could part them and pull them behind her ears. You could finally see the girl's face. It was a rather cute look for Hanabi.

"I like the new looks. It is good to finally meet you Hanabi-chan," he said as casually as possible.

The young girl bowed to him in respect.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi-san." The man looked at her and then turned to Sakura.

"Has she mastered the water dragon jutsu yet?"

Sakura shook her head and signaled for Hanabi to try again. Hanabi completed the hand signs and a cascade of water shot out., but that was all it was, a lot of shapeless water.

"She's doing well, but so far I haven't seen a dragon. I was hoping you could help her out a little before we spar. After all, you know a lot more water jutsu than I do," Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

Kakashi's lone eye crinkled as he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually Sakura-chan, I'm going to have to cancel on you if this waster jutsu goes longer than thirty minutes. I'm officially two hours late for a meeting with Hokage-sama."

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, we'll rain check on our spar. Do you know a jutsu that would help her with water dragon jutsu?"

"No," he said walking over to stand behind the young girl. "but I can help with the jutsu she's on. Hanabi-chan, activate your Byakugan this time and study your chakra."

After a few minutes of silence Hanabi tried once more. This time the start of a dragon's head could be seen. Hanabi released the jutsu and turned to look excitedly at Kakashi.

"That was great Hanabi-chan! How did you do that Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked, frazzled at Kakashi but proud of her student.

Kakashi just shrugged and opened his book again as Hanabi tried the jutsu once more.

"I guess I've just been teaching a lot longer than you have," he said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Hanabi was tired, sweaty, and gross but that didn't stop her from wanting to learn more.

"Please Sakura-sensei? Just one more thing today." Hanabi said with big pleading eyes.

Sakura sighed and relented. Hanabi was close to perfecting the water dragon jutsu so it wouldn't hurt to teach her something a little more practical.

"Watch me Hanabi-chan. What I am going to show you is called a chakra scalpel."

Hanabi focused on her sensei completely, determined to learn this new technique before she went home. It was already getting late and Kakashi had left hours ago.

Hanabi watched Sakura focus the chakra in her hand. She watched the careful fluctuations of the chakra with her Byakugan.

"Now you try," Sakura said to her student.

Hanabi focused and sure enough the chakra was pooling in the proper places. She was a quick learner and an eager student. With a little more practice both jutsus would be mastered by the end of the week.

"Great job! Now, Hanabi-chan, I'm going to bring you home but I want you to try this again tomorrow. I will be going on a mission to Suna for a week. Ask Neji-san or Hinata-chan to help you if you have trouble. I am pretty sure they both can do something similar to this. Be sure not to touch anyone with this activated. We don't want you accidentally cutting someone's main artery or anything."

Hanabi nodded and began following Sakura out of the training grounds.

The walk home was full of greeting fellow shinobi that were headed home for the evening and the villagers who were closing the shops for the night. By the time the pair reached the Hyuuga district night was settling in.

Hanabi was falling asleep when they entered the gates only to run into her very stoic Nii-san.

"Evening Neji-san. I've brought Hanabi-chan back for the evening." Sakura said cheerfully.

Neji nodded and watched as his cousin raced off to show her father the new technique she had learned shouting her farewells behind her.

"Neji-san can I ask you a favor?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

He turned to look at her and then nodded once again.

"Will you supervise Hanabi-chan's training while I am gone? She will be working on using a chakra scapel. Are you familiar with this technique?"

"Yes, I am. I've seen enough medics use it to replicate it. When will you be back?" he asked with his eyes focused on her face.

"I'll be back at the end of the week. Perhaps I will be able to finish your exam then?" The shine in her eyes was hopeful and Neji found that he couldn't say no to that look.

She was thirsting for knowledge, knowledge involving his Byakugan and he was more than willing to assist her in her quest for answers.

"Of course. Shall I walk you home Sakura-san?" Sakura shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer Neji-san but I'm afraid my work isn't done for the night. I will see you when I get back," she said with a bow and a wave before making her way out of the Hyuuga district.

Neji watched her now short pink hair until she was completely out of sight. He thought about it for a moment and decided that the next time he saw her he would have to tell her how good her hair looked that way.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura really just wanted to go home. If she went home now the day would have ended on a nice note. Neji had just agreed to meet with her for more research, and that in it's self was something to celebrate.

But no, she just had to go meet with Tsunade-shishou the day before she left for Suna when all she really wanted to do was curl up under her bed sheets.

Hokage building was deserted for the most part. The only people still around were Shizune, Kotetsu, and Tsunade.

She waved to Kotetsu, who was carrying a large pile of papers down the hall, and entered Tsunade's office.

The office was the same as always. Tsunade was sleeping behind the desk and what looked to be an empty bottle of sake was resting near her hand.

Sakura sighed and prepared to yell.

"What was that Shizune? Your going to throw out the sake?!" Tsunade jumped up and started running for the door hoping to save her precious beverage. It was Sakura's gut busting laugh at her shishou's expense that stopped the older woman.

"Ha ha, very funny Sakura. Now sit down," Tsunade said with her arms crossed.

Sakura sat in a chair across the desk of the now seated Tsunade. The blonde folded her hands in that familiar manner, her red nails standing out against the light flesh of her hands.

"So, Gaara has requested that in addition to his examination you also give a lecture to his medical staff while you are in Suna. You will, of course, be paid for your services. He would also like to request that in addition to the examination of his sand technique that you give him a regulation check up to make sure his is in tip top condition. Apparently he hasn't had one since the last time I sent you to Suna."

Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow.

"Of course I'll to the extra stuff. I don't know why he insists on me being the one to give him routine things like check ups. The Suna medics are more than capable for that kind of stuff. He's my friend and I love him but sometimes Gaara can be just a little paranoid."

The two women chuckled knowing that Gaara had every reason in the world to be paranoid. After all, the man had been kidnapped once before.

"You leave at five tomorrow morning. Now, about the Hyuuga research…" Tsunade trailed off when Sakura began to shake her head.

"I cant tell you anything about it. It was part of my deal with Hiashi-sama." A pout formed on the older woman's face.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it. Is it, at the very least, going well?" Sakura's smile was an answer in it's self. "Good, I'll see you in a week."

With a quick bow Sakura was out the door and racing to her soft cozy bed for a well earned night of sleep.

* * *

: I know this chapter may have seemed meaningless but it does have a point. We have learned a bit about Hanabi, Kakashi and Tsunade enter the scene, and we find out about Sakura's trip to Suna (which becomes very important). The next chapter is mostly about Neji and I think you will like it. He's going to discover one of the perks of having the Byakugan. So review if you want… 

oh, p.s.: someone asked me this and I think it was a very good question. Her pants are not baggy, they are tight but not in a spandexy sort of way.


	4. A Wanted Woman

Author's Note: So, I don't have much to say here (that's a lie). Kakashi is worried because his daughter figure is potentially in danger. It will all be explained in the next chapter. I don't know how else to explain this but I always thought that the Byakugan would be able to have levels of use. If Neji is looking for her chakra signal then he will see chakra but when he gets closer and he wishes to see more clearly then the Byakugan changes it's focus. Sakura will explain it all in full detail in a few chapters. And I am going to have Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji all get along just fine which is why Neji is helping to train Hanabi.

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

"Try using the jutsu on that fish Hanabi-sama. Bypass the bones and carefully attempt to cut it's main artery." Neji said patiently.

Hanabi had been practicing all day, every day the entire time Sakura had been away. The young girl was determined to complete both jutsus by the time her mentor got back. So far she was doing well. The water dragon jutsu was well on its way to looking the way it was supposed to with a bit of Kakashi's help.

But the chakra scalpel was a different story. So far Hanabi had been able to form the chakra in her hand but she was unable to cut things at all. Whenever she tried to cut the fish under her treatment it ended up flattened like a pancake or mangled beyond recognition.

Neji had been out here with Hanabi every day watching her progress.

He didn't see how he could help. He had seen the chakra scalpel being used but he had never tried to use the jutsu himself. But Sakura had asked him to help his cousin and so here he was watching the young girl mutilate the fish she was attempting to dissect.

"Nii-san, do you have another fish? I want to try again." Hanabi said looking up from her disastrous attempt.

"I have a whole bucket of them. But perhaps it would be more effective if you attempted to sharpen the chakra into a point. Try concentrating more this time Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi, never one to give up, tried once more and this time her chakra was just a little bit more focused. Unfortunately it was still not enough to save the poor fish.

He was about to give her a well earned compliment, since she was indeed making progress, but was interrupted by a masked ANBU.

"Hyuuga Neji, you are to report to the Hokage immediately." As quickly as the man, his gender was identified by his voice, came he left.

"Hanabi-sama, keep practicing until there are no more fish. If I am being called for a mission then go to Hinata-sama for training tomorrow."

As Neji quickly left the training grounds in favor of heading to Hokage tower he heard Hanabi scream after him.

"Sure thing Nii-san! Good luck!" Neji's face did not change but had anyone been their to witness it they would have said that his eyes softened quite a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"As you all know I have been trying to gain as much information on Sound and the Akatsuki as possible. It is because of this that I have come across some very disturbing news." Tsunade watched as the four quiet men in front of her straightened up. After she was sure she had everyone's full attention she continued.

"Upon his last two body transfers, which were thankfully not Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru has found that his arms are still unusable. We are not sure why this is but I have come to the conclusion that his arms will need to be healed in order for him to use them fully again. It is for this reason alone that he is seeking a medic of higher standards than Kabuto." At the mention of Orochimaru, Tsunade could see each shinobi going into his expertise.

Shikamaru was thinking up a strategy for entering the base unnoticed. Shino was thinking of ways to map out the entire Sound base before being spotted. Kakashi had already figured out what she was planning on saying and was thinking of the fastest way to get to their destination. Neji was thinking of the easiest way to separate the Otokage's head from his body.

"On the other hand, I have received word from Jiraiya. Akatsuki is on the move again. This time their objective is to find a medic. Jiraiya believes that the medic they seek would serve two purposes, the first being to join the organization as their medic and the second to heal Uchiha Itachi's eyes. There are only two medics in the world capable of handling the types of procedures Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are interested in. I am sitting in front of you, safely in Konoha, surrounded by talented ninja. My apprentice, on the other hand, is going to be coming home in three days and she will be traveling alone. Who do you think the enemy will go after?" Her rhetorical question was not answered.

"Find Sakura and bring her back to Konoha. That is your mission. You are to leave as soon as possible. Kakashi will act as leader. Dismissed."

The four men left the obviously nervous Kage. Neji didn't blame Tsunade. Sakura was the daughter the woman never had.

And now that he was paying attention, Kakashi wasn't all there either. The man looked composed but underneath that Neji could see worry buried in the depths of Kakashi's lone eye.

"We will meet at the gate in twenty minutes. Pack light. I will not be slowed down. Oh, and don't be late," the Copy-nin sated before disappearing in a plume of smoke.

Neji followed his example, not bothering to wait on his comrades.

He arrived in his room and packed quickly only grabbing a few extra sets of clothing, a few weapons, and a bit of food from the kitchens. A quickly scribbled note was all he left to inform Hiashi of his departure.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The three day trip to Suna had been quiet. With the exception of necessary communication, no one said a word. But Neji supposed that was to be expected when dealing with the group he was in.

Shino hardly ever said anything so it came as no surprise when he didn't say anything at all the whole time they were traveling. Shikamaru only spoke when he was mumbling about the sand in his shoes being 'troublesome'. Neji actually hadn't said much of anything that he could recall but perhaps Kakashi's reaction was the most odd.

Normally the Copy-nin would go about life and missions with his nose in those perverted books of his. Apparently this was a mission he deemed worthy enough to put the books down. Not once had he pulled it out nor had he complained about not having it.

They entered the Suna gates with out any trouble. It would seem that Suna was already aware of the situation.

"Neji, find her," said Kakashi, his voice gruff and worried. It would seem that their leader would not be alright until his only female student was back in Konoha, safe from harm.

Neji complied and followed her chakra signal until they reached the Kazekage's mansion. The closer they got the more defined her shape became. Finally they entered the training ground behind the building and Neji stopped dead in his tracks.

He hadn't expected to see this. Usually he was very precise with his Byakugan and today was no different. The problem was that his Byakugan was allowing him to see too much.

He could see every move she made in her spar against the Kazekage. Her training with Kakashi and Tsunade had paid off. Her taijutsu was smoother and more exact than he remembered seeing and her chakra control was perfect.

But that wasn't what had stopped him dead in his tracks.

It was her body that made him stare.

Normally her outfit concealed her more womanly attributes but Neji could see everything. He could see the muscles in her legs rippling with every step she took. He could see the curves of her hips and the flat planes of her stomach. He could see the elegant set of her shoulders and the arch in her back. He could see her soft pink strands dancing along her high cheek bones. He could see the bounce of her full breasts and the shine in her emerald eyes as she charged at the Kazekage.

She was beautiful. For him to even say that or think it was something. He had seen many women in his short life, usually because of his Byakugan and usually by accident, and none of them had earned that title from him.

The sand wall that Gaara had built around him crumbled when Sakura punched it. It was then that she stopped and looked at the new comers.

Shino and Shikamaru were standing off to the side silently looking around or, in Shikamaru's case, at the clouds. Kakashi had visibly relaxed a bit now that he knew Sakura was in his capable protection. Neji hadn't stopped staring.

She nodded to Gaara signaling that their match was over. She approached the men and wrinkled her nose in false distaste as Kakashi ruffled her short hair.

"Kaka-sensei!" she whined straightening out her displaced hair. "A hug would have sufficed."

The Copy-nin chuckled and placed and arm around her shoulders giving her a small hug before putting both of his hands in his pockets.

Sakura nodded at the two silent men minding their own business and then approached Neji with look of curiosity.

"I always wondered if anyone had ever used the Byakugan for that. I think I just found out."

If Neji had been any other man he would have blushed. Instead he opted for looking directly into her green eyes. He could spot at least ten different shades of green in those depths.

"I'm sorry if I caused offence. If it is any consolation that out come was not what I was aiming for." She smiled at his answer. Her hand were rested on her hips and a smile- no, a smirk adorned her raspberry colored lips.

"It's okay, but I catch you doing that on purpose and I'll beat you to a pulp."

Neji couldn't help but grin in response. Their moment was interrupted by a gravely voice.

"Sakura, will you be willing to return and give another lecture to my medic-nins?" The look in the Kazekage's eyes was hopeful, too hopeful.

It was then that Neji realized exactly what was going on. Gaara not only considered Sakura his friend but he was very likely attracted to her in some way.

And Sakura had no idea, if the innocent smile she sent him was any clue.

"Sure, just talk to Tsunade-shishou. I have to go Gaara-san but I will see you soon," she said as she waved to the red head. "Alright boys, lets head out."

* * *

End Comments: Oh I've left you all hanging haven't I? Sorry! And I've thrown Gaara into the mix as well. He will make things complicated later on, but not in the way you might be thinking. The next chapter is going to have a lot of Neji/Sakura moments. In fact the whole chapter is centered around Neji getting his examination. Lets just say the group didn't pack enough tents and oh shucks it's started raining. Anyway, I'm going to have fun writing this next one. It should be out by Monday and it will be a longer one. Akatsuki joins us soon, so Deidara fans look out! Review if you feel so inclined. 


	5. Making A Date

Author's Note: I think I should say this now instead of later. in this story Sasuke is still with Orochimaru but because Oro has figured out tha his arms wont heal by simply transfering bodies he wont use Sasuke. At least not until his arms are healed. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

The trip home was turning out to be much more pleasant than the silent trip to Suna. Neji wasn't sure if the extra chatter Sakura provided for the group was the reason for this but he knew it had something to do with her in general.

Sakura was chatting with Kakashi and Shikamaru about battle formations. Well, actually Sakura was doing the chatting, Kakashi was nodding along (he was her teacher. Most of what she knew he had taught her.), and Shikamaru was playing devils advocate.

Sakura was winning the argument for herself and Kakashi. Whether that was because Shikamaru was too lazy to truly argue back or not was not being taken into consideration.

But perhaps, more than Shikamaru being lazy was the fact that no one, not a single one of the men had the desire to contradict her. Not when her eyes were sparkling like that.

The group decided to stop for the night because not only did Neji get the impression that it was going to rain but so did Shino, and Shino's bugs never lied.

That was when they realized they had a problem. There weren't enough tents.

Kakashi never really used tents but since they had stopped in the grassy plains between the desert and the forest there were no caves or trees to settle in.

Shino and Shikamaru decided that since they were on the same ANBU team together they wouldn't mind sharing a tent for the night. This decision was some how made quickly and silently.

Sakura, being used to going on missions with Kakashi had offered to share her tent with him.

But they soon realized that this arrangement left Neji, who for the first time in his life had left this tent at home due to his rush to get out the door, out in the cold to catch pneumonia or hypothermia.

"It's okay Neji-san, you can stay with us. This tent can squeeze three people in it. Naruto always used to forget his tent and Kaka-sensei never brought one so I'd share with them when it rained." Her smile was sweet and Neji found himself excepting the offer with a sharp nod.

"Good. Oh, we can even finish up your examination! This will be perfect." Her excitement was contagious for there was suddenly a buzz within the campsite. People were moving about and chatting or maybe that was just the sound of Shino's beetles searching for the near by river.

Despite his poker face Neji was quite excited as well. Not only would he be spending the night in the same tent as Sakura but they would also have plenty of opportunities to talk. But that would all happen later that night.

In the mean time Neji was setting up the tent, and Shino was setting up the other tent. Shikamaru was complaining about having to find fire wood and fill up the canteens in the near by stream Shino's bugs had found. Kakashi was hunting for the group and Sakura was preparing to cook.

"This is so troublesome. Why is it the woman gets the easy job?" Shikamaru complained in that annoying whine he often adopted.

"Because the woman is the one that can poison your food and refuse to heal you afterwards." Sakura shot back at him with a sicky-sweet grin.

Shikamaru stopped complaining.

Neji sat down next to Sakura as she preparing the game Kakashi just brought back. He settled into a meditative state but was soon roused by the smell of food.

It wasn't until after dinner that it started to rain.

"I'll take first watch," Kakashi said taking out his porn for the first time in days.

Sakura threw him what looked like an umbrella that she took out of her backpack. Seconds later the older man was settled in front of their tent under a black and white polka dotted umbrella reading poorly written porn.

Neji shook his head and entered the tent to find Sakura already seated and waiting for him.

"Okay Neji-san, please sit and activate your Byakugan." He sat down across from her and smirked.

"Have you no modesty Sakura-san?" Sakura saw the comment for what it was and grinned back at him.

"Curiosity always wins over modesty. Now I am going to place my hand on your left temple. I want you to use your chakra to black and deflect my right hand."

Neji activated the Byakugan and tried to ignore the cool sensation of Sakura's chakra near his left eye. When he saw her right hand approach his chest he emitted some chakra and blocked the hand and push it back a few centimeters. She removed both of her hands and crawled to sit behind him.

"Alright Neji-san, I am going to ask you to try something. Since we don't have much room I want you to get into the mind set you normally would when using your 64 palms technique."

Neji complied and found that he was beginning to like the way her chakra felt as she placed her hands on either side of his head.

When Sakura had gathered enough from that technique they moved on to the juuken fighting style. She was not surprised to find that Neji had much better control over his Byakugan than any other clan member she had examined. There was so much potential in him still that she was surprised he hadn't developed it yet.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan but remained seated.

"Thank you Neji-san. I need to write this all down before it gets fuzzy and I leave things out." She opened her pack and set out a bed roll before pulling out a very thick scroll.

Sakura saw Neji's curious expression and decided to clue him in.

"This is the Hyuuga scroll. All the research I have been collecting on your family is in here." He watched her scribble down some information.

"Are all the clan scrolls that big?" he asked as he set out his bed roll.

"No. Most of them are significantly smaller," She said as she pulled out a few other scrolls to show him what she meant. He could see the Aburame scroll and the Nara scroll quite clearly. They were rather small and he got the impression that the clans didn't interest her as much as the Hyuuga.

But then there were two large scrolls, similar to the Hyuuga scroll. One was orange and Neji was not surprised to find the name Uzumaki printed on it. The other one was maroon and clearly read Sabaku no Gaara.

"Do you like research?" He asked truly curious and interested. For some reason, probably the way Gaara had been staring at her earlier that day, he felt drawn to ask her about the scroll but it could wait until she answered his first question.

"I feel more useful on the field healing people but every now and then I need a good research project to keep me sane. Tsunade-shishou says that I have to appease the academic in me. So yes, I suppose I do enjoy it," Sakura said as she finished scribbling. She closed up the Hyuuga scroll and but it and the others back into the pack.

"Your research with the Kazekage, was it successful?"

Suddenly the cheery smile she had been wearing earlier dropped. Her expression was worried and troubled.

"Yes, I learned a lot about sand techniques and jinchuuriki in general. I am currently trying to solve his chronic insomnia. Even after the removal of Shukaku he cannot sleep."

"I'm sure you will come up with something," he said trying to cheer her back up feeling a little bit guilty to have dampened her mood in the first place.

She smiled gently at him and then curiosity sparked in her green eyes.

"Neji-san, can you tell me how Hanabi-chan is coming along in her training?" Neji thought for a moment and then smirked.

"She seems quite determined to complete both jutsu by the time you return. The water dragon jutsu is beginning to take it's full form but…" he trailed off hoping she would get the implication.

"But the chakra scalpel is proving to be more of a challenge," she said nodding her head in understanding.

"Yes it is indeed. I feel bad for the fish I let her practice on." Sakura grimaced and then giggled.

"She squashed them flat didn't she?" Sakura more said than asked as she continued to giggle. "I did the same thing to the first hundred fish I tried to use that jutsu on."

Neji watched as Sakura flopped back on to her bed roll and prepared to go to sleep. He followed her example and soon they were face to face. Normally being this close to someone bothered Neji but he found that Sakura was an exception.

"Sakura-san my I ask you something?" he asked staring into her green gaze.

"Of course Neji-san. What is it?"

Suddenly Neji felt nervous. If she said no he would have to go about truly wooing her and he had no idea how to do that. Hopefully she liked him as he was, faults and all, and would just say yes from the beginning.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out somewhere when we get home?"

Green eyes widened and pink lips parted slightly. Sakura was shocked. Hyuuga Neji had just asked her out on a date. After gaining her composure Sakura smiled but she couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto her features.

"As long as we go for ice cream."

Neji seemed to consider it for a moment. He'd never tried ice cream before and who better than the share the experience with than Sakura.

"Ice cream it is then."

Sakura curled up and closed her eyes still smiling at him. Their hands were lying close together and Sakura could feel their knuckles brushing against each other.

"Oh, and Neji?" she called waiting for him to respond.

"Yes." Sakura let the rich tones of his voice begin to lull her to sleep.

"Drop the honorific."

Neji smirked.

"Of course Sakura."

* * *

End Comments: I know I said that this would be longer but I decided to put the rest of it in the next chapter because it fit better. Sorry!!! And I wanted to thank all of you that told me to write the story my way. I'm feeling much better about it. And I promise Akatsuki does show up in the next chapter. More fluff in the next chapter which will probably be out by Wednesday! 


	6. Sakura's Troubles

Author's Note: Deidara is here and I dont know how old he is but if anyone does know please tell me. I have a paring in mind for him but in order to do it I need his age. If know one knows I'll make him around his mid twenties. Gaara still has a tiny protion of Shukaku in his body, not enought to take over, just enough to cause problems like lack of sleep. Sakura will go into further detail about Gaara's medical issues later on. If I have failed to explain something let me know and I will go bakc and put it in to the best of my abilities. So, enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

When Neji woke the next morning he noticed that something was very different but not in a bad way. He was warmer than usual and, wait… was that skin his was touching?

Neji opened his eyes to a wonderful sight. Sakura was curled up to his chest. Her breathing was becoming regular and her hair was dangling over her closed eyes. They were separated by bed rolls but the skin he had felt was his hand touching the back of her neck.

He savored the moment until it was obvious that she was about to wake up. He scooted back from her a little and pretended to go back to sleep.

He felt her shift and then sit up. He opened his eyes just in time to see her stretch in a rather cat like manner. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Morning Neji," she said with a tired grin.

Neji noticed that she didn't look so chipper this morning. Something was off. Her smile wasn't as bright and her eyes seemed troubled but he decided that now was not the best time to talk about it.

"Good morning Sakura," he responded quietly.

The smell of breakfast floated into the tent and both occupants looked at each other before quickly packing up the bed rolls with one thing on their minds; food.

Upon exiting the tent he noticed that Kakashi was just as they had left him the night before, umbrella, porn, and all.

------------------------------------------------------

As the day progressed Neji noticed that Sakura's disposition hadn't gotten any better. If anything it had only gotten worse.

Something was really bothering her and it wasn't something trivial. But so far he hadn't had the opportunity to confront her about it.

When they set up camp that night there was not rain and thankfully Shino had volunteered himself for the second night watch, which was the one no one wanted because it involved having to wake up in the middle of the night. Sakura went off to hunt and Neji filled the canteens.

Unfortunately Shikamaru offered to cook and they all found out exactly why Shino had passed on dinner. Neji swore he saw Sakura reach for her small pouch of poison antidotes when no one was looking.

Dinner was over and although it was "troublesome", Shikamaru said he would take the first watch.

Neji looked around the campsite and found Sakura setting up her things under a tree. After looking closer Neji saw Kakashi sleeping on a branch above her.

Sakura looked up and saw him standing a little ways away.

"Neji, come over here," she said as she set up her bedroll.

He nodded and walked over to her with his bedroll in hand. He set up in silence and laid down so that he could see Sakura next to him.

"Are you alright Sakura? Something seems wrong." He prompted in hopes of getting her to open up.

"No, everything is fine." she said with a fake smile.

"You are a horrible liar, Sakura." Her tired eyes looked away from him almost ashamed.

Neji raised an eyebrow and waited for her to tell him the truth. Sakura buried her face into the bedroll and sighed before looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like to be seen as weak." He pulled her bed roll closer to his and looked her in the eyes.

"You are not weak. What's bothering you?" he said gently.

"Well, it's a few things really but I'm not quite sure if I should tell you... But for the sake of my sanity I think I should." Neji nodded understandingly. Most of her problems were probably medical and she as a medic she wasn't allowed to give out information on her patients. But right now she needed to vent and let it out of her system.

" I'm not sure why I'm hesitating. It must be out of habit. I'm not used to talking about a patient out side of the hospital. You will hear about it soon. What I am going to tell you is no secret now. Gaara had me inform all of his council and they choose to inform the public. News of his condition should reach Konoha's streets within the week. There is no doubt that it will cause great controversy, but when I gave Gaara his check up this week I found something disturbing." He remained silent as he waited for her to continue.

"When Akatsuki removed Shukaku they didn't take out all of him. Shukaku must have retreated into the furthest recesses of Gaara's body, or perhaps even his soul, making it look like he was gone but really all they got was his chakra. The bijuu's soul is still there. Gaara still cannot sleep because of this." Her voice sounded like she was going into professional mode. He was willing to listen even if he didn't understand the fine details of what she was about to say.

"Sleep is a natural human function. Sleep helps regulate the normal things your body does. You can imagine that this lack of sleep over the years has lead to functionary problems in his body, many of them in fact. Upon inspection I found that his body's internal clock is drastically off. His body does not recognize herbal medication and he has problems producing normal human fluids as well as a few necessary hormones." Her voice lowered to a whisper and it seemed a bit strained.

"The fluids problem is the most troubling. It has to do with not producing certain fluids like sweat, spit, urine, and sperm. Some of them he does not produce in a timely manner and others he does not produce at all. One of them, which is the least of my worries at the moment, is infertility. I was upset for him but he told me not to be concerned. He doesn't want children. But still I feel bad." by the sound of her voice it want the medical things that were bothering her as much as it was the fact that these were medical problems that involved one of her friends.

Obviously Sakura had no problem talking about these kinds of things, human fluids and the like, but Neji couldn't say he was accustomed to discussing bodily functions. Talking about those kind of things was not something he looked forward to but he realized that if he wanted to have any kind of relationship with the medic he would have to get used to it.

"But if I really think about it here is really only one problem… I can't think of anyway to get his sleeping cycle back on track. Getting him to sleep would rectify a lot of his bodies issues. He's my friend. I have to help him but I don't know how…" Her voice trailed off and Neji found himself taking the girl in his arms. She was upset for her friend and Neji knew of no other way to make her feel better.

"You will find a way. You aren't one of the greatest medics for nothing." Sakura nuzzled her head into his chest and sighed.

"Your right. I need to suck it up and do some research. I'll start on it as soon as I get home. Thank you for listening Neji."

Silence consumed them for a moment as they both reflected on the conversation hey just had. Something bothered Neji though.

"Why did you tell me?" Neji asked the young woman in his arms.

"I know I can trust you," she said with a sleepy smile. "Besides, you hardly say much of anything anyway," she ended with a yawn. He had to admit that what she said was true; he wasn't the kind of person to divulge in gossip or idle conversations.

"Go to sleep Sakura." her big green eyes blinked up at him and then closed.

Neji waited for her breathing to even out before he too fell into a light sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

BOOM!!!

Neji's eyes shot open at the loud noise, effectively rousing him from his sleep. He instinctively rolled on top of Sakura to protect her from their attackers. He looked down and found that Sakura was wide awake.

"What's going on?" she asked him as she looked around for their teammates.

Shino's bugs were in action and Kakashi had already joined him in the battle. Shikamaru on the other hand was yawning and rubbing his eyes as he jumped up and grabbed a kunai.

Amused chuckles could be heard from high above them. A large white bird circled above the trees; a very familiar large white bird. Neji stood and brought Sakura with him.

"Shikamaru, it's Akatsuki." Sakura said as she pulled out a kunai.

Neji activated his Byakugan and took out some shuriken. Neji pointed to a white spider on a tree near by. Sakura threw the kunai and the figurine blew up upon impact.

Shikamaru avoided being blown up by using the substitution jutsu while Neji took out a few white hummingbirds headed in their direction using the shuriken.

"Sakura!" came Kakashi's call through the trees. The enemy was coming for her.

She could feel the chakra getting closer. She looked up and saw white. A large bird was hovering in front of them.

"My orders are to take you to Akatsuki," said the man standing on the bird. His blonde hair was long, and the scope over his left eye was present as usual. "It has been a while hasn't it, Sakura-hime, un?"

Sakura clenched her fists and her eyes narrowed.

"Deidara…"

* * *

End Comments: Alright so the battle is about to begin! Now I had the debate about whether to use "un" or "yeah" for Deidara but un is shorter. So I'll take a poll. Which ending is less annoying or should I just get rid of it all together? Personally I think it's annoying but he wouldn't be him with out it so I'm leaving it up to you. And who should be with him? I'll let you choose (but not Itachi! It can be anyone but him!!! I'll even bring Sasori back from the dead just don't pick Itachi). Review if you want to… I would like but whatever. 


	7. Sakura-hime

Author's note: **Spoiler alter **By the way, I just found out that Deidara is supposed to be dead… obviously that is not the case in this story. I like him too much to kill him off. **End Spoiler** I have decided that his partner will remain Tobi for the moment. I have never actually paid much attention to Tobi so tell me if I get him wrong.

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Deidara…"

I felt my blood boil. It had not been so long ago that this man had kidnapped Gaara. And now he was here to kidnap me. I wanted to rip that smug expression off his face.

"Your going to be stubborn aren't you Sakura-hime, un?" He seemed half annoyed and half excited. It was obvious that he wanted to get his mission over with as soon as possible but he seemed to want to fight me too.

I found myself grinning.

"Of course I am. Do you really think I, or my team for that matter, would willingly let you carry me off to Akatsuki? I think not."

He chuckled and I could see him reach into his pouch for more clay.

"I expected nothing less from the woman who helped defeat Sasori no Danna. You've gotten stronger since then. This will be a great way to showcase my art, un."

I looked around while he was busy molding his figurines. Normally Akatsuki traveled in pairs, so where was his partner?

"Fighting solo today, Deidara?" The man rolled his eyes and made an annoyed sound.

"Unfortunately no. The nuisance should be around here somewhere, un," he said as he too began to look around while he continued to mold his clay.

"Deidara-senpai, help me please! Tobi was being a good boy when this…this… white-eyed freak started attacking him!"

I felt my pink brows shoot up in surprise and suppressed laughter as I watched Neji and Shikamaru chase after the panicking Akatsuki member who was running in circles with his arms flailing.

"I swear he is completely useless. I am often tempted to kill him myself. But let's get back to business, un." He released what looked to be three clay sparrows.

Soon the small birds were after me and all I could do was dodge. The first bird came at me head on and I pinned it to a tree with a kunai but the other two were harder to evade. The second bird was coming on my left quickly so I waited until the last minute to use the substitution jutsu. The third bird was the hardest. In fact it was so close that I didn't have time to do any hand signs or even think about dodging.

BOOM!

I could hear my team mates screaming my name in panic. It sounded like Kaka-sensei was fighting with Deidara now but I couldn't see through the smoke.

While Deidara had purposefully avoided my vitals (Akatsuki wants me alive, not a mangled pile of flesh) I didn't like the idea of loosing an arm. So I did the first thing that came to mind; utilize my chakra.

When the smoke cleared I could see that the blonde was a little shocked to see me unharmed, and so was everyone else for that matter.

Neji just grinned as he placed an elaborate set of chakra strings around Tobi to keep him still.

Deidara sent another flying bird my way and this time I let it get close to me. I build up the chakra around my legs and let the bird explode near my shins. All I felt was a slight tingling sensation.

But the explosion had singed my pants and boots. Oh well, I have tons more at home. It was time to wrap things up.

With a signal to Kaka-sensei our trap was set and all I had to do was subdue my chakra and wait for an opening.

After a few minutes of battling in out, Deidara was distracted enough by Kaka-sensei's taijutsu and ninjutsu that he didn't notice me coming behind him until the last minute.

I hit him in the back of the head using just enough chakra to knock him out cold for a few hours.

---------------------(End Sakura's POV)------------------

Neji watched as Sakura placed a temporary, but powerful chakra seal on both of the Akatsuki members, one who was knocked out and the other who obviously was not.

"Tobi is a good boy! There is no need to tie him up!"

Needless to say Tobi's voice was becoming annoying.

"Hey Sakura, his voice is troublesome. Think you can do something about it?" Shikamaru asked while wincing.

Sakura approached the masked shinobi and was about to give him a good knock to the head when he curled up like a wounded kitten.

"If Tobi promises to be quiet will Sakura-hime let him stay awake?" the boy whimpered, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bad. This person obviously wasn't cut out for Akatsuki.

Sakura thought about it and then looked to her companions. No one else seemed bothered by the idea as long as he shut up. She turned back to him and nodded.

"Alright Tobi, but from now on you must be absolutely silent. Or else I'll have Neji escort you and you wouldn't want that." The orange and black mask tilted to the side.

"Who is Neji-san?"

"I believe you called him a 'white-eyed freak' just a moment ago." When Sakura pointed to the pale eyed Hyuuga she heard the missing-nin gulp.

"Tobi will be a good boy and stay quiet to avoid Neji-san. Tobi will have nightmares because of him…" Neji's smirk was evident and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then, I'll take blondie over here and someone other than Neji can handle tiger mask," she said still giggling.

Tobi huffed a little bit but didn't make any obvious noise and true to their word Kakashi was the one to haul him off like a sack of potatoes.

---------------------------------------------------

Hours later Deidara woke up with a serious headache. There was pounding in his ears and it felt like the world was spinning.

"Un…" he called out hoping to get some ones, namely Tobi's, attention.

"Oh, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake. Kaka-sensei, can we stop for a minute?"

Tobi was flopped onto the ground and Deidara was shocked when his annoying partner didn't open his mouth to complain.

"What did you do to him, un?" He felt his body being lowered to the ground and when he was seated pink and green invaded his vision.

"We just made a deal that's all. Now close your eyes and relax." Green chakra went from her hands to his head and Deidara could feel the soothing sensation diminish his monster headache. Soon the dizziness faded as well.

"There you go, all better. I want you coherent when you meet with the Hokage. She will certainly have questions for you," Sakura said with an evil grin sent in his direction.

If his noticed the evil expression he didn't say anything. He seemed slightly bewildered rather than nervous about confronting the Hokage.

"Painkillers don't even work that fast. How did you do that, Sakura-hime?" She shrugged and rolled her shoulders around a bit.

"It's pretty easy. You just release some chakra to the neurons in your brain. I wouldn't suggest you try it though. You might blow yourself up. And why do you keep calling me Sakura-hime?" Deidara wasted no time in answering.

"Because that's what you are. A ruler amongst medics and you are rather pretty, if I do say so myself. Sasori no Danna wanted you in his collection even before he knew of your strength. He thought you looked a bit like an angel, un." Sakura blushed at this new disturbing piece of information. Having an S-class criminal think you are gorgeous was a weird compliment to receive and she hoped she was never on the receiving end of it again.

"Ah… well, thank you Deidara for the compliment. Now, before I start looking like a tomato and things get any more awkward, lets get moving please."

Kakashi nodded and took off but this time it was Shino who picked up Tobi. Deidara was hoisted onto Sakura's shoulders once more and he was awake to see the powerful glares Neji was sending him.

He shuddered. Those freakishly white eyes were going to give him nightmares…

* * *

End Comments: Alright, so I want to let you know that I have a pairing in mind for Deidara… oh don't worry you'll find out who she is and what she does soon enough. The next chapter should be longer than this one. We are going to have that start of a new paring and a date all lined up. I want to have that out by Monday, maybe even earlier. Hope you liked it. The next fight scene will be bloodier. Reviews are more than welcome. 


	8. Ready For This

Author's Note: So, Deidara and Tobi have been captured and are in the interrogaiton lab. Ino and Tenten work there under Anko. The Chakra seal on Deidara and Tobi will remain for as long as they are in Konoha. Okay, enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

"Repeat that once more. You have who, where?"

Kakashi sighed from behind his mask as he tried to explain the situation to the Hokage for the third time.

"We have secured two Akatsuki members, Deidara and Tobi, in the torture lab. They are currently not being worked on due to you not giving the order but Ibiki is dying to start probing them."

Tsunade had the look of a child at Christmas. This had just made her life a whole lot easier.

"Who is with them now?" she asked, wishing upon every star in the sky that it wasn't Ibiki. He would make them completely unusable and when he was finished hopefully they wouldn't be completely insane.

"I have Sakura and Neji in there with them right now. An interrogator has not been assigned to them seeing as you have not given the order." There was a false cheery quality to the man's voice that told Tsunade if she didn't hurry the process up he would be leaving before he gave her a full mission summary. But perhaps a mission summary was not the most important thing at the moment.

"Very well, I want you to have interrogation squad six work on them. Tell Sakura that she has the afternoon shift at the hospital tomorrow and she will officially receive her genin team at ten in the morning. Dismissed."

Kakashi transported himself as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Seconds later he arrived in the torture lab to the sounds of laughing, no… giggling, which was very uncommon in this particular building.

He followed the noise which lead him to room 39. He opened the door to find a giggling Sakura, a glaring Neji, and two missing-nins cowering in the corner with their backs faced towards the Hyuuga prodigy. Kakashi didn't even want to know.

"Sakura, Neji you are free to leave as soon as team six gets here. It shouldn't be too long." He was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"We're already here Hatake," came a very familiar female voice from the door.

"See ya later Kaka-sensei! Come on Neji. You promised me ice cream," Sakura said with a large smile on her face as she tugged the Hyuuga prodigy out the door and down the hall.

As soon as the couple was out the door three women entered the room.

"Interrogation squad six hereby takes over this case. Ino you work with the guy with the mask and I'll take the Barbie doll. Tenten will take over if these suckers decide to do things the hard way." Anko ordered as she approached Kakashi.

"So Hatake, what do you think of my protégés?" Anko asked as the girls prepared to take over the case.

Kakashi looked on as both young women got to work.

When Ino had asked a few years ago to get trained as a medic it turned out that she had no real talent for it. She could do simple things but anything beyond that was a bit difficult. Since her call wasn't in the medical field she had searched for someone to help specialize her career as a ninja. That's when Ibiki got a hold of her and trained her up. Apparently torturing people into spilling information came natural to Ino. Sakura certainly hadn't been surprised, the girl could literally get information from a dead man.

Tenten on the other hand had gone in search of as many strong kunoichi as she could find. Other than the Godaime she had found only one that as too her liking. She asked Anko to take her on as an apprentice as soon as she made chuunin and when Anko moved into the interrogation field so did Tenten.

The two girls made a good team. Ino was good at prying into the mind. When prying didn't work Tenten stepped in to do a bit of physical convincing. She had a number of torture devices in her weapons arsenal that worked to her advantage more often than not. After the prisoner had spilled their guts (sometimes literally) it was up to Ino to stitch them back together as best she could. Well, she would make sure they could live for the five minutes it took to get to the hospital. After that she handed them over to the medics.

"They are an interesting pair. I have to go Anko. See you later." Kakashi transported out leaving a sadistically smiling Anko behind.

"Alright girls. Lets have some fun."

---------------------------------------------------

The clouds had rolled in sometime during their trip home and now the sky was completely shadowed. Sakura found that overcast or stormy days tended to be much more pleasant. There wasn't this rush to get anything done and there was something in the air that just smelled wonderful.

Heat from the summer was still lingering as it was September but the incoming rain had bought with it a cool breeze. Neji took all of this into account.

"Do you still want ice cream?" he asked as a few drops of luke-warm water fell onto the road.

Sakura seemed to have noticed the rain as well because a hand flew into the pack that she still had on her back and pulled out the black and white polka dotted umbrella.

"I don't mind if you don't," she said as the umbrella opened.

He took the umbrella in his hand and pulled her close to him so they could both fit, not that he minded the close quarters one bit and from the looks of it neither did she.

"Alright. Then might I suggest tea afterward? I think Hanabi-sama will want to see you." Sakura's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I think tea sounds perfect."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to be stubborn aren't you?" Anko received no answer from the man in front of her. "Alright then. Tenten, it's your turn. Don't be nice." She turned and left the room.

Deidara glared at the woman that approached him. She was pleasant looking and she seemed rather sweet but he wouldn't let her appearance fool him.

After Tobi started spilling his guts to the blonde girl, Ino they said her name was, they had moved him into another room. That Anko woman had tried to pry information from him and had come out empty handed. This girl would be no different.

"My name's Tenten and you must be Deidara," she said with a smile as she pulled up a chair to sit across from him. "I'm not going to bother interrogating you. Your partner is already telling us everything we need. Besides I'm saving you a trip to the hospital and Sakura-chan a good deal of healing."

Her smile was getting on his nerves. It was a kind smile. It was the sort of smile that didn't belong on a kunoichi. At any second he expected her to smile to turn into a sneer of disgust or one of cruelty.

But as the minutes ticked by the kind smile never left her face. Sometime later she began doing tricks with some kunai and he found himself transfixed by the way she caught them and twirled them around her hands letting them flow over her tan skin like water.

"I'm a weapons master, if you wanted to know. It's my specialty. Interrogation is just a hobby." Her voice pulled his gaze from her hands to her eyes. She had very pretty brown eyes. "You're in Akatsuki. You must be the master of something."

Deidara thought about it and decided that there was nothing wrong with telling her about his art. That gave nothing about the organization away and besides Konoha probably knew all about his abilities anyway.

"My art is bombs… clay bombs, un." She leaned in almost as if she was interested.

"I like bombs. They are a type of weapon though I don't personally use them. How do you create and explosion with out gun powder?" This girl truly was interested and it surprised him. Most people avoided explosions, fearing them, but there was something in her eyes that told him she would be able to see the beauty in his art.

"Why do you want to know, un?" Her head tilted to the side and the two buns on either side of her head were now at a diagonal and her smile was now more amused than anything.

"Weapons are my art Deidara-san."

Now that was something he understood.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The two were slowly closing in on the ice cream parlor. By the time they reached the door the rain was steadily coming down. Neji closed the umbrella and set it just on the inside of the door.

Neji looked up to find Sakura looking at the choices. There were so many! He was never one to step out on a limb and thus he already knew what he wanted.

"Sakura, have you chosen?" She looked over at him.

"Hmm… well, I was thinking about getting wild berry but I'm not really in a fruity kind of mood. I think I'll get mint chocolate chip." Her head as tilted to the side in a thoughtful manner. When she was positive she gave a sharp nod and smiled at him.

"In a cone?" he asked. He didn't know why but for some reason he almost knew that she would prefer a cone over a cup. At her enthusiastic nod he went to get their orders and she moved to get a table.

She sat quietly watching the rain slide down the glass window she was seated in front of. Everything was so peaceful right now. There was a genin team running through the rain laughing and looking for shelter and an older couple was sitting on a bench under an umbrella talking and enjoying the weather.

"Do you like the rain?" Sakura looked up to find Neji gazing at her from across the table with her ice cream in his hand. She took it and began to eat. In between licks she looked back outside.

"Yes actually, I do. It's rather relaxing." He didn't object or put in his own opinion so she assumed that he agreed with her, which he did.

After a few moments of comfortable silence something began to bother her. Neji, who had been watching her as he ate his chocolate ice cream cone noticed right away when her demeanor changed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked knowing she would tell him if she felt the need to.

Sakura hesitated for a moment and then realized that the question had to be asked at some point so why not now.

"What is this?" she asked gesturing between the two of them with her ice cream-less hand.

He caught her hand in his and looked at their hands together. Her hands were so small compared to his. They were also a lot softer than his and her fingers were elegantly thin. All around, her hands were extremely deceptive. He had seen the kind of damage they could do, but for what ever reason this made her so much more attractive to him.

"This is whatever you want it to be. I would like to get to know you. I want you to know that my intentions are of a romantic manner but I understand if you're not ready for that."

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully. She knew what he was implying. Sakura absentmindedly licked her ice cream as she thought not noticing that Neji was also eating his ice cream with his other hand.

The rain was the only noise as she continued to think. Normally Neji loved the silence but right now he would give almost anything to have her speak.

Finally, when her ice cream was almost gone and his was already finished, she smiled.

" I think I am ready for that but you'll have to be patient with me. I'm not used to being wanted." Her smile was happy but at the admission her eyes turned sad. That look made him want to hit something, specifically a something that had black hair and a rotten attitude.

"Trust me when I say that you don't have to worry about that." His thumb brushed over her knuckles and she almost died of shock when a small smile graced his features.

He stood and brought her with him and lead her to the door. After retrieving the umbrella they made their way to the Hyuuga compound side by side.

She looked up at his handsome face and looped her arm through his. With a sigh she rested her head on his shoulder.

She was ready for this.

She was ready to move beyond Sasuke and on with her life.

* * *

End Comments: So, Tenten is the mystery girl. Don't worry she's not going to runaway from Konoha to be with him. I have something far more interesting in mind for them. Neji and Sakura's relationship is off with a bang and the fluff with continue for another few chapters. The next chapter revolves around Sakura's medical capabilities. Hiashi has a request for her and Deidara and Tenten make progress in their relationship. Oh! And Hanabi gets her sensei! Fun stuff all around. I want to have it out by Wednesday but I have company coming over so it may be Thursday. I'll add in some Neji/Sakura fluff to make up for it. Reviews are appreciated! 


	9. More Work For Sakura

Author's Note: Well, Deidara and Tobi are not physically bound because their chakra has been sealed away. Sakura's parents are dead and she has two gaurdians. Hiashi wants what is best for his and he chooses Neji because neither of his daughters have the potential he does. By the way, Neji does not know of this decision yet and neither does anyone else, just Sakura. Raidou is the professional bodygaurd in the chuunin exams. Sakura has choosen not to take on the genin team because she is an anbu, a medic, and now a personal trainer. that doesnt leave much time for other things. So now that i've blabbed for a while, enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

Sakura sighed as she got ready for her day. She was supposed to receive her genin team today. A thought had been nagging her for a while now.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that it was a bad idea. She would have absolutely no time for anything if she took on a genin team, least of all them. She hardly had anytime with her schedule the way it was now. There were only twenty four hours in and she was already busy during twenty three of them.

Decision made, she transported herself to the jounin meeting taking place. All the jounin sensei were gathered together discussing their new teams. Tsunade and Iruka were debating over last minute changes to the roster.

This was her last chance.

She approached the pair and cleared her throat gaining their attention.

"Tsunade-shishou, Iruka-sensei, I would like to speak with you if you don't mind."

----------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi was getting impatient. Her team a been sitting in the class room for a good forty five minutes and their new sensei still had not shown up. Every ones else's senseis had come and gone leaving with their teams but team five was still there. Even Iruka-sensei had left about ten minutes ago.

Hanabi sighed and was just about to doze off on her desk when the door slid open. It was Sakura who walked through the door but this was a Sakura Hanabi had never seen.

The first noticeable difference was the wolf shaped ANBU mask that hid her features from the world. The wolf was snarling and flashing it's pearly whites. There were three thick black lines along the wolfs cheek bones. Black paint out lined it's grinning jaws and the paint was even thicker around it's two eyes holes. A red line ran over the wolfs left eye and the finishing touch was a dark indigo diamond in the center of it forehead.

The second noticeable difference was her demeanor. The usually bright and cheery kunoichi was suddenly cold and aloof. Of course, only Hanabi could tell due to the Byakugan the fact that she knew Sakura from before. Only yesterday her sensei had been literally jumping up and down with pride when Hanabi showcased the two jutsu for her and Neji-nii-san.

"Team five, I am sorry to say that your sensei is recovering from a few minor injuries in the hospital at this time and is unable to meet with you. In his stead I will give you the information you need in order participate in your mandatory survival training tomorrow. Follow me please." The words were clipped and sharp and the snarling mask didn't soften her image any.

Her team mates scampered behind her in fear. Hanabi was beginning to get worried. Why was Sakura-sensei acting like this? What if she had done something wrong? But then she relaxed when she saw a bright green eye wink at her from behind the fearsome mask.

Hanabi trailed behind the two boys on her team. They weren't really who she wanted to be paired up with, but such was life. Yasuo was a quiet boy that was extremely shy. He had good grades but had absolutely no friends and he didn't seem to want any either. Kisho was the most arrogant boy Hanabi had ever had the pleasure to meet. He thought he was better than everyone else and therefore saw no need to interact with anyone else.

How on earth were they going to work like a team? They couldn't even speak to one another!

They reached the roof top and settled down. Sakura sat in front of them with her mask still in place. Hanabi was on the far right with Yasuo next to her and Kisho next to him.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Sakura. I am an ANBU medic and I am also Hanabi-chan's trainer. Anything else you need to know about me you will learn if and when the time is right. Now, I am running late for my shift at the hospital so I will make this quick."

The boys were getting fidgety obviously wanting to leave. Sakura made them uncomfortable and perhaps the fact that they couldn't see her face made matters worse. But Hanabi was having fun watching them squirm.

"Your jounin sensei is Namiashi Raidou. From now on he will be meeting with you. You may see me on occasion when I help train Hanabi-chan. Let me also say this… I was supposed to be your genin sensei but I realized it would be unfair for me not to be able to focus solely on your training. Hopefully you understand my reasoning and except that fact that I have called in a favor from one of the elite. Namiashi-san has much more experience than me on the battlefield and he will prove to be an excellent teacher. You will meet Namiashi-san at the red bridge at 5 am tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up," and with that she was gone.

---------------------------------------------------

The hospital had been fairly busy that afternoon. A few patients had come in with some noteworthy injuries but for the most part she had been giving checkups and lollypops to little kids with scratched up knees.

"Haruno-san you are wanted in room 441," the nurse behind the desk said as she handed Sakura a clip board.

Sakura quickly made her way to the designated room. The papers on her clip board were for a standard check up. She knocked on the door and then opened it.

Sitting on the examination table was Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Good afternoon Sakura-san." His voice filled the room and she got the vague impression that he wasn't here for a check up.

"Good afternoon Hiashi-sama. What can I do for you this evening?" His chuckle was inaudible but for some unexplainable reason Sakura knew he was laughing.

"It is true that I am not here for a physical. I wanted to speak with you in a place that would insure privacy. I don't wasn't anyone else to over hear what we are about to discuss." His serious expression was back in full force and felt inclined to pull up a chair.

"Am I to assume that this has something to do with our agreement, Hiashi-sama?" She was a little scared that Hiashi was upset that she would not be Hanabi's genin sensei but he didn't seem upset or aggravated so she allowed herself to calm down.

"Yes it does. I realize that we only discussed this a week ago but something has come up and I need you to do some research for the Hyuuga clan… no, let me rephrase that. I need you to begin research on behalf of my nephew and his future." Sakura pulled back looked startled.

"I do not understand Hiashi-sama. What exactly are you asking me to do?"

"I am asking you to find a way to remove the curse mark." Sakura took in a sharp breath.

"Hiashi-sama…" she trailed off not quite sure what to say.

"Let me be frank Sakura-san. My daughters are both capable of taking over my position as clan leader but neither one of them has the potential that my nephew does. As clan leader it is my duty to do what is best for the clan and I believe that this is it. I wish to remove the curse mark from Neji as soon as possible and I want him to be fully functional. The last time a curse mark was removed the man died but he was considerably older and weaker than Neji. This may prove to be a challenge for you but I am positive you will find a way." Sakura blinked a few times in shock but then the realization hit her full force.

Neji was going to be clan leader someday! Well, that is if she could remove the curse mark.

"I will begin work on that right away Hiashi-sama. Now, since you are already here, do you have any thing that you would like me to take a look at?"

If the older man had ever looked slightly embarrassed it was now. He hated being seen as weak but this couldn't be helped.

"Yes, actually. My joints have been giving me a bit of trouble lately." Sakura held up her hand a smiled gently at him.

"No need to elaborate Hiashi-sama. Let's get you fixed up."

------------------------------------------------------

Neji had just finished training with his old genin team. And as usual Lee was hoping they would all go out together to grab a bite to eat.

"Tenten, my youthful teammate, are you free to go to dinner?" The brown haired female finished packing her weapons away and gave Lee and apologetic glance.

"Sorry Lee. I promised Dei-… someone I would bring them dinner. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Lee's disappointment quickly turned into the 'good guy pose'.

Neji ignored her slip and focused on his green teammate and his mentor as Tenten walked away. It was none of his business what she did with her personal life and so he would not bring it up.

"What about you my eternal rival? Are you free to eat with Gai-sensei and I on this fine evening?"

In the past Neji would either make up and excuse to leave or if he was truly feeling lonely he would except the offer. But now he realized that he actually had a reason to decline.

"Sorry Lee, I have plans." He began to walk away when he heard Lee's loud voice come from behind him.

"Maybe tomorrow then! Alright Gai-sensei, let us go meet up with Naruto-kun for ramen!"

He smirked and continued walking. As the hospital grew closer with every step his smirk grew.

------------------------------------------------------

"Do your joints feel any better Hiashi-sama?" She was writing the results of his exam on the clip board.

"Yes, they do Sakura-san." She smiled.

"Good." She finished writing and then looked up at him. Her expression showed that she was nervous. "Hiashi-sama I want you to know that I will not be acting as Hanabi-chan's genin sensei."

There was silence for a few moments as Hiashi considered the turn of events.

"Will you still train her during your free time?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. I have decided that allowing Hanabi-chan to observe me at work would benefit her. Every week I will give her my hospital schedule and when she is free I will expect her to shadow me on my rounds. There she will learn every thing she needs to know. Beyond that I will set up days to train solely with her out of the hospital." Hiashi seemed to contemplate this and after a few moments he seemed satisfied.

"That is satisfactory. It would seem that my nephew is waiting for you outside," he said with a bit of amusement peaking through his serious façade.

Sakura turned to open the door with a big grin. Sure enough Neji stood on the other side.

"Neji! I wasn't expecting you."

"Hiashi-sama." He sent a nod in his uncles direction before turning back to her. "I know. Are you hungry?" he asked taking her and in his.

"Yeah, but I don't get off for another hour," she said looking at the clock as he guided her out of the room.

"That's been taken care of." At her curious expression he elaborated. "I spoke to the nurse at the front desk."

Her laughter echoed through the halls and Hiashi couldn't help but smile. Now all he needed to do was have a little chat with the Hokage.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Tobi was a bad boy Deidara-senpai, a very bad boy."

"I know Tobi now please just shut up, un."

The room they were stationed in was small with a toilet in one corner and bare walls everywhere else. They were still in the interrogation lab which didn't surprise him. It was obvious that the Hokage didn't want them outside even if it was just for transit purposes.

"Leader-sama is going to be so mad at Tobi. So will Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san, Kisame-san, Itachi-sama, Zetsu-sama, and Tobi's mom, and Tobi's dad, and-" Tobi's rambling was cut short by a truly aggravated Deidara.

"Tobi, if you go to sleep all those people will stop being mad at you, un," he said through clenched teeth hoping that he sounded slightly persuasive.

"Really Deidara-senpai?"

"Yes, and you will be a very good boy if you do so, un." With that said the masked missing-nin eagerly laid down on the ground and swiftly fell asleep.

Deidara couldn't help but feel bad. With whatever information Tobi had given them Konoha would soon be out for Akatsuki blood and in turn Akatsuki would be out for Tobi's blood. Leader had this awful tendency of knowing when someone had ratted and it was never pleasant for the offender.

He could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. This could either be a good thing or a horribly bad thing. The heals this person was wearing were either that of Tsunade or Tenten. In one case he would be getting dinner and in the other potential execution.

He relaxed when two chocolate buns were seen through the small window in the door. Soon enough the smell of Chinese take out filled his senses and he praised the heavens for Tenten and her compassionate heart.

"Good evening Deidara-san. I hope you like Chinese," she said holding out a large plastic bag filled to the brim with appetizing food and a pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you Tenten-san. Chinese sounds great, un," he chirped before digging into a container of shrimp fried rice.

Tenten recognized that kind of hunger. It was the kind of hunger you had after staring at something eatable all day but not eating it simply because it was repulsive.

"Deidara-san, have you eaten any of the food Ino-chan brought you today?" Deidara shuddered in repulsion at both the mention of the food and who brought it. He motioned over to the toilet while one of his hands grimaced.

"You take a look at what she brought and tell me if you would eat it. Then we'll talk, un."

Tenten looked over to the three bowls tucked behind the toilet. Obviously Tobi had eaten his. The small bowls contained a black lumpy substance that seemed to be moving of it's own free will and it gave of a wretched stench.

"I see your point," she said as she looked back to him. He had polished of one container already and was into another one.

She picked up a container and began to pick at the food as she silently watched him eat. When he was finished all three of his mouths smiled in content. That's when a thought struck her.

"Can you eat with your hands?" she asked as she took one of his abnormal hands in hers.

His laugh echoed in the room and they were both surprised that Tobi did not wake up. The hand she held smiled a toothy grin.

"They do eat things Tenten-san but it has been quite some time since I tried to nourish myself by using them, un." She continued to watch on curiously as a tongue slipped out and wet his palms a little.

"When was the last time?" she asked with a giggle escaping.

"I think I was about five, un."

"Did it work?" He shook his head and smirked.

"Nope. All they like is clay and occasionally some wood to carve but never anything else." He moved his hand so it was palm to palm with hers and then Tenten felt a tongue tickling her hand. "Apparently they like you too, un."

She couldn't stop the blush from taking over her face. She nervously looked at the clock and realized that her mother would be waiting for her at home. But more than that she was afraid of what she might do if she spent anymore time in the attractive man's presence.

"I have to go Deidara-san." She moved to get up but their hands were still firmly linked together.

"Will you come back tomorrow, un?" She nodded and smiled.

"You just want to mooch some food, don't you?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"You don't have to bring food. I just want to see you, un." He was serious and she couldn't stop the butterflies from turning her stomach into a jittery mess.

"I'll be here tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled as someone knocked on her door. Knowing her luck it would probably be Kotetsu with another stack of papers.

But surprisingly it was not Kotetsu. Hyuuga Hiashi stepped through the door and made himself comfortable in a chair across from her.

"What can I do for you Hiashi-san?" she asked as she folded her hands together.

"I would like to speak with you and Haruno Sakura's parents concerning a rather delicate matter." His demeanor was cold and unfeeling as always but there was something slightly mischievous in his eyes.

"Well, you might be here for a while. Sakura's guardian is not known for being punctual." Hiashi looked at the Godaime closely trying to see what was going on in her head.

"Then her parents must be deceased. Tell me, Tsunade-sama, who is her guardian?" The blonde woman leaned back in her chair and her gaze became just as mischievous as his.

"Shizune, bring me Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

End Comments: So our Tenten and Deidara relationship is moving along nicely. The next chapter is going to have a big chunk of Neji/Sakura and so will the chapter after that. We will also learn a bit about Sakura's past. So now Sakura has three research projects going. I won't add anymore for a while. Hanabi will soon be working in the lab with Sakura and in the next chapter Neji and Sakrua discuss a sore subject over dinner. Things are about to get very hectic and Orochimaru shows up soon. Big fun all around. I don't mind if you review, really I don't. 


	10. When, Not If

Author's Note: the law abotu adoption was completely made up so dont bite my head off it it doesnt really work. I couldnt think of any other way to have both Kakashi and Tsunade be her "parents". And no, Kakashi and Tsunade are not together. Sakura's parents died when she was 14 in this fic. Enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

"Sakura, you seem tense." Neji stated as they waited for their food to arrive.

The medic sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. Her gaze, he noted, seemed to land on his forehead. She shook her head and then gave him a rather large smile.

"Don't worry. We can talk about it when there are less people around." He seemed to understand that whatever it was that was bothering her was not something to be announced in a busy restaurant and left it at that.

Their food arrived and they ate the delicious sushi together. Sakura slowly munched away not quite sure what to say. As it would turn out she needn't have worried. For once Neji began the conversation.

"Hanabi-sama seemed extremely amused when I saw her on my way out of the compound this afternoon."

"Really?" Sakura asked trying to hide a smirk, knowing exactly what he was eluding to.

"Yes. I wonder if you would know anything about that…" The look he gave her told her that he knew everything. Well, maybe not everything but he certainly knew she was behind Hanabi's enthusiasm.

She couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from the pit of her stomach. Neji's infamous smirk was etched into his face. He seemed rather amused with her antics.

"Care to share?"

"I wore my ANBU mask to greet Hanabi's team this morning," she said between giggles. He eyebrows shot up suddenly.

"You wore your snarling wolf mask to greet three twelve year old children?" His amusement was ringing in his voice and shining in his eyes.

"I thought a little bit of mystery would do them a bit of good. Kaka-sensei scared the crap out of me when I took the bell test the first time and part of what helped him along was the fact that I couldn't see his face. I figured I could use the same tactic on them since it worked so well for my team," she said before popping another piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Yes, but did you have to use your ANBU mask?" he asked reaching for his tea.

"I would have borrowed a mask from Kaka-sensei but I couldn't find him so I improvised." She shrugged and dove in for the last piece of sushi quickly putting it in her mouth as Neji let a deep chuckle escape from his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hatake, how many times have I told you to come straight here when I call for you?" asked and agitated Hokage.

Kakashi shrugged and sat in an open chair next to the equally agitated Hiashi. They had been waiting for the infuriating man for about an hour now.

"Hokage-sama, may we begin our discussion?" Hiashi's tone was slightly clipped and the infamous Hyuuga glare was in full force.

"Of course. We are here to discuss my apprentice, am I correct?" She looked around inspecting every corner of the room before she pulled out a high quality bottle of sake out from under her desk. Faster than either male thought was possible, she had poured herself a cup of the intoxicating beverage, inhaled it, and hid it back under her desk. Hiashi blinked a few times before speaking.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I would like to inform you of my intentions to bring Sakura-san into the Hyuuga clan."

"Before you take this any further, who exactly would my Sakura-chan be marrying?" Kakashi asked with suspicious eyes.

"Would it matter?" Hiashi's gaze was cold and emotionless. Tsunade sat back and watched the two men square off ready to fight over Sakura.

"Yes, it would. My Sakura-chan deserves nothing less than the clan heir." Hiashi nodded.

"Then we are in accord." Kakashi's visible silver brow was raised.

"You want Sakura-chan to marry Hinata-chan?" Hiashi physically recoiled in surprise and slight disgust.

"Of course not. If she was to marry anyone she should marry Neji." Hiashi and Kakashi both fell silent for a few minutes as Kakashi thought about the prospect. Eventually he seemed satisfied.

"I could accept that… eventually." The two men seemed to come to a mutual understanding. The Hyuuga prodigy was a good catch for any woman and a good match for Sakura in more than one way. All in all Neji was Sakura's type and the power he had physically, socially, and economically was only an added bonus.

Tsunade folded her arms over her ample chest.

"And I suppose my opinion as her adopted mother doesn't count, right…" Hiashi looked at the woman in surprise.

"Adopted?" At his question both Kakashi and Tsunade nodded.

"When Sakura-chan's parents died in a fire three years ago, I became her legal guardian. It wasn't until recently that she was adopted." Kakashi began. Tsunade quickly took over the conversation.

"As you know, Hiashi-san, there is a law that states that if a child is adopted it must be a family until that does the adopting, meaning both potential parents must be present and accounted for. It is an old law and seeing as though not many people are willing to take in an orphaned shinobi or child for that matter it has not been changed. Last year Kakashi decided that it was time for him to adopt Sakura and treat her as the heir to the Hatake clan. He needed someone to fill the roll of mother and who better than me, her shishou, to take that position." Hiashi took the information in and leaned forward slightly.

"So her name is technically no longer Haruno. She is now Hatake Sakura."

"Yes, but only on legal documents and even then she usually signs as "H. Sakura" . She retains the Haruno name for the sake of her profession. She is known through out the world by that name and so she keeps it. We agreed that this was the best course of action."

Their reasoning and actions were understandable. Both of them truly cared about the young woman and would protect her with their lives. Just like real parents. Hiashi looked over to Tsunade.

"Would you agree to Sakura-san entering the Hyuuga clan?" he asked carefully. The blonde woman leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"I will agree to it the day she tells me that she loves your nephew and not a day sooner."

"I second that." Kakashi said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hiashi's brows furrowed. This condition would make things more difficult. But he had faith in his nephew and the growing attraction between the two young shinobi.

"Fine, the day she comes to love Neji is the day that you will give your blessing on a union between the Hyuuga clan and the Hatake clan." Kakashi nodded in consent, his eye lifted in a crescent shape.

"Of course. We will discuss benefits and such later, that is **if** the need should ever arise." The corners of Hiashi's lips twitched and for a moment Tsunade narrowed her eyes, realizing that the Hyuuga clan lord knew something she did not.

"We will discuss this more **when** the need arises. Have a lovely evening Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san." Sooner than either shinobi would have liked he was out the door and down the hall. Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"You spy on Sakura and I'll look out for Neji. Meet back here in an hour… unless their together…" They looked at each other with worried glances. Their little girl might be on a date with the Hyuuga and they weren't there to supervise!

Scrambling to the window they went searching for the missing couple.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Tsunade-shishou should give ANBU more funding?" Her question reached his ears and his began to wonder why they were taking about work on their romantic walk.

And it was romantic. He might not have shown it in the past but Neji knew what women liked. Even though they were talking about work he could tell that Sakura was enjoying the feeling of their hands joined together and the peacefulness of Konoha at night.

"I think ANBU could use it but I believe that the money would serve a better use somewhere else." Sakura nodded her pink head enthusiastically.

"I agree. I think that she should put more funding into the academy. Iruka-sensei could really put the money to good use." For a few minutes there was silence while Sakura thought about lord knows what as she looked at the stars.

But apparently the silence was bothering her because she began speaking once again on an extremely random topic.

"Do you have any favorite activities? You know, like how Shikamaru likes shoji." He furrowed his brow. Why would she want to know something as trivial as that? It was probably a girl thing…but he obliged her despite his slight confusion as to why his hobbies were important.

"I like to train and meditate, if that's what your asking." She frowned at his answer.

"That doesn't really count but I'll take it." They were getting closer to her apartment and she knew she would have to ask him the dreaded question soon. She had been avoiding it all night but she had to bite the bullet and get it over with. Now she would just have to somehow bring up the subject.

"What do you like to do?" he asked quietly. She was so thrilled her asked. This was the perfect question at the perfect time and she could use it to her advantages.

"Since you gave me a work related answer I'll give you one as well. I love medic work and I truly to love to save lives but sometimes I find that a good research project is so much more fun and relaxing." Neji gave her a knowing smile.

"You really are quite the academic. Questing for knowledge has been a constant ever since I met you. Speaking of research, how is the Hyuuga research going?" Neji truly did have the perfect timing. She couldn't have brought the subject about better if she wanted to.

"It's going well but I have a slight problem." She let out a deep sigh. He turned concerned pale eyes to her shadowed form.

"What is it? Perhaps I can help you." She looked up at him with a pair of big green eyes that he knew he would never be able to resist.

"I would never ask you to help me with this Neji. I know the curse mark bothers you. As it turns out I have to do some research on it in order to complete some research Hiashi-sama requested of me."

Neji thought about it as her apartment door loomed closer and closer every step. By the time they reached her obnoxiously painted apartment door, which if he recalled was an awful green that had been used by the land lord on all the doors in the building, he had come to a decision.

"You may use me for your research." He had always been weary of allowing anyone see the mark (he will never know what possessed him to show the world the wretched thing during the chuunin exams) but the smile Sakura gave him pushed all his worries aside.

"Oh thank you Neji. This is wonderful. I have a lab spot open three days from now. Are you free then?" Neji nodded and was startled, though he didn't show it, when she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Neji, it means a lot." She opened her door ready to go in when she heard his deep baritone.

"Goodnight Sakura." She turned to give him a similar fair well when she felt his lips seal themselves firmly over hers. Her eyes widened in surprise but then she responded in kind. She melted into him a allowed herself to feel everything he was offering her. Protection, love, security, passion showed through in every second of his simple kiss. It ended all too soon for her and before she knew it he had pulled away and shot off into the night.

In a daze she called out to him.

"Goodnight Neji."

A few trees away he stood behind two slack jawed over protective shinobi, one blonde and the other a funny greyish silver.

"To avoid any further confusion I would like to inform you that Sakura and I have entered a relationship. Therefore, Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-san, if you feel it necessary to spy on us for her parents by all means please do so. But know that I would never hurt Sakura, if that is what you are worried about. Have a good evening."

He jumped off into the trees and the two shinobi turned to look at each other.

"He won't be letting her go anytime soon, will he?" she asked dejectedly.

"Nope."

"And I don't think he will let us scare him away…"

"I doubt it."

"And he is probably in love with her already otherwise he wouldn't have started dating her in the first place. He not exactly one to make a big fuss over a crush."

"Sounds about right."

"And by the look of things she really likes him otherwise she wouldn't have responded to the kiss in that manner."

"The evidence is pointing that way."

"We're screwed aren't we?"

"Yep."

"I'll arrange a meeting with Hiashi-san. You have a talk with Sakura-chan later this week."

"Got it."

* * *

End Comments: So, this moves the plot along. Just to let everyone know there will not be a marriage anytime soon. And yes there will be a lot of Neji/sakura in the next chapter and I will also squeeze in some Deidara/Tenten as well. Naruto will also make an appearance in the next chapter. Just to make it clear Sakura has been adopted by Tsunade and Kakashi and because Kakashi is the one who initially wanted to adopt her she took his last name. this inst really important now but it will be later. Remember, Neji doesn't know about the adoption… 


	11. No Such Thing As Personal Space

Author's Note: I don't really know how Deidara's camera works or how he actually uses it but it doesnt really matter since its not all that important. The curse mark is connected to the neruons in Neji's brain which can trigger or register certain painful experiences. Sakura will explain it all in the next chapter to please just go with the flow and try not to get confused or over analyse it. If you still dot understand it after chapter 12 then let me know and I will do my best to explain it better. Enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

"That was good Hanabi-chan but this time try not to blow the poor fish up." That was the first thing Neji heard when he entered the room Sakura told him to meet her at.

The room was tucked away in a corner of the medical training building on the top floor. A table stood between two pools with fish swimming in them. Sakura stood behind a shield made of what looked like clear plastic. At least it would have been clear if there wasn't fish remnants sprayed on it.

He wouldn't have recognized his cousin. She was wearing a large green poncho that had a shield to cover her face. She was concentrating solely on the jutsu she was attempting to perform and didn't notice him but Sakura did and so the pink haired woman rushed over to his side.

"Hanabi-chan keep practicing on your concentration. I will be in the other room for while if you need anything. Okay?" A mumble was heard in response.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a small office that simply screamed Sakura. Though small, the room was spotless and the papers that were visible were all in orderly stacks. There was an examination table up against the wall and he took the initiative to sit on it.

"Neji, thank you so much for doing this." She pulled out that familiar scroll with Hyuuga written on the outside. The banner on the edges of the scroll were a light purple. She unraveled the scroll a ways until there was no longer any writing. She drew a dividing line and wrote "**Curse mark**" in bold.

"Alright Neji, I'm going to start the examination. I'm going to ask you to take off your forehead protector." He reached behind his hair and did as she asked.

"Now I'm going to place my hand on your forehead and insert chakra. Relax."

"Do you need me to activate my Byakugan?" he asked seriously. She shook her head and her pink hair bounced around her face.

"Nope. No free show for you today," she said with a wink.

She pulled a stool up in front of him and moved to sit down. He noted that the stool was extremely close to the table he was seated at and as she moved to sit down it was made even more apparent. The tops of her hips were brushing up against his inner thighs. It took all of his will power to do as she asked and relax.

The cool flow of chakra approached his forehead and quickly burrowed into his system.

"I'm going to stimulate some of the neurons connected to your curse mark. Don't worry I'm just doing a bit of exploring. Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable."

He was about to ask her why that would make her feel uncomfortable when a dull throbbing sensation filled his system.

"That feels like a hangover." Large green eyes blinked at him.

"Really? Hold on a second…" She reached back behind her to grab the scroll and placed it next to his leg so she could write as she explored.

He could feel the chakra moving around again as the throbbing stopped. Then he felt his mouth go dry. The pasty feeling he was getting was similar to being dehydrated.

"I feel dehydrated." A look of wonder crossed her features. She leaned in closer to him to write on the scroll.

He let out a sigh.

This was going to be a long and uncomfortable few hours.

---------------------------------------------------

He was so BORED!

The room they had him stationed in was getting smaller by the minute and Tobi certainly wasn't making things any easier for him. But there was his one saving grace.

"Deidara-kun? Deidara-kun are you listening to me?" she asked with her hands on her hips and her brown eyes glinting with irritation.

For a second he mused that his saving grace was beautiful and even more so when she was getting angry, but then he realized what he had just said and thought about the consequences of getting her upset.

"I was listening, un." Tenten looked skeptical for a moment and then grinned.

"Good. Now what was I saying? Oh, I remember! Ino flipped out…" Her voice faded into a mummer as he watched her lips move.

She came everyday, sometimes twice a day, to see him. She would usually sit and talk, often bringing food with her, for a good two or three hours. There hasn't been any missions lately and because of that she had loads of spare time.

So far she had done most of the talking and it was because of this that he had learned quite a bit about her.

Her parents ran a weapons shop in town but they were not ninja.

She had a certain fondness for sweets.

She secretly found her partner Ino annoying, more so than anyone else.

She couldn't cook for shit and thus she never tried to and instead always brought him some form of nourishment from a local restaurant.

She liked art but couldn't create anything other than weapons with her hands simply because no one had ever tried to teach her. He thought she would make a rather good painter or sculptor if given the right instruction (by him of course).

Of all the crushes she had in the past one stood out from the rest though she no longer had feelings for him in that way. Hyuuga Neji was the opposite of him in many ways and for a few days that had bothered him. But when she had started calling him Deidara-kun all of those worries flew out the window.

"Anko-sensei was furious. You should have seen her face. It wasn't sadistic like it usually was but this time she really was screaming. Her eyes got buggy and she was inhaling air like a vacuum cleaner. You should have seen it."

And she had a lot of respect for three women; Tsunade, Anko, and Sakura. Why she had respect for the Anko woman he had no idea. As far as he could tell the lady was sadistic and possibly a bit psycho. But as long as Tenten adored her then he would pretend to at least have some respect for her.

"That would have been a funny sight, un," he said with a smile.

They were sitting in very close quarters and he was afraid that he was beginning to stink due to his lack of access to a shower. But so far she hadn't said anything or given any hints to the fact that he stunk. He knew it had to be bothering her because it was bothering him but as long as she didn't say anything he wouldn't bring it up.

Tobi was attempting to see exactly how many times he could hop on one foot before falling over and so Deidara and Tenten had been pushed into the corner farthest from the toilet.

Their hips, thighs, and shoulders were all touching due to the lack of space but neither party seemed to mind. Tenten was leaning casually against his shoulder and playing with the mouths that adorned his hands.

She found them fascinating thought he wasn't sure why. He had only ever seen them as a tool and a weapon, nothing more and nothing less. But regardless he did realize that his hands were unique and an extremely important part of his art making process. She seemed to appreciate that as much if not more than he did.

She looked up at him and the scope on his eye zoomed in and out rather quickly rather like a pupil would when it adjusts to the light.

"What exactly is that Deidara-kun?" she asked pointing to his eye scope, watching carefully as it focused again but this time on her finger.

"That is my camera. It allows me to take photographs and place them in my short term or long term memory, depending on which I choose. It happens to be very useful for when I am trying to judge distances for bombs and such, un."

Tenten nodded and then moved foreword slowly so that she could trace the outline of the metal contraption.

"Does it use chakra?" she asked quietly. They were so close together that she didn't need to be very loud at all.

"No and if it does it is so little that I cant trace it, un." Her face was very close to his now and he found that she smelled like apples.

They were interrupted by Tobi who let out an enthusiastic yelp.

"Tobi is at twenty five thousand hops, Deidara-senpai, Twenty five thousand!" And with that he promptly fell over.

"That's great Tobi. Well, boys I have to go but I will see you tomorrow," she said with a giggle as she opened the door and left.

The masked Akatsuki member turned his head towards Deidara and seemed to grin like an idiot though it was hard to tell due to his face being covered.

"Tobi likes Tenten-san. She is very sweet. Do you think we could convince her to come back to Akatsuki with us?" The naïve question was thought about and then quickly brushed aside.

"No Tobi, I don't think we ever could and for some reason that make me happy."

----------------------------------------------------------

This was pure torture.

So far Sakura had stimulated just about every single painful experience his body could muster. After all, the curse mark was meant to bring pain not pleasure.

Whenever something was particularly hurtful she would quickly retreat, apologize, and write down the effects before checking out another neuron.

It was a long but fruitful process. So far she had added at least four feet in notes to what she had already collected. Sakura was breathing in pants due to using her chakra over a span of at least three hours.

She was scribbling something in her now illegible handwriting. At first all of her notes were neat and legible but as the process had dragged out her penmanship had gotten progressively worse until he could barely make out what she had written. Fortunately she seemed to know exactly what was on the page.

"Alright Neji, this is the last one." As soon as the words were out of her mouth a sharp pain filled his chest and electrified every nerve in his body. Two gasps were let out, a shocked one from hers and a pain filled one from him.

"Neji, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would do that! Neji? Neji!" As much as he wanted to he couldn't answer her. He wanted to tell her he was fine but at the moment everything was not fine.

The sharp pain did not die down and he felt his heart pumping at a dangerous pace.

"Hold on Neji." He felt her chakra invade his system and begin to rectify the shock his body had been forced into. Slowly the pain subsided and his heart began to pump at a normal pace.

She pulled him to her and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"Take deep breaths Neji." He did as he was told and placed his hands on her legs to gain some sort of balance.

Her voice was soothing and full of comfort as she rubbed his back with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. At the same time it was laced with unshed tears and anger was itching to bubble to the surface.

"How so someone be so cruel? What a horrible thing to do to a child or to anyone for that matter."

He let out a deep sigh and didn't subdue the shudder that ran through his body when she kissed his temple.

"Wretched mark. The person that invented ought to be on the receiving ends of my fists." He felt what he assumed was a tear trail down from his temple to his cheek before it was brushed away by the pale pads of her thumbs.

He pulled back to look into her eyes and there he saw everything she couldn't say lest she burst into a fit of hysterics.

She was sorry, so very sorry for causing him pain. She had been forced by a superior. It was a mission that she didn't know would end up like this. She wanted to find a way to get rid of the curse mark for reasons unknown to him.

She leaned foreword and placed a gentle kiss on his curse mark before kissing his lips in sorrow and apology. The light squeeze he gave her legs was enough response for her.

"Sakura-sensei!, Sakura-sensei, I did it! Come see!!!" Hanabi's voice trailed into the room and Sakura was half torn between ignoring the calls to tend to Neji and going in there to praise her successful student. Thankfully Neji made the decision for her as he led her off of her stool before gracefully descending from his perch on the examination table.

Sure enough when the went into the other room Hanabi was proudly holding a flopping fish in her arms with a big proud grin spread across her face.

It was at this moment that Sakura realized why Iruka loved what he did so much. The pride that swelled in her chest was immense and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

End Comments: Alright, that was the last chapter of pure fluff. The next chapter starts with the conflict and a bit of action. Naruto, Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Itachi show up for the first time and with them comes the action. The real story begins now. I hope you like this and I want to have the next one out by Saturday but don't hold me to that. I have guests over so that is kind of taking up some of my time but I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible for those of you who appreciate my speedy updates. I do so love reviews (hint hint). 


	12. Stubborn Hyuuga-sama

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry about the late update! I had a party on Saturday and my mom decided that I needed to visit my grandpa on Sunday. So here it is. The next chapter will be about the start of the war and I want to have it out by wednesday. but who knows, i might even have it out by tomorrow. anyway, i dont know what Haishi's father's name is so i decided to call him Hyuuga-sama. if anyone does know his name, let me know. Enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

The throne room was dark. Two candles were lit giving an eerie glow to the room. A man was seated in an elegant chair, his snake like eyes glowing in the dark.

"Kabuto." A man stepped out of the shadows with his glasses reflecting the candle's glow.

"Orochimaru-sama?" His question hung in the air waiting for a request or, as it would seem in this case, a mission from the Otokage.

"It would seem that the Akatsuki have attempted to kidnap little Sakura-chan recently. This simply will not do. I still have need of her expertise." The want and desire in his snake like eyes was sickening even for one as used to it as Kabuto.

"What should I do?" Kabuto stood and watched his master closely. The Sanin wanted Sakura-chan badly. He couldn't completely fix his arms with out her healing abilities.

"Bring me Sakura-chan and try not to make too much noise in the process. I need her at optimum strength when she arrives for both my purposes and Sasuke-kun's." There was the promise of pain lingering in Orochimaru's voice should he return with out her.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama."

"You leave tonight." Kabuto bowed an left the room to pack.

----------------------------------------------------------

A week had past and slowly but surely she had pieced together the way to deactivate the seal. The only problem was that it was difficult, time consuming, and dangerous. One tiny slip and she could damage part of Neji's brain.

Neji… Tsunade had sent him on a three week long mission two days prior and while Sakura was glad he wasn't around to see her in such a frazzled state a much more prominent part of her was also beginning to miss him.

Yes she was frazzled, extremely frazzled. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep in four days. She had been staying up at all hours of the night to contemplate a way to remove the curse mark. Neji was beginning to ask questions.

Why did she look so tired? Was everything all right? What exactly had her troubled?

And the worst part was that she couldn't bear the thought of getting his hopes up only to have them dashed if she couldn't find a way. She hadn't told him and now that she had figured it out he wasn't there to tell. She would have to wait until he came home to give him the good news.

In the mean time she had a meeting with Hiashi about her discovery. Which was why she was once again seated in the meditation room. It was almost like having a flashback except now she had short hair and black circles around her eyes.

"You requested this meeting Sakura-san. What is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"I have found a way to remove the curse mark." Hiashi set his tea down at the rather sudden announcement. He certainly hadn't been expecting her to say that.

"This is excellent news," he said allowing a little bit of surprise to show through his voice.

"Yes it is. I am very glad you are pleased. But I have a request to make of you." She smiled and lifted her tea to her lips savoring the heat that ran down her throat.

"And that is?" he asked watching her closely.

"I would like some time to perfect the technique. I want to make sure that there will be no accidents during the surgery I will have to perform on Neji." Her reason was acceptable and it would seem that his hopes for the couple were becoming realities. The worry she was showing was far more than the worry a doctor would show for their patient. And further more it was evident that int eh short time he had been gone, Sakura was truly beginning to miss Neji.

"That is understandable. I will give you time but I must inform the Hyuuga council of my intentions. I suppose it is a good thing that my nephew is away."

"Why is that Hiashi-sama?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Because the previous clan leader, my father, will not take kindly to this suggestion. I'm afraid Neji would bear the brunt of his hostility."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Absolutely not!"

"But father-"

"It's a disgrace to even think of it!"

"Father."

"The ancestors are rolling in their graves Hiashi., rolling I say!"

"Father!"

"What?"

The rest of the Hyuuga council watch on in silence and surprise. Never had something like this been suggested and never had father or son ever shown this much emotion. Butting heads was not something they had done since Hizashi's execution.

They were seated in a half circle watching Hiashi and his father butt heads about Hiashi's new suggestion. The two clan leaders stood in front of them clam and collected on the outside but if you looked into their eyes you could see a completely different story.

"You must agree that he is the best choice." The older man frowned at his son.

"Of course he is. And it would be all the better if I could set up a match for him and thus create extremely powerful branch members to protect the head family. That was his fate from the beginning." This statement made Hiashi's expression turn foul. Everyone knew Neji was the strongest of the clan and to use him in such a way should not have even been considered, especially by his grandfather. Hiashi would not allow it.

"You cannot deny that Neji would serve the family better as it's leader." Suddenly the older man bowed his head and sighed.

"He is a branch member. There is nothing we can do to change that." Hiashi turned away from his father.

"Yes there is." He stepped toward the door and held it open. "Sakura-san please enter."

The young woman entered and strode the center of the room. She wore her full ANBU uniform and her mask hung around her neck. Hiashi moved to stand behind her.

"Explain your recent discoveries to my father please." She stood at attention confidently in front of all of these people with eyes like Neji. Except Hyuuga-sama's eyes were set in the past, afraid to move foreword. So unlike what Hiashi-sama's eyes and Neji's were like.

"The curse mark is connected by chakra threads to the neurons in the brain. After research and a lot of thought I have come up with a way to rid Neji of the curse mark. He would have to under go surgery and I would have to disconnect each thread of chakra individually. It would take a lot of time and chakra but it would work," she said looking directly at the previous clan leader the entire time hoping to break through to him. She wanted to make him understand that Neji ought to be given the change to reach his full potential and she should be given the chance to show hers.

Hyuuga-sama looked into her eyes. This was the Hokage's apprentice. If anyone knew what they were talking about it was this young woman. He took a good look at her and decided that she couldn't be any older than his grandson. In fact she was probably younger and yet she had accomplished so much at such a young age. With what he knew about her medical prowess he had no choice but to believe that she could indeed remove the curse mark.

"Exactly how many chakra threads are there?" Sakura smiled. At the very least Hyuuga-sama was beginning to consider the idea even if he didn't realize it yet.

"Thousands. The amount of chakra I have stored up before the surgery will determine the speed at with I will be able to complete the task."

"What are the chances of survival if he were to undergo such a procedure?" he asked. He may have never shown it but some where inside of him, hidden under that emotionless mask, was a grandfather concerned for his grandson.

"With a normal medic Neji wouldn't stand a chance and at the best he would have a fifty percent chance of walking away from the surgery. But if I perform the surgery his chances of survival increase to seventy five percent," she said turning to look at Hiashi. She was sure he would want to see her face seeing as though she hadn't told him that tidbit of information yet.

"Seventy five percent is more than acceptable Sakura-san. Thank you," Hiashi said as he began to lead her towards the door.

Hyuuga-sama crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't comfortable with all of this change. In his mind Neji would be better off marrying a pretty noble woman and setting down to have three or four strong branch members.

"I still think we should arrange a marriage for him. The boy has never even dated anyone and he has never shown any interest in a female with in this village. It is time we took action!" Hiashi and Sakura stopped. Hiashi turned to glare at his father but was surprised when Sakura's gentle voice filled the air.

"There is no need for that," she said with her head held high and her eyes shinning.

"Excuse me?" Hyuuga-sama asked with a bit of an edge.

"Your information is not accurate. At this current time, Neji is dating someone." She looked over her shoulder at him allowing him to see the left side of her face.

"And who would that be young lady?"

"Me, of course," she said with a smile as she turned her head and walked out the door.

Hyuuga-sama just stared for a few moments before he began to state his most obvious objection.

"But she isn't nobl-" Hiashi cut his father off with a stern look. Though Hyuuga-sama liked to push his son around there was only so much Hiashi would allow him to get away with and they both knew it. Ever since Neji's chuunin exam Hiashi treated the boy like his own child.

"Father even if you wanted me to arrange a marriage for Neji I would choose no one else for him. As clan leader I will set my foot down on this. Neji will choose his own bride, just as my daughter are permitted to choose their own husbands if they wish it." he said as he too began to exit the room.

"Hiashi-"

"The matter is closed. Neji will go through the procedure when Sakura-san is ready and if he so chooses to ask her and in marriage he will be given the clan's full support. I am sorry for my disrespect father. This meeting is over."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Things were rather quiet in the Akatsuki base today. With both Tobi and Deidara gone there was hardly any noise at all. The only thing Itachi would hear was Kisame rummaging around in the fridge.

Itachi froze as he felt the familiar presence of Zetsu approach.

"Itachi, Leader-sama wishes to speak with you." Due to the fact that there were no death treats or sadistic comments coming out of his mouth, Itachi assumed the cannibals light side was in control at the moment.

The trek down the hall to Pein's room was all too familiar and he could make it with his eyes closed which was just as well since he could barely make out anything anymore.

He knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." Itachi did as he was told and entered the traditional room. It was rather plain with only the necessities. Leader sat at a small desk in the far corner holding a scroll.

"Itachi, you are to go to Konoha with Kisame. Apparently Deidara and Tobi were captured by a pink haired Kunoichi. Does that sound familiar?"

He didn't need to answer. Of course she sounded familiar. She was the medic that was supposed to heal his eyes and join Akatsuki as their permanent medic. They had hoped that they could bring her in with out too much fuss but obviously that was not going to happen.

He stayed silent and waited for leader to continue.

"Your mission is simple. Retrieve Deidara and get Tobi's ring. I don't really cares what happens to him in the process. He wasn't a very useful member. You are also to bring sakura-san here. Do so how ever you please just as long as she is functional when she arrives. Relay your mission to Kisame. Dismissed."

Itachi exited the room swiftly and followed the sound of Kisame's munching. They were off on another mission to Konoha. Joy…

----------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure in the forest a few miles away from Akatsuki base frowned behind his hawk ANBU mask.

Akatsuki were on the move.

He pulled out a small scroll and quickly scribbled down a report. Summoning one of his hawk companions was easy enough. the bird, already known it's job took the scroll, and flew away.

His pearly eyes glinted in the slits of his mask.

Kyuubi was in trouble, and more importantly Naruto was in trouble. And if Naruto was in trouble that meant Sakura would go to his defense.

Damn it all to hell! Why wasn't he in Konoha?

----------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura entered her apartment she was greeted by the familiar sight of Kakashi lounging out in her reading chair, obviously reading Icha Icha.

"Kaka-sensei you had better have that book put away by the time I get settled or else," she called to him as she moved towards her room to change into more comfortable clothes.

When she entered her living room the second time, now dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, the book was out of sight. Kakashi knew exactly what "or else" meant and he had no intention of reliving that experience again.

* * *

End Comments: It's invasion time!!! Both Sound and Akatsuki will be making their attacks in the next chapter. I'm not going to say much because that would ruin it but just know that the exciting stuff is coming soon. Just stay with me!!! Review if you want… 


	13. Infiltration

Author's Note: So, not much to say here. Jiraiya is back in town. Sai and Lee are going to be on the same ANBU team. Gai is going to fight Itachi because Kakashi is out of town and he has his own way of dealing with the Sharingan. Enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

"So Kaka-sensei what did you come to see me for?" she asked setting down a cup of tea for him before sitting on the couch to enjoy her own cup of tea.

"Can't I come see you with out having a reason?" If she could have seen his face it would have been in a slight frown.

"Of course, but it would be a first. I usually go see you." she lifted her tea to her lips and sipped at it.

"True. I'll make it a point to visit more often," he said scratching the back of his head and laughing a little.

"No need, unless you want to. Your reasons bring you here at least three times a week. So what is it this time? Did you run out of food again?" she asked in a teasing manner before taking a sip of tea.

"No nothing like that. I want to know who Hyuuga Neji is to you." Sakura stopped sipping her tea.

"Who is he? Well, I guess the simplest way to explain it is that he's my boyfriend." they were silent for a minute both sipping their tea as Kakashi thought over her response. He decided that it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"No Sakura, I mean who is he to you. How do you feel about him?" A light blush danced across Sakura's cheeks.

"I hope you realize it's kind of awkward telling you this stuff…" He reached up and scratched the back of his head again with is free hand.

"Yeah same here. But Tsunade-sama told me to do it so here I am." She let out a sigh.

"Fine. He's someone I care deeply about or at least I am beginning to care deeply about."

"Is it love?" he asked, all business. She shook her head.

"Not yet but I'm getting the impression that if I am around him long enough it will be." He finished his tea before speaking again.

"So we don't have another Sasuke complex on our hands. What a relief."

"Kaka-sensei!" she shrieked as he held up his ands in a defensive manner.

"I just wanted to make sure. Now, can I have some more tea or what?"

----------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat at her desk and tried to fall asleep. Normally this wasn't a problem but after receiving the report from Neji she was more than a little concerned.

Uchiha Itachi had been sent on a mission. There were a few things he could be after but the most obvious choice was Naruto. The second was Sakura.

What is the Hokage to do when she finds herself trying to protect two people at once?

With her mind made up she hid the bottle of sake under her desk.

"Shizune bring me Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto, now!"

----------------------------------------------------------

By the time Kakashi arrived at his apartment not only was he Icha Icha deprived but it was also extremely late. At the very least he wasn't hungry due to Sakura stuffing food down his throat. Not that he was complaining. Her food tended to be very good.

He opened his door and pretended to be at ease. There was someone waiting for him.

He relaxed a little when Shizune greeted him.

"Sorry to disrupt you so late Hatake-san but Tsunade-sama wishes to see you immediately." Kakashi tilted his head to the side in an all to innocent manner.

"Is that so. Tell her I'll be along shortly-" he was interrupted by the black haired medic, who knew all too well exactly what his annoying habits were.

"No you will come with me now. Everyone knows that you are chronically late."

He reluctantly followed her through the streets of Konoha. When they entered Tsunade's office they were greeted with the site of Naruto in his pajama.

"Good, you're here Kakashi. Have a seat."

"Tsunade-baa-chan what was so important that you interrupted my beautiful dream?" Naruto asked with an open mouthed yawn.

"I have decided that due to recent circumstances you will be sent to accompany the Kazekage until further notice. Gaara has been informed of your assignment." She set her gaze on Kakashi hoping her would understand and it would seem that he did because his entire body stiffened up. "You will leave tonight."

Naruto just blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on Naruto, let's go."

As the two left the office Tsunade couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. It was up to Gaara and Kakashi to protect Naruto. Now all she had to do was worry about Sakura.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura yelled as she entered the older woman's office the next morning.

A grunt was heard from the woman sleeping on the desk. Sakura frowned.

"Shishou, is that anyway to start the day? Would you feel better if I got you some sake?" At the nod Sakura ran toward the secret stash and poured the liquor for the blonde woman.

A few seconds later the busty blonde was I much better spirits.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. I needed that. Now hide it quick, before Shizune comes in!"

After hiding the sake Sakura turned to her shishou.

"Tsunade-shishou have I received a note on my front door asking me to come see you. What's going on?" Tsunade yawned and then began to inspect her painted red nails.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to go on rounds with you today. You have been assigned to the emergency ward today haven't you?"

Sakura nodded and soon the two were off to the hospital leaving a very annoyed Shizune to deal with the mountains of paper work.

Unfortunately when they got to the hospital things were already chaotic.

"Tsunade-sama ANBU team 9 came in with two members in critical condition." a nurse said as they entered the emergency ward.

"Which members?"

"Rock Lee is in emergency room 5 and Sai is in emergency room 12." Tsunade turned to Sakura. Lee was probably worse off than Sai.

"Sakura, you treat Lee and I will see to Sai."

----------------------------------------------------------

A few hours and many other mended injuries later found her closing Sai's punctured lung. The operation was time consuming and delicate. All of her attention had to be focused on this otherwise the bodies fluids would fill up Sai's lung and cause him to stop breathing.

Just as she was trying to mend the tear, Sai began to twitch in pain. The pain killers were wearing off.

"Nurse, a dose of anesthesia, now!" there was a bit of shuffling in the background but Tsunade didn't pay attention to that.

She focused on relieving some of Sai's pain, which she knew was immense. So focused that she never noticed the needled approaching until it was imbedded in her back.

She sung around to see who had attacked her. The nurse was on the ground knocked out and a young man stood in front of her.

She could feel her body going numb as a high concentration of pain killers raced through her system. She would be able to get rid of some of this but certainly not all. He had just attempted to overdose her system.

"It has been a long time Tsunade-sama." The man smirked at her as she fell onto her hands and knees.

"Kabuto? What the hell do you want?" she asked glaring up at him.

He placed the syringe on the operation table and then folded his arms in front of him.

"Your apprentice. Orochimaru-sama has great need of her."

"I won't let you take her!" she screamed as she rose to her feet on shaky limbs and attempted to punch him. She grazed him a few times but soon her perception was thrown off and her balance became almost nonexistent. She fell onto her knees. There must have been something other than pain killers in that syringe to make her this weak.

"Which is why I immobilized you. Couldn't have you getting in the way. I can't fight both of you and besides two on one isn't very fair. In a few seconds your muscles will relax further and you will begin to feel dizzy. After that it is only a matter of time before you pass out."

"Take me instead," she said knowing that Orochimaru wanted sakura to heal him. What else could he want her for. To save her student she would willingly go in her place. Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"Tempting offer but it would seem that you don't quite understand. Orochimaru-sama asked for Sakura-chan and so it is Sakura-chan I must bring back. After all it is not only Orochimaru who as use of her." Tsunade's eyes widened in realization.

"Uchiha…" Kabuto smirked.

"That's right. Now if you'll excuse me-"

A loud crashing noise interrupted him. He turned to see the pink haired woman standing in what used to be a door way.

"Step away from my shishou you bastard!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Deidara-kun, is everything alright?"

Tenten was beginning to get worried. Deidara had been extremely quiet during her visit and he seemed on edge, almost as if he was expecting something to pop out of the walls.

"No, everything is not okay. Tenten, take Tobi and get away from here. Hide him. If I know Leader-sama he will have no use for Tobi and since he has given out information on Akatsuki he will be killed. Tobi, give me your ring." The masked man quickly moved to do as Deidara demanded as the three of them stood up.

"Here Deidara-senpai. Tobi will be a good boy and stay with Tenten-san." With the virgin ring in hand Deidara began to push them out of the door.

"Where are the guards, un?" he asked looking around.

"Right here," Ino said stepping out of the shadows. "What's going on Tenten?"

"Akatsuki are coming. Go inform Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama that there are intruders. Deidara-kun, who did your leader send?" she asked with a very serious look on her face, perhaps the most serious look he had ever seen her give.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kisame was sent after us. I can handle him. But if Kisame is after us then Itachi is with him and I would put it past leader-sama to still go after Sakura-hime, un." Ino nodded with a frown.

"Understood. Tenten take Tobi to the high security vault and stay there with him. I'll go sound the alarm." Tenten turned to look him straight in the eye.

"Deidara-kun, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. They want me alive, un," he said placing the virgin ring on his left thumb.

"You're leaving aren't you." It wasn't a question. She knew he was leaving and although she knew she shouldn't have felt anything, she did. She was hurting.

He lifted his hands to cup her face and she gave him a small smile when she felt the two mouths kiss her cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Now hurry before Kisame gets here, un."

The click of their heals was heard as the two women ran down the hall with Tobi following closely behind them.

Deidara could sense the familiar chakra getting closer as the seconds ticked by. Just before Kisame entered the building the city wide alarm went off. The girls had done their jobs now he had to do his.

"I'm over here fishy-chan! Took you long enough to come and save me, un." he called out knowing the shark man could hear him. Sure enough the Akatsuki member walked up to him with his sword slung over his shoulder.

"Shut up. Where's Tobi?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"I don't know but I got his ring, un." Deidara said holding up his hand to show the second ring.

"Good that's all I needed anyway. We're going to wait for Itachi in the forest and I'll get that chakra seal off of you. Brought you some clay too. We can fly home."

"Thanks, un."

----------------------------------------------------------

Across town a man was racing over the roof tops towards the hospital when he was intercepted by two shinobi.

"Uchiha Itachi you are not welcome here. I suggest you turn around now."

"I cannot do that Jiraiya-sama," Itachi said from behind his cloak.

"Alright then," the Sanin said as he began making his hand signs. Maito Gai moved into position. Sakura wasn't going with Akatsuki, not today or any other day.

* * *

End Comments: The battle between Sakura and Kabuto is next chapter and so it Itachi's battle. We get to find out Deidara's true feelings for Tenten and Gaara tells Naruto a secret. I know Tsunade went down a little easy btu remember tht she was low on chakra to begin with due to the healing and we will soon find out that Kabuto did not use jsut any ordinary drug on her. Chaos ensues and the Hokage is going to make a decision. The next update should be up by Saturday! 


	14. Attempted Kidnapping

Author's Note: Not much to say here... so if you have any questions ask me. Enjoy!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

"Step away from my shishou you bastard!"

He could feel the rage pouring off of her by the buckets and for a moment he was scared. Since when had Sakura-chan gotten this powerful? Of course he had heard rumors but rumors were often misinterpreted and misguiding.

But all thoughts on anything other than survival flew out the window as her chakra laden fists came flying at his face.

"So you want to fight… I guess there's no avoiding it then," he said activating his chakra scalpel.

"Damn straight."

She charged at him giving left and right hooks aimed at his chest and face but he was doing a decent job of dodging her attacks. She too was dodging his attempts to immobilize her limbs hut she was having a much easier time doing so. After all, training with Lee tended to increase ones speed a little. She was careful not to bring him near Sai's bed or the body of her disoriented shishou but that still left them plenty of space to fight if you counted hanging off the ceiling and thing of that sort.

She was picking up speed as the fight went on. They were a blur of attacks and dodges but he could tell she wasn't going all out. She was trying to push him to his max to see how far he could go. If she kept this pace he wouldn't be able to keep up.

The alarm went off just as Sakura had forced him up against the far wall.

"Got ya!" she screamed as her fists went flying into his stomach and ribs. The wall crumbled in a pile of concrete under the pressure and the force pushed him into a tree not too far away.

He immediately began his regeneration process. There were at least three broken ribs and possibly some internal bleeding. He looked up to find the annoying woman smirking down at him from the whole in the wall.

"Get up bastard. We're not finished," she said as she jumped away from the building and onto the ground below.

"Come down here and fight!"

The pain in his mid section died down and he landed on the grass a ways away from her. Close range fighting was obviously not an option here.

He dodged the punched that came his way and tried not to gape as a few trees topped over in the process. He had seen Tsunade-sama fight before but the last time he had seen Sakura she was still a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi. That was obviously no longer the case.

She stomped her foot into the ground and he was forced to jump into the air in order to avoid the crumbling earth.

He blinked and suddenly she was behind him with a chakra scalpel ready. He turned just in time to catch her chakra scalpel with is own. The only problem was that hers was stronger. A few blocks and parries later he noticed something. Cuts had formed on his hand and three of his fingers were not responding at all. They landed on the ground a few feet away from each other.

"You've improved Sakura-chan."

And explosion, or rather a fire ball, near by made both of them fly backwards into the hospital wall. When they looked up a winded, red faced, and fire scorched Maito Gai stood in front of Sakura blocking her view but what she could see was enough.

A black robe with red clouds was visible past the green spandex clad leg. The robe moved and then reappeared in front of Kabuto.

"Crawl back to your master. I have no time for you," Itachi said as he gripped Kabuto's neck and ten flung him into the woods.

The silver haired man stood and made a hand sign. His legs began to dissolve into the ground.

"Some other time then Sakura-chan. Expect me again soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm had just gone off and Shizune had no idea what was going on. Thus her first thought was to find the Hokage which is how she found herself at the hospital. With the exception of people scurrying to the safe bases everything seemed normal. According to one of the nurses rushing by the Hokage was still performing a surgery.

She was slightly shocked to find said Hokage laying on the floor of the emergency room and Sakura jumping out of a large hole in the wall that lead outside.

"Shizune, see to Sai…" Tsunade said as she lost consciousness.

The heart rate monitor flat lined and Shizune didn't need to be told twice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell did Gai lead that damned Uchiha brat off to now?" Jiraiya grumbled as he sped down the path towards the hospital.

When he silently agreed to let Gai dominate the fight he didn't know that the over enthusiastic man would have them sparing all over town.

Itachi had been exchanging blows with Konoha's green beast for only a few minutes but already Gai was resorting to his more powerful techniques and they had moved from one side of town to the other. He had already opened up the fifth gate and while the effects were taking place they weren't enough to really hurt the missing-nin.

He arrived just in time to see a patch of silver hair dissolve into the unturned earth. Gai looked like he was about to collapse or get frustrated and open another gate and Sakura seemed to be debating on whether or not to fight.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry about it. I'll handle him." He could tell she was beginning to run low on chakra reserves. "Gai, help lead the civilians to the shelter stations."

Both shinobi nodded and simultaneously jumped off to carry out their new objectives. Gai went to find civilians that were still in the town and Sakura headed strait back into the clinic to tend to her shishou.

----------------------------------------------------------

Shizune had just finished up healing Sai when Sakura entered the room again.

"Is he stable?" she asked slightly worried.

"Yes. I will stay in here and monitor his condition. You see to Tsunade-sama," Shizune said as she set up a chair next to the bed.

Sakura picked her shishou up off the floor and found and empty room for her. She didn't have much chakra left but the drug that was in her system wouldn't take it's full effect for another day. She had time to create an antidote for the cell combustion that would soon take effect.

She set up for her extraction procedure and carefully pulled a dose of the drug from Tsunade's blood stream.

She took the liquid and examined it as well as the woman in front of her. It was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The letter was very clear. Two of his best friends were in grave danger. But then again they usually were on a regular basis. More importantly Sakura was in danger and for once it was not of being killed. She was in danger of being used, which in his opinion was far worse.

Naruto would be arriving in two days with the perverted jounin and with them would come more noise than he liked. And more ramen than was healthy.

He let out a long sigh. He really should have just gone to Konoha. He could protect her if he was there. Naruto could fend for himself for the most part and really didn't like getting help from others in battles unless he really needed it.

No Naruto was just stubborn like that. Come to think of it all the members of team seven were stubborn in their own ways.

He sniffed and then let out a smirk. Yeah, she was stubborn too. And every time he though about how stubborn she was he felt, dare he say, happy. Or maybe the right term was floating on the clouds.

He scowled at that thought. He really needed to stop hanging around Naruto and Lee so much.

There was a knock on his door and he had to suppress the exhausted sigh from escaping. He had more work to do.

Being Kazekage was a pain in the ass sometimes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was seriously beginning to regret sending Sakura inside. They had been at it for an hour and so far neither one of them showed any signs of gaining the upper hand.

Thus far he had succeeded in turning the grounds around the hospital into a swamp and between the two of them they had scorched any living plant life near by.

Tsunade was going to kill him for fighting so close to the hospital. There were a few charred sections of the building but nothing too serious.

Itachi paused, which wasn't a surprise to Jiraiya since the man did this all the time when one fought with him, and took a relaxed stance.

So far the sannin had not once looked into the Uchiha's eyes and although he was tempted to do so now, he wouldn't.

"I don't have time for this Jiraiya-sama. Move away from the hospital."

"No. You cannot beat me with your eye sight the way it is. We both know that." There was silence for a few moments as Itachi took in the declaration.

"You may be right. We'll see. Next time I will get what I want." And with that said he vanished.

Jiraiya slumped in fatigue. He really needed a break.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is Itachi? We've been sitting in this damned forest waiting for him for over two hours!"

"Calm down Kisame, He probably got caught up in a battle, un."

"Your probably right. So how was your stay in the fair Konoha?" the shark man asked leaning against a tree.

Deidara's eyes became unfocused as if he was looking over a picture in his mind. In fact he was doing just that. Tenten didn't know it but during one of her more recent visits he had taken a picture of her with his eye scope.

And she was beautiful. Art at it's finest. When he looked at her photo it made him think that maybe there was something to Sasori no Danna's theory on art after all.

He pulled himself back to the present conversation.

"It wasn't bad. I need a bath though, un." Kisame approached him and sniffed before reeling backwards and plugging his nose.

"I am not sitting next to you on the flight home!"

"If I tell you that I stink then don't go sniffing me! That seven kinds of stupid, un!"

Kisame scoffed. Despite the fact the usually hygienic Deidara smelled bad there was something off about him. Kisame and Deidara had become fast friends upon the blonde's induction into Akatsuki and never had Kisame ever seen that look in his eye. It looked like he was leaving something precious behind.

"Something happened. Spill," he demanded as he watched his friend closely. He may not have looked it, but Kisame could be very in tuned to people's emotions if he wanted to be.

When one was in Akatsuki personal matters remained personal matters. Thus relationships and family were hardly ever discussed unless it was between friends. And as it stood none of the members of Akatsuki were in a public relationship of any kind due to the types of long term missions they were often sent on. As long as you got the mission done no one cared who you were in love with, what you did. or where your real loyalties resided.

And it seemed to Kisame that Deidara just had a change in loyalties, at least on the personal level, on the level that really mattered.

"I met a girl…" Deidara started but trailed off getting that distant look in his eyes again.

"You met a girl when you stunk like that? Damn, she must love you. You smell like you haven't bathed in years!" his attempt to bring Deidara back to the real world worked because the blonde just grinned at the comments thrown at him. Then he got serious again.

"I don't know if she loves me. I'm sure she cares for me but… but I think… I think I might be falling in love with her." Kisame's eyes got wide.

"Deidara, are you sure? You were only there for-" Deidara cut him off.

"I know, I know. And yes, I'm pretty damn sure." Kisame noted that his friend hadn't used "un" at all in the last thirty seconds. He was getting a little worried. This must be serious.

"Well, if that's the case then I want to meet her." The hand that as not occupied with holding up his big sword was now on his hip. Deidara blinked a few times and then tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" Kisame grinned at his friend.

"You heard me bomb-boy. I want to meet her. What's her name?"

"Tenten, un," he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Tenten, hun? Cute. Don't worry lover boy. Your secret's safe with me," he said with a laugh.

Deidara smiled. When he came back for Tenten he'd bring Kisame with him.

* * *

End Comments: I don't know if Deidara and Kisame are really friends but they are going to be in this story. You will soon see why I did this. I'm sorry if the battles were short but I don't want to get too bloody before the upcoming war. You'll see plenty of blood shed then. Itachi is at this point practically blind and is having a hard time fighting someone as powerful as Jiraiya. Sakura has not been kidnapped... yet. Naruto is in the next chapter and so is Gaara and Neji and Sasuke makes his first apperance. It will proabably be out on Teusday. The war is about to start!!! 


	15. The Most Like Her

Author's Note: Alright so here's the deal. I didnt want to make Sasuke seem too evil cause I have other plans for him later but he is single minded. I hope Orochimaru is creepy enough and yes it is Kabuto being tortured for a failed mission. This chapter takes placed over a period of four days.

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc…

* * *

What a night! 

She had stayed up all night and well into the next day making an antidote for her shishou. And thankfully her efforts paid off.

Unfortunately Tsunade would probably be out cold for at least a week due to the draining side effects of the drug and unable to move around for sometime after that.

She felt her eyes begin to drift shut and she shook her self awake. She really needed some caffeine. Tsunade was doing fine and Lee was already trying to walk on crutches in the hall. Sai was being obnoxious to a nurse a few rooms down.

There was a knock on the door and a few seconds later two elders walked in.

"Good evening Sakura-san. Would you be so kind as to give us a full report on the Hokage's condition?" Thought the elderly man had asked nicely she knew that it was a demand in disguise.

She let out a long and labored breath. It was going to be a long afternoon.

---------------------------------------------------------- The next day at lunch...

"Tenten-san? Is that you?" the young man asked as his cell door was opened.

"Yes it's me Tobi. I brought you lunch," she said with a smile. Tobi couldn't help but notice that the smile wasn't quite as bright as it had been not even three days before. There was a melancholy air about Tenten that hadn't been there before and he could only chalk it up to Deidara leaving.

"Tobi is so happy you've come to visit him. Tobi was getting very lonely here all by himself." Tenten noted that he probably would have looked innocent with his head lying on his knees if it weren't for the orange and black mask on his face.

She set the sushi down and watched as Tobi snuck pieces of food behind his mask. She was half expecting Deidara to burst through the door any second and begin to scarf down the food she brought… but it didn't happen.

Her rational side said that it had only been a day since he left and there was no way he could have come back so quickly. And then an even more rational side reminded her that he was a missing-nin and there was a strong possibility that he wouldn't come back at all.

And then there was the part of her that over powered the rest, the part that believed in him. A big part of her was worried about him. And then there was the part of her that just wanted to see him.

She wished she had a picture of him life he did of her.

She had to stifle a giggle. The silly blonde thought he was being sneaky when he took that picture of her but the truth was that she had seen him take it. He seemed so pleased with himself that she decided not to tell him that she knew. Why ruin his fun when there was no reason to?

And then she had to remind herself of exactly who he was. It was true that while he was here they were friends and she had felt something with him that she had never felt before. He made her feel wanted, and dare she say treasured like a piece of his art. But the fact of the matter was that he was a missing-nin and there was the possibility that if he ever were to return to Konoha he would be tried and executed.

And that was a thought she simply could not bare, even if she hardly knew him.

"Tenten-san?" Tobi asked hesitantly hoping to pull her out of her depressed state. She looked at him in desperation.

"Tobi, can you please tell me everything you know about Deidara-kun?" He seemed startled at first by her question but then his demeanor changed.

"Of course Tenten-san. Tobi will tell you everything he knows."

---------------------------------------------------------- Later that night...

Night was always so quiet in Otogakure. Sasuke assumed that was due to the fact that no one could be trusted in the village, himself included. And of all the dangerous people you met there one stood out above all the rest as a person to avoid, the Otokage himself, Orochimaru.

Speaking of the man, he had to go see him. Mission reports were always an annoyance but they had to be done. This last mission had been particularly brutal and the evidence was all over his clothes and visible skin. Behind him a trail of red ran from his body to the concrete floor in a familiar manner. It wasn't the first time he had come back saturated in the enemies blood.

He had reached the throne room and entered with out knocking. Although there was someone making a rather loud ruckus in there (most likely someone being tortured, he thought) it didn't phase him. That sort of thing happened all the time around here.

The room itself was lighter than usual and a man was writhing on the ground in agony. Orochimaru stood over his assistant with a furious expression.

The torture continued for a few moments until Sasuke decided that he wanted to take a shower. He shifted his weight to one foot knowing that in doing so he would catch the Sannin's attention. Sure enough the yellow eyes became fixated on him.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, you've returned. The mission was successful I presume?" he asked eyeing the blood that dripped from Sasuke's clothes in a rather musical fashion very much like the rain.

"Hn." The snake summoner looked pleased for a moment but Sasuke couldn't be sure because it never registered on the Sannin's face.

"Good. Rest up Sasuke-kun. We will be headed to Konoha soon. You want to see Sakura-chan, do you not?"

His question went unanswered and as Sasuke closed the door the screaming started again.

Yes, he did want to see Sakura. He wanted to see her so badly sometimes that it hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------- Two days later...

Sakura had just finished her shower. Feeling refreshed for the first time in three days she threw herself onto the couch and began flipping through some medical charts.

Healing Tsunade had been fairly easy but time consuming and now two days later she was exhausted. But there was no rest for the weary. She still had paper work to do.

A knock on her door startled her a little bit. It was almost twelve o'clock at night! No one other than Kakashi stopped by that late.

She opened the door and quickly bowed allowing the two older council members. She found it odd that before two days ago she had hardly ever seen them but now they seemed to be every where. It was almost like they were stalking her, watching her every move while she was at the hospital and now they had shown up at her house.

"Sakura-san, we looked for you at the hospital but it would seem that your shift is over."

"Yes, it is. Tsunade-shishou is no longer in danger of dying and so I have left her care to Shizune for the moment." She led them to the couch and stood as they sat.

"Very good, very good. There is something we would like to discuss with you Sakura-san." the older woman said in a slightly haughty voice.

"Of course. Would you like some tea?" she asked suddenly alert and in work mode once again.

"No thank you. How long do you think it will take Tsunade-sama to recover?" Sakura was a little confused. Why should it matter how long it was going to take. The important thing was that she was recovering.

"It has been three days since she was drugged and two days since her body was healed. Now she is in a comatose state until her body regenerates some of it's strength back. You must understand that one of the drugs components is used to drain chakra. It will take sometime for her to fully recover but I expect her to be awake by the end of the week." The older woman nodded in understanding.

"That is unfortunate news," he said as he retrieved a scroll from his robes. "As you can see Sakura-san we do not have time for her to recover."

She read the scrolls contents and at first her green eyes got big with shock and then they narrowed. The old man gauged her reaction before speaking again.

"No one must know that Konoha is with out her Hokage. Thus it has been decided that until Tsunade-sama is able to announce her intended successor we will appoint the woman most like her to fill her shoes." Sakura stood at attention.

"I understand. Now if you will excuse me, I have quite a bit of work to do," she said with a bow.

"Of course." They rose and exited her apartment quickly knowing that the faster she began to prepare the better they would be for it in the near future.

Sakura marched over to her phone and punched in a familiar sequence of numbers. After the third ring a tired voice answered in a grumble.

"Get up Shikamaru-kun. We have an emergency." He knew what that meant. She never said it was an emergency unless it was truly and emergency. The deep voice on the other line groaned and then yawned.

"Got it. I'll be over in a few." Sakura chuckled as she hung up the phone. The man was being so lazy that he wouldn't even argue with her.

She pulled out two scrolls and quickly wrote messages on both. Reading over each she realized that one was drastically different than other and then she realized why.

She needed him here for the moral support more than anything else.

---------------------------------------------------------- The next day in the morning...

The next morning found Sakura very busy but across the country her best friend was enjoying his self proclaimed mini vacation in Suna.

So far he had visited every single ramen stand which wasn't a real accomplishment considering there were only two in the while village.

I mean really, what kind of village only had two ramen stands. Sure, Ichiraku was the best ramen stand in the world and so while in Konoha Naruto didn't bother going anywhere else but at least there was more than two ramen stands in Konoha.

At the current moment he was headed to Kazekage tower to bug the crap out of Gaara. There was nothing else to do in Suna other than eat ramen and bug Gaara.

The window to Gaara's office was open and so Naruto invited himself in. He was shocked to find not only Gaara there, but also Kakashi, Temari, and Konkuro. There was a serious and worried attmosphere in the room and most of it was eminating from Kakashi and Gaara.

"Pack your things. We're leaving for Konoha tonight." Gaara's gravely voice was quiet and Naruto could do nothing but nod his head.

The look in his friends eyes was enough to shut him up for good. Something bad had happened. Something bad enough to scare Gaara and that was saying something.

---------------------------------------------------------- Same day at lunch...

Neji was about to boil some water for a lunch of instant ramen when he got the message.

The day was clear and there had been no movement since Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara had come back to the base the day before. This being the case he had decided that a little lunch wouldn't hurt anyone.

Bubbles had just started showing up in the pot when the messenger bird landed near his leg.

Unraveling the message and sending the bird off again he began to wonder if he would ever get around to eating his unsatisfying but filling lunch of noodles in slop.

He was greeted with the pristine script of his girlfriend.

Neji,

Come home. Oto has declared war on Konoha. I need you here.

Love,

Sakura

P.S.- Be careful!

He jumped up and grabbed his pack, leaving everything else behind. He found that he really didn't care if it started a forest fire just as long as he got back to Konoha and thus Sakura with in the next twenty four hours.

Lunch was a long forgotten pot of boiling water in the middle of the woods.

* * *

End Comments: In the next chapter everyone meets up (minus Akatsuki). Naruto, Gaara, and Neji will be in the next chaper a lot. The war is in Chapter 17. Now about the update... I want to tell those of my wonderful readers that look forward to my story that I am NOT giving it up. I am starting my first year of college this week so I don't know whe I will be able to update next but it will be soon. Further more I am going to college in London so it may take a while for me to get things up and running again. But PLEASE stick with me!!! After this one updates shoudl start coming about once a week... I'll let you know. Anyway, wish me luck!!! 


	16. It's Naruto's Job!

Author's Note: I am so sorry about the wait. It took me forever to get my computer up and running. But I'm back now so hopefully I'll be able to put out a chapter once a week. This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but I figured ya'll would want this one out sooner rather than later. The war does not start this chapter like I had hoped bacuase of the chapter size. It will happen next chapter and I'm sorry if this one is sort of boring but it is in preperation for the improtant chapters soon to come. So enjoy! I'm on break so I will try and get the next, more exciting (and longer) chapter out by Sunday. 

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc...

* * *

The first thing he heard when he entered Hokage tower was a furious yell.

"No! You cannot make me. I refuse... I could never do that to him! What kind of person do you take me for? Absolutely not! Yes, that is my final answer... No you can't change my mind! I AM NOT THE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE FOR GOD'S SAKE! THAT'S NARUTO'S JOB!!!" The terrifying roar came from with in Tsunade's office but the voice was not that of the older woman. This woman was someone much younger and much closer to Neji's heart.

He opened the door quickly knowing that if Sakura was making that much of a fuss the person she was speaking to was in serious physical danger.

Sure enough the pink haired medic was standing behind the Hokage's desk looking murderous. She was panting out of pure frustration and her glare was so potent that he was sure the two elders standing across the desk were due to keel over any second.

The way her hands gripped the desk and her chest heaved and stretched her shirt made Neji think of other things that would give her those same reactions. Shaking his head he rid himself of those thoughts. Now was not the time for that. He was here to help, not to think of how sexy she looked.

Her eyes turned sharply towards him and softened the minute she realized exactly who she was looking at. He crossed the room in three quick steps and faced the elders, eyeing them warily.

"Sakura, what is going on here?" There was an edge to his voice but it wasn't directed towards her. The elders did not flinch but the person standing behind them in the shadows did.

Shikamaru knew that tone. Things were going to get very ugly if someone didn't explain the situation. Avoiding an angry Neji was worth putting in the extra effort.

"Tsunade-sama has been injured. The war against Oto will require a leader and since ours is out of commission for the moment the elders have decided to name Sakura as Tsunade-sama's successor." His lazy drawl was soon replaced by a clipped tone.

"And I have out right refused. Tsunade-shishou would want Naruto to be Rokudaime Hokage. He deserves it and I don't even want it. I have started battle plans but I will not lead an army to war." Her hands were gripping the end of the abused desk and it looked like she was about to launch herself at the elderly pair. Neji stepped towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist and gently squeezed pulled her into his chest. The male elder stepped forward and the muscles in Neji's jaw visibly tensed.

"But you must. With out the boy here we cannot instigate him as Rokudaime Hokage and someone must meet with the Oto representative for the battle terms."

"Naruto will be here in less than two days. Until he arrives I will take his place. I will attend the meeting tomorrow with two advisors, as Oto requested, and agree on terms. Tsunade-shishou should be awake when I come back and then Naruto will officially become her successor," she said with a glare sent in their direction.

"We shall see. Good day Sakura-san, Hyuuga-san, Nara-san," the old man said with a bow before the two left the room.

"If I never see them again it would be too soon," she said letting out a long sigh as she collapsed into the old blue swivel chair that had seen much better days. The strong hand on her shoulder was reassurance though and it made her smile.

Shikamaru watched the newly established couple and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of them. It wasn't that he wanted Sakura, though he wouldn't deny that Neji was one lucky bastard. He wished that it was him in Neji's place consoling a certain blonde woman. She shook his head of such thought and made his was to the door. Two of his friends were happy and so he would be happy for them too.

"It's troublesome but I think I should be getting to work on those strategies you asked for," he said with a wave. He shut the door, knowing that Neji was a private person and anything that was discussed would not be something the Hyuuga wanted to be public knowledge.

And the lazy genius was right. As soon as the door closed ,and not a second before, Neji sat on the desk facing Sakura and pulled the chair she sat in towards him.

"What happened?" Sakura, who's eyes were closed, opened her eyelids to see her boyfriend.

The muscles in his jaw were set and tense waiting for an explanation. He was still in his ANBU uniform and his mask hung around his neck. The smell of sweat hung in the air and a few unruly pieces of hair ad fallen in to his face. His brow was slightly furrowed in concern.

"Orochimaru sent Kabuto to collect me. He found Tsunade-shishou first and attacked while she was low on chakra. At the same time Akatsuki attacked." Neji raised his hand and tenderly pushed her pink strands behind her ear.

"I see you managed alright. You're still here and I'm assuming that you defeated someone."

"Of course! Kabuto can't even touch me." He chuckled at the proud face she made.

"That's very good to hear." He slid off of the desk a pulled her towards him. "Come one. You look tired. Lets go get something to eat and then you can rest."

"Sounds good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tobi doesn't understand Tenten-san. What is this exactly."

"This is what happens when I try to cook Tobi."

"Oh... Well, Tobi thinks that it looks very nice."

"You don't have to lie Tobi. I understand."

"No, it does look very nice. Tobi does not lie."

"Really Tobi it's okay. I know my cooking is horrible. I don't even know why I bothered to put the effort in. Look at it, it's all burnt and well, not normal. Rice is not supposed to be blue."

"Tobi thinks it looks very nice."

"... Tobi, you are a horrible liar."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The tension in the air was suffocating.

Kakashi was more than a little annoyed that he hadn't been able to beat the crap out of Itachi... or Kabuto. It really didn't matter which.

Temari was over excited for some reason that none could quite pin down. Kankuro seemed to know what her impatience to get to Konoha was about but since he wasn't there Naruto had no idea what to think about the blonde woman's slave driving pace.

Naruto was desperately trying to keep up with the break neck pace that Temari had set and that the other two seemed to be following easily. The rush to get out of Suna had him completely frazzled but other than everyone else's conflicting emotions making him slightly confused he was fine.

Gaara was the worst. His silence spoke multitudes. Unlike his usual silence this time there was an uneasiness to his demeanor. His eyes were worried and the constant furrow in his brow wasn't helping things. Ever since they had received the message from Sakura asking for help Gaara had been completely out of it. His sand was jumping out of the gourd at the tiniest movement and his nerves seemed to be shot. All in all the Kazekage needed a serious vacation.

But Naruto realized something that none of the others seemed to be remembering. No matter how much they wanted to hurry back it would take another two days. The journey always took three days and this time would be no different.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura woke up snuggled under her covers. She laid in a daze for a few moments taking in her surroundings and getting her bearings. The smell of breakfast and tea drifted into the room. She rolled out of bed and shivered as her feet hit the floor.

She entered the bathroom silently carefully assessing the chakra signature that was rummaging around in her kitchen as she brushed her teeth. After washing her face her thoughts were much clearer.

She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Neji was setting the table for two. Had he stayed on the couch? They had been up pretty late last night going over Shikamaru's battle strategies. The fact that Neji was still wearing his ANBU uniform from yesterday answered her question.

She grinned at him. Seriously, how many men were sweet enough to cook breakfast with out being asked? Not many. She thought about it for a second and realized that she liked the sight of him in her kitchen. She liked the idea of waking up to him first thing in the morning.

He turned around to see her. His hands were full of food so he placed them on the table before moving towards her. With a gentle kiss on the temple he pulled her chair out for her and then moved to the other side of the table.

He smiled at her and then sat down which she took as a signal and thus mirrored his actions. Silently they began eating.

When they were both finished Neji moved to stand next to her.

"Today is the meeting with Oto." Silence hung in the air for a moment until he continued. "I have to clean up. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up so we can prepare."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Okay." She watched him leave her apartment.

She could feel the loving smile creep onto her face. She wondered how he could have known that she was worried about the meeting. Not that she was worried about the negotiations. No, she was worried about the people that might be present there.

Sometimes Neji knew just what not to say. She knew there was a possibility that Sasuke would be at this meeting and she was glad Neji had enough confidence to realize that the traitor was of no threat to him.

But more than that she was glad that he trusted her. Now she just had to make sure that he knew his trust was well placed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

Three figures landed in a clearing outside of Konoha waiting for the villages representatives to come out. The leader looked back into the familiar foliage that contained Oto's army.

He sneered. If he got his way they wouldn't be needed.

And he would get his way.

After all, she had never been able to refuse him. She couldn't then and she wouldn't now.

* * *

End Comments: So three guesses as to who's in the woods. Alright well, the next chapter will hopefully be much longer and full of action (the romantic kind, the drama kind, and the fighting kind). All of our charaters meet up next chapter. Yes that includes Akatsuki. So get ready. Thanks for being so patient with me!!! And I am once again goign to say sorry for the absurd wait. Love to all my readers!!! You guys are great! 


	17. A Reunion of Sorts

Author's Note: I should say that I am sorry about the chapter delay, and trust me I am, but I couldn't update until now. I will try to get another chapter out in the next few days but after that I don't know when I will be able to update again. I do know that I will be finishing this story this summer even if all I do is type. And yes i do realize that Tsunade is a little OOC but she is not a main character in this story and she will soon fade into the background. Kakashi will still be an active participant. As far as Sasuke goes, I think I have kept him in character.

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters with in it, and all that good stuff that is supposed to go in this section.

* * *

The gates of Konoha had never looked so foreboding, at least not for Sakura. They were opened only slightly so that three people could just barely squeeze through. But it wasn't just the gates that seemed off today. The entire village was on it's toes waiting for the news that would decided their fate, or rather their course of action. 

She took a deep breath as she walked down the path towards the meeting with Oto. Her two advisors were already there. Neji stood on the right and Shikamaru stood on the left. Both were in full ANBU gear with their masks in place. Sakura was also in her ANBU gear, or at least her version of it, and they made quite the trio with their masks; the grinning panther, the solemn hawk, and the snarling wolf.

With a nod to both the three strode down the path towards the negotiations where the Oto representatives waited. It didn't take long for Sakura to recognize two of them. The three representatives were placed in the same formation as her team, the leader slightly in front.

The one she didn't recognize was in line with Shikamaru. Other than the fact that the man's hair was blue the only other feature that was defining was the very large and familiar sword that adorned his back.

The man in line with Neji was a face she knew all too well. The glasses were a dead give away and the grey ponytail didn't make him any less recognizable. Although this was the medic she knew, Kabuto seemed slightly pale and it was obvious that he was still recovering from something, and it was probably not the injuries she had inflicted on him that he was recovering from.

The third man was the one she has been hoping to avoid, but perhaps it was better that this reunion got out of the way first. Sasuke looked the same; black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He was taller now and there was something very sinister about him that Sakura couldn't put her finger on. But perhaps that had always been there and she had been too wrapped up in him to notice. She straightened her shoulders and decided that no matter what he threw at her she would remain dignified and strong. She would not melt at the sight of him and she would be confidant in her choice to move on. She didn't need Sasuke. Someone better wanted her and she loved him.

With a quick glance to Neji she found the Hyuuga prodigy sending a small reassuring glance her way. She smiled behind her mask and then quickly removed it from her face. Now was not the time to be romantic. Neji seemed to think the same thing because he had stopped looking in her direction.

The closer they got to the three Oto representatives the quieter things got. They walked through the gates of Konoha and then stopped. The three sound nin were about ten feet from them when Sasuke moved forwards.

"I like to see who I'm speaking to. Remove your masks. It's common courtsey," he said in a deep voice, one that wasn't familiar to Sakura's ears, but she could hear remnants of his childhood voice still there.

With a nod to each of her companions they began to remove their masks. Shikamaru's mask fell first and not long after that Neji's hawk mask hung around his neck. With a sigh Sakura allowed her mask to fall around her neck. A hungry look passed Sasuke's features and was quickly pushed behind his usual cold faГade. His customary smirk was evident as he took the sight of her in.

"Sakura..." he said as Kabuto rolled his eyes behind his glasses. It was no secret to Kabuto how Sasuke felt about the woman in front of them and he wouldn't have been surprised if the majority of Otogakure knew too.

"Uchiha Sasuke, where is the Otokage and why has he not presented himself?" Sakura asked, in an all business manner. Instead of receiving an answer from her old team mate, who simply looked at her with a bit of surprise showing through is cool faГade, Kabuto provided it after a few moments of awkward silence on Sakura's part and awkward staring on Sasuke's.

"Orochimaru-sama felt it would be better to send his second in command in his stead seeing as though your Hokage was unable to join us today." He ended with a smirk and it was all Sakura could do to keep herself from beating the man. The idea that Kabuto could have won a fair fight with her shishou was perposterous but regardless he was the reason she was in the hospital at that very moment and the twisted little man obviously found pleasure in that fact.

"And he didn't send you as his second? Well, that's no surprise." Came the lazy drawl of Shikamaru who only grinned as the medics glasses glinted in his direction.

The tension was building and Sakura knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of them lost it and attacked the other side.

"Sasuke, introduce us to the man on your left. After all it's common courtesy." She sated and watched as an elegant black eyebrow rose in surprise. But Sasuke needn't have bothered. The man wielding the sword cleared his throat.

"The name is Hozuki Suigetsu." Sakura nodded in recognition. She had seen him in one of the more recent Bingo books. in the back of her mind she registered a few chakra signatures approaching quickly from the west.

"Do you have terms?" she asked and was once again answered by the be-speckled medic.

"Sasuke-sama and Orochimaru-sama have both agreed that Otogakure will only with hold attacks if two requirements are met. The first of those is the retrieval of scrolls from within the Hokage's office that were left behind by Orochimaru-sama upon his abrupt flight from Konoha. The second and more important requirement is that you, Sakura-chan, will accompany us back to Otogakure and perform any operations that Orochimaru-sama deems necessary."

Not one of Konoha's representatives was willing to concede to the second requirement if Shikamaru's frown and Neji's glare were anything to go by. The earth seemed to be agreeing with them because the dust picked up swirled around in a manner that she had seen before. Sakura opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Sakura will also be performing duties as the Uchiha clan matriarch should she choose to save Konoha from war."

No sooner had the words left Sasuke's mouth did four other voices fill the air with a unanimous answer.

"Absolutely not."

The first voice was that of Kakashi, firm and fatherly, standing behind her. The second was a yell that had come from her right somewhere behind Neji and was all too identifiable as Naruto's voice. The third was a deep gravely voice which explained how Naruto and Kakashi had gotten home so soon. Gaara must have gotten impatient. The last voice was the one that rang out the most and even over shadowed Naruto's shout due to it's depth and hostility.

Byakugan activated, Neji was staring Sasuke down ready to attack if the dark haired shinobi took a step closer to Sakura. Neji took her hand and held it within his own.

Sasuke looked at their joined hands with disgust and then took a step back.

"Whether you come to me now or when the battle is over is up to you Sakura, but you will come to me," he said with a glare sent in Neji's direction. He turned to Kabuto. "Prepare for battle. The troops will need a day. Konoha has decided."

That said, the three Oto nins disappeared into the woods. As soon as they were out of sight Sakura was crushed by a bear hug and she could feel a hand ruffling her hair.

"Sakura-chan! We made it back early! We didn't stop once..." He would have kept going but Sakura managed to wiggle and arm free and hit him over the head.

"I missed you too Naruto, Kakashi. Come on Naruto, let me go so you can see Tsunade-shishou. We have some important news for you."

With that the whole troop of them entered the gates as they firmly closed behind them.  
---------------------------------------------------

"Haha! Yeah! In your face Teme! I'm Rokudaime Hokage!!!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she watched Naruto dance around Tsunade's hospital room, the older woman glowing with pride.

The room of powerful shinobi looked at the hyper blond with fondness for a few moments as he continued to gloat. But they didn't have much time and so his moment of celebration was to be postponed.

"Alright you brat, down to business," Tsunade said in a firm tone drawing everyones attention back to the impending war. "What were the terms Oto set?"

Neji stepped forward closer to Sakura.

"They wanted Orochimaru's scrolls concerning his experiments returned and they wanted Sakura." Tsunade blinked a few times in surprise at his blunt statement and then began to chuckle which soon increased to full out laughter. Soon she was whipping tears from her eyes and clutching her stomach. Sakura had thought about it on the walk back and as much as she didn't want to go to Oto, if it kept Konoha safe then she would do it.

"Shishou, perhaps you should consider the proposition. It would avoid war and I can always escape..." Sakura's voice drifted off as Neji placed an arm around her waist and Tsunade looked at her, all her laughter a thing of the past.

"I would never hand you over to that Uchiha to be his baby breeder nor will I allow Orochimaru to use to to his benefit. I have faith in your skills Sakura but it would take even you some time to get out of their clutches. It is out of the question. I need you here and more importantly no one else in this room would let me give you to them. And you know as well as I do that they would have attacked us after they got you anyway. Now for the battle plans... Shizune tells me that you and Shikamaru have handled just about everything." Sakura nodded as Shikamaru brought forth a large scroll. Tsunade turned to Naruto and beckoned him over with a small grin.

"Naruto, I have chosen you as my replacement and successor. I know that I should be the one to head this war but I feel that it would be best if you team up with Sakura to complete what she has started. When I am well enough, which should be in the next two days, I will be head of the medical squad. But as for now it is time to choose your squad leaders," Tsunade said as she sat up on her bed and looked at the list of ANBU and elite jounin members that had been placed in front of her. Naruto moved to look at the paper and for a while the room was silent as he though.

"Well, I know a few of them for sure," he said at last. "I'll need to see the number of teams and who is in each to decide who to make leader of each squad."

Shikamaru stepped forward with a scroll in his hand and placed it on the bed before turning back to Temari who was all too pleased to have the genius by her side. After another few minutes of Naruto making faces at the paper and dancing around trying to concentrate he sighed and simply handed the scroll to Sakura in an I-give-up fashion.

"You worked on it. I don't know what the hell I'm doing so you take it!" Naruto said as Sakura grinned at him. "Sakura-chan is smarter than me anyway." He added as a side note and semi excuse.

"First I think we should know where you stand on this matter Gaara. Will the Kazekage give Konoha his support?" The two pairs of green eyes met and there was an understanding that the question hadn't been needed.

"Of course. I will send for my elite squads," he said before exiting the room quietly.

"Alright then. Now, the squads have been assembled as regular teams. Every ninja chuunin and above will be placed on the battle field. Genin that have shown the skill and aptitude for fighting will be placed in the rear but most of them will be assigned to helping the medical team." Sakura paused as she wrote down instructions on a slip of paper and then rang Tsunade's bell. seconds later Kotetsu ran in and ran back out, slip of paper in hand.

"Now for the leaders of each team... I think it would be best for each team leader to lead two regular size teams, one high level team and one support team. There are not enough ANBU and elite jounin around for each of us to take one team. There is no doubt in my mind that Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto will wait to head into battle, Kabuto being the first to go in and Orochimaru the last. Thus we will act in kind. Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru will watch and guide troops from above we will use Konoha's walls to our advantage and you will direct the squads from there." She jotted names down on another piece of paper and rang the bell once more. This time it was Izumo that answered her call.

"Inform these shinobi that they have been chosen as squad leaders. They are to pass by the Hokage's office immediately to get their teams and positions. Inform Jiraiya-sama and Hyuuga-sama that I would like to speak with them as soon as possible. Dismissed." Tsunade watched Sakura go about her duty with pride. Then she noticed that Naruto was still standing by her shoulder.

"Well? Get going you brat! Sakura did all the work, all you have to do is assign people to their positions. Move it!"

"I'm going Baa-chan! Calm down!"

---------------------------------------------------

It had taken some effort but Sasuke had managed to find a small clearing in order to think by himself. It had taken a few hours to do so simply because of the impending war. Everyone seemed to need his help with something and Orochimaru wouldn't leave him alone. No doubt Karin would soon come looking for him but until then he needed to think some things over.

He hadn't expected her to be different. Well, he had hoped that she would grow in strength and beauty, which she did, but he still wanted her to have the same affections that she had held as a twelve-year-old girl. The concept was foolish, he knew, but he hoped for it none the less.

Regardless of her changes she would still make an excellent Uchiha matriarch. In fact she would be a better one now than ever before but the problem lay in where her loyalties resided.

He knew she would always be loyal to Konoha on some scale. When he left the village she was willing to put those loyalties aside for the change to be loyal to him. Now he wasn't so sure if that would be the case, and if the way the Hyuuga had responded to the idea of her being taken away was any clue then it was most certainly not the case.

She had built stronger relationships with the people of Konoha and built a life for herself there. Konoha and more importantly the people living with in Konoha were now more important to her than he was. She would protect her friends, Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade with her life. He sneered at the though but he knew he should add the Hyuuga to the list.

That damn Hyuuga Neji had stolen his Sakura away while he wasn't looking. He let out a long sigh as he admitted to himself that if it hadn't been the Hyuuga it probably would have been Gaara, or maybe even Naruto (though the chance was slim).

And to think he could have simply carried her away as soon as she exited the gates earlier that morning. She could have been with him right now, right this very second, if it hadn't been for his procrastination. Not only that but he had wanted her to come willingly. He didn't want to have to force her to stand beside him, but it seemed as though force was now his only option.

If only he could talk to her alone and see how much she cared for the Byakugan wielder. It didn't really matter how much in love she was he just wanted to know how hard he would have to work in order to gain her affections back.

And he would. He just needed time.

But time was the one thing he really didn't have as he was reminded of the army readying itself not to far away from him. He would have to speak with her tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
"And this is why I didn't want to be Hokage." Neji watched as his exhausted, and now pajama clad, girlfriend sunk down next to him on the couch having just cleaned the dishes from dinner. He pulled her closer so he could rest his cheek against her soft pink hair.

"I think you would have done a great job as Hokage considering how well you've done so far. Konoha wouldn't have been ready for this war with out you and Shikamaru." She smiled and snuggled further into his embrace.

"Well, I think Naruto will eventually get this whole thing right. Or maybe not... but then that's part of Naruto's success. He always does things his own way and it tends to turn out right. Besides he has Gaara and Tsunade-shishou to look out for him and show him the basics of being a Kage." Neji shook his head. He could see it already. Tsunade and Gaara would both try to kill the boy within a week if not sooner than that.

"I feel sorry for Gaara. There is only so much of Naruto a person can take." Sakura giggled as he took her hand in his. They remained silent as Neji rubbed circles on her palm, occasionally moving to the inside of her wrist. The reality of the situation slowly dawned upon them and eventually Sakura understood what the aching that had slowly built in her chest was from. It had rooted itself within her sometime this afternoon and slowly built until she could no longer ignore it.

Sakura turned to face him and placed her free hand on his jaw.

"Stay with me tonight. Please?" She searched his eyes hoping he would stay, hoping he understood the anxiety and the desperation she was feeling. Tomorrow would bring war and anything could happen. She wanted to spend every minute she could with him until it was time to fight.

He leaned down and brushed her lips with his before engulfing her in a warm embrace. He lifted her and then made his way towards her room. He placed her under the covers and removed his outer clothing until only his boxers remained. He slid in next to her and grinned as he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"Let's get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning." He kissed her and watched as her green eyes drifted shut.

_Tomorrow is going to come too soon_, he thought as he too drifted off to sleep unaware of the three eyes watching them in jealousy.

* * *

End Comments: So who are our mystery someones??? I bet you can guess one but the other person seems to only have one eye visible. Okay, no more hints. The battle is the next chapter and I know I said that Akatsuki would show up this time but i miss judged it and so they will be in the next chapter with out a doubt. See you next time!!! 


	18. The Battle

**Author's Note**: I know it's been years! But I've had a break between college and my masters program so I'm writing again and I intend to finish this story as well as the few one-shots I have had in the works. I am so sorry it took me so long to get back but anyway to all those who have waited to see more of this fic here it goes.

**Summary**: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

The morning did come all too soon. Sakura woke knowing that the battle could begin any minute. Neji was already awake beside her stroking her hair. Silently they moved to get ready for the battle.

With a quick breakfast and last minute preparations completed they grabbed their masks and made their way to the wall.

Each team captain was standing in front of their main and reinforcement teams. Naruto was standing on the wall as acting Rokudaime in full garb. It wouldn't be official until the feudal lord confirmed his newest and long awaited appintment but it was just a matter of time.

Sakura looked at Neji and realized that they were headed into a battle that they may not emerge from unscathed. It hit her like a tons of bricks and her chest felt like an elephant had sat on it. She had to tell him, even if she thought he wouldn't be ready to hear it.

Because she would never forgive herself if one of them left this world and she hadn't said anything.

Without warning she grabbed his face in both her hands and kissed him. "I love you Neji." Their eyes met and he pulled her into a hug so tight that she thought he was trying to mesh their bodies together.

"I love you too Sakura." She felt tears of joy spring to her eyes. He felt the same way. They stayed in their embrace until a figure began to approach them. Hyuuga Hiashi waited a few steps away.

Neji pulled away and raised his hands to stroke her cheek. "I've asked a favor of my uncle. He'll be fighting along side you today while I lead my team. He will take care of you and make sure you come back to me unharmed." The concern in his voice was unmistakable and all she could do was nod. It was her that Orochiamru wanted. It only made sense that someone was with her for the battle.

With one last swift kiss Neji left to join his team and Sakura looked around to find her team members. She was leading one team of ANBU and one team of tride and true members of Konoha's elite clans. This group consisted of Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi.

Sakura knew what her position was in this battle. She would enter with her team when Kabuto did and not a moment sooner. Naruto was to fend off Sasuke and Jiraiya-sama would take care of Orochimaru. And Neji had been assigned to eliminate Suigetsu. Everyone had their assignments. They had planned as much as they could with the time they had been given.

There was one problem, which she was aware of. And there wasn't anything she could really do about it. Oto forces out numbered Konoha's by double. And while Konoha had many excellent ninja there was still a chance that they might win the battle only to loose the war. Even with Gaara's forces closing in from behind there was still a chance that things could go terribly wrong.

But this was war. The very nature of war was wrong.

Naruto lifted his arm in the air and then everything went silent. The blonde jumped on to the ground outside Konoha's gates. Team by team they all lined up in their formations, some on the ground in front of the wall, others on top looking down on the battle. The medical teams and genin stood behind the wall waiting to be called in to save their comrades.

Sasuke appeared through the morning mist on the road leading to the gate, standing a few meters from Naruto. Oto-nins were waiting in the trees ready to move when their leaders did. Kabuto was just barely visible standing further back with his master by his side.

With a roar that could scare demons in hell Naruto launched himself at his ex-teammate and in a matter of split seconds the battle had begun with a clash of weapons and jutsu that was almost deafening.

* * *

Sakura had been waiting to move from her perch on top the city walls. Her team was one of only three that had not yet been sent in, one of the other teams being the Kazekage's team. Gaara was defending the city wall with deadly accuracy eliminating anyone who happened to slip past the Konoha nins below. And thus far Konoha was gaining the upper hand rapidly.

Otogakure may have had the quantity but Konoha had the quality. And Sakura had a clear view of the carnage that Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai were causing just below her. She also had a clear view of Ino, Tenten and Anko who were slowly but surely cutting through the masses of Oto-nin that were attempting to enter their city.

Everyone else was concealed in the trees save Orochimaru and Kabuto who were still in plain view. Occasionally the blast of a jutsu would erupt through the trees but the combatants remained shielded from her bird's eye view. Even Naruto and Sasuke had moved their fight to a place with more room. Occasionally an extremely large explosion of a chidori or rasengan could be seen which informed Sakura that Naruto was still in his heated battle.

She felt Hiashi tense next to her and she watched as Kabuto moved forward. She pulled her Kodachi out of their sheaths.

It was time.

She jumped down directly in the path of the twisted medic quickly followed by both of her teams. Immediately Oto-nins attacked them and Sakura sliced through chest of a charging enemy. As the other members of her team entered the carnage Hiashi-sama stayed by her side, or as close as he could be while still defending himself.

She carved a path through enemy nins with precision, hitting vital organs and arteries with her kodachi in order to reach her target. As she fought a kunoichi in her path she felt the force of Hiashi-sama's kaiten deflecting a wind-based jutsu aimed at her back.

Kabuto was looking better today than he had yesterday. The color was back in his cheeks and the glint was back in his eyes.

After disemboweling the last enemy nin in her way she put away her kodachi to focus on the battle at hand. Kabuto pushed his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, Sakura-chan… How lovely to see you again so soon. How is Tsunade-sama? Unwell, I hope." His sneer and smirk were both clearly present and Sakura felt her skin crawl. How dare the likes of him pretend to be on par with her shisho? She channeled her anger into energy.

"My shisho send you her regards. Courtesy of my fists." The male shinobi was then forced backwards, dodging her chakra charged fists, which were closing in quickly.

He grimaced. This was not going to be a fun experience.

* * *

The battle had now dwindled down to those who had been smart enough to hide themselves away. Stealth was now key for most. But with plenty of Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame clan members on the battlefield the Oto-nin were being picked off at an alarming rate. Gaara was still standing firmly on Konoha's wall, though no one had challenged him in some time for fear of being sacrificed to his deadly sand. Jiraiya-sama had begun his battle with Orochimaru so far in the distance their summons seemed almost small.

But something wasn't right. Sakura could sense it. Kabuto was getting weaker and weaker by the second but he was clearly trying his best to separate her from Hiashi-sama. Needless to say, the older man was having none of it and was always prepared to appear at her side if he was needed. In addition to that Sakura could feel the ever-watchful sand eye of Gaara on her as she battled.

No one was taking any chances. It had always been obvious what Orochimaru was here for; he wanted her. And if he got her she would be used as a hostage. She knew that Orochimaru would want her to heal his arms but she had to consent in order for that to happen and she would rather die. And if Sasuke thought she was going to have his kids he had another thing coming.

Kabuto made a quick move to slice open her neck but she dodged and prepared for an immediate counter attack. His swing had left his right side open and she aimed a punch at his chest while he was still in motion. At the last second he turned slightly causing her punch to brush over his ribs in a glancing blow. But it was still enough. The right side of his rib cage crumbled and the man fell to the ground.

Sakura approached him, chakra still collected in her fists. She faintly noticed that the explosions she had heard earlier from Naruto's battle had ceased. Hopefully the blonde had won and was on his way back with Sasuke flung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Sakura wouldn't allow Kabuto to get away from this battle alive. She could see the terror in his eyes as she pulled her kodachi from their sheaths. The chakra in her hand flowed up the blades and the short swords hummed with energy.

The man tried to move away from her, scooting on his butt and leaning on his left hand all the while watching her out of the corner of his eye. But the pain in his chest was proving to be too much and in addition to that the man had used up far too much chakra. His regeneration process had progressively slowed down during the battle and now he wasn't regenerating at all.

It only took a few steps to reach him and it was at this moment that he understood why she had been give the snarling wolf as her ANBU mask. She protected her pack. And right now he was her prey, someone who had harmed her beloved Shisho. And he was going to pay with his life.

She was so close now he could just barely see her bright, dangerous eyes through the slits in her mask. Both Kodachi were poised at his neck and with one swift movement Sakura severed his head from his body.

Then she felt someone behind her. A large calloused hand grabbed her wrist.

"Sa-ku-ra." His breath was in her ear and it repulsed her as much as the growing stench of blood and death that surrounded them.

Quicker than she could imagine his hand was gone and a scream erupted from the Uchiha. She turned to find a wall of sand protecting her. She moved to see around it only to find Sasuke hold a heavily bleeding arm in his remaining hand and Neji standing with his bloody katana pointed at the missing nin, byakugan activated.

"TEME!" came the shout of Naruto as he landed near by. "You ran away from our fight. I want to settle this here and now."

Saskue had regained his composure and smirked. He reached down and retrieved his severed appendage. The deep sound of what seemed to be a horn could be heard coming from off in the distance. "Some other time dobe when I have time to waste on the insignificant. Otogakure retreats for now. But this is not yet over. I will be back for you Sakura." He said before he vanished in a flurry of leaves.

Neji sheathed his katana and grabbed Sakura's hand as they watched the diminished Oto forces retreat into the forest. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. He let his mask hang around his neck and loosened hers to do the same before leaning in to kiss her. He didn't care if they were covered in blood and exhausted. She was safe and in his arms. And that was all he cared about in that moment.

Konoha had won. A victorious cry erupted from the villagers behind the wall and the shinobi making their way back to the gates.

Many were wounded. Some were passing or passed. Those that were relatively unscathed had picked up the injured and were quickly moving them to the medical team. Shizune was healing those on the brink of death first with her top medics assisting her bringing individuals back from the edge of life.

Once passing the gates Sakura joined the medical team helping in anyway she could even though she was low on chakra. Tsunade-sama barked orders out as another batch of wounded entered the gate.

It was going to be a long and sad upcoming few days.

* * *

With the funerals completed and the clean up almost finished, Gaara had announced that it was time for him to return to his village. He had received word that his elite teams had met up with the retreating Oto force and had inflicted quite a bit of damage on their own.

The Kazekage was standing at the gate now prepared to leave. Naruto and Sakura had come to see him off and Sakura had brought Neji along. Shikamaru, who for once wasn't complaining about the "troublesome" woman at his side, was seeing off Temari. Everyone knew that deep down he was going to miss her and with a kiss to his cheek and the promise to come visit soon the fan wielding kunoichi was ready to depart.

After shaking Naruto's hand Gaara did something unexpected. He turned to Neji with his hand held out. Neji shook the Kage's hand and waited for the message that he guessed was coming. He was not disappointed.

"Take care of her." It was not a request. Neji met his eyes with determination.

"I intend to." Gaara nodded and then took off into the forest with his shinobi.

Sakura tilted her head up at Neji, clearly confused.

"What was that all about?" Neji put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in, kissing her temple. He leaned back to meet her questioning gaze with a small smirk.

"I'll let you figure it out on your own my love. But it's not anything to worry about." Content with his answer for the moment she shrugged and then smiled up at him. And he realized that so long as she continued to smile at him like that he would be the happiest man in the world.

* * *

**End Note**: The next update will be soon, I promise. I fully intend to finish this fic before my master's program starts. So I should be updating with in the next couple of days.


	19. The Curse Mark Removed

**Authors Note**: A number of chapters to go. I will try to get out as many as I can but the next chapter will be set a year from this point. Not much else to say. Thank you for the reviews. They are very much appreciated.

**Summary**: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto doesn't belong to me in any way.

* * *

After the clean up from the battle with Oto had ended Sakura had been busy taking care of the wounded. Slowly but surely, one by one, individuals left the hospital and she found that she had a great deal of extra time on her hands. Hanabi was progressing wonderfully and had shadowed her as she tended patients during the battles aftermath. When Sakura was done for the day Neji would come pick her up from the hospital and they would train and go to dinner or just walk around the city. Meeting Naruto at Ichiraku was also a common activity for the couple. She loved the time they spent together. She'd been getting to know him more and more everyday.

They were often seen walking through the village holding hands and if the voyeur was lucky they could see Neji lean in and kiss Sakura until her knees went weak. She loved those kisses. And she loved to make his eyes flutter closed in pleasure when she rubbed his broad shoulders or kissed his neck just below his ear.

And they talked about everything. She could tell him about work and medical procedures and he would discuss potential new techniques for his byakugan with her. They talked about big things like fate or death and they talked about the small things like what to eat for dinner.

She was in bliss. She spent her free time with a man who was opening up to her more and more. She had found out so much about him. He loved miso soup, sashimi, sake, dark chocolate and the banana nut muffins that she made for him. They had spent a number of their dates in the Hyuuga gardens as Neji meditated and she took a catnap on his lap. Their training everyday after lunch was rigorous and they were well matched sparing partners. Their styles were so different that they complimented each other's abilities nicely and thus made a magnificent team.

They had even talked a little bit about the future. She had admitted that her declaration of love may have been a bit rushed and perhaps said under pressure from outside circumstances but that didn't make her words any less true. But neither one had said the big "L" word since. It didn't bother her. They would say it again when they were ready.

After two months of working day shifts at the hospital, training with Neji in the afternoons and relaxing in the evenings Sakura was finally back on track with her schedule. She was finally rested up enough to consider Neji's impending surgery. And so, having informed Hiashi-sama that, as the surgeon, she was prepared the clan leader had decided that now was as good a time as any to go through with it.

Which is why she was at the Hyuuga compound preparing to brief Neji on his surgery. She had been in this position, standing outside the Hyuuga meeting room waiting to be let in, once before. Except Neji was there now.

What would he think? She hadn't really told him about the reason behind her research on his curse seal. She had hinted heavily, but never said exactly what it was for. How would he react? It was a good thing if the surgery went well.

But that was part of the problem. What if it didn't go well? What would she do if she made a mistake and damaged his brain? It would be her fault if something went wrong.

She couldn't think about that now. Neji hadn't even said that he was willing to go through with it yet. But she knew if Hiashi-sama wanted him to Neji would comply.

She was pulled out of her musing by a noise. The door in front of her slid open to reveal a room full of Hyuuga elders, Hiashi-sama and her Neji. Hiashi-sama had agreed to approach Neji with the idea before she explained the details of the surgery to him and he had clearly just done so.

He was seated in the center of the room facing her obviously thinking. When he realized that the door was open he looked up at her. She entered and Hiashi-sama led her to the open space in front of her boyfriend. Neji waited until she was seated and then gave her an encouraging look.

She took a deep breath and began. "Neji your uncle approached me a few months ago with a research project. He asked me to find a way to remove your curse seal and I have done just that." She waited until he acknowledged her statements with a slight nod before she continued. "I will have to disconnect the links between the seal and your neurons one by one. You will be anesthetized and you won't feel a thing. The surgery will take a number of hours but I assure you that I am fully prepared."

Neji nodded and remained silent for a number of minutes before raising his eyes to meet his uncles.

"Is this truly your wish uncle? For me and the clan?" Hiashi gazed around the room, his eyes landing on his own father who still did not approve of his decision.

"Yes, it is." Neji looked back at Sakura.

"Then I will undergo the surgery."

Now she had every reason to start worrying.

* * *

She had gone over it again and again in her head. She knew she could do it. She had to do it. But for some reason every time she thought of the surgery she got some horrible image stuck in her head that involved her failure. She had talked to Tsunade-shisho about her problem and her shisho had told her to get it together in no gentle terms. Neji was in her hands now.

So at this very moment she was preparing to go into the surgical room. Her attending nurse walked in. "Are you ready Haruno-sempai?"

She nodded and took a deep breath as she entered the room. Neji was on the surgical table looking at her.

"Neji, are you prepared?" He nodded and sent her a small smile. "Good. Ayame-san please anesthetize the patient and then call Shizune-san to stand by." Ayame carefully injected Neji with the strong painkiller and then left the room. A few minutes later the drug was beginning to take effect.

"Neji, how are you feeling?" Her man turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"I feel fine. A bit sleepy but fine." She smiled and kissed his forehead. She started to head to the door.

"Good. I'm going to wash up and then I'll be back." He squeezed her hand dragging her attention away from the door and back to him.

"I trust you Sakura. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't." She could see his confidence in her shining through his eyes and suddenly she wasn't afraid. All of her worries and doubts fell from her shoulders and she could breath easier. She squeezed his hand in return and decided to wait until his eyes closed to leave.

"Sakura, you think about what you want for dinner and when I get out of here in a few days we'll go, even if it's curry." He hated curry. She smiled as he closed his eyes.

She walked out the door and quickly washed up. She was ready.

* * *

Sakura had been in the operating room for hours with his nephew. And so far, according to Shizune, everything was going according to plan. They had to take a break to re-anesthetize Neji but it would seem the procedure was almost over. At least he hoped it was.

Painstakingly slow moving minutes turned into another hour as he waited in one of his most hated places for news of his nephew. The light over the door went off. It was over.

Sakura exited the room and smiled at the Hyuuga clan lord.

"We have to wait for him to wake up for it to be official but in my professional opinion he will be up and running in a matter of days."

Hiashi bowed and Sakura looked startled. The Hyuuga never bowed to anyone.

"Arigato Sakura-san." She bowed in return before leaving to clean up.

* * *

Two days later Neji was ready to leave the hospital. He was currently dressed in his own clothes and waiting for Sakura to retrieve him from his room. He'd had several visitors including his uncle and cousins. Sakura had even sent Hanabi by with his charts to check up on him. He found it rather cute how flustered his young cousin was but he didn't dare tell her that.

Sakura visited him as often as she could, usually for meals. Sometimes he was sleeping when she arrived but she would stay until he woke and they would talk.

And after two days in the hospital he was ready to get real food and go home with his woman.

He heard her voice floating down the hall giving commands to the hospital staff. It sounded like there was something going on. He stuck his head out the door and saw Sakura heading his way at break neck speed. She stopped to kiss him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to keep him stable until Shizune comes in." As she spoke a gurney moved past carrying a man with a blonde ponytail and mouths in his hands; Diedara.

Neji watched as she moved down the hall and then disappeared around the corner. He waited twenty impatient minutes until she returned.

"I'm ready if you are." She said as she waited for him at the door, removing her medic coat to reveal a beautiful red dress.

As he stared at her body and the way the dress hugged her curves and accentuated her shapely legs. Forget dinner, he wanted to take her home now. But a loud growl from his stomach sealed his fate.

Laughing loudly Sakura grabbed his hand, "Well, I'll take that as a resounding yes."

* * *

He was seated across from Sakura in one of the nicest restaurants in town. She was munching on a bit of tempura and they were waiting on the sushi and sashimi to arrive.

"How do you feel about going to the movies tomorrow?" He knew what that tone of voice meant. She really wanted to go but didn't want to make him go with her.

"Sure, but no chick flicks." She smiled and took a sip of her tea as the rest of their food arrived.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dare bring the great Hyuuga Neji to see a rom-com." She teased as she nudged his foot with hers.

They began to eat and he knew that he still wasn't completely back on form. She knew it too and so made up for his lack of speech with her own.

"I wonder what Deidara is doing back here? He escaped before. You'd think that he if left us he wouldn't want to come back." She was popped a piece of sushi in her mouth and started to chew.

"Well, maybe he didn't leave of his own free will." His statement made Sakura stop.

"That would make sense. Well, I guess we'll see when he wakes up. Funny enough it was Tenten who brought him in. She said she found him in the woods half dead. I've never seen her so worked up before." He filled that away for future reference.

They continued eating and Neji found his head had begun to feel heavy and there was a sharp pain in his temples. Sakura had warned him of this. For the next couple of weeks there was a strong possibility that he would have headaches.

His eyes closed briefly in pain and Sakura must have noticed because she had reached across the table and placed her hands on both sides of head and gently sent a pulse of chakra into his system. The pains had vanished.

"It looks like you're going to have to stay with me until this goes away." She stood up and walked around the table and leaned in until her lips were millimeters away from his.

"Gladly." And then she pulled away with a sultry grin, leaving him without his kiss. He sent a halfhearted glare her way as she headed to the bathroom watching as her hips swayed in a manner that should have been illegal.

* * *

Dessert found him sitting on the stone carving of Tsunade-sama's head eating ice cream cones. He had gone out on a limb and ordered mint chocolate chip and she had gotten some thing called wild berry.

The object of his affections was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. Her head was resting just under his chin and he had to turn his head in order to lick his ice cream. She was looking up at the sky and then leaned further into him.

"It's so beautiful out here. I could spend all night out here with you, curled up, cuddly and cozy." He chuckled.

"I think that's the first time anyone has ever called me cuddly or cozy." She patted his leg with her free hand and then began to rub circles on the top of his thigh giving a tingling sensation.

"You are cuddly and cozy with me. No one else ever has to know if you don't want them to." He leaned forward to kiss her temple.

"That part of me is just for you." She smiled and moved his free arm around her stomach.

He could see her pink tongue reaching out to lick the melting treat before it ran down her hands. And he became curious.

"Sakura may I have a taste of yours?" She turned a nodded vigorously. She moved her ice cream to his face as he moved to her ice cream. The collision ended with ice cream on Neji's face.

Sakura turned around and burst out in a fit of giggles. "Oh no! Here, let me get that for you." She managed between giggles. She licked the ice cream off the tip of his nose and then proceeded to kiss the remnants off as well loosing her ice cream in the process. He couldn't hold himself back anymore.

He dropped his ice cream and wrapped his arms around her kissing her with such fierce passion that he took the breath out of her. At some point during the extended kiss Neji fell on his back with Sakura on top of him, his hands roaming over curves noticing which touches made a soft moan escape her lips causing vibrations to run through his.

When they parted her swollen lips were parted and her eyes had darkened. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was slightly mused. She moved her legs and as they brushed the inside of his thighs he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Sakura?" She groaned in response and brushed the tip if her nose against his. "Should we continue this in a more… private setting?" His voice was gravely with want and she stood, pulling him with her. She intertwined their fingers and he turned toward the direction of her apartment, ready to get there as soon as possible the moment she gave her consent.

"Yes please."

* * *

**End Comments**: I was asked to add in more dates and so I have. The next chapter brings in Gaara again and a new project for Sakura. And more Deidara and Tenten.


	20. Hiashi's Stalling

**Author's note**: So I said it would be a year later in this chapter but I put a chapter in between so it was less jarring and to show you what was happening to the rest of the characters. This chapter prepares you for the next one which should be coming out very soon, as in tonight.

**Summary**: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Naruto.

* * *

"I hate this, un." Tenten looked up from her kunai sharpening.

"You hate what?" Tenten watched the frustrated man as he lifted his arms and legs up in the air.

"This. I hate this." He jingled his chakra-reinforced chains. He was still under surveillance and still in jail. Tenten would have to bring him back to the prison cell after his hour out in the fresh air. "I can't move. I can't make art. And worst of all I can't hug you, un." Tenten smiled.

After informing Pein-sama that he had intended to retire from the Akatsuki he found that the only way to retire was to be kicked out or to die. And the only person to be kicked out was Orochimaru. Everyone else who wanted to leave had been killed.

Thank Kami that Kisame had been the one assigned to do the final deed. That's not to say they hadn't kicked the living shit out of him before they handed him to Kisame. After all each member was powerful in their own right and it took more than one member to eliminate another member.

And Kisame had been given the job of the "final blow". Fishy-chan had been kind enough to deposit his half dead body just outside the gates of Konoha. And that's where Tenten found him.

Since then he had spent his time recovering, answering questions and being visited by Tenten. And he was waiting for his probation period to be over now that Naruto had accepted that he wasn't a threat to Konoha. The chains would be in place for another year and in six months he would be under house arrest (presumably in a house of his choice). He wasn't allowed near clay, which was silly because if he wanted to he could blow himself up. But that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Don't worry Deidara, when they take them off it will be for good. And then you'll be free to do whatever you like. Well… for the most part." She placed her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

A year of this was worth it if he could be with Tenten afterwards.

* * *

Neji was lying next to Sakura in the Hyuuga gardens. He was enjoying himself, as he always did when she was near. This time of year was beautiful. The garden was in full bloom the fragrance filled up the area. The koi pond was relaxing as the sound of the small waterfall dribbled over the rocks and into the small body of water. The grass was soft and there was just enough breeze. He was going to enjoy the weather while he could. Soon the heat would be sweltering.

There was only one problem. He family was watching them very closely. He could feel their eyes on him and more specifically Sakura. She had become a point of fascination for his family and he hated it when they spied on his activities with her.

"Sakura?" Her response was a sleepy grunt. "Do you want to go back to your house?"

She smiled and rolled on top of him. "Is your family watching us again?" He nodded and she grinned devilishly. "Then let them watch." And proceeded to kiss him until he didn't care who was watching.

On the walk back to her apartment Neji and Sakura passed Ichiraku and Sakura noticed something odd.

Naruto was in his usual seat. The young hokage was shoveling down ramen at an alarming rate, which was normal.

The young woman next to him was not normal. Hinata was seated next to Naruto trying to talk to him as he ate. And the odd part was she hadn't stuttered once.

"Neji, look!" Neji looked over to the pair and stopped dead in his tracks. He watched as Naruto leaned over in between bowls of ramen and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Oh no…" Sakura looked up at him with questioning in her big green eyes. "Hyuuga-sama, my grandfather, is going to die when he finds out." Neji paused for a minute and then lead Sakura away from the couple. "On second thought maybe that's a good thing."

Sakura's laughter could be heard down the road.

* * *

Hiashi had come to his decision. He was going to retire. To be honest he wasn't being given much choice. But that left him with one very large problem. And he had a solution to that problem but that was his last resort. He would much rather save that ace in the hole for another situation. And so he went about another way to solve this issue.

This problem was how he found himself in Tsunade's home, with the woman in question and Hatake Kakashi, attempting to explain his predicament.

"When does Sakura have to know?" The busty blonde questioned as she knocked back her third cup of sake.

"I will try and hold the council off for as long as I can. But they have deemed that I am at the appropriate age to retire, as my heir has come of age. The same thing happened to my father when I turned twenty-one. And twenty-one is the age that I married my wife. No Hyuuga my become clan leader with out a suitable partner at his side. To ensure this the council usually arranges a match for the heir."

Kakashi nodded. "But when do we have to tell Sakura? I have seen that Neji is whom my Sakura wants to be with but asking her to get married is big change. How long can we stall this?"

Hiashi continued to look at the over protective pair. "Due to Neji just becoming aware of his new status I have informed the council that it may take more time for him to get acclimated to the post. With that understanding they have given him one year."

"A YEAR!" Tsunade was standing now and looked as if she wanted to punch the Hyuuga council into shape. Hiashi was seriously considering allowing her to do just that. "That is not even enough time for them to have a proper engagement."

Kakashi interrupted her quietly. "That is IF Sakura were to accept." Hiashi did not like the "if" that Kakashi used but he would let it slide for now. He knew what the man was alluding to. Sakura may have to give up her career to be with Neji if the negotiations did not end completely in their favor.

"Please understand. In one year my nephew will be made aware of this particular requirement. After that he will be allocated a set time to find a bride and have an engagement. These things usually happen quickly with the Hyuuga. Getting them to give Neji a year was quite the accomplishment. When the time comes I will discuss this with the council again and get Neji and Sakura as much time for an engagement as possible. But I will need your help with this."

Tsunade began rub her temples and folded her hands in front of her. "We love Sakura and we will help as much as we can but we need to know what kind of a brawl we're in for. I realize that you think it is a long time but for those of us who are not involved with the Hyuuga it is not. Give me the average amounts of time clan members are allocated to complete these tasks."

Hiashi realized that he needed to make them understand that he needed their absolute support. Otherwise he would not succeed in extending the time limits. He needed Sakura's guardians to back him up with their full power because the council was going to be using all of the resources at their disposal to thwart this idea. "For branch members with particular talent the age of engagement is somewhere between twenty and twenty-one. They are usually given a three to six month engagement depending on the other party's negotiations with the council. For a head family member the age is still the same, as is the time, unless you are the heir and are not already engaged. If the heir reaches the age of twenty-one without finding an acceptable match for himself then the council finds one for him. The engagement lasts as long as it takes to plan the wedding, which would normally take place on the day of the heir's inauguration to the post of clan leader. Neither ceremony is extravagant in these cases and takes a couple of months to plan."

Now they understood. This was a large concession on the council's part that mostly had to do with Hiashi throwing his weight around. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other and seemed to come to some kind of understanding. They stood and walked to stand in front of him.

"We will assist you when the time comes in negotiating an extended engagement period. And Kakashi will inform Sakura of Neji's responsibilities before the year is out. This will give her time to decide what she wants. I have been in love once and I think I know which road Sakura is likely to take. I will personally fight for Sakura's right to continue in her career. So we will help you from this point on in your quest for their happiness, Hiashi-sama." Tsunade stated before taking a large sip of her beloved beverage.

Hiashi bowed low to the pair, which took them by surprise.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san."

* * *

Neji had never experienced what it was like to be free. He knew it was all thanks to his uncle that he was able to enjoy this new found freedom.

He had seen the suitors arriving in droves hoping to be chosen by Hinata-sama. Normally she would not have an option but her father had expressed her right for her as a baby; she would choose her own husband. And he knew for a fact that she had no intention of choosing any of these highborn nobles.

So why wasn't the council pressuring him? He knew it was bound to come up at some point but he would enjoy the time he had until then. It was too soon anyway. Perhaps in a year they would be more ready to consider the prospect of marriage.

Sakura deserved the time it took to truly get to know him and see if marriage was what she really wanted and more importantly if being in his family was what she wanted. If he'd had the option he would have joined a clan with less rules and regulations.

But maybe she would choose differently than him. This idea of choice as new to him and he was absolutely loving the way it made him feel. The exhilaration was overwhelming at times.

He chose to ask Sakura on a date.

He chose to undergo surgery.

He chose his new fate of clan leader.

He wondered if his father had felt this feeling in his last moments. This huge weight being lifted off his shoulders so he could fly. This idea that he would be in charge of his own fate was thrilling.

Freedom was something that he had only felt a few times in his entire life. It had always been fleeting and never so powerful. But now it coursed through him like chakra.

He looked at the petite hand he held in his and wondered if she could feel his excitement. Had she felt this freedom her whole life? Probably. And now he would able to enjoy it with her. They would choose their own fates and if he had any say in it they would be together.

But for now he would enjoy this unrestrained freedom for however long it lasted just as he had decided to enjoy his time with Sakura for as long as she would have him.

* * *

**End comments**: So for anyone thinking that this is moving too fast let me know and I'll try to put in another filler chapter but the next chapter is done and takes place a year after this one. And yes the impending decision is coming up very soon. So review if you like (I would appreciate it) and hopefully I will get the next chapter up by tonight.


	21. The Proposal

**Author's Note**: I tried to approximate the time that Neji and Sakura have been together as best I could but it was hard. So if anyone notices if I made a mistake let me know so I can fix it. A year has passed since the last chapter.

**Summary**: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Her summon to the Hokage's office had been unexpected and so Sakura had left her training session early that afternoon. Naruto had something he wanted to talk about no doubt. Hopefully it would be something on the trivial side of life as she'd had plenty stressful things to think about lately. And knowing Naruto he just wanted to see her. He often summoned her just to talk or to help him figure out some problem he was having.

And while things had been relatively relaxed since the battle, Konoha was still ready for war. It would take Otogakure some time to build up its forces again but no one expected them to just give up. So the past year and a half had been quiet, as it had been in her childhood. The calm after the storm is what Tsunade-shishou called it. Kakashi-sensei called it the calm before the storm. Perhaps they were both right.

And a storm was coming. But she wasn't sure what type of storm it was.

As Sakura thought back on the previous year and a bit she realized it was probably the happiest of her life thus far. They had gone about their lives, as they usually would have done; training, missions, hospital shifts, and time together. And it was wonderful. She could have spent the rest of her life just like this.

But time was marching forward and she could feel a change was heading her way. A big change.

Neji had accepted the title of clan heir and was waiting for his uncle to officially retire. His schedule didn't change much. He just had to attend the occasional clan meeting. But there was one thing he still had trouble with. Hiashi-sama had expressed his wish for Neji to show his now almost mark free forehead. The remnants of an extremely faded green mark were just barely visible if one looked closely enough. The imprint of the curse had been there so long that it would take some time to completely fade away.

The problem wasn't that Neji didn't want everyone to see he was no longer a caged bird. It was that he simply forgot to show it most of the time. And it wasn't as if everyone didn't know already. The buzz around Konoha had been centered on Neji and Sakura for sometime. The talk had been both personal and professional.

And with out realizing it the two were now in a pickle. Well, she figured it would be a pickle. Depending on Neji's thoughts on the matter it might not be a pickle. Neji was of age. There had been talk before of finding him a wife but thankfully Hiashi-sama had removed the idea of an arranged marriage.

But there was one tradition the Hyuuga clan lord could not veto for them. When a new Hyuuga clan lord was instated he must be married for the sake of the clans future. It was sensible. A clan lord needed heirs and shinobi often died young.

Hiashi-sama had tried to buy as much time as he could but the council was pushing. Sakura had turned twenty and Neji was already twenty-one going on twenty-two in the very near future. Hinata would have been getting married this year had she still been the heir but the title had been passed to Neji which allowed Hinata to start dating Naruto.

Kakashi had been the one to inform Sakura of the approaching problem. He explained everything. It meant that she would have to make a decision and soon. She knew what she wanted but she had never thought it to be possible for her. Active kunoichi did not usually get married or have children. When a kunoichi become pregnant they went on leave and often never returned to the profession.

But in the Hyuuga clan it would be possible to return to active duty. There were enough Hyuuga around to watch over any children she would have. She was both excited and nervous about the prospect.

But Neji still had yet to ask and so her ultimate decision was put on hold for a time, which was fine. Admittedly she wasn't sure if they were ready to get married. It was true that they had been with each other for over a year and a half but it was not something that she had really thought about. Until Kakashi-sensei and Hiashi-sama brought it up.

And if that wasn't stressful enough, her one and only prized student was taking the chuunin exams this week. Hanabi's team was at this very moment being sent through the first stages of the exam with Ibiki.

Sakura was extremely proud of her student who had made excellent progress in her studies. With a few years and diligent practice Hanabi would make a wonderful field medic. But it was becoming obvious that the hospital was not the place for Hanabi. The young girl, rather like her sister, was very shy in one-on-one situations and thus did not do well in the hospital.

Now that she thought about it the chuunin exams was probably what Naruto wanted to talk to her about. He always hated planning things.

Speaking of her blonde friend she was at the hokage's door. She knocked and was allowed in.

"Sakura-chan! Thanks so much for coming. Sit down please." Naruto was fidgeting and sounded nervous. So she sat down across form his desk.

"So what's up Naruto-kun?" She watched her friend's face contort and finally when it looked like he was about to burst he started talking.

"I want to take Hinata-chan out on a date and show her that I'm serious about being her. I need your advise as a woman. You know I'm not really romantic and I need to know what to do. Please Sakura-chan?"

Sakura began to laugh. "Of course Naruto. You might want to write this down."

The hokage pulled out a notepad and concentrated as Sakura told him how to make Hinata's heart melt and knees go weak with flowers, chocolate, expensive diners and heartfelt declarations of love.

* * *

Neji was absolutely confused for possibly the first time in his entire life.

He'd been approached by the Hyuuga council earlier in the week and been informed that according to Hyuuga by laws a clan leader must be wed when he (or she) entered the post. In other words he needed to officially announce who would be bearing the future clan heirs very soon.

But he hadn't told Sakura yet. Actually he wasn't even sure she would agree. They had talked about their futures but all they knew was that they wanted to be together for as long as they could be. Marriage and kids had never been discussed.

But the council had put the screws on him. Hiashi-sama was to retire in the near future. The heir had come of age and it was now time for Neji to become the clan leader. But in order to do so he needed to find a wife. And he'd found her but now he needed to ask her.

He knew that if Sakura agreed it would be huge step for both of them. And he hoped she would, because if she didn't the council had decided to find one for him despite Hiashi-sama's objections. During the transition between leaders the power resided with the council and it was causing Neji and Hiashi-sama quite a bit of grief.

The two had managed to strike a bargain. Hiashi-sama argued that because Neji was only capable of becoming clan leader a year ago, he should be given extra time to complete the unexpected task before him. The council had agreed that they would give him extra time. If Sakura agreed to marry him in one years time the couple would be engaged for the extra year they had been granted. If in that time the couple decided against marriage the council would be allowed to choose his wife.

It was a large concession on the council's part. Something like this had never been done. His grandfather had been against it but the elderly man had been out voted by his peers.

A year and a half had passed since they got together and he knew that Sakura loved him but he wasn't sure if she was ready for this yet. But he wouldn't find out unless he asked.

He had been waiting in her office at the hospital for about thirty minutes now. And the longer he waited the more nervous he got, though on the outside he seemed normal.

He had a plan. But he was sure something was going to go wrong. He wasn't sure what it was yet but it was going to happen.

He heard the door handle turn and watched as his girlfriend entered. She was wearing her medical coat and was looking at a medical file. When she looked up from her papers she grinned and walked over and kissed him.

"Hey you! I thought we were meeting up later." When he didn't respond to her she moved closer and grabbed his face. "What's going on? You've been acting strange since that meeting you had with the Hyuuga council. Is everything ok?"

"…I can't tell you right now…" That was something he had never said to her before. And after he said it he realized that it probably wasn't the best way to throw her off the trail. And Sakura had clearly misunderstood his meaning.

"There is no one else here. My walls don't have ears. Hyuuga Neji, are you hiding something from me? You tell me what's going on right now!" Her eyes were penetrating his and as was usually the case when she gave him that look he couldn't keep the information to himself.

With a sigh and a small smile he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I wanted to take you out for a romantic date tonight and ask you then but you know I can't deny you. Sakura, will you become my wife?" He flipped open the black velvet box to show an elegant and subtly beautiful diamond ring.

She just stared. And the longer she stared the more nervous he got. "Sakura?"

A number of expressions crossed her face in a matter of seconds. She was confused, then happy and then unsure.

"Do you think we're ready?" He leaned his forehead to hers.

"I only want to be with you. I want you to stand by me. I want my partner for life to be a woman I love and trust. We've already talked about wanting to be together and this is the next step. I'm positive that if we are together everything will be fine. I love you Sakura and I will have no one else as my wife." There were tears in her eyes and for a second he was extremely worried until she smiled.

"Sweetheart, I would love to give you an answer but there is something I want to know and something you have to do." He nodded.

"Ok." She inhaled deeply and held her head up high.

"First, are you asking me to marry you just because you need a wife?" He chuckled, knowing she was asking just to set the ground straight.

"You know that's not why. I'm marrying you because I want to. I've been thinking about it for a while and when the council approached me I already knew that when the time came I would ask you." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around her neck. When she let go of him she looked a little abashed. He raised one chocolate eyebrow and she blushed.

"The thing you should know is that technically you're not supposed to ask me." When the eyebrow rose higher she began fidgeting with the hem of her mesh shirt. "It never came up and I forgot to tell you because I figured that most people already knew. I was adopted when my parents died." All the sudden it hit him and he finished the explanation for her.

"By Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei." Now their over protectiveness made sense. He smiled and kissed her softly. "Sakura, out of curiosity and necessity whose name did you take?"

She tilted her head to the side as if it was obvious. "Kaka-sensei's name; Hatake. He was the one who brought the idea to Tsunade-shishou so naturally I took his name. And shishou still has Shizune. Kakashi-sensei just has me." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Well then, let's go find him."

* * *

"Sakura, is this what you want?" Kakashi asked with both hands on her shoulders.

"Yes it is Kaka-sensei." The copy-nin pulled her in the tightest hug he'd ever given her.

"Then I give you my blessing and my full support." He rested his mask on the top of her head. When he finally let go he bowed to Neji. "I leave her in your hands Neji-san. And don't worry, I'll always be around if you need me Sakura-chan." Then a female voice rang out, strong and sassy and full of mirth.

"And when was someone going to tell us what was going on?" Sakura, Neji and Kakashi turned to find Tsunade and Hiashi standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I would have liked to know. We would have planned a small celebration." The older Hyuuga was letting a cheeky smirk play on his features. His efforts had not been in vain. Neji would marry the woman he loved and Hiashi couldn't be happier about it. He had given his nephew the choice he had never had.

"Well, technically uncle she hasn't given me a formal answer yet." Tsunade pushed her towards the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Now, that is simply unacceptable. Go on Sakura, don't keep the man waiting."

Sakura smiled and blushed a bit before lifting herself on to her tip-toes and kissing Neji lightly on the lips.

"Yes, I would love to marry you Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

**End Comments**: So from here on out things are going to get more interesting. We're bringing in some characters from before and ideas that I haven't touched on in a while. More research and more fighting ahead. And we're bringing in some new concepts and a character I have never mentioned before but I think you'll like it. Review if you want to; I would appreciate it.


	22. A Letter From Suna

**Author's Note**: Nothing to say unparticular. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days.

**Summary**: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

Before news of their engagement spread Neji and Sakura knew they had to inform the Hyuuga council of their decision. And so with her guardians in toe, Sakura made her way, yet again to the Hyuuga meeting room. She really was beginning to dislike the place, if only because Hyuuga-sama didn't like her and always made a fuss about something.

Neji was gripping her hand, waiting for Hiashi-sama to let them into the room of Hyuuga elders. Her guardians were waiting with them, though they looked rather awkward next to each other in their formal attire attempting not to turn to their separate vices. Kakashi was failing drastically as he quickly pulled out his little book of porn.

The door slid open. Hiashi-sama had promised that this meeting would be relatively short. Hiashi led the group in and brought them to the center. Neji stepped forward.

"Elders of the Hyuuga clan, I have chosen my intended wife and she has accepted my proposal. We request that the betrothal be extended to a full year, during which time Hiashi-sama has agreed to remain the acting clan leader until I have married Sakura."

The council nodded along to the first part and then quite arguments erupted around the room about the length of the betrothal. And then a loud voice could be heard over the others.

"The length of time is unnecessary." Hyuuga-sama had a finite edge on his voice that must have usually worked in situations such as these. But he had never gotten into a fight with the Legendary Sucker.

"It is necessary." The elderly man squared his shoulders and looked at Tsunade for the first time, clearly not fully understanding her roll at this meeting.

"And why is that Tsunade-hime?" His tone did not placate Tsunade's growing agitation and the busty blonde stepped forward with her arms crossed over her chest putting her full support behind the young couple to her right.

"Because as Sakura's acting mother and father we say it is." Hyuuga-sama seemed to be taking in all of the information and the situation in which he now found himself. His son had deemed that Neji would choose his own bride, and with that bride chosen the "parents of the bride" insisted on a yearlong engagement. He was in a corner and he knew it.

"Is this legal? Which clans are we aligning the Hyuuga with?" Kakashi had decided that the Hyuuga council was not imposing enough for him to put down his soft porn and spoke from behind the lewd novel.

"You will find that this is all legal, Hyuuga-sama. You will be aligning the Hyuuga officially with the Hatakes and the Harunos, of which Sakura and I are the last of each. Tsunade-sama and her lineage should also to be taken into account as she is the granddaughter of the first hokage." Kakashi's nonchalant attitude seemed to be getting to the elderly man and Hyuuga-sama's shoulders had tensed up and his eye seemed to be twitching.

"Is that really appropriate reading material Hatake-san?"

"No Hyuuga-sama, but I don't plan to stop so you'll have to get over it." He said, with his trademark crescent eye turned all the way up.

Hiashi-sama knew his father was on the verge of getting very angry and decided that now was a good time to end the meeting.

"The Hyuuga clan will accept and support the union between our clans and more importantly we accept Hatake Sakura into our clan. We look forward to the day she becomes Hyuuga Sakura. This council is dismissed."

* * *

"Neji, have you noticed that when I marry you I'll have had three last names that start with the letter 'h'?" Her head was on his chest as they lay together on her sofa. She was making him muffins and he was waiting patiently for them to be ready.

"No I hadn't thought of it yet." His fingers tangled in her hair.

"It's just oddly coincidental that I get to keep my initials. Most women don't get that option." He chuckled and she ended up giggling with his stomach movements.

The buzzer from the oven went off and it was Sakura's turn to laugh. Neji's head popped up and he almost looked like an eager puppy.

"I'll go get the muffins and some butter for you."

Muffins ready and on the table Neji tucked in and began to eat with gusto. Sakura watched as he spread butter over a muffin and took a bite, closing his eyes in pleasure. He loved those muffins and kami did she love making them for him. A hawk landed on the perch she had placed on her front balcony near her door.

Sakura tilted her head. Why would Suna be sending her a personal note written on official business scroll?

Sakura opened the door and removed the scroll. She opened it on the way inside and gasped in shock. Neji, with muffins still in his mouth, moved so that Sakura could sit on his lap.

"So, what's going on?" She leaned back as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Gaara says that intense meditation is no longer working. He thinks it's time to look into other options. He says he needs an heir. He says that he is afraid that the remnants of Shukaku will not allow him to be intimate with anyone as he is afraid that he will injure them. He wants me to look into artificial DNA replication." Neji processed what she said and then raised an eyebrow as he picked up another muffin, attempting to get butter on the treat without the use of his second hand.

"You mean he wants you to make him a child…" Sakura looked at Neji and then realized his concern. Sakura had long since figured out that Gaara was attracted to her. Occasionally the Kazekage would forget what was socially appropriate but this was not one of those situations. They both knew where he stood. Being a surrogate for Gaara's child and artificial insemination were both out of the question. And even if they weren't, it was impossible and Sakura would have never agreed to it anyway.

"Yes, but not through insemination. I examined his sperm when I was gathering information on the clans and jinchuriki. The odd thing is that he does not regularly produce them and on the off chance he does they are inactive. In addition to that Shukaku's soul still resides in Gaara's body and is now looking for a new host, as he cannot live separately from Gaara. Gaara is one of the few hosts that were eventually able to control Shukaku and so Gaara's kin would be an almost sure bet for Shukaku's survival. This would be any child he would have naturally. Naruto's children, when he has them, will also inherit traces of the kyuubi."

"So essentially he wants you to look into making him a clone of himself." Neji's voice was very muffled due to his cheeks full of muffins.

"But miniature sized." Sakura smiled and kissed him before the image of a small Gaara in a frilly dress and pink bow in his hair had Sakura giggling. When she stopped Sakura moved to the sink to clean the pans.

Neji went to the fridge to get a glass of milk to go with his muffins. Glass of milk in hand he leaned up against the counter next to her. "Do you think it's possible?"

Sakura looked up at the ceiling and tilted her head to the side. "I would have to find a test subject first. Someone with a kekkei genkai who would not be affected by having another one of themselves running around…"

"And possibly someone who could benefit Konoha." Neji said as he grabbed a towel to help dry the dishes.

* * *

"Do you think we could find someone like that?" Naruto had heard all of the potentials. This would be a great step forward for the prowess of Konohas shinobi if Sakura could pull it off.

"It will be a long shot. Villages usually make sure such bloodlines are kept under close watch. There aren't any that I can think of off the top of my head." Sakura knew that finding the potential DNA subject would be difficult. Villages didn't just give away their kekkei genkai freely. Unfortunately the village elders, who were still in the room, had insisted that the potential child had to have a bloodline limit. The female elder stood and addressed the two powerful nin.

"Another strong, powerful kekkei genkai would be good for the village. Since the Uchiha massacre Konoha has been lacking it's second strong clan. We could use another one to replace them." Sakura was about to speak when Naruto firmly corrected the elder.

"The child, who ever they are, will not be used by the village but rather will thrive here." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Who will take care of the child?" the second elder asked. Sakura turned to face him.

"When I have done the research and figured out if it is actually possible then we will discuss who the child will stay with." Both elders nodded along waiting for her to move away from the door.

"That sounds acceptable." Sakura opened the door and allowed the two rather annoying and close-minded elders to leave the office. Naruto leaned back in his chair and waited for Sakura to sit in the chair across from his desk.

"So Sakura-chan, if it could be done, do you have any thoughts on who we might choose?" She still hadn't figured that one out yet.

"Well, it would have to be someone who wouldn't be affected by this 'clone'."

Naruto suddenly seemed to be preoccupied, which usually meant he was having one of his brilliant ideas. They usually ended in some kind of ramen eating marathon or massive tournament to see who was the strongest. "Would a dead person be ok?"

Sakura found herself raising her eyebrow in a similar fashion to Neji. "How dead?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, pretty dead Sakura-chan. You don't get much deader than dead." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It would depend on how long they had been dead."

Naruto screwed up his face and squinted his eyes, preparing to be hit for being stupid. "Well…"

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" She was always wary of these brilliant ideas of his and she made no move to hide it.

"You'll see Sakura-chan but I think I might have the perfect person."

"Really?" The apprehension was clear in her tone.

"Yeah. Give me a few days to get the samples and we could have another Haku-chan in Konoha." Sakura's excited gasp made Naruto realize what he'd just said. "I just said who it was didn't I?" He sounded disappointed in himself but after seeing Sakura's excitement he couldn't help but give a cheeky grin and scratch the back of his head.

"He's perfect! I just need a few skin samples or something to that effect. He's kekkei genkai would have preserved him. His body temperature was lower than normal and do you remember when we buried him? He was effectively frozen in ice."

"Yeah well let's just hope he stayed that way for the sake of the poor men who I'm sending to dig him up." The idea of digging up a long since dead and decaying body made Naruto scrunch his nose up. Sakura laughed at his face and then grabbed her scroll, standing to leave.

"Well, I'd best be getting home Naruto. The past few days of excitement have worn me out." Before she turned to exit the office, Naruto moved around the desk and stood in front of her.

"Speaking of excitement, I should tell you two things Sakura-chan."

"Ok?"

"The first is that I followed your advice and took Hinata on a great date. The second thing is this." He pulled her into a big hug. "You know when we were younger I hoped that you and I would end up together but I'm glad things have worked out this way. We both have people we love and we're still the best of friends. Congratulations on your engagement Sakura-chan." She smiled.

"Yeah, we still are the best of friends, even if you work my very last nerve too often for your own good." She kissed his cheek and then squeezed his hand before she walked of the office.

* * *

**End Comments**: the chuunin exams are up next along with some research developments. And I think that's about it.


	23. Hanabi's Exam

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I was on vacation with no Internet and my laptop sitting at home. It's been about a month since the last chapter and the finals of the chuunin exams have begun. I know it's shorter than usual but I was having a hard time with this chapter. Anyway, review if you feel the need; I would appreciate it.

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The crowd was going wild and the adrenaline was so thick she could almost smell it. Hell, she could practically taste it in the air. But the excited anticipation was mostly just from the crowd.

What was going on in the arena was different. She remembered being in that position. And so did the man next to her. In fact, he made it to that stage of the exam twice.

And here they were sitting together with Hiashi-sama and Hinata watching Hanabi wait for the final stage of the exam to being. Hinata seemed more nervous than usual. Sakura wasn't worried though.

She had been training Hanabi for almost two years now and she knew how much progress the young girl had made. Hanabi was going to be just fine. But looking at her now it seemed that Sakura's student was having some doubts. Her feet were shifting nervously and she kept looking up at the stands where her family and teacher were sitting.

Everything went silent as Naruto stood. Gaara had not made the journey to Konoha this exam and so Naruto stood alone, save his jounin guard Lee. The two had seemed to be having quite a bit of fun planning their next rival contest. But now it was time for business.

"Citizens of Konoha and our guests from other nations and cities, welcome to the final stage of the Chuunin exams. Let the tournament begin!" The roar of the crowd was almost deafening. Thankfully Sakrua's ears were not completely destroyed. With Hinata on the end, Hiashi-sama next in, Neji next to her and the two open seats on her other side Sakura didn't have to worry about any of her companions getting overly excited.

If anything she was the most likely to stand up and shout something embarrassingly loud down at the ring.

The open seats next to her were soon filled by Kaka-sensei and her shishou. Hyuuga-sama had insisted that the soon to be united clans make a public appearance together. And what better place than the chuunin exams?

Except this wasn't the best place. Who was to say that the seating hadn't been an accident? The only thing to suggest other wise was the fact that Neji was holding her hand, his fingers woven together with hers. And in addition to that no one was paying attention to them right now. Everyone's eyes were firmly focused on the ring.

* * *

Hanabi had moved to the waiting platform. Her fight wouldn't begin for another few matches. And she was nervous.

There was no real reason to be. She had confidence in her skills. After all she had been taught by two of Konoha's finest. Her sensei had almost become the hokage for kami's sake. And her Nii-san was one of ANBU's best, if not the best.

But the boy she had been paired against looked like he was willing to do anything to win the fight; maybe even kill her. She had no doubt that if she was severely wounded Sakura-sensei would come to her aid. Despite this knowledge she was still afraid. She had never fought anyone like this before. Most young nins in Konoha would hesitate before moving in for the final stroke.

But Konoha was admittedly more sheltered than other shinobi cities and most of the genin hadn't experienced their first kill yet. But she could tell that her opponent had. There was a glint in his eyes, a fierce darkness to his gaze that chilled Hanabi down to the marrow of her bones. There was a hunger for blood that was unmistakable.

The first match was now over and the second had begun, which meant she was almost up. She looked at her family and she felt herself relax. Sakura was waving at her and when the medic knew she had Hanabi's attention she gave a thumbs up which was strangely reminiscent of the Gai-sensei good guy pose.

The whole sight melted away Hanabi's fears and she went over the coaching Sakura-sensei had been giving her on the basic qualification of a chuunin. She took a deep breath and thought them out one by one.

A chuunin must be a capable leader. A chuunin must excel in his or her field and be capable of using techniques successfully on the battlefield. A chuunin must…

With one swift movement the second match was over and Hanabi found herself moving towards the stairs that lead the arena.

* * *

Sakura gripped on to Neji's arm as Hanabi entered the arena. This was all so exciting and nerve wracking. She remembered the first time she entered the arena. She had been so nervous until the signal was given. Then her mind had focused on survival and she had made it through with flying colors. Sakura was hoping it would be the same for Hanabi.

The signal was given to the fighters and Hanabi dodged a group of flying shuriken that were thrown her way. She concealed herself behind a tree and waited until the barrage of weapons came to a halt. Hanabi stayed perfectly still as her opponent move steadily closer to her. When the young boy was close enough she launched herself out with her chakra scalpels at the ready. Having cut the tendons in the boys left leg and arm Hanabi began to move away but he was too fast. In half a second the boy's right arm had latched on to her neck and he'd slammed her into the arena wall.

The two genin were so close that Hanabi's increasingly ragged breathing was blowing at the boy's dark brown tresses. They watched as he raised Hanabi off the ground and leaned even closer in until their eyes were locked. A smile was rapidly spreading across his face and there was no mistaking the feral blood lusting quality it held.

Sakura was a bit worried but she knew Hanabi had a few more techniques to use. The boy was grinning manically but the grin was about to be whipped off his face. Hanabi quickly closed off one of his main chakra points and the boy dropped her on the ground as he began to cough. Hanabi landed on her feet and moved towards the boy.

He shot out from his position on the ground and cut into her arm with a kunai. With no time to spare Hanabi quickly moved behind him and jabbed the livid boy with a senbon dipped in a highly concentrated dose of a fast acting tranquilizer. Just as fast as she had done the deed Hanabi moved far away and watched as the boy face planted into the arena floor.

And then the match was declared over with Hanabi as the winner. And Sakura knew her student was going to become a chuunin.

"Shannaro, Hanabi-chan!"

* * *

The Chuunin exams were finally over and Naruto felt the need to pat himself on the back for a job well done. He had managed to sit relatively still for the entirety of the event. And now it was time to relax.

He entered his office and walked to his desk only to find a large box there. He pulled back and wrinkled his nose. Then a thought hit him.

Maybe it was a bomb. He began to sweat a little bit. It would make sense. He was an important man now. He was the hokage. The strongest nin in Konoha. Of course he was worthy of such venomous envy. Those who had sent this to him were obviously envious. Ok, and maybe there was a price on his head so the attackers might be poor as well. But as the strongest nin in Konoha he was fully capable of taking care of this small nuisance.

It was then he realized that he had been talking out loud because his arms were folded and his head was nodding along to his statements of self-exaltation. At least no one else was around to hear it.

"Hokage-sama!" He jumped. Ok, so maybe there had been some one around to see it. "The team is back from the mission and ready to report it's details." Correction; Five some ones around to hear it.

Upon looking closer at the label on the box Naruto realized what it contained. To make matters even more embarrassing the label was written in bold on a bright red background.

"Was it a success?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. The body has been placed back into its previous position with no harm done. Numerous samples were obtained. We made sure to get enough so that the process would not be necessary in the near future. The samples also vary in nature."

Naruto nodded along and then sat in his big orange leather chair.

"Good. You are dismissed. Genma-san, please find Sakura-chan and instruct her to come here as soon as possible."

* * *

End Comments: Next chapter out soon and we get to see the beginnings of Sakura's research.


	24. Winter Snows

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry about the delay. For ages I was bogged down with schoolwork and when I did have time I couldn't think of what to write. But the last two days have been a success, I think. This has lots of Neji/Sakura for those of you who have been wanting it. And I have tried my hand at my first ever full lemon, so let me know what you think.

**Summary**: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nartuo or the characters. For those uncomfortable with or too young for descriptive sex scenes there is one in this chapter.

* * *

Winter had snuck up on the village hidden in the leaves. And it wasn't just any old winter either Sakura noted with a shudder as she pulled her fur-lined cloak closer to her body. It was the kind of cold that spread its venom into your bones and made you want to curl up in bed under the covers and never leave. The only good thing was that Konoha was officially a winter wonderland covered from top to bottom in fluffy white snow. At least the kids were having some fun. Well, not all of the kids.

On their walk home it was apparent that Hanabi was suffering more than Sakura at the moment. Her poor apprentice had picked up a cold and during the research session at the library had started sneezing and coughing. That was not the first time Sakura had been kicked out of the library but it was certainly the first time it hadn't been her fault. As Sakura remembered a few choice moments with Neji in the anatomy section she prayed that the young girl next to her attributed the rising color in her cheeks to the biting cold.

Hanabi had felt so bad about getting them kicked out that Sakura had promised her some hot chocolate to prove that there were absolutely no hard feelings. Not that it mattered much anyway; they could have left on their own accord for all the good the research was doing them. With a sigh she shook her head.

She hadn't told Hanabi yet but the project was not making much progress. The problem was that there were lots of information on the development of embryos in the womb and the process of DNA replication but only in theory. No one had ever attempted to replicate the process on a molecular level. Artificial insemination had been preformed on a few occasions but it was still not common practice. But replication without the use of two sets of DNA had never been tried. And on top of that there was not much research on how kekkie genkai affected DNA or where the information on them was contained on the DNA strand. If she didn't know these things, how was she supposed to create life from a dead sample of very special DNA? She was stumped. On top of all that, if she managed to figure out answers to all of her lingering questions, and there were many, there was also the nagging issue of being able to see what was going on during the procedure. The second half of the process, embryonic development, would become visible to the naked eye in time but the initial splitting of the DNA strands and recombining them in the proper way required vision of the microscopic. But a microscope of that intensity and precision had not been made yet and it was holding her back in more ways than one. The whole issue was driving her mad.

Thankfully Naruto and Gaara had commissioned an inventor to create the highest-powered microscope that anyone had ever seen. She knew this would be the key to solving her problems. She would use it to view and study DNA connected to a kekkei genkai and then again during the actual procedure so she could see what the hell she was doing. But with the snow that covered everything north of Konoha the valuable piece of equipment wouldn't get to her until at least spring. In the mean time she needed to stay sharp and at least make it seem like she was working; hence the trips to the library.

"Sakura-sensei, are you alright?" She turned to see pale eyes looking at her from under a snow-covered hood. Well, no she wasn't really alright, but she wasn't going to tell her student that in addition to being frustrated with her work she was worried sick and had been going slightly out of her mind.

The war with Oto had picked up again but this time it was a war in the shadows. Teams were being ambushed on missions and currently Neji's team was out on border patrol. Needless to say the fact that border patrols were being attacked the most often did not make her feel any better. And it didn't help that he'd been gone for a few weeks and she was lonely. The apartment was cold and empty without his presence.

"I'm fine Hanabi." The young Hyuuga looked at her and seemed to know that she was lying. Why did the Hyuugas always seem to know when someone was lying? It must have had something to do with the view of the chakra system. She was going to look into that at some point.

"Research will get better Sakura-sensei. I know you'll make the break through soon. And Neji nii-san will be fine. He is more than capable of killing some Oto-nins."

Some how it did make Sakura feel a little bit better being reminded of what an excellent shinobi she was in love with. And besides, the man in question was due back today but she was expecting him to be a day late due to the snow. She smiled and stretched her arms up as high as they would go before grabbing Hanabi in a bear hug.

"Come on you, let's go warm up." Hanabi's laugh very quickly turned into a bout of coughing and Sakura decided that some tea and honey might be called for instead of chocolate.

* * *

Naruto looked out of his office window. Konoha looked beautiful and everything seemed perfect but something was wrong. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was though.

Hinata had been the first to mention that he seemed to be fidgeting more than usual. She said he seemed antsy. And he had noticed that he was always looking for something to do besides paper work. Not to say that was unusual, both the Sandaime and the Godaime had the same problem but dealt with it in different ways; one by drinking and the other by peaking on women at the bathhouse.

He'd tried both and each distraction had ended badly. He'd been caught at the bathhouse and ended up with a black eye and a lump on the back of his head the size of a melon. His attempt at drinking had ended up being worse. Unfortunately the alcohol had a bigger effect on the Kyuubi than it did on him.

A drunken demon fox was not something he wanted to experience again especially when the creature was talking in his head. Who knew that the fox was a letch? Or that the demon had developed a thing for the well endowed Godaime? No one until the other day, and Naruto would rather if he had never found out.

Speaking of the devil, the legendary sucker had just barged her way into his office.

"Hey brat, I hear from a pretty little sparrow that you've been feeling a bit down and out lately over the job." He watched as the older woman fell into the chair across his desk and casually leaned back, clearly waiting for him to start explaining himself. Leave it to Hinata to worry about him and express those worries to the one person who could set him straight.

"I don't know Baa-chan. I just can't focus on anything. There is too much paperwork and not enough action. I have plenty of work to keep me busy but I keep looking for the next thing to do. The only thing I seem to be able to focus on at all these days is Hinata." He rested his elbows on the desk and placed his face in his hands. She was quiet for a time and he was getting anxious. The longer she waited to respond the more likely it was that he was going to get hit at some point.

"Sounds to me like you need a mission." As soon as the words left her mouth his head shot up. For just a second he was excited and then reality came crashing down on him.

"I can't. I'm the Hokage remember?" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me you brat. Every Kage needs some time off. Assign yourself a mission. The fourth used to run off on a mission occasionally and leave the third in charge while he was away. But you can only do something like that if you have a retired Kage around." She could see the hope in his eyes and she was beginning to wish she'd never said anything. "Tch, fine, I'll cover for you for a week while you go on border patrol. But you owe me."

Naruto launched himself across the desk and wrapped his arms around her before scribbling a note in the mission pad.

"I'll go grab Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru and be off in a hour, after I talk to Hinata. Thanks Baa-chan! I'll buy you some really good sake."

Tsunade moved to the other side of the desk and smiled. The memories of being in this office came back to her. She'd been allowed in this office since she was a child, having been connected to the line of Hokage's since she was born. Some really good memories took place in this office. And some bad ones concerning lots of paperwork…

"Aw hell, I forgot about all the damn paperwork. Shizune!"

* * *

Sakura's afternoon shift at the hospital had gone well. Only a few serious injuries to tend to from nins dealing with Oto. Other than that it was mostly small children with the flu. She stopped by the local grocer to pick up some necessities with the weather being the way it was. Dinner was going to be something hot and hearty, probably stew, and she was in desperate need of more hot chocolate. Hanabi had had the last of it for their post library dismissal lunch.

She quickly grabbed the desired items and left the store eager to get home to her pajamas, heater and television. As she approached her apartment she noticed a pair of mud and snow covered boots left outside. She raced to the door, threw her boots off and once inside felt her face spread into a smile.

Neji was resting on her couch still in his ANBU uniform. He must have just gotten back. She carefully set her shopping down and removed her cloak.

"I'm back." His silver eyes opened and the edges of his mouth lifted in a tired smile. His arms were open waiting for them to be filled.

"Welcome home Sakura." She laid herself on the couch and snuggled into his embrace. She kissed him and felt his arms tighten. He moved his forehead to rest against hers and gave her light kisses as he stroked her back.

"I missed you. It hurt to be away so long." His deep baritone reverberated through her chest. He was gazing into her eyes and she could see just how much he had missed her. So much that he had raced back to her. So much that he hadn't seen anyone else yet, hadn't reported to his uncle or checked in with the hokage; he hadn't even stopped to check in at the gate. So much that it had felt like there was a hole in his chest, as if he had left his heart in Konoha, which if he thought about it he had.

"I know what you mean. I missed you too. So much." She nuzzled her face into his neck and he moved so that she was laid on top of him. His arms never loosened as they drifted to sleep together.

* * *

Days later the snow still had not let up and border patrol had turned out to be just as boring as paperwork. He was meant to be doing something not just wandering aimlessly along Fire country's border.

Naruto had always disliked the snow as a child. It was wet, cold and he always managed to get sick. And the worst of it was that no one had been around to take care of him. And while he had come to appreciate the beauty of snow he still found it impractical. It crunched, left prints and made it difficult to move. All in all it was not the best conditions for a shinobi to be traipsing around the woods.

Kakashi held up his hand and crouched down in the snow waiting for an attack. Kakashi's senses were sharper than theirs and they took his word for it and prepared for attack.

A blood-curdling scream filled with anguish ripped through the forest. Naruto signaled to his team and they moved to surround and inspect the situation. When they reached the source the sight of black and red clouds greeted them. On their guard they waited in silence for the Akatsuki member to turn.

"Give me your eye Kakashi-san." In a flash the nin had approached Kakashi with his arm held out, intent on removing the eye.

Naruto jumped in front of his sensei and looked in horror as blood from his eyes dripped down the face of Uchiha Itachi. Naruto activated his rasengan and was about to release the attack when Itachi's brow furrowed.

"That chakra isn't the copy nins. Uzumaki Naruto perhaps? Or maybe even… AH!" another screamed ripped through the nin as he collapsed on the ground in pain. It had become clear that the man could no longer see. Which meant his sharingan had finally turned on him and caused him to go blind. The trail of the Uchiha's feet showed his sporadic walk through the woods had led him into a few trees and was apparent that the shinobi had been wandering for some time.

Shikamaru activated his shadow technique and halted the missing nins movement. "What should we do with him? Bringing him back would be troublesome but leaving him might turn out to be even more troublesome."

"There is a warrant out for him in Konoha. We can't leave him." Kakashi said, as he prepared a chakra bind for their newfound companion.

"Kakashi-sensei, when you're done with that we'll find a place away from here to make camp and get some answers out of him. Tomorrow we'll head back." Kakashi had already started to place the chakra seals and binds on the eldest Uchiha. Naruto turned to Shikamaru who was waiting for orders. "Shikamaru send off orders for a replacement team. I don't want to be out here with him for too long."

The bound nin smirked through his pain. "You're getting smarter Naruto-kun. But you needn't fear too much. If Kisame isn't here then they haven't realized that I'm gone; yet." Kakashi lifted the man over his shoulder and the team began to head off.

"Trust me it's not Akatsuki we're worried about."

* * *

Hospital rounds were almost over and the two young women were about to see their last patient. The emergency ward was always the most hectic but it was the best place for Hanabi to learn. Having recently made chuunin Hanabi had already started preparing for the jounin exam. The young girl had decided that being an active duty ANBU medic was her new goal. She wanted to be a medic that went on missions and assisted in combat like her Sakura-sensei sometimes did.

"Good afternoon Ebisu-sensei, you seem to have poisoned yourself. Can I assume it is that new poison you've been working on for the war effort?" The expert teacher nodded and seemed to hang his head in shame. Sakura held back a giggle and then continued. "Hanabi-chan I want you to work on that poison removal technique that we've been studying. This is the best time to practice, as I already know the formula for the antidote. Don't forget to say what you're doing out loud. It'll help I promise."

Hanabi began to brief Ebisu on the process of the procedure while Sakura collected the required items and called for a nurse. When she returned to the room Ebisu was being true to his nature as a teacher.

"Hanabi-sama you will do just fine. You come from a strong clan and you have been taught well. And while I may pass out soon it is not because I don't have faith in your abilities. I'm beginning to feel quite dizzy." Hanabi helped Ebisu lay down and the nurse held on to his arms while Sakura held down his legs with the antidote in her pocket. Hanabi began the procedure.

* * *

Sakura was brimming with pride when she passed training ground 5. Hanabi's medical techniques were not perfect but in time she would get better. But the fact that Hanabi had been able to successfully remove some of the poison showed her capability. It was true the girl was more suited for combat but in order to be an ANBU medic she would need more than combat and in a dire situation Sakura wanted Hanabi to know what to do in order to save her comrades.

She turned her head when a loud thunking noise drew her attention to the training ground. Lee could be seen leaving from the other entrance on his hands. Konoha's second self proclaimed green beast had just lost another match to his eternal rival.

Neji was practicing his shuriken technique without his byakugan activated, which was usually a cool down exercise for her genius. He looked quite tired and she could guess that he had been working on a new technique involving his chakra nature and his byakugan.

She could feel her devious nature rising up within her and she snuck silently up to her newest victim.

Neji was ending his training session and he was a bit tired. His new technique was coming along nicely but Lee had interrupted his training and demanded that they have another rivalry test. It went with out saying that Neji had won, as he always did.

He was about to reach for the last of his shuriken when something cold and wet hit him broad side against his face. He turned to see Sakura clad in her cloak laughing at his misfortune. He wiped the snow off his face and advanced on her, a smirk growing on his handsome features.

"I'm sorry Neji, I just couldn't help myself." She held up her arms in mock defeat before she took off running. He raced after her almost knocking Lee over as they passed him on the street. The further they went the more the distance between them diminished. They were passing through the park when he saw a large snow bank. He picked up the pace just as she turned her head to see where he was and in a flash the two had collided and landed in the large pile of snow. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned her down while he collected snow in the other.

Seeing his intentions she began to squirm but it was no use. "This is not fair! You're bigger than me!" Her bottom lip was sticking out and just as her jaw began to quiver in fake sadness he gently pushed the ball of snow in her face.

He chuckled as she shook her head to get rid of offending substance. Her face was flushed, her hair mussed, and snow surrounded her bringing out the colors of her hair and eyes even more than usual. He leaned down and began to kiss her.

What started out as an innocent kiss in the snow turned into something more and soon they were out of breath. He could feel his want growing as her chest pushed into his and her warm breath against his lips sent shivers down his spine.

He stood letting go of her arms and picking her up. He took of towards her home in a blur.

* * *

The heater was on and she was sitting in front of him as they watched TV. He looked around at their clothes that had been forgotten on the ground and smiled. In their haste of clashing lips and flying clothes they had not made it to the bed. He remembered her roving hands and the way her body felt under his.

She grinned and put down her hot chocolate, feeling his want push into her lower back. She turned to him on her hands and knees lowering her mouth to encompass him as much as she could. He was too big to fit completely and so she used her hands to help. With a low groan he let her know how much he appreciated her ministrations. His head rested against the couch and his hands tangled in her hair as he enjoyed the feel of her tongue stroking him. After a few minutes he knew that if she kept going he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

He lifted her up and then moved so that she was laying on her back with him repaying her generosity. With one hand on her waist the other was free squeeze her breasts and watch as she bucked her hips to meet his mouth. With every moan she made, every heated lust clouded look she sent his way he wanted her more, but then again he never had enough of her. He always wanted more.

Her first climax came with a breathless scream and she could feel his lips curve against her before he trailed kisses up her body. She reached down and guided him to her showing she had recovered enough to want more, much more. He placed one arm under her back and the other near her head. They both let out a loud moan as he entered her with a carefully placed but powerful thrust. Her nails left tracks on his back and shoulders as they continued, their hips meeting with resounding slapping sounds. He kissed every inch of her he could reach, lips, ears, face, neck and breasts and he knew that she was leaving small dark bruises on the flesh of his neck.

His pace quickened when it was clear that she was on the verge of another climax. She arched her back and met his lips as he let out a roar to match the scream that escaped her. They fell over the edge together and she rubbed his back lazily as he gently leaned on her while recovering his breath.

He had gone to take a shower after she'd had hers and she was currently making dinner. She knew he wasn't much of one for spicy foods of any kind, not after his run in with the curry of life. But mild curries he seemed to like. And today curry seemed to be perfect.

She ladled some out of the pot for a taste and took in the flavors. "Mmmm…" She put the ladle down and turned the stove off. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss lingered on her neck.

"I love you my Sakura." She leaned back against his naked chest and caught his mouth in a gentle caress.

"I love you too my Neji."

* * *

Tsunade had just finished her pile of paperwork and passed the rest of the work off to Shizune. Something had been prying on her mind for some time now. Konoha was at war and there was one technique that Sakura had not learned from her master.

Tsunade had vowed not to teach her students her rejuvenation technique but that vow was being tested. Tsunade knew that Sakura had learned that forbidden technique from Chiyo-baa-sama.

Her motherly instincts were kicking in. The war would bring about unexpected results and who knew what Sakura would do in a situation where her loved ones were in danger. And now that Sakura was with Neji Tsunade realized that the chances of her prized student doing something rash to save his life was increasing every time the ANBU was sent on a mission.

Tsunade couldn't stand the thought of loosing the woman she viewed as a daughter. Wouldn't it better if Sakura could save people with out having to give her whole life in return? And what good was saving the life of the man you loved if you couldn't be with him after? She'd always thought that saving them was enough but the years had made her realize that Dan would have never forgiven her if she given her life for his. And she knew Neji would be the same.

With her mind made up she sat back in the plush chair and waited for Naruto to return.

* * *

**End Note**: I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me a review if you did or if you have some constructive criticism. That was the longest chapter to date I think. I plan to have another out by sometime next week but don't quote me on that. And again, I'm sorry for the delayed update.


	25. Setting A Trap

Author's Note: This chapter has a few important points, but the purpose of this chapter was mostly to fill out some details and to link up the last chapter with the next one. And I was asked for some DEIxTEN action and so here it is. Ther ewil be more of that and more NejixSakura moments to come. Maybe even some NaruxHina moments as well (that would be a first for me so you'll have to tell me how I do). Anyway, on with the show!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me.

* * *

"Who?" She blinked before moving to get out of the chair. The cocky young man in front of her had his arms folded across his chest and a wide triumphant grin, which was so reminiscent of his late father.

"Come on Baa-chan you're not THAT old. I said I have Itachi in a prison cell." Tsunade eyed Naruto. It was obvious he had a plan, a very devious plan. At least he seemed to think it was devious.

"Uchiha Itachi? Naruto, what are you up to?" Tsunade raised a thin blonde eyebrow as Naruto threw himself into his chair and propped his feet up on the desk.

"Well, let's just say that I'm setting a trap for someone." A low chuckle from the window caused both kages to turn. The spiky long white hair, red markings, and lecherous grin were all too familiar.

"If my information's right Naruto, you might be able to catch a few more fish than you thought."

* * *

Sakura stared in amazement. This man looked so much like Sasuke. It made sense. After all brothers do generally look somewhat alike. But this was just creepy. Sure there were a few differences but the basic look was the same. The worst part was that whenever he opened his eyes that blank stare gazed back in her general direction. One day, this would be Sasuke. One day this fate would befall a man who she had cared for once. And what a sad fate it was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Deidara stepped into view and cringed when he took in the sight of the eldest Uchiha.

"I had hoped it wasn't true. Well, sempai, it seems that I'll be looking after you, un." Deidara walked over to Sakura as he watched Itachi intently.

"Hn, Kisame's gotten soft…" This was the first smirk to appear on Itachi's face since he'd arrived in the cell and that was all it took to make her realize that there was something strange and hidden about this man. Something wasn't right. He looked far too pleased to be here literally stuck to a chair; rather like a child who had eaten the last cookie and was now in timeout. Deidara sneered at the man tied up in front of them.

"Yeah, he let me go and then he must have let you go too. At least they didn't beat the shit out of you before Kisame let you wander off into the woods half dead." Deidara leaned in to whisper in Sakura's ear. "Sakura-hime, I want you to report to the hokage. Tell him that this was no accident."

The look on his face was so serious that Sakura didn't know what to make of it.

"Deidara, what are you talking about?"

"Itachi was going to be relieved of his position in Akatsuki. But generally speaking if you leave the organization, you die. I got off cause Kisame is my friend. Same goes for Itachi, un. Kisame probably warned him and he snuck out the back door before someone was assigned to the execution. He wanted to get caught. He wandered right onto the border of fire country, where either a nin from Oto or Konoha would find him, un." A dry and dark chuckle erupted form the captive.

"No need to insult my partner. He didn't warn me. Some of us are capable of escaping on our own. But you are right Deidara, this was no accident," for a second the spark behind his eyes was so bright that Sakura would have sworn that the man could see every atomic particle in the room with complete clarity. "It's been some time since I've seen my little brother." Sakura could identify a chakra signature behind the door.

"So can I assume that you'll assist us?" Naruto entered the room and stood in front of Itachi's chair.

"No Uzumaki Naruto, I will not assist you. It benefits me to be here. If everything my brother wants to obtain is in the same place, he will be more likely to come after us. Right Sakura-hime?" He moved his head to face her direction. The hokage frowned before moving to bend down and look the man in the eyes.

"I realize you're not here to help me, but you can assist me by being here. If I leave you in the charge of Deidara, Tenten and Tobi, you won't leave Konoha?" Itachi's blank stare remained on Sakura.

"Not unless she does." Naruto nodded. And then signaled for Sakura to follow him as he left.

"She won't," Sakura stared at her best friend with her mouth gapping like a fish. He didn't seem to notice though and just kept on talking. "Deidara, I'll send Tenten and Tobi over. I want him under 24 hour watch, check the available roster when you need a break and choose a replacement team from our jounin."

Naruto and Sakura left a shocked Deidara in their wake. When they were far enough away Sakura turned a questioning glance at her friend.

"What is going on, Naruto?"

"Well Sakura-chan, I've realized that as hokage I can't go chasing after Sasuke all the time. I have to protect the people of Konoha. I can't ask Tsunade Baa-chan to cover for me all time, so I figured we should have him come to us." He seemed far too cheery about the whole thing. But he seemed positive that it was going to work, so at least that was something.

"But Itachi wants' Sasuke's eyes." Naruto shrugged and she could see the concern in his eyes. But as soon at it appeared it was gone as if he was thinking about something. Naruto was thinking more and more these days and it he was beginning to develop a 'thinking face'. He sent a grin her way and put one arm around her shoulder.

"There is more going on in that relationship than you think. Baa-chan and I were given a very interesting piece of information concerning the Uchiha massacre. And we might be able to end the war sooner than we thought. Think it over Sakura-chan, you'll get it. And don't worry, I ran all my plan by Shikamaru and he said it was alright." With a wink and a grin he was gone and all Sakura could do was go home to see if Neji had any idea what the hell Naruto was talking about.

* * *

"So what do you think?" She had just finished relaying every piece of information she knew about the situation to Neji.

He sat next to her on the couch with one arm casually wrapped around her shoulder.

"I did chop off his hand." Realization slammed into Sakura like one of Tsuande's groundbreaking kicks. She had forgotten about that. The whole thing had happened so fast. In a split second the hand was taken off and then moments later Saskue had disappeared. And without Kabuto there was no one around the reattach it in time.

"So Sasuke's body is useless to Orochimaru. But he still wants the sharingan…" Neji nodded and watched as the information fell to place in her head. her process for piecing together information always showed up on her face and he found it incredibly interesting.

"So now Itachi is his only choice. But Itachi is blind. He'll need the eyes of the younger brother and the body of the older one." Sakura thought about it. What Neji was suggesting was possible but very difficult to accomplish.

"And an excellent medic to pull off the combining procedure and monitor the absorption of the Uchihas into his body. And I killed Kabuto. The only other two people skilled enough for the job are here in Konoha." Neji knew Sakura was right. He grabbed her face and leaned in close to place his forehead on hers.

"Sakura, I want you to be on your guard 24 hours a day. You are a target for two powerful missing nins. And now that you and Itachi are in the same place they are almost certain to come after you again." She tilled her chin up to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around him and moved to straddle his hips.

"I'll be careful. They couldn't take me if they tried. Besides you're here with me and I know you'd never let them steal me away." He buried his face into her neck while his hand stroked her cheek.

"Never."

* * *

"Tobi, are you alright staying here with Sai-kun and Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten watched as the young man (was he young? She wasn't sure…) stood to attention.

"Of course Tenten-chan!" the replacement team strolled in. She wasn't sure how the two quite nins were going to handle Tobi but there was no one who could deny that Kakashi was probably the best suited person in the village for fighting or guarding either Uchiha.

"Can we go home now? I'm starved." Deidara walked up to her making his proximity known by placing a hand on her lower back. Tenten nodded and the two left the prison quickly.

Once they were out of the dismal building they slowed down the pace. Their apartment was clear across town. Tenten had lived in a smaller place closer to the torture and prison cells but when he moved in and had been put on the active duty roster they had found a bigger place, with a smaller kitchen.

"Home cooked food or take out?" Deidara visibly blanched. He loved Tenten, of that no one had any doubts, but even he had to admit that her cooking was wretched.

"Ichiraku's around the corner, un." At the suggestion her expression changed. There was excitement in those eyes he loved so much. He took a quick picture. He did this all the time and she didn't seem to mind because he was the only one that could see them.

"Some of the gang might be there. It's been ages since I've seen Hinata and Sakura. Let's go there, it might be fun." He couldn't deny those big brown eyes and smiling face. He didn't even like ramen all that much though he'd never admit that to Naruto. But Ichiraku's was bearable and it made Tenten happy. He picked up his pace when he noticed that said woman was racing towards the small restaurant.

Sure enough seated around the counter was the majority of the group Tenten grew up with. Neji and Sakura were seated at the end next to Hianta and Naruto. On the opposite end was Kiba and Lee who sat next to Chouji and Ino. Tenten plunked down in the chair leaving Deidara to take the only open seat next to the hokage himself.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you'd all be here?" Tenten said with a whine.

"Most of us show up every Friday, if we can. Sometimes forehead cooks for Neji instead but this is the usual bunch. I would have said something but you told me you don't really like-" Tenten clamed a hand over Ino's mouth and watched as her blonde teammate glared daggers at her.

"Naruto's here remember." Ino took a deep breath in and then scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot."

Deidara was surprised by how friendly everyone was with him. Naruto had even been curious about the way his art was actually made. Sakura-hime had laughed and reminded the hokage that there was a scroll in his office with all the details. Naruto had huffed and said something along the lines of "We can't all be geniuses Sakura-chan. I need a step by step explanation". The members he hadn't known before seemed interested in getting to know him. Overall it was something he was slowly getting used to, the idea of being part of a friend group.

Hours later and bellies full Deidara walk to the home he shared with Tenten.

"That was fun. My abs hurt from laughing too hard. Dei-chan do you think we could go again next Friday? I didn't realize how much I missed everyone." Normally he didn't interact much with Tenten's old friends. Ino and Sakura were the only ones he had really gotten to know and be friends with. He was looking forward to getting to know Neji, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto better. He had to admit they were a fun group to be with.

"Of course sweetheart. I think we should try to go as often as we can, un." She squealed and squeezed the large rough hand she was holding.

"Really?" he smiled and squeezed her hand back.

"I think it's a great idea. They are your friends and I want to get to know them, un." Tenten kissed his cheek and then the two made their way home for a time in silence. That is until Tenten's mind began to wander.

"Deidara, why do you say 'un' after sentences?" He looked at her, clearly confused.

"Why do I say 'un'?" She nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, you say it all the time." He raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously. He had no idea why he said it. But he wasn't going to tell her that. He let go of herhand and began to jog away. He turned and yelled over his shoulder,

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must be imagining it crazy lady." Her jaw dropped and then she huffed, clearly annoyed. But when she saw that he was smiling she knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her. Something about her agitated expression being "cute". Crazy man…

"Hey! I am not crazy, you jackass." Tenten said as she chased after him with a big grin on her face.

"Well, you love me so you must be crazy." He let her catch up to him and then he kissed her. They parted and began to walk again.

"Can't deny that." She wrapped her arm around his waist and let his arm settle around her shoulders as they headed home in the crisp night air.

* * *

Punches and kicks flew at him in rapid succession. He loved sparring with Sakura but when she'd had a bad day the normally mildly-chakra laden kicks and punches suddenly became deadly. So far he'd been protecting himself with his chakra gauntlets but he was about to run out of steam.

A right hook just barley caught his forearm and he could hear the distinctive snap of a broken bone before he felt the pain. Sakura gasped and instantly began the healing process.

"Do you feel better?" Green eyes shot up to meet his questioning ones.

"I should be asking you that! Look what I've gone and done."

"My arm is fine. Are you ready to tell me what has you so worked up?" the two sat down and got comfortable as she sighed and continued to heal him.

"I just feel a bit useless, that's all. I can't do proper research. I can't even begin the basic process of DNA replication because I don't have the equipment. I'm barely doing any work at he hospital these days. Don't get me wrong, you know I love kids but I get a bit bored handing out flu medicine day in and day out. And it's not like I want people to go out and get hurt but usually I have more of a challenge," he nodded along and waited for her to get to the real problem. She finished healing his arm and brushed her hair out of her face. "I could have lived happily with all of that. But today Naruto officially informed me that I have been taken off of the active roster and I cannot leave Konoha until Sasuke has been captured. I thought he was lying to Itachi but it turns out he was completely serious." He grinned and lifted his brow ever so slightly. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Don't give me that look. I know the only reason I'm upset is because he told me I couldn't do something and now that's the only thing I want to do. I just want to put one toe outside the city walls just because. I know it's childish but I'll get over it in a few days." She pouted for a few minutes while he thought the problem over.

"Well, until then we should do something about it." She looked up at him, still pouting, and asked in slight disbelief,

"Like what?" he moved her so her back was leaned up against his chest.

"Let's take a couple of days off and just relax. We'll do some reading about a completely different subject and we could borrow the main branch's private hot spring. I'll make you dinner and you can make me dessert. And then if we make sure no one sees us you can stick a toe outside the city walls." Her head tuned sharply and her brow lifted and the corners of her lips curved upwards.

"You'll help me disobey orders?" He chuckled at her phrasing. Sticking a toe over the city limits could hardly be considered leaving Konoha, but if thinking of it that way made her feel better than that's what they'd call it.

"If it will stop you from going stir crazy and breaking my bones then yes I will." She leaned back even further into him and nuzzled her nose against his strong lower jaw.

"I never knew you were such a rebel Hyuuga Neji." There was an obvious teasing in her voice. He smirked and stroked her pink locks with one hand. The other was busy devilishly rubbing circles on a sliver of exposed skin on her hipbone.

"Hn, don't tell anyone. I'll never hear the end of it from Naruto if ever finds out."

"I won't, I promise. Oh and Neji," He looked down at her to find her lips a hairs breath from his. "Thank you."

* * *

A week had passed since her slightly rebellious day of vacation in Konoha. True to his word Neji had let her literally stick her big toe just on the other side of the gate when no one was looking. And it had made her feel better. It felt like she had stuck her tongue out at Naruto and told him to kiss her ass.

She warmed up some soup and opened a pack of crackers. When her treat was ready she moved to put her feet up on the chair but quickly changed her mind.

Her feet were freezing! With a mad dash to her room she went to grab a pair of her thickest socks.

Digging in her sock drawer she stopped. A feeling of unease washed over her. It was a feeing she was familiar with; one of being watched. As a shinobi she was used to being watched as prey and in turn watching others as prey. And whoever was watching her certainly saw her as prey.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she prepared for a fight. And then just as suddenly as the feeling had come it was gone again. She waited a moment and then she heard movement by her front door.

But she recognized the chakra signature. She saw the pair she wanted and put one sock on. She hopped to the front of the apartment while trying to put the second sock on.

Neji was removed his boots and entered the front door with a small note in his hand.

"Sakura, I've got good news." His lips turned up at the corners when he saw her trying to put on the pink fuzzy socks.

"What news?" He handed her the note when she stopped hopping.

Her eyes quickly scanned the scribbled writing and a beaming smile broke onto her face.

"The snow is melting and the inventor thinks he should be able to get the microscope to me by the end of the month. I can start my research again!" She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her close as she dusted kisses over every inch of his face and neck.

With a low chuckle and a few kisses given in return he moved towards the sofa where the heater had warmed up the small corner of the apartment nicely. They sat quietly for a few minutes before Sakura looked him in the eye still with a smile on her face.

"Baby, was it you who was watching me in the bedroom a few minutes ago?" He frowned.

"No, I was out front." Her smile decreased and she tilted her head to the side.

"Well, whoever it was they were watching me quite intently. You know, like prey. You approaching must have scared them off." She looked concerned for a couple of minutes and then she got up to reheat her soup.

"Sweetie, do you want me to warm you up some soup?" He nodded and watched as he bustled about the kitchen.

"Hn." Neji didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

* * *

End comments: next chapter we get away for some of the filler and we go straight back for the action. Many characters that have been absent for the last few chapters will come back. I hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be out soon, as vacation is coming up and I'll have extra time on my hands. I would love a review if you'd like to send one.


	26. The Visitor

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I wanted to do this before Christmas but I was completely swamped and then I got back and had no time again. Then when I did have enough time I had no inspiration and every thing I wrote was crap. But then I got back in the swing of things. It a week before the wedding and things are kicking off.

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Naruto.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and he was beginning to worry. His fiancé had taken to locking her self up in her lab completely focused on work. She hadn't come home for days he noted as he scanned her apartment for any sign of recent activity. There was none.

The scowl he had been sporting deepened as he moved to check the bedroom. Everything was the same as it had been yesterday and the day before that. She hadn't come home and it was high time we went and got her.

When he confronted her days before she told him that she wanted to finish the research before they got married. And the big day was coming up soon. With the rest of the Hyuuga preparing for the wedding Sakura wasn't planning anything and so all of her time was focused on unraveling the mystery set before her.

He turned to leave but something caught his eye. There was a faintly muddy footprint on her windowsill and it wasn't his. Eyes narrowed and byakugan activated he raced through the apartment and out the front door heading straight for the lab.

* * *

"Sakura-hime." His voice was deep and direct but it seemed to have no effect on the woman currently bent over her microscope. Itachi's sightless eyes narrowed. He was not used to being ignored.

"Sakura-" he was interrupted by a kunai imbedding itself next to his ear. Deidara, who had replaced Kakashi's when the older man was needed for another mission, opened his eyes from his place in the corner only to close them again. The guard on Itachi had been relaxed to one person when they realized that he could not be contained in a cell for very long and that if anyone needed to find him they only needed to look for Sakura. It was just as he'd said; if Sakura remained in Konoha then he would too.

Unfortunately for Deidara there were only a few active nins that could keep up with Itachi completely; Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Gai. Kakashi had been called away on a mission that, allegedly, only he could complete 2 weeks ago. Neji was taking care of any and all political matters affiliated with his upcoming wedding and inauguration as clan leader. Naruto was busy. And everyone was afraid that Itachi would gut Gai if left with Konoha's green beast for too long. So that left him and a very agitated Sakura.

"I've almost got it. Shut up for just a more few minutes and then you can talk till pigs fly." Itachi could tell from her chakra signature that she wasn't joking.

She had healed his eyes just enough for him to see fuzzy outlines of chakra. The nerve damage had not been isolated to his eyes. She refused to fix his sight for now but she had fixed his ability to sense even the slightest changes in chakra. She had tried to explain to him the connection that had with the nerves in his eyes but it was far to medical and he had given up half way through the explanation.

After a few minutes of silence he heard a pen scribbling frantically. He wasn't sure exactly what she was writing but he knew it was important. She had been on the brink of solving this problem for days. She must have found the solution.

The door burst open and he recognized the young Hyuuga's chakra signature… what was his name again? Neji. His bait's fiancé. The young man moved towards him.

"Uchiha. Still here I see." Itachi looked towards Neji. He knew that on some level it was a comfort for Neji, knowing that Sakura was being watched over by two ex- Akatsuki members constantly, unless Neji himself was with her. And even then Itachi insisted on staying near by.

A sigh came from Sakura as she set down her pen. "I figured it out," she said as she moved to hug her lover.

Neji smiled and kissed her forehead. "Then you're coming home. Food, shower, and sleep. And when you wake, I want to hear all about how brilliant you are." She smiled and went into the locker room to remove her lab gear. Neji turned to face Itachi.

"Uchiha, have you been near her apartment's bed room window in the last day?" Those black eyes looked up at him and stared directly into his own pearly orbs.

"No." The response was slow and drawn out, almost as if the traitor was teasing him. But somehow Neji doubted that. Itachi didn't seem like the type to joke around, though over the weeks Neji had noticed that the man enjoyed making people squirm.

"Well, someone has been. And it wasn't you or me." Neji heard Sakura's locker close shut and so he walked out the door to escort her home.

Itachi waited until he knew they had left before he allowed himself the satisfaction of a smirk. His eyes turned predatory, focusing to the prey that he hoped would be drawing close soon.

"Hmm, things might be getting interesting." He said before heading to the hokage's office to jumpstart the real plan.

* * *

Neji and Sakura made their way home. Sakura was exhausted and so they decided it would be best for her to rest a bit and then when it was time for diner he would go out and get something for the two of them.

He was half holding her up as they entered the house and she didn't bother to undress when she collapsed on the bed. The bottoms of her boots were just over the edge of her bed, keeping the sheets clean.

He sighed and went to take off her boots when he sensed the presence of an ANBU member at the front door. The boots would have to wait.

Upon seeing Neji at the door the masked man handed him a note with the familiar scribble of the hokage on it. What the hell could Naruto possibly want now?

The note said it was urgent and so both Neji and the ANBU took off but not before Neji locked the door behind him. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop he realized that if someone was going to come for Sakura her flimsy door bold was not going to stop them. But he was sure that since he was now gone, Deidara and Itachi were within striking distance from the house and would be able to stop anyone or anything from getting inside the house.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of the Hokage's office door. He entered and as soon as he was over the threshold the fortified door was bolted and sealed behind him, as was the window. When he looked around he realized why.

Deidara looked shocked to see him standing there and Itachi was visibly aggravated. Neji didn't even want to know what his face looked like because he emotions were a jumbled of anger, surprise, and panic.

Naruto, for his part, was looking quite calmly at his desk. Neji approached his friend and leader clearly looking for an explanation.

"Who's with Sakura?"

The hokage shrugged his broad shoulders and put on his official hat. "As far as I know, no one." So, he wanted to be treated like the hokage and not like Neji's friend. Which meant that the blonde had done something that he knew Neji wouldn't like; and if he was honest with himself, he would have admitted that he wasn't really alright with it either. But it wasn't Neji who objected right away.

"What do you mean no one, un?" Deidara's indignant voice filled the office. While technically he was still doing his duty (Itachi was standing a few feet away), he had come to see Sakura as a friend and he knew how he would have reacted if he was in Neji's shoes and Tenten was being used to lure in a dangerous missing nin.

Naruto let out a sigh and looked out the window before turning to watch the two clearly uncomfortable men standing in front of his desk.

"He'll never get close enough for us to catch him if she's constantly surrounded by you three. He can't take you on all at once and he doesn't want to. And she agreed to it." Naruto said reminding them of what they already knew. When the plan had been finalized they had all been in the room and Sakura had agreed that the next time Sasuke was sighted near the village she would dangle on the end of the hook waiting for Naruto and Itachi to reel in the elusive fish.

"She hast been home or slept in days. She's exhausted. Now isn't the time to be doing this, un." Deidara crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Naruto only to find that the man wasn't watching him anymore.

"Don't you have any faith in Sakura-chan?" Naruto addressed Neji, who was anxiously watching the window. The man who was normally cool as a cucumber was agitatedly fidgeting with his pant leg. Byakugan activated, it was obvious that he was focused on Sakura's apartment in the distance.

"Of course I do. She can hold her own in any fight. But I promised to protect her and because of you, if something happens, I'll have broken that promise. And if that happens and she is taken away, I will bring her back and you will have to answer to me." Naruto had the decency to look slightly frightened and he gave his friend a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, I won't let him get out of the city if Sakura-chan looses." Naruto shrunk back into his chair when the activated byakugan narrowed and the man wielding it leaned on the desk to stare into his blue eyes. The voice that Naruto heard was deep and sharp and it was not the first time that the jinchuriki realized how menacing his friend could truly be.

"I'm holding you to that, and if something goes wrong don't expect me to forgive you Hokage-sama". Naruto nodded and gave Neji a small reassuring smile.

"I wouldn't expect you to and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself either," Naruto looked to where the Uchiha had been standing, proceeded to scan the room, and then furrowed his brow. "Where's Itachi?"

* * *

She had only been sleeping for a short while when here survival instincts insisted that she take in her surroundings. Sakura could feel the presence of someone in her room. She kept her chakra calm, the same as if she had still been sleeping.

She knew that chakra. He had come for her. His tall frame was leaning against her dresser with all the ease of a coiled snake.

She remained still as he strode quietly across the room to stand next to her. Thank the heavens Neji hadn't undressed her. She always felt more vulnerable when she wasn't decked out in her gear. Unfortunately her kodachi had been dumped near the door but that was of little consequence.

Sasuke approached her back and Sakura resisted the urge to grin. He was making this too easy.

Sasuke kneeled down to look at the girl he had cared for as a child and that he desired now. Glancing over her figure he realized that the term girl was now out dated. Woman was far more appropriate.

He had no intention of hurting her unless she fought him as she did the day of the battle. But he knew she would give in eventually. She needed him. She had always said so.

He remembered the Hyuuga and a scowl formed on his features. So maybe Sakura didn't need him anymore. But he wanted to be needed and it was because of this that he intended to make her totally dependent on him. And yes, he realized that it would be like clipping a beautiful bird's wings but over the years something in him had changed.

Just as Naruto and Sakura resembled their respective mentors within the legendary sannin, so too did he. He had inherited some of Orochimaru's sadistic tendencies. Perhaps they had always been there. In either case he was greatly looking forward to watching Sakura struggle within the cage he built for her. The anticipation of watching her fiery spirit break and give into him would be worth waiting for. Of this he had no doubt.

She was going to be his. And he might only get one shot at this so he had to move quickly, but more importantly, quietly while the idiots guarding her were preoccupied.

Moving to sit on the bed he reached out to brush her hair away from her face eyes focused on her creamy skin and her striking pink locks. Her eyes were still closed in sleep and he marveled at the way her lashes caressed the tops of her cheeks. He moved to stroke her cheek when he realized which hand he was using.

He hated that hand. It didn't work as well as it used to. After the Hyuuga removed it there had been a short wait for the reattachment process while Orochimaru retrieved a competent doctor. Apparently the medic wasn't competent enough because the hand was still experiencing occasional shaking and spasms. They said it was from the trauma of being detached and the damage it suffered during the wait.

She would be able to fix it when they got to Oto. And until then he would refrain from touching her perfect face with his unworthy appendage.

He slid his hand down her arm to the tips of her fingers that were resting on her mattress near her chest. Her other hand was loosely fisted near her waist.

It was then that he noted that she still had weapons on her person. He was going to have to do something about those before she woke up.

Then there was a sharp pain in his hand. Those green eyes that had enchanted him while he had been away were staring back at him with all hell fire blazing in their depths. A senbon from her belt had impaled his already damaged right hand.

He jumped back and pulled the needle from his palm only find that she had moved behind him. Before he could turn something thin and sharp bite into the skin of his neck. He realized she was seriously attempting to kill him as the metal wire that was completely wrapped around his neck crossed in front of his vocal cords and threatened to slice clean through him.

He reached up and sent an electrical shock through her hand. She let go of the wire and flew backwards into the wall. She scrabbled out the bedroom door and shot through the apartment. She felt his fingers brush against her black shirt fingers almost catching her belt. She substituted herself and landed in a crouch on the railing just outside her front door.

The door slammed open and Sasuke came running after her. Placing her weight on her arms she crossed her right leg to her left side and then arched it across her body hoping to catch Sasuke with the long thin razor blade imbedded down the length of her thick high-healed kunoichi boot. She felt her heal connect with some fleshy part of his face and continued the arch until her boot was free. Before she could see the full extent of the damage, she placed both legs on the rail and pushed backwards into a flip, landing in a kneeling position on the street below.

Sasuke appeared before her a moment later, his face sporting a long, bleeding cut that started near his ear and continued down to the edge of his nose. She stood tall as he activated his sharingan.

A broad shouldered back suddenly blocked her view and she knew who it was immediately.

"Have you missed me little bother?"

* * *

"Neji, we can't leave! It will ruin everything if he hasn't showed up already." Naruto was refusing to open the sealed door and every second that passed was making Neji more irritable.

"He has. Sakura is already fighting him and Itachi already left. If the plan hasn't succeeded it will be because the Uchiha scared off the little shit. Now let me out." Neji leaned on the desk with both hands.

"No." Naruto remained firm but he knew that even he couldn't last long if Neji decided to force him to open the door. He was already fighting his nature in letting Sakura fight Sasuke alone. He had to hold out just a little bit longer.

"I wasn't asking." The growl in Neji's voice was unmistakable and Naruto gripped the plush handles of his chair waiting for Neji to launch over the desk and strangle him. Then a voice distracted Neji from his intent.

"Fuck this, un." With a quick flick of his wrist a small white bug crawled towards the door. Neji recognize it from long ago as a specialty bomb in Deidara's collection. It must have taken a few minutes to make from scratch. The self-proclaimed artist must have started making it as soon as he realized that Sakura was, for the moment, at the mercy of Sasuke and Itachi.

The office door blew up a minute later in a small but powerful contained explosion.

"Thanks Deidara." Neji said as they waited the few seconds it took for the dust to clear.

"No problem. Let's go, un." They took off through what had been the door and was now a pile of rubble. Naruto tossed his hat into the corner and threw his hands up in the air.

"God damn it, you two! The one time I bother to plan something you go blow up my door and wreck the whole thing! I give up!" Naruto chased after them, though the relief in his voice gave him away. He'd been at the end of his rope too.

* * *

Sasuke started at his brother and sneered. He wasn't here for him today. He needed to be at his best to kill Itachi. And he still didn't have the completed mangeyko sharingan. He was well on his way, in fact his vision was getting progressively worse the more he experimented with his sharingan. But his technique was not on par with Itachi's yet.

Sasuke waited for the attack but it never came. Then again, it wasn't really like Itachi to physically attack first.

For a moment they just stood there watching each other. And then Sasuke ran forward drawing his sword. Itachi blocked the swing and grasped his forearm holding him in place.

It was then that Sasuke noticed his vision beginning to blur and a sudden feeling of dizziness. His hands began to shake and his knees grew weak.

"So it finally kicked in. I'm surprised he lasted this long." Sasuke looked up sharply at Sakura who was twirling a senbon in between her fingers. And realization hit him like a brick wall. She'd had him out maneuvered from the start.

"Poison…" Sasuke clutched his face with his free hand as another strong wave of dizziness hit him.

"I'll make you a deal, foolish little brother," Itachi said as he raised the youngest Uchiha up to eye level. "We will have our fight when you wake up and if you win Sakura will heal your arm properly and you may have my eyes."

"I want Sakura as my prize."

"That I cannot grant you. She is to be wedded to another and it is her choice who she will be with."

"Fine, and what happens if you win?"

"In that case I will tell you and everyone in this village about the vile secret that has been kept from them concerning the Uchihas. And I will bring forth the witnesses to prove it. This will give me a pardon and I will be free to live in my home." There was a lingering thought in the air and Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"And?" Itachi smiled as if the answer was obvious.

"And you will give me my spare set of eyes. Agreed?" Sasuke looked around and noticed that others had arrived, namely one man in particular who he had come to hate; the man who stole away his Sakura.

He could feel his body giving into the poison. He would not be scared away from his prize by his brother nor did he intend to appear frightened in front of his Sakura. Just before he passed out he managed to utter one word.

"Agreed."

* * *

End Note: Review of you want to. I would appreciate it. I think it's obvious what's coming next but I'll do my best to surprise you. And again I'm sorry about the wait. So I'll make no promise as to when the next chapter is coming out but I'll do my best to get it out soon. The action starts now. And I'll try to add in as much cute and cuddly stuff as I can manage to fit in.


	27. A Highly Anticipated Event

Author's Note: Here it is. Not the impending battle but other important and pot moving events. I've added in another pair (or two if you look closely). I recently had a review complaining about one of my pairings. I thought I was being fairly straightforward about the pairings and giving you some kind of warning but if not then I will make it clearer in the summary. However, I don't plan on changing them. **AND **I completely forgot to mention last night that the reason I will not be including the ceremony is because I don't know the details of what happens during one and I wouldn't want to get it wrong and I do feel that a Hyuuga wedding would be very traditional. Anyway, please forgive, I hope you like it.

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura (Dei/Ten, Ita/Ino).

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Naruto.

* * *

It had been three days. Three long days of watching his little brother sleep away the effects of the poison that had rendered him as helpless as the small boy he had once been, before the horrors and the hate.

While Itachi was feeling a bit nostalgic about the whole idea of Sasuke at five years of age, looking up to his big brother in admiration, with wide, dark, and playful eyes he was under no misapprehensions.

He wanted to come home. And he had never considered himself a patient man; though others seemed to think that of him.

He had hoped that by leaving the village, in which he had shamed himself, his brother would take up the mantel and become the shining example of an Uchiha heir. That he would rebuild the clan and become strong enough to help rule Konoha with the trust of the elders. But that had not turned out to be the case.

Instead Sasuke had run off with that snake freak Orochimaru and had not only defected but had also attacked Konoha. And that simply would not do. For years he had considered Sasuke to be the better of the two Uchiha brothers but it had become clear that Sasuke was not fit to lead the clan into the future.

Maybe he wasn't fit either. But he was willing to sacrifice himself for the good of the future and for the good of both the Uchiha and Konoha. All of the previous Uchiha clan members had been weak and traitorous to Konoha. But the new clan would be different. The Uchiha would start anew with a clean slate and he would be the one to lead them into this bright future. And Sasuke would help him every step of the way.

* * *

Sakura watched as Ino ran around frantically trying to get everything in the apartment ready for the big day. Sakura's home would be used as their base for the event and the closer it got the more Sakura could feel excited tingles running through every nerve in her body. Ino, on the other hand, was turning into a stark raving mess.

There was a knock on the door and Ino paused for a second before dashing into the bathroom to check on something. Sakura sighed and opened the door to find Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten.

"Oh thank the heavens, I've been saved!" Sakura said as she pulled the three of them in. Tenten, seeing the source of anxiety immediately, made her way into the bathroom to persuade Ino into a more tolerable emotional state.

"Sakura-chan, I brought movies." Hinata shyly pointed out as she proceeded to place and arm full of the girliest movies Sakura had ever seen on the table. Not to be left out Hanabi opened a large bag to reveal chocolate, popcorn, candy, brownies, and cookies. "I brought the sweets!"

Sakura grinned and reached for a brownie, quickly stuffing it in her mouth. Just as she was about to reach for another, a large bag of bottles clanging together was thrust into her arms. She looked up into Tenten's mischievous smirk.

"I brought the booze. The really strong stuff is courtesy of Dei-chan. He's got a bottle ready for Neji too." Sakura popped the top off of what she assumed was the strong stuff and recoiled at the strong alcoholic stench.

"What is this? Rubbing alcohol?" Sakura asked with a wary look in her eyes. "I'm not going to be passed out tomorrow, am I?"

Tenten waved her hand dismissively. "Nah, we're only having a shot each. To be honest I'm not sure we could handle much more than that. So we'll take the rest of the night slow." Sakura nodded along with her friend's logic.

Ino stepped into the room with her ever expanding makeup kit and a sense of frustration. "Sakura, I can't decide on your make-up so we're going to try out the options that I've managed to narrow the choice down to."

Before Sakura could object there were shots being poured, a movie in the player, popcorn being popped, and eye shadow on her lids.

The next hour went by in a blur and before she knew it someone was knocking on her door. Sakura jumped up to answer it in hopes of a few seconds relief from Ino's make-up box of doom, also noticing that her balance was slightly off. With a loud hic-up she opened the door and found an un-amused Neji on the other side.

"I'm guessing you've had some of this?" he said, as he held up a bottle labeled 'moonshine' which looked exactly like the extremely potent one resting on the table. One elegant chocolate eyebrow was raised as he watched his fiancé attempt to stifle her hic-ups. Sakura nodded bashfully and was about to let him in when she was pulled from the doorframe and replaced by Ino.

"Sorry Neji, you know the rules. The groom is not allowed to see the bride on the night before or the day of the wedding. So head back to your bachelor party."

Ino noted the particularly fierce scowl on Neji's face before closing the door in his scowling face. As she turned to sit back down a small cloud of smoke appeared and Neji was in the room holding both bottles of what was presumably moonshine in one hand. With a few quick strides he grabbed Sakura and pulled her in for a long kiss. He was interrupted by something hitting him in the back of the head.

Ino was armed with a box of poky and was clearly not afraid to use it. So with a sigh and another swift kiss from Sakura he calmly exited the apartment, being sure to grab the poky box and way lay Ino over the head with it as he walked out the door. He made sure to throw the box back to her on his way out as that particular treat was one of Hanabi's favorites.

After yelling some choice words down at him and closing the door Ino turned back with her hands on her hips. "The nerve of some people!"

"So, did the poky survive your assault on Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked curiously. Ino opened the box to find that they were mostly crumbles now.

"Ino!" the four girls yelled as they threw pillows from the couch at their friend, laughing when she emerged from the barrage with a look of shock. They started to laugh and it wasn't long before her nose was red with anger and the tips of her ears were starting to go an unusual shade of reddish-purple. When she realized that her anger was only making them laugh harder, to the point that Sakura was holding her stomach, Tenten was gasping for air, Hanabi couldn't stop giggling, and Hinata was letting out loud snorts every few seconds (which only made everyone laugh even harder), she gave up.

She stopped her foot in a slightly petulant manner. "The nerve of some people."

Her statement was met with another round of laughter.

* * *

Neji looked down at the two bottles of moonshine and the chaos that they had brought. The garden was littered with passed out drunkards. The exception being Deidara who was clearly drunk but still conscious and laughing like a hyena.

This beautiful garden with the sakura trees surrounding the pond filled with water lilies and koi was his now that he was to become clan leader tomorrow and he couldn't wait to show it to Sakura. Their private chambers opened into this relatively small space and he knew she would just love it. It was completely secluded, shielded from prying eyes. How the drunken rabble had found it, let alone got into it, he'd never know.

"Ah, don't worry Neji-san. When they wake up I'll be sure to make them clean up your garden and we'll all still make it to the grand event, un."

Neji nodded as Deidara leaned against a tree and proceeded to doze off. Neji looked around once again and sighed before he slid the door shut. The room was immaculate but the closets and drawers were full of their things. Empty picture frames had been placed around the room, ready for her to fill them. The small office in the room to the left had 2 matching desks and the bathroom to the right already had some of her things (as well as his) in it.

He knew that some men got nervous at this stage but he couldn't understand for the life of him why. Anticipation rushed through his veins. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep but he made his way to his soon to be old room anyway. Maybe he would drift off sometime in the night.

* * *

When Deidara was sure Neji was gone he opened his eyes. He wasn't expecting what met his eyes.

"What do you want Uchiha, un?" This wasn't really who he wanted to see right now but when Itachi sat down a few feet away he knew he was in for the long haul.

Deidara sighed and poured two drinks, not really expecting Itachi to take one. But to his surprise Itachi knocked it back and then seemed to relax. In all the years they had been in Akatsuki together Itachi had never touched a drop of alcohol. So why was he here drinking? A thought occurred to him and Deidara's eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you supposed to be locked up or under watch?" Itachi smirked and held his cup out for another drink.

"I'm under your watch aren't it?" Deidara sniffed at his question and opened the bottle. "Everyone's preparing for the wedding. And I think they've given up trying to restrain me." It sounded like there was a pinch of amusement in his voice, and for a moment Deidara wondered why. He stopped wondering when it occurred to him that there was a much more pressing issue at hand. He would attempt to understand Itachi's humor another day.

"And what about Sasuke?" The drink was poured into the awaiting cup and all humor, if there had been any (Deidara was beginning to think he'd imagined it), vanished.

"He needs to recover his strength." Itachi paused and then threw back the second drink just like he had the first. Deidara watched the man carefully. There were so many things about Itachi that were difficult to understand. Despite his overall lack of sight the man still got around with ease and was still just as deadly as ever. And one could never guess what he was truly thinking. Just when you thought you could predict him he would do something completely unexpected.

Right now all Deidara could tell was that there seemed to be something that was bothering the Uchiha. In his opinion, it looked like concern for his younger brother. He didn't seem the type to be concerned about his brother's health but then perhaps Deidara had been wrong about his character.

"I've never thought of you as a considerate person, un." The blank stare he got in return confused him until Itachi shrugged his shoulders and silently requested another drink.

"I'm not." Deidara realized that all this talk was probably being helped along by copious amounts of alcohol and that the man in front of him would normally never talk about Sasuke unless it was necessary, but as he seemed to be willing to give general answers Deidara couldn't pass up the opportunity to find out more about the situation at hand. So he poured him another drink.

"So this isn't about him, un." Itachi polished off his third drink and set the empty cup down.

"It's all about him." It wasn't a statement that made sense to Deidara but then again it might have made more sense had he been more sober. Instead of working through that now he would try his hand at something that had been bothering him for sometime. He had to get it in now while he was on a winning streak.

"Why did you come back? I know it was on purpose." Deidara leaned forward ever so slightly waiting for the response. Who knew talking with Itachi could be so interesting and fast paced? He wasn't even sure if Itachi liked conversations. Based on how often he had them one would say that he didn't.

"This is my home." The possession in his voice was startling. Becoming a missing nin was usually a choice. At least to a certain extent it was. Even if it the choice was influenced by another potential punishment it was still a choice to defect. Obviously whatever forced Itachi to take this option probably wasn't something he was willing to explain but it was clear that he still thought of Konoha as his village. And from what Deidara knew about the man, he wasn't the type to just give up things that were "his".

"So… you want it back, un." Itachi's eyes were cold steel.

"I gave him the gift of this village. Allowed him to live with the hope of bringing a new era of greatness to the Uchiha name. To remove the shame and disgrace from our clan. And he threw the gift in my face." Now he could hear the anger, the frustration that this man was feeling. More than anything there was disappointment. Then Deidara realized that they did have something in common.

He had heard the whole story of Uchiha Itachi when he joined Akatsuki. At least he had heard the basic version that most people knew. According to Itachi there was more to it but the facts were clear. He had killed his family. Now armed with the knowledge that Itachi was, at the very least, fond of Konoha and his clan Deidara assumed it must have pained him a great deal to do what had been done. Carrying that unbearable guilt would have left Deidara asking to be released by someone seeking revenge and it seemed that Itachi felt the same way.

"You had planned to be killed by him?" His question was met by silence. That was all right, the answer was obvious anyway. Deidara watched as the atmosphere shifted and Itachi was suddenly as deadly as the day they met, when those black eyes could still see every blade of grass and leaf on a tree.

"Not any more."

* * *

Ino sighed as she looked around the lantern lit foliage. The wedding had gone off without a hitch and Sakura had looked gorgeous in her kimono. Everyone they knew had gathered in the afternoon at the shrine for the traditional ceremony and then afterwards the Hyuuga clan had decorated one of the many gardens within the Hyuuga compound for the reception and the official transfer of power ceremony. With the new clan leader instated already and toasts made, everyone was having a great time.

And the Hyuuga had spared no expense. The food was wonderful, the flowers and china exquisite, the music was carefully chosen and played extremely well by the musicians, and the celebration was made even more breathtaking by the lanterns that lit up the large garden when the sun had gone down.

But all of that put together could not outshine Sakura and Neji who could hardly take their eyes off each other. They had yet to leave each other's side.

Ino smiled at her best friend who was linked to Neji's arm and currently occupied with having a go at some of the deserts. Ino's smiled widened slightly as she saw Tenten dancing with a slightly hung over Deidara. Temari and Gaara had made it at the last minute to the festivities. The woman in question was sitting with Shikamaru at a table enjoying what appeared to be an in depth conversation. Gaara was probably quietly sitting somewhere, but not with Naruto. Hinata, as it turned out, had that particular Kage occupied on the dance floor, which in itself was a funny sight.

All her best friends seemed to have someone or someone in mind. She couldn't wait for the day that she would find similar happiness. She felt a strong presence next to her and watched as Itachi sat in a sat at her table, which was other wise empty.

Why was he sitting near her? They had never spoken. She discreetly looked at him and was taken aback. Since when did mass murders become so attractive? She noted that while he looked very similar to Sasuke there were key differences. His hair was a softer shade of black and his face was a bit longer. The eyes were gentler too, though a bit deeper set, which made the natural lines of his face stand out a bit more.

But for some reason he didn't seem as menacing as his brother. Perhaps less menacing was the wrong was to put it; one look at his crossed out hi-ate reminded her just how menacing he could be. Maybe the right words were less brooding and less vengeful.

She chastised herself and shook her head minutely. What was wrong with her? Why was she doing this? The last person she should be checking out was the Uchiha mass murderer. Why did she always go for the quiet and dangerous ones? Did she have some sort of disease?

"Yamanaka Ino." She looked up at the sound of his smooth baritone. He wasn't asking, so he must have already known who she was. She turned and looked him dead in the eye.

"Uchiha Itachi." She watched what appeared to be the corners of his lips rising and wondered what she had done that was so funny. He grabbed two glassed of champagne from a passing waiter and placed one near her.

She watched him sip for a while before taking a few sips of her own glass. Later she it occurred to her that they must have looked very odd sitting alone sipping champagne in complete silence. She was hardly ever silent, which was a well-known fact. But this silence didn't seem to bother her.

It was that simple fact that had her feathers ruffled. Later that night she drifted off wondering what in the world was going on.

* * *

Sakura woke to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn't her apartment.

But the light blue comforter was familiar and so were the slivery-grey sheets. She felt something shift behind her and remembered where she was. She had picked out these sheets for her new home. And she was currently laying on them with her husband who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

She turned over and was greeted by a familiar pair of pearly eyes. She let out a hum of approval as he pulled her closer and she could feel that they were both lacking any shred of clothing. Memories of late last night came rushing back to her and snuggled closer into his warmth.

Last night had been orgasmic in every sense of the word. Every kiss was sensual, every touch lit her skin on fire, and every word or sound was delicious. Not that it was unexpected or new. Sex with Neji, she was coming to find, was always like that. And she vividly remembered every second of last night's activities.

When they entered their new living suite he had held her face and kissed her till she couldn't see straight. Faster then she imagined possible, he had them out of their kimonos. The way he had looked at her still made her toes tingle; like she was a goddess, like he wanted to posses her body and soul, as if he would let nothing in the word separate them, and most importantly she could see how much love was there. And what she saw she knew she wouldn't ever truly be able to describe with words.

Their lovemaking had continued to the first signs of dawn and had moved everywhere from the bed, to the shower, the walls and the floor.

She would never forget last night. She reached up to kiss his jaw line.

"Good morning Hyuuga Sakura." She reached a hand up to play with his long silky locks.

"Good morning husband of mine." She felt more than heard his chuckle at her slightly humored tone.

"How do you feel?" She let the vibrations of his voice reverberate through her chest before she answered.

"Fantastic." He kissed her forehead as she nuzzled her nose against his jaw line.

"Fantastic enough to break in the bath and possibly that lovely spot under the trees in the garden?" She caught his hungry look and couldn't help but give him one right back as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Absolutely." As she walked through the door she realized he was right behind her. Today wasn't going to be forgotten either.

* * *

"Good morning, foolish little brother." Sasuke blinked and tried to locate the source of the voice that haunted him. Sitting on a stool in a dark corner of the sparse room was Itachi.

Sasuke lunged forward, but to no avail. Both hands were chained to the wall. It was then that he noticed the shaking. Damn that hand! Not for the first time Sasuke cursed the doctor that had tried to heal him. And now Itachi had seen it.

"I see we both have a handicap. How fitting." Sasuke looked up at his older brother. The voice he knew so well was monotone and the way Itachi sat was so relaxed. Sasuke felt the rage within his heart build.

"Don't forget about our deal, Sasuke." For a moment Sasuke had no idea what Itachi was talking about. Then he remembered the poison, the apartment, and the promise. How long had he been out? If it had been for more than a day Orochimaru would be getting suspicious.

Itachi stood and walked silently to the barred doors. With his hand on the doorknob he turned his head towards Sasuke. Sasuke still had one more handicap. He would need something to compensate for it. And Itachi knew just the thing to tip him over the edge.

"By the way Sasuke, you've been out for a few days. Sakura-hime got married yesterday." He let the words sink in before he turned the knob and walked out the door.

As he moved further down the hall a deafening rage filled scream, not dissimilar to a roar, echoed through the corridors, startling the guards. Itachi halted and listened for a moment as the scream continued until Sasuke ran out of breath and then continued again. When Sasuke had filled his lungs for the third time Itachi continued in his departure. The muscles in his jaw tightened and he turned his head to the side.

Now they would be evenly matched.

* * *

End Comments: The next update will be around a month from now, maybe sooner if I have time away from my masters program. I hope you enjoyed it. The battle of the brothers is on its way so get ready. Thanks for reading and please review if you'd like to.


	28. Today's The Day

Author's Note: My masters program is kicking my ass! I had planned to get this out sooner but to make up for the delay it is almost 6,000 words. I want to get another chapter out by this Friday. As I have nothing else to do for a while that should actually happen. I may also have some one-shots to post soon. If Itachi or Sasuke is out of character to you please don't be offended. I am writing them to fit my story line not the continuation of the Naruto story line. And I started this story 5 years ago so the characters have drastically changed since I started. I am keeping one element the same but you'll find out which one when you read. Thanks!

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Naruto.

* * *

The morning light hit her eyes and Sakura opened them to see that Neji was already awake and gently stroking her hair. She lifted her head so that her nose was tucked securely in the crook of his neck. She loved that spot. For some reason that spot just under his jaw was the best place to relax. His natural smell, when he wasn't sweating, was strongest there and she loved his smell.

"So today's the day." At her statement he lowered his head to kiss her forehead. His arms tightened around her and he felt her feet gently brush against his as she made herself more comfortable. They lay there for a time before the alarm went off. Neji groaned and stretched the arm that had been wrapped around her to turn off the beeping contraption.

"You ready?" She wasn't really ready. She had no interest in monitoring this event or in healing Sasuke after it was over. And lying around all day in bed with Neji was infinitely more appealing. She let out a sigh before sitting up and starting a stretch.

"Yeah. Should we get dressed? We'll have to head out soon." Neji smiled and went towards the bathroom. Today was the day.

* * *

Naruto stood in the large forest clearing with his elite ANBU team surrounding the edges of the clearing. They wouldn't let the victor escape if such an attempt was made.

He looked directly across the clearing to the snarling wolf mask that was watching him. He nodded at Sakura and then looked to her left to see the hawk mask with the byakugan peaking through the eye slits. To her right was a mask that looked almost exactly like her own the only difference being that this wolfs mask had a closed mouth and no showing fangs. Sakura's wolf fangs were so long they overlapped the bottom lip, where as the corners of Kakashi's wolf lifted up in a smirk. He must be wearing his old ANBU mask, he thought with a grin.

Naruto felt better knowing that three of his favorite and most capable people were here. And he was very grateful that his most favorite person was safely tucked away in her bed. This was not something that Hinata had wanted to witness and to be honest he didn't really want to see it either.

But Itachi offered a proposal, one that Naruto couldn't refuse. To compete with other villages a new race had started, one for strong kekkei- genkai. And he finally had a way of getting the sharingan back into Konoha by natural means (and getting some others by unnatural means). And Itachi had been the one to suggest it.

Speak of the devil, Itachi was lead into the clearing by Deidara. Though they had seemed to despise each other initially, the two ex-Akatsuki members were clearly excited and seemed to have come to some sort of understanding recently. Itachi who always appeared to be calm was walking with more tension than usual and Deidara looked like he was itching to blow something up. The clearly over excited blonde stopped at his side while Itachi continued until he reached the center of the circle.

"Everything alright Deidara?" The two blondes looked at each other and Deidara cracked his knuckles. The mouths on his hands were licking their lips, looking for clay to chew.

"It's been a long time since a battle has gotten me so exhilarated. I'm in need of creating some art, un." Deidara wasn't lying, of that much Naruto could tell. Deidara's need to blow things up had been repressed for far too long. Deidara was allowed to blow things up on a small scale but not on a large one as he used to and it was becoming clear that he needed to be sent out to do just that very soon.

"Feelin the itch, hun? Well, don't worry. I'm sending you on a mission soon where your expertise will be needed in abundance." Naruto watched as the tension lessened in Deidara's body when the man realized that Naruto wasn't joking. A grin grew on his face and he threw his head back and let out a yell in relief.

"Finally, un!"

Naruto almost smiled at Deidara's antics, but then, at the sight of Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke entering the clearing, he remembered why they were there.

Sasuke lifted his head to look directly at his brother with red eyes. The rage and hatred coming form his former teammate was stifling. It was time and Naruto knew he needed to begin the fight with some boundaries before it started without them.

"Uchiha brothers, as Hokage I need for us to agree on boundaries for this battle." Naruto said and then waited for one of the two brothers to speak. When a set of black eyes linked with his, he knew who would go first. Itachi had a way of letting people know what was going to happen, you just had to look very closely.

"I insist on two things. If I win I will be able to take back my inheritance, with my name cleared, and the truth of my shame exposed." Itachi's low rumble of a voice clearly agitated Sasuke, as the younger brother was shaking in restrained anger.

Naruto nodded. "Agreed. What is the second thing?" He had known what both demands were going to be before hand, but he wanted everyone to know just so that there was no confusion.

"I demand that upon my victory my brother will be under my jurisdiction and will assist me in rebuilding our clan. His punishment will be determined by me and I will look after him." Sasuke's growl could be heard but he made no move to argue. Naruto hadn't been able to think of a more just punishment for either brother when Itachi had suggested it. If he let them deal with each other it would save him many headaches down the line.

"Teme, any demands or objections?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke stick his chest out and glare into Itachi's eyes. The voice that rumbled out was scratchy from overuse, completely different from the rich bass that had emanated from Itachi.

"Upon my victory I will be allowed to kill Uchiha Itachi." Though it was obvious that he had attempted to sound more intimidating, he came out sounding more like a petulant child trying to one up his older brother. Naruto shook his head.

"Is that all?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto fought the instinct to hit his old friend above the head with something. He took a deep breath and continued. "Well, I insist on something. I demand that this is a fair fight. Both combatants must posses the use of their sharingan. Sasuke can use his, therefore Itachi should be able to use his power as well."

Itachi frowned. That wouldn't make this fight fair. "That is unnecessary." Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes and it was obvious to the Kage that there was a reason but the last thing Naruto wanted was an unfair fight. Itachi's frown deepened. He would have to find another way to even things up.

"Too bad. I insist. Sakura." Sasuke's head whipped around and starred at her as Sakura made her way to Itachi and placed both hands on the side of his head. The green energy began to regenerate his nerves and heal his deteriorated retinas just enough for him to use his sharingan.

The hatred was gone and Naruto felt truly uncomfortable at what he could see on Sasuke's face. Sasuke wanted Sakura and there was no denying it. Itachi could feel Sasuke's gaze in their direction if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

When the healing was done Itachi closed his eyes and then slowly opened them again. His smirk grew as his eyes bled red with the pattern of his mangeyko sharingan blazing against the black of his eyes.

"Thank you Sakura-hime." Sakura gave him a sharp nod and then made her way back to her position in the tree line.

Sasuke followed her and then something caught his attention. The while pearly gaze through that all too familiar mask gave the man away. The man who had taken his arm and had taken the only woman he wanted. Sasuke moved to attack Hyuuga Neji but was blocked by Itachi.

"Your fight is with me today, brother." Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes and then crouched down for the attack. With one swift movement he drew his sword but the movement was blocked by a kunai that Itachi seemed to pull out of nowhere.

Sasuke retreated and quickly activated his chidori allowing the current to run through the blade. Itachi, meanwhile, had already made the symbols for his katon jutsu. Released at the same time, the jutsu clashed and the lightning broke through the center and touched down on the ground just to the left of Itachi. The fire climbed down the shaft of lightning to the source and surrounded Sasuke's right arm before he finally pulled away in retreat.

"You're still weak." The voice came from behind Sasuke's left ear. He arched his blade up and over his shoulder but made no impact because Itachi was already gone. Standing in front of Sasuke was Itachi, completely composed with his back straight and his kunai still in his hand. He was just within reach of the sword.

"Shut up!" Sasuke attempted to yell, but his broken voice box wouldn't let him. In complete frustration he spun the blade forward and moved to jab his brother in the throat. He knew acting out of anger would get him nowhere but he couldn't seem to help it. Being angry was one thing, acting on it was another. But the hate, which was more potent than the anger, kept welling up until all he could think about was whipping the smirk off of Itachi's face. And worst of all, he hands had started to shake with the anticipation.

Then he felt it again. That presence behind him with an intent that was stifling. He'd been around Orochimaru so long that now it was easy to sense a killing intent, but this wasn't the same, though it was just as strong if not more so. He couldn't control the rage any longer and he felt the curse spread down over his arms. Faster than ever the large wings sprouted out, but not fast enough. In an instant the appendages had been cut off and before Sasuke could react the wounds had been seared shut with a ball of flames to the back, which engulfed him completely and it was only when Itachi released the jutsu that Sasuke was released from the flames. With the skin on his body seared and the damage done to his wings he would need to regenerate.

He sensed Itachi moving and stopped the kick aimed at his back with a large white snake that slithered from under his shirt. The snake coiled around his body before dissipating leaving nothing but skin behind, something he had learned from Orochimaru.

Then the ground below Itachi shattered as fire came bursting out. The nin jumped and flipped himself backwards and too the left. As his feet touched the ground he heard the distinct sound of the chidori. His feet slid far to the right along the ground picking up dirt as the chidori rocketed from the ground to the sky.

Sasuke, skin dark from the activated curse mark and wings spread wide, appeared from the gapping hole in the earth with his sword sheathed. His breathing was heavier and his sharingan was gone. Itachi wanted to laugh but felt it would be inappropriate. Sasuke had been attempting to catch him in a genjustu but had failed and would continue to do so. His eyes weren't powerful enough. He needed to be pushed a bit further. And with all the attempts and the regeneration he was quickly loosing power.

"Let me show you the difference between us, little brother." Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi's foot hit him across the face and knocked him onto the ground. Then Sasuke jumped up and moved the other side of the clearing. But the mangeyko sharingan was as clear as day and he was almost out of chakra. He would have to make it happen in this last move.

Sasuke rushed Itachi, throwing kicks and punches at the now defending nin. Despite the fact that Itachi was moving defensively didn't seem to bother him at all, and that bothered Sasuke.

"Don't play with me! You want these eyes? Come and take them," he growled out as he continued to push Itachi further and further towards the trees. Itachi stopped in front of a tree and focused his right eye.

"Very well. Amaterasu." As soon as the words were out of Itachi's mouth Sasuke jumped backwards and released his shadow shuriken. The black flames latched onto Sasuke's right wing and so he quickly unsheathed his sword and sliced through the flesh before the flames could spread grimacing as he did so. Itachi jumped to dodge the chakra infused shuriken but then Sasuke redirected them with the invisible wires and the shadow shuriken sliced clean through his abdomen.

Sasuke stood there for a moment as he stared at the sections of his brother lying on the ground. Then his head fell back as manic laughter racked his body.

Minutes later when the cackling had subsided, he lowered his head with closed eyes. Then as if remembering where he was he tensed up and slowly turned to face the only ANBU member with the byakugan glowing from under their mask.

"You're turn," Sasuke said as a new pattern developed on his eyes. The mangeyko honed in on Neji, aiming for the kill as Sasuke slowly began to stalk towards the Hyuuga.

Then, as if something out of his worst nightmares, Sasuke heard someone whisper in his ear. "Not dead yet." He felt a blade pierce his curse mark and then all the extra power it had granted him was being sucked out. His wing disappeared and his appearance was back to normal. This was no time to relax, he had to check the area for Itachi.

Sasuke jerked his head to the left in time to see his brother's hands simultaneously jut out and remove his eyes form his sockets. Sasuke let out a scream and crumpled onto the ground. "Forgive me, Sasuke," Itachi said as he held the eyes in his left hand and tapped his brother on the forehead with his right.

Sasuke writhed in pain. "Fuck! How? Why?" He begged his bother for answers and Itachi knew he needed to explain, but now was not the time for everything.

"Genjutsu, from the beginning and then a sealing. As to why, I'll explain more later," Itachi turned to face Naruto as Tsunade took the eyes from him and placed them in a jar filled with liquid. "It's over. Bring me Danzo."

* * *

The wait for Danzo had been long and tedious and, needless to say, tempers had started to run short. Naruto had been hit over the head at least fives times by Tsunade and Sakura, and Sasuke, feeling better after being healed, was obviously contemplating the idea of killing Itachi in his sleep.

When they group was informed that 'Master Danzo would be indisposed until dinner' (Sakura wanted to throw up all over the pandering sissy that had directed them away from the Elders office) they split up for the day and met again at dinner. And since that time they had been waiting a full 5 hours. Kakashi had just opened the window to jump out when the elder in question walked through the door as if he hadn't done something incredibly rude.

Naruto quickly handed the floor over the Itachi who told the group the truth of the fall of the Uchiha clan from start to finish. At first there were a number of protests from Sasuke, but as the story continued he stopped talking in favor of listening. Danzo made no move to deny any part of the tale nor did he denounce Itachi as a traitor, rather if the story was true Itachi would be deemed a loyal servant of Konoha.

It was obvious that some couldn't believe what they were hearing and so when Itachi was done Naruto addressed the elder. "Is this the truth, Danzo? Did Itachi act on your orders?"

The older man did not flinch and there was no guilt in his voice when he responded. "Whatever you want to know is in the records."

Naruto snorted, for both men were well aware that this incident had never been recorded in the logs. Only the elders, who made the decision, and the few people they told, knew the whole truth. Naruto picked up the log of the year in question and tossed it to Danzo before demanding an answer. "No they are not. I need you to confirm the completion of Itachi's last mission for Konoha."

Danzo turned away from the hokage to glare at the eldest Uchiha out the corner of his eye. "I never thought of you as a snitch Uchiha." The accusation did not go undetected by the others. Obviously Itachi had been ordered to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing, but considering the circumstances no one was terribly bothered by that other than Danzo.

Itachi held his ground and stared back into Danzo's eye. "I want my home back."

Danzo scoffed and looked around the room, landing on a woman that truly despised him. "Well, due to the soul searing look on Tsunade-himes face I'll assume that she's been told already."

Tsunade's arms were folded under her chest and she lifted her face to look down on the older made in disgust and the ever-present superiority that she exuded. "Of course I have, you pile of dog shit."

Danzo sighed loudly and placed his staff in front of him, coming to the only possible conclusion. "The other elders told you."

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and jutted her chest out in her customary manner. "When Itachi was brought back they informed me."

Danzo closed his eye and looked strait ahead before admitting the truth. "Well then, what he says is true. He was ordered to kill the clan. But in regard to the missions completion you are wrong Hokage-sama." Naruto raised an eyebrow in response and so the older man continued. "He has yet to complete his mission due to the love he carries for his brother."

"Hn." Sasuke turned towards the noise Itachi made asking if it was all true. If he had truly been spared because of love and the rest had perished on orders. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's now mark free shoulder. And suddenly it all made sense to Sasuke; all the years of Itachi's brotherly devotion, they hadn't been lies. Itachi had just admitted to sparing Sasuke because of the love he had for him and that made him feel relieved. Sasuke's revelation was interrupted by Itachi's stern voice. "You are correct. And I don't intend to complete that mission. I need his assistance."

Sasuke jerked his head up in question. Apparently he wasn't the only one with questions because Danzo asked, "Why?"

Itachi looked down at his brother and then back to Danzo. "With the Hokage's permission I intend to rebuild my clan in Konoha. It is our home and I don't intend to start over in any other village. And I need Sasuke with me."

Sasuke was in complete disbelief. "What?" he asked.

Itachi looked back down at Sasuke. "I need your talent and support. And I need your body, little brother." There was nothing perverse about his statement, rather it was a fact. The whole thing seemed rather scientific to Itachi. "I need you to... what's the word… procreate."

Sasuke shook his head and asked, "Why?"

Itachi began to explain. "Like I said, I can't do the whole job by myself. At most and with choosing an appropriate partner-"

Sasuke was interested in this conversation, as it was one of his life goals, so he added his two sense in. "You mean a strong wife."

Itachi grunted and then added, "Not just strong. Beautiful, intelligent and talented. And it would help a great deal to care for her as an individual."

Sasuke, having thought this over a number of times before, nodded and said, "And she needs to be fertile. Very fertile."

Itachi shook his head. "Quality over quantity little brother. But yes, it wouldn't hurt. So, are you willing to help?"

Sasuke turned to the direction of his brother's voice. "Do I need to be?"

Itachi answered the question truthfully. "No, but it would be better for you."

Sasuke mulled it over for a moment before responding. "I don't see any harm I helping you with that. But why did you take my eyes, you bastard?"

Itachi explained without hesitation. "You know one of the reasons, I want to perfect my sharingan. But that is less important than the other reason."

Sasuke warily asked, "What other reason?"

There was an edge to Itachi's voice that was un-missable and Sasuke could feel himself begin to cower under the intensity of his brother's gaze. "You were the one who went running to Orochimaru. You could see but you were blind to what was right in front of you. He wants our eyes. And you were willing to just hand them over to him. So I took them away and now I will protect our legacy."

Sasuke remained silent for a minute and then bitterly snapped out, "And you'll be able to see properly again."

"With some medical assistance, yes. My vision will be better than before. Much better." Itachi looked between the two medics in the room knowing that eventually one of them would cave in for the sake of sparing the other. To heal him was a risk, everyone knew that, but if he was telling the truth about wanting to support Konoha once again, then the benefits would far out weigh the risk.

"Yeah, yeah; I get the hint," Tsunade said as she moved to lean against the old desk. "But I'll do it, not Sakura. That way if you betray us I have the right to go with her and drag your sorry ass back."

Itachi smirked and bowed his head ever so slightly to the two powerful women. "I wouldn't dare to be on the wrong side of those fists." He then turned to Naruto. "Hokage-sama, will you to lift the restriction on the Uchiha manor and grant me it's use?"

Naruto plunked down in his chair and began to scribble things down quickly before signing the scroll and handing it to Itachi. "It's all yours as promised. So is the right to remain here permanently if you don't cause any trouble for the next year."

Itachi bowed to Naruto, who seemed a little uncomfortable with the formality, and then moved to stand in front of Sasuke. "Come with me little brother. I'll teach you to live in your new state." It wasn't a question; it was a statement but Sasuke was clearly holding on to some resentment and refused to move. But Itachi had never considered himself to be a patient man and began to leave. As he passed under the doorframe he called back over his shoulder. "It's me or execution; choose."

Sasuke's shoulder slumped. Then, decision made, he squared his shoulders and stood up to follow with his head held high. And almost as if it were some private langue, he grunted out a "Hn." At the sound Itachi stopped and waited for his brother to catch up.

Danzo, who had watched them leave, pointed his staff in the direction of the door and sternly addressed Naruto. "Hokage, I must question your judgment in this case. Do you truly plan to let two traitors on the loose in Konoha?"

Naruto leaned back in the chair, having allowed Shizune to take over the writing process. He said, "Technically it's one traitor. Itachi did what he did under your orders. And Sasuke is no real threat to Konoha now, especially while Itachi watches over him. And when Itachi is away we will take secondary precautions."

Danzo eyed Naruto as if he was an idiot and the portion of his eyebrow that was visible rose. "How can you trust either one of them?"

Naruto shrugged. "I can't. That's why they will be guarded and Itachi is going to join the elitist of the elite forces Konoha had to offer." Shizune got ready to take down official notes and when she was comfortable Naruto addressed his head ANBU captain. "Neji, the ANBU teams are going to need some restructuring. I think between you, Kakashi, and Deidara you'll be able to keep Itachi under close watch on your missions. He's too strong to let his loyalty go to waste and yet I can't fully trust him either. I want weekly updates on his progress and full briefs of his actions after every mission. Reopen Kakashi and Itachi's files, get two new mask that suit the wearers, and start a new file for Deidara. You'll be leaving on your first mission in two days."

The three men in question stood to attention. "Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi then mumbled to Sakura "I hate that uniform." She laughed as she shoved him lightly and said, "I'll customize it for you. Neji loves the one I got him." The dark haired man nodded in assurance to his father in law.

Naruto grinned at the woman he considered to be his sister and then returned to business. "And Deidara, retrieve your beloved chakra sealing cuffs. Before every mission you or Kakashi will personally place them on Sasuke and then remove them on your return." Deidara was already completely excited about getting to go hog wild with his art but excitement turned ecstatic with the order to shackle someone else in those god forsaken cuffs.

An excited and slightly evil grin crossed Deidara's features and Naruto began to question the man's sanity, and that isn't to say he hadn't already questioned it a few times. Deidara then relaxed a bit and said, "Hai Hokage-sama."

Naruto then redirected his attention. "Danzo, I will be making a decision very soon on your leadership position in Konoha. Please be prepared for any scenario. All dismissed."

The official stamp of approval slammed down on the scroll and the rest of the room chorused, "Hai Hokage-sama."

Naruto let the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. He never got tired of hearing that.

* * *

The two brothers entered the gates of the Uchiha main house. The rest of the external Uchiha residences had been taken over by the village but the main compound with in the Uchiha walls was still intact. As they crossed the yard and opened the door Sasuke stiffened for a second and then relaxed. He had been unable to stay in the home before with out reliving the past because he could see it every time he looked around. But now he couldn't see and the while the memory was still strong it had less effect on him without the visual to trigger the memories.

They waked down the hall and Itachi glanced into an open door to find the room where he murdered his parents. The signs of the slaughter had been removed and inwardly he was glad. He would never forget that night but this was to be a new start, of sorts. Starting with literally cleaning ones mistakes might be good punishment but it wasn't good for his remaining mental stability.

They came to two rooms directly across the hall from each other and Sasuke knew what was coming. It made sense. How else was Itachi supposed to keep a close eye on him? "Sasuke, I wish for you to remain in the main house. At least until you find an appropriate partner." Itachi slid open the door for him even though they both knew that Sasuke knew where it was.

Sasuke scoffed. "In our old rooms?" He crossed his arms over his chest and allowed himself to fall against the wall behind him. "This isn't some sort of happy family reunion."

When Itachi spoke Sasuke could hear the sincerity and the tiniest bit of hope in his brother's voice and though he fought it Sasuke couldn't help but soften a bit towards the man he had idolized and loved as a child. "I think it is. We're together again in our home and we will live as brothers again."

Sasuke slumped and sighed before he spoke. "I know now that you were used by the village but it's hard to let go of this hate I have for you. You told me to hate you so I did and now you tell me to stop? It doesn't work that way."

Itachi's voice was monotoned but Sasuke knew that it was a defense mechanism they had both developed (Sasuke had probably picked it up from Itachi) when they didn't want anyone else to hear their emotions. "Will you try?"

Itachi stood perfectly still while Sasuke thought it over. Somewhere deep down inside he still held onto the desire to have a brother who loved him and he knew that if it was still there, even the tiniest bit, he could eventually bring that to the forefront. If he could see, he would have looked into Itachi's eyes but he knew that Itachi was being accommodating by looking at him. Sasuke was so tired of fighting, tired of fighting everything, and he knew that fighting Itachi was futile now. His voice was quiet but they both heard it. "I'll do my best."

Itachi relaxed a bit and slid open the door to his own room before speaking. "I will give you the time you need. And you needn't erase the hate, just redirect it."

Sasuke skeptically lifted his brows. "To what?"

Sasuke could hear the shrug in Itachi's voice. "That's for you to decide. But choose carefully. If you don't I'll have to make sure you change your mind."

Sasuke crossed his arms again and stood before moving into his room. Itachi did not miss the hint of resistance remaining in his brother's voice. "I'm sure you will."

Itachi grinned as he also made his way into his room. "Have no doubts little brother. You are under my watch now. Tomorrow we start training you for a life without sight." The door closed behind him leaving Sasuke facing the hallway.

He sighed and called out towards his brother's bedroom. "You're not going to rethink that are you?" Sasuke could just hear the amused chuckle that emanated from his brother's room.

* * *

Sakura was about to collapse. She could tell that Neji was too. After the meeting there had been a rendezvous outside the Hokage building between Neji, Deidara, Kakashi, Tsunade, and herself to discuss the situation. The women had discussed the medical procedure and men talked about the impending ANBU mission before they all went their separate ways.

They entered the compound and made their way to their quarters in exhausted silence. Neji opened the door to the reception room only to stop in the doorway.

Sakura, slightly agitated that he was blocking the way to the bed, poked him a couple of times in the back before he entered the room and she realized why he had stopped.

Hinata was sitting in the center of the room, obviously waiting for them. She turned to face them and immediately apologized.

"Neji-nii-san, forgive me for intruding on you this late. I didn't think you would be gone so long. There is something I need to ask you." They both sat down on the floor across from her.

Neji held onto Sakura's hand and looked at his fidgeting cousin who was obviously uncomfortable with having to tell him something. "Of what nature is the request, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata looked startled and then slightly embarrassed before she smiled and quietly answered him. "Please call me Hinata-nee-san now, Neji-nii-san. The request is of a personal nature."

Neji nodded at her suggestion and then returned her smile. "Ah, then you will want to speak with Sakura. As my wife she oversees all of the women's personal matters herself."

A weight seemed to be lifted off of Hinata's shoulders and her smile widened. "Oh yes, I forgot about that…"

Neji stood up and kissed Sakura on the cheek clearly pleased to be leaving first for bed. "If you'll excuse me, I wish to retire for the evening."

The tone of his voice was so cheeky that Sakura couldn't help but mumble, "You ass."

He closed the door and called out from the other room, "You love me."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, I do." Hinata giggled at their antics.

"So, Hinata-chan, what do you need?" Hinata's cheeks flushed and she squirmed a bit in her seat but it didn't seem that she was nervous. She seemed excited, which peaked Sakura's interest despite the fatigue that threatened to overtake her.

"I would like permission to leave the compound after night fall on personal matters." Sakura gave Hinata a knowing smile.

"Things getting serious Hinata-chan?" At Sakura's smile Hinata's flush darkened and she ducked her head to look at Sakura mischievously out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know what you mean, Sakura-chan." Both girls burst out laughing.

When they had calmed down Sakura moved to stand and signaled for Hinata to do the same. "Well Hinata-chan, I don't see any problem with you going to visit Naruto. Please consider this my formal statement on the matter. You visit Naruto whenever you like, day or night, as often as you like. It goes with out saying that Neji and I approve of you two, so I'll write up your official permission and hand it to your grandfather myself. That is who you're worried about, right?"

Hinata pulled her friend into a big hug. "Thank you so much Sakura-chan!"

Sakura chuckled before walking her friend to the door. "Of course Hinata-chan. Now get going, before Naruto passes out. There'll be no waking him after that."

Hinata's eyes widened as she rushed out the door and down the hall, waving back to Sakura as she did so. Hinata clearly had a plan, and Sakura would ask Naruto about the outcome tomorrow.

She made her way into the bedroom and collapsed next to Neji. Just as she was about to drift off she felt his lips softly brush hers. She smiled and kissed back. He never went to sleep without her.

* * *

Naruto was so tired he couldn't see straight. This wasn't unusual. Being a Kage meant staying up to all hours of the night and then waking up early the next morning. He opened the front door of his house and threw his ridiculous hat into the corner.

Then he sensed it. Someone was in his home.

He pulled out a kunai and moved into the kitchen. He heard a shuffle from behind him and turned to see Hinata. His eyes widened at her appearance and dropped the kunai onto the counter.

She timidly approached him, her arm covering the front of her lacy bra, but her eyes stared directly into his.

"Hi- Hinata-chan…" He stumbled out, trying his best to assure himself that he wasn't already dreaming. She moved forward and removed his Kage robe and placed it on the counter next to him before grabbing his hands and guiding him towards the bedroom.

He knew what she wanted and lord knows he had wanted the same thing so badly. But he didn't want her to be unsure or uncomfortable. So he stopped her by the couch.

"Hinata-chan, are you sure? We've never-" He was cut off by her lips on his and he could barely restrain himself. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

They separated after a time, both breathing heavily. She placed her hands on his face. "I'm positive my love. I'm ready." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

End Comments: Not much to say. First time for Naruto and Hinata (yay!) and a bit of fluff for Neji and Sakura. The clan death is the same. The next chapter is all about the romance so get ready. Please review if you feel compelled but only constructive criticism please. Thanks for reading!


	29. Taboo

Author's Note: longer chapter coming up. I don't know when but I'll be writing when I have breaks from my dissertation. And… that's all for now.

Summary: When dealing with the mystery that is life Sakura finds that it is best to experiment with what you have and look forward to the gifts that lie ahead. NejiXSakura.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Naruto.

* * *

The ANBU mission had taken the life right out of him. Never had he been teamed up with such brooding silent men. On the up side, they had infiltrated Sound and had not only discovered Oroachimaru's newest hideout and taken a sound nin as a hostage, but they'd had a run in with Zetsu on the way home.

The Akatsuki member attacked them and Neji had given him permission to go all out. And he had not hesitated. It felt so good to get all that bundled up energy out. Everything in his life had been about chaos before he met Tenten. She brought out his sanity but they were both aware that the chaos would always be there. She didn't seem to mind at all and he had realized that he could control the urge to blow things up and use his art for good things. Protecting the woman he loved from future harm was definitely a good thing.

He had pushed Zetsu back with a number of strategic explosions but there were so many of the man it was damn near impossible to kill him. So the woods were filled with his artful creations that detonated every time a Zetsu got too close and the team waited for his clay eagle to be finished before making a speedy escape.

And now, after detonating his eagle a mile away from the village, they were trekking through the gate with the hostage in tow.

"Itachi and Deidara, take the hostage to be interrogated. After he has been taken into an interrogation squads custody you are off duty." Neji said, with his hand raised to signal his dismissal, as he made his way to the hokage building.

Deidara was finding that the more he was around Neji the more comfortable they became. But there seemed to be a big difference between the Neji that was on a mission and the Neji that was off duty at home. Neji's silent stoicism was far less suffocating when he was off duty and almost completely erased when Sakura was near. But perhaps Deidara was being a bit harsh. Neji had seemed to be in a bad mood but that could easily be chalked up to having to leave his new bride for a mission that involved babysitting a prideful Uchiha.

Deidara noticed the determination in the man's gait and realized that he must have been right. Neji just wanted to go home. And Deidara didn't blame him.

The whole setup felt a bit ridiculous. After all each member of this team would be far more effective as a team captaining. They were each a master of something, they were all well known, if not famous, nins and, each one of them had been deemed a genius at a young age. But if that's what it took for people to be comfortable with Itachi around then that's what they would do.

Deidara looked around to see if Kakashi would be accompanying them and thus aiding him in the removal of Sasuke's restraints, but the man was no where to be found. Deidara let out a sigh before signaling Itachi, and the prisoner being dragged by Itachi, to follow him towards the interrogation squad.

A few silent minutes later they entered the dungeons but Ibiki was not within sight and therefore Deidara assumed he must have been busy with another lucky guest. So he went to the next best team. They walked down the hallway to the staff room and Deidara called out loudly.

"Tenten! I'm back!" The words were barely out of his mouth when he was tackled by the woman in question. He let out a laugh has he fell on the ground. "You missed me then, un?" he asked as one arm kept her close.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Of course I did. How'd it go?"

He pointed behind him. "Very well, as you can see."

Her eyes got a glint in them every time she had a new victim it wasn't cruelty per say, because Tenten was not cruel, but there was excitement there. She was always interested in using her weapons to gain new knowledge.

"Fantastic! Lets head to room three. Ibiki and Anko-sensei are busy in rooms one and two." Deidara let her pull him to his feet and the two strode into the hallway with Itachi following.

When room three was in sight Tenten rushed forward to open the door. Deidara stood to the side and allowed Itachi and the prisoner to go in first. Itachi grinned inwardly at the sight set out before him. Yamanaka Ino was sitting in a chair with her legs propped up on the interrogation table and her arms behind her head.

"Something for you." Itachi said in his deep but flat voice as he watched Ino remove her feet from the table.

Ino looked the prisoner over and then stood. "You sure know how to charm a girl." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She took the prisoner from him and laid the man out on the table, latching chains to his arms and legs.

Itachi was confused though it did not show. Perhaps he had upset her or maybe presenting the man as a gift had not come off as witty. She had seemed receptive enough to his presence at the Hyuuga reception party but now she seemed cold. He would have to think about this before he approached her again.

Tenten giggled as she gave Deidara a kiss on the cheek and shuffled them out the door. As Itachi made his way out he heard Tenten's voice. "Try something more romantic next time." He turned around just in time to catch a pair of blue eyes watching him before the door closed in his face.

* * *

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He'd been hoping to go straight to see Sakura who was reportedly having a relaxing day in the garden but as per usual his grandfather had ruined his plans.

"… an heir is of vital importance now. You must procreate, Neji." He had just finished listening to at least ten minutes of ramblings from his grandfather about the importance of mating as often as possible to procure the best possible heir to the Hyuuga line. But instead of being submissive, as was usually his manner of dealing with the old coot, he decided that perhaps this time a different approach would get him to go away faster.

A smirk, full of ego and superiority, that Neji would have been proud of in his genin years, formed on his face. "Hyuuga-sama, trust me when I say that we don't have a problem when it comes to sex."

Hyuuga-sama blinked and pulled away from him as if Neji had just committed some horrible taboo. "Excuse me." It was obvious that talking about babies was permitted but the word 'sex' was clearly off limits. His grandfather had clearly meant mating in the sense of straightforward acts only meant for the purpose of having a baby afterwards. Nothing hot, heavy, fun, kinky, or emotionally compromising, which was a shame cause if you took the attraction and the love out of sex then it didn't mean anything, at least not to him.

Neji pursed his lips. By the look he was getting, his grandfather wanted him to feel bad about his actions and words but he refused to be sorry for his relationship with Sakura. "We will inform you when our acts of 'procreation' have born fruit. I hope you have not approached Sakura with this."

Hyuuga stubbornness was notorious and Neji imagined that this was not the last standoff that he would have with the infamously cross and traditional Hyuuga-sama. "I had contemplated doing just that." His voice was matter of fact and gave off the impression that he thought he was always right and fully justified in his actions.

Neji shook his head. "That is ill advised, grandfather."

The older mans eyes narrowed. He hated being addressed so informally by his kin. "Why?"

"Because if you ask her about our sex life, which we both deem a private subject, she will most likely punch you through a wall." Neji turned and made his way down the hall leaving a slightly shocked elderly man in his wake; Hyuuga-sama had only just realized that it was a fully viable outcome.

The walk to the garden was a short one and Neji was please with the sight that was laid out in front of him. Sakura was still in a long light green silk bathrobe, laid out on the grass, taking a catnap.

We walked over and sat down just above her with is legs crossed. She must have heard him because she looked up at him with a smile. He lifted his hand to shield her eyes from the pleasantly warm rays of sun. She pulled up and rested her head in his lap before closing her eyes again.

He lowered his hand and gently began to stroke her cheek in a rhythmic manner while settling in for some much needed meditation. She would rouse him when she was ready to go in.

* * *

Itachi was anxious. After Sasuke had been freed from his bonds, Itachi had deposited his younger brother with the hokage. After all it wouldn't do for Sasuke to be present when Itachi underwent his surgery.

And that was the reason he found himself climbing through windows and sneaking into the godaime's home in the middle of the day. He was surprised to find the woman he was looking for staring back at him from a chair at the other end of the room.

"Breaking and entering is not a good way to start off your parole." She swirled her sake before taking a shallow sip. She was completely relaxed which made him feel more at ease. When most people saw him they initially reacted with extreme caution or fear. But they both knew she had nothing to fear from him.

"You didn't answer," he said as he crossed him arms over his chest accusingly.

She placed her sake down on the table and continued to watch him. "That normally means someone isn't home."

"But you were." She snorted at his statement of truth and stood up.

She cracked her knuckles and placed her hands on her hip. "What do you want you brat?"

He just stared at her. She knew what he wanted but after a few moments of silence he realized that she wanted him to say it. "My new eyes."

She let out a heavy sigh. "You haven't changed your mind about that, have you?" When her question met silence, she shook her head and put on her shoes. "Alright, let me fetch Shizune and we'll get started."

"Here?" He looked around her home skeptically. It didn't seem like the best place to undergo surgery but then again it was Tsunade-sama. But he didn't want to take any chances either way. His musings were cut off by a humph from the busty woman who then grabbed her coat and made her way to the door.

"Of course not. I figured you'd be stubborn and impatient so I have a room at the hospital waiting." He waited for a second before slowly following her. "Hurry up you punk. I don't have all day!" Her shouts didn't make him move any faster, which annoyed her to no end.

* * *

Sasuke had waited for Itachi to get home after Naruto had dropped him off in pursuit of better company, but after what he had assumed was hours, based on the temperature drop, Itachi was no where to be found.

Dinner had been difficult to manage. All he knew was that there were plenty of tomatoes in the kitchen, but finding them had been quite a feat, as had been the process of cutting them up. But the more he practiced the better he got.

There was no sign of Itachi's presence yet and so he decided it was time to sleep. He stubbed his toe in the bath and was having the worst time finding suitable sleeping clothes so he grabbed what he assumed was a t-shirt and threw it on. He struggled with the futon for a time but eventually got it right.

The whole process had wound him up a bit and so it took some time for him to fall asleep. Just before his mind drifted off he thought he heard a noise. It happened again and he identified it as scurrying. The mice would have to be dealt with soon.

The pair of eyes watched him from the corner of the room. Cautiously, it approached him. After all he could have been awake. Those damn mice had made so much noise running away that eating them had been the only option. And he did hate eating rodents. Somehow they always tasted foul.

He moved closer, close enough to see that Sasuke was actually sleeping quite peacefully. This would be the perfect time.

He moved to strike fangs bared and ready to impale the skin of Sasuke's neck but something stopped him.

He struggled for a moment but he couldn't move his head. What ever had him went into the hall and then slowly turned his captive around.

"Orochimaru." The white snakes mouth closed in recognition. The complex pattern of a perfected sharingan blazed in the night and bore into his own. The white snake under Orochimaru's possession struggled against the possession and the power in front of it, realizing it was in danger.

A hiss of a voice echoed in the hall. "What have you done!"

Itachi squeezed the snake in his hands. "What was necessary to keep him safe from you." The snake was dying and Orochimaru was loosing the connection. As his mind was thrown into his own body he heard Itachi's farewell.

"Expect to see me soon." Orochimaru fell back into his bed clutching his neck where a bruise was forming. He let out a number of strangled coughs before his new medic came in attempting to heal him. He could feel Itachi's new power and he knew what had happened. The sharingan was out of his grasp now but he had something more important to worry about. He had to worry about his own life.

Itachi was coming.

* * *

End Comments: I know it's a short chapter but I did just put out a longer one the other day. Anyway all sorts of things coming up. More battles, more love, and more fun. Till next time!


	30. The Unconventional Family

Author's Note: I know this took ages and I wish I could have gotten it out sooner. I have been writing a dissertation, which has taken up most of my time. I am also moving house so it may be a little while before I get internet again, but hopefully not too long. I do intend to finish this fic up in the next 10 chapters so things may move a little quickly but I will do my very best to make everything flow nicely. I should add that it will probably take all 10 chapters for me to finish it, so for those of you who have stuck with me from the start there is still some time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Extra note**: Someone mentioned that I trying to pass of poorly written propaganda in this chapter. I want to assure everyone that was never my intention. I have never found it my business to alter other peoples views, beliefs, ideals, or convictions. In retrospect and re-reading this chapter about 5 times to figure it out, I have come up with the most likely option as to what they were talking about. Despite the complaint i have no intention of changing the story. I will explain at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Never in all her life had she felt so… led on. After months of expecting him to do something, anything, he had done jack shit. At first it hadn't bothered her that much. After all she had basically implied that he should jump off a cliff, but that was purely out of misguided confusion. After all, for years she had seen him as a mass murderer and a criminal. Mind you no matter how you looked at it he had done all of those things but it was the motive behind the actions that made all the difference. Still it had been hard to think of him as anything other than a vengeful killing machine.

But she couldn't get him out of her head and every run in they had made it worse. And it certainly didn't help that he was so good looking. He had brought her prisoners a few times and each time he had invaded her physical space. She had seen him around and she couldn't help but follow him with her eyes, which inevitably got her in trouble as he always seemed to catch her. She had denied it for months but there was only so much denial one could live in. When he invaded her dreams she had to face up to her feelings.

Now she recognized the attraction for what it was. That was not to say that she loved the man, because as far as she could tell she didn't, but kunoichi rarely ended up with the men they loved, if they ended up with anyone at all. Life was short and if you happened to live a long life your chosen partner may not. Therefore, often times ninjas would partner up to strengthen clans rather than invest in love.

Love was a commodity that many couldn't afford, she had told herself time and time again. The best you could hope for in a partnership between nins was attraction and if, like Sakura and Neji or Naruto and Hinata, you ended up with the person you loved then you were one luck son of a bitch.

She wasn't that lucky. One of the men she had 'loved' ran away and was now blind but she had realized long ago that her attraction to the younger Uchiha had faded with time. The only other man she had been interested in until now was completely uninterested and rumor had it that his clan was working out a deal with the Kazekage's fiery spirited sister.

She was prepared to settle for a man from a strong clan with wealth and good connections.

Wait… to hell with all of that! She deserved everything she wanted including love damn it! Which is how she had ended up turning down every offer that had been made for her over the years and she had been approached by quite a few men.

It is also how she had found herself sitting at the café with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata throwing herself a pity party.

"It's not fair! All of your guys have come around." She wailed as Hinata and Sakura brought their coffee to the table. Tenten threw her hands in the air.

"Just last week you were saying that you couldn't stand him. That he made your skin crawl." Ino was about to respond when Sakura answered Tenten in a rather conspiratorial manner.

"Didn't I tell you that was code for 'I'm aggravated that I'm attracted to him' in Ino speak? Remember all the years of her spewing nonsense about how she couldn't stand Shikamaru?" The two dark haired women nodded in remembrance of Sakura's tale.

"Shut up Sakura." Ino said, not enjoying the way her friends seem to be ganging up on her all of the sudden.

Sakura took a sip of coffee and shrugged. With a sly grin she addressed her friend. "You know it's true, Pig."

Ino sniffed and straightened her shoulders in indignation. "Yeah, but I don't want to be reminded Forehead."

Tenten didn't give her any time to wallow, instead moving along to the next topic quickly. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I think you should give him some time. He did just move back here." Ino wanted to roll her eyes. Of course Tenten would say that. The woman was with an ex-criminal, a world-renowned terrorist who had turned to a slightly less wild version of himself to be with the woman he loved (but not one was kidding themselves, not even Tenten. The man would always be wild).

Well, Tenten could be optimistic but Ino wasn't convinced. "Yeah, all of six months ago," she said. "And every time he comes back from a mission I can tell that he wants to say something but he won't do it. I'm beginning to wonder if this will end up being a terrible idea."

Tenten nodded in agreement and then gave her friend a reassuring smile. "It's a terrible idea alright, but I've found that sometimes the terrible relationship ideas are the best ones." Sakura raised her brows and poked Tenten in the shoulder causing the bruised woman to hold the offended area.

Sakura pointed the offending finger in mock threat. "If you ever say that to a young impressionable pre-teen girl I will punch you. Before you know it your advise will have some poor girl pregnant." Tenten held her hands up in defense, acknowledging defeat.

Hinata lightly touched Ino's forearm, gaining everyone's attention. "I found the opposite is also true. Good ideas can be the best ones."

Tenten laughed. "All is fair in love and war, right?" Sakura and Hinata nodded before they joining in the laughing.

Ino watched her three giggling friends before letting out a long sigh. "This isn't helping!"

Sakura took a large sip of her coffee before setting it down and leaning back in her chair. "Here's the thing Ino-chan, you're the only woman he's expressed any interest in and I'll bet he's just waiting for you to come around."

Hinata nodded vigorously before adding, "Or he's got something he needs to finish before he approaches you."

And that got Ino's attention. "You think so?" She asked, picking up her coffee to drink. Hinata smiled and then looked to Sakura to elaborate.

The pink haired woman did not disappoint. "Yep, you know how these stubborn geniuses are. They brood and procrastinate for ages and when they finally come around they do so in style. I bet when he's ready he'll pull out all the stops for you."

"Really?" Ino asked wide-eyed and hopeful.

Sakura grinned. "Trust me. I'm the only one here who's married to a brooding genius."

Tenten made an attempt at whispering to Hinata but the whole table heard her when she said, "And has been surrounded by them her entire adult life; Neji, Kakashi, Sasuke, Gaara-" The dark haired woman stopped mid-sentence when she gained a pointed look from the woman next to her.

Hinata took the silence as an opportunity to agree with Tenten's observation. "I've never noticed before but you do seem to attract them Sakura-chan." Sakura let out a sigh and shrugged.

Ino placed her coffee on the table attempting to make a loud noise but failed to take into consideration that Sakura had gotten their coffee 'to go.' Damn those paper cups ruining her dramatic effects. "Can we bring the subject back to me please? What am I supposed to do?"

Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "You have three options Pig. Wait for him, make a move, or find somebody else." Ino stared at her best friend in disbelief.

"That's it?" Ino was frustrated, to say the least. She had hoped her friends would come up with a fourth option that she hadn't already thought of. No such luck.

"That's it." Tenten declared, reinforcing Sakura's assessment.

Sakura removed her white coat from the back of the chair and placed it in her lap. "I'm gonna go guys. Neji is taking me in for a check up."

"What on earth for, Sakura-chan?" The concern in Hinata's voice was evident and Sakura waved her hand to divert Hinata's worry.

"Oh, it's nothing-" Sakura was interrupted by her husband swooping down to kiss her cheek.

"I saw a disturbance in her chakra the other day during training. So we're going to have it checked out, right?" He asked, looking down at his Sakura with ever adoring eyes.

Sakura's smile was so bright that when she looked at Neji in response half of Ino wanted to roll her eyes while the other half wanted to squeal. The joy in Sakura's voice made Ino feel an ache in her chest despite the happiness she felt for her friends joy. "Right. And then we're off to pick up Hanabi-chan and go the meeting about my big project. See you later!" She grabbed her coffee and waved as Neji led her out the door and down the street.

"Ino-chan," Hinata said, getting Ino's attention once again. "I know this is tricky but Sakura is ultimately right. And you know the risks of all those actions."

Ino nodded and took a deep breath, resigned to her options. "Wait years for something that may never come, risk rejection, or give up on something that could be great."

Tenten's eyes got brighter and Ino watched as both of her friends smiled reassuringly for about the hundredth time that day. "Exactly. So here's the thing, just do what feels right to you. That way you'll have no regrets." Tenten said, holding her coffee up in the air. "To no regrets!" Hinata's cup met Tenten's both waiting for Ino.

She took a couple of seconds to think over her options. With a decision in hand, she felt confident about the situation for the first time in months.

Determination reflected in her eyes and resounded in her voice as her paper cup of coffee joined the other two. "No regrets."

* * *

To say that he was taken off guard was an understatement. But he wasn't surprised; not at all. Looking back, the last six months of matrimonial bliss with a very active sex life would eventually lead to this.

But even so they were both staring at Tsunade-sama with eyes wide and brows raised.

Tsunade pushed a ponytail over her shoulder and scribbled some notes down in Sakura's file. "Stop gawking. You both heard me and there is no doubt." Tsunade finished writing and looked up to find her apprentice looking confused.

When Sakura opened her mouth she wasn't upset but she seemed slightly confused. "But we used… we wanted to wait and I thought-" Tsunade cut her off with a gentle reminder.

"Nothing is a hundred percent fool proof. Under the circumstances it might be safe to say that you are just very compatible, in a number of ways." The older woman smiled at the couple, who were both clearly coming to terms with the happy news. She could see the excitement on both of their features now they just had to express how happy they were to each other. "I'll leave you two alone for a few moments to discuss while I go draw up your new vitamin regimen." She made her way to the door and down the hall.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while the news sank in. It was actually happening. They were going to have a baby.

"Can you believe it Neji? I know it was far from planned but I can't help but be excited. Are you-" her question was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. He quickly pulled away so she could see his face and what she saw she'd never forget. His eyes were bright and he was holding her cheeks in his palms. A smile graced his features, one so full of joy that she couldn't help but smile back.

"So you're happy." She said in relief.

He kissed her forehead and pushed a pink lock out of her eyes. "Happy doesn't begin to describe this." Sakura pulled him into her embrace and they stood there for a moment just enjoying the feel of the other in their arms.

"This baby is going to be perfect." He nodded at her statement knowing full well that she was right and he couldn't be happier about it.

A voice full of mirth echoed from the door. "I see you two are in bliss. Well, so am I. The little brat is bound to be adorable." Tsunade shook the vitamin bottle and gestured for them to leave. "Shall we head off to the meeting?"

* * *

Ino was on a mission if he was any judge. He hadn't been expecting to see her today but here she was prowling the streets of Konoha fists balled and her lips slightly pierced.

She was amusing like this but he would never tell her that. He could see her clearly from the tree he was sitting in and he had been able to see her as she marched around for almost 20 minutes now.

She turned from the kunai stand and stomped her foot on the ground. He moved his foot, which was hanging from the branch and the tiny movement caught her attention. For a moment she narrowed her eyes trying to determine who she was staring at through the leaves. When she realized it was him she promptly marched over and stood below him with her hand on her hips.

"You've been there the whole time haven't you?" Her voice held frustration and annoyance but he knew if he said the right thing he could be able to get her to let go of it.

"You've been looking for me." And clearly that wasn't it. Her scowl deepened and her agitation grew.

"Of course I have, you inconsiderate jackass." She said before she pushed her chest out. "I want to know why you haven't approached me." This surprised him. He had expected her to wait until he was ready to go to her. He wanted to smirk but realized that would only make her even angrier. She had this way of challenging him that made his blood rush.

He jumped down from the tree branch and landed behind her. "I have."

She quickly turned to face him folding her arms across her chest. "No, you haven't." He opened his mouth to contradict her again but she cut him off knowing what he would say. "And before you even say it, bringing me new prisoners and torture victims doesn't count."

His mimicked her stance and then furrowed his brows. Maybe Deidara's woman, what was her name… Bonbon, had been right. "Hn."

Ino nodded assuredly, assuming he was agreeing with her assessment. "That's right. Now, why haven't you approached me like a proper gentleman?"

Itachi leaned in very close, making Ino jump at his proximity. "You don't like proper gentlemen."

She took a step back finding herself caught between the insufferable man in front of her and his tree. "You're right, I don't. But I deserve the courtesy. Now, are you going to approach me or not?" She realized exactly what she had said too late as she found him moving closer again.

"Now?" Oh God, did his velvet voice do things to her and she couldn't help but close her eyes to keep them from clouding over with lust. But now was not the time to be thinking about such things. She opened her eyes and realized that his shoulders were blocking out the sun now and he was far too close for comfort.

But before he could trap her she held her hand out to halt his approach. "No."

He leaned back to give her some space. Why were women so confusing and contradictory? Itachi would never understand. "You just asked me to."

"I want to know if you will. Because if you don't, I will." His brows raised and she blushed a very interesting shade of crimson.

"You'll ask me out?" When his brows were back in their normal place he couldn't help but let the smirk creep in to his face.

She looked away from his face quickly. "Of course not. But I will make my intentions clear," She said, as if she had rehearsed this part, which she had.

He was still smirking when he asked, "Your intentions?" He knew she was getting frazzled and for some reason he liked to see her with her feathers ruffled.

She looked back at him clearly slightly unsure exactly why he seemed so amused. "Yes… I mean no… wait," Then it hit her. "You're trying to get me to admit that I like you."

He nodded and looked into her blue eyes. "I wasn't trying. And the feeling is mutual."

Her mouth dropped open at his blunt admission. Seconds later her brows scrunched together and she lifted a finger to poke him in the chest, not realizing that as she did so she had taken a step closer to him. "You insufferable-"

He interrupted her tirade knowing if he didn't they would be there all night as she insulted him. "Ino-san, I have something I must attend to before I peruse this courtship."

His words distracted her and she tilted her head to the side. "Courtship?"

"Yes. My intention is to court you and have you determine our compatibility, though I know already know the end result of that. I wish for you to help revive my clan as you are strong, competent, and attractive."

There was silence for a few moments as Ino processed the information. What came out was a shrill questioning shout. "You want me to be a baby breeder?!"

Calm as ever Itachi wouldn't let her misunderstanding and excitability get in his way now that she had pushed them into this situation. "No, I wish for you to be a life partner to me and a mother to a reasonable number of children, perhaps three, possibly four. One would suffice."

"But-" she started but he wouldn't let her.

"And you would be required to be clan matriarch and oversee the image of the clan with the village as well as assist in finding a match for Sasuke." He watched as her attention caught onto the last part. He was finding that his seriousness was nicely complimented by her more casual personality, as was his steady emotional state by her fluctuating one.

Her finger rose to rest on her chin as she thought about it and then she grinned. "Oh! I've got someone he might like…" The realization that she'd gotten distracted again hit her suddenly. "Wait, I haven't even agreed to this. I should have love in my life you know."

Itachi watched those vibrant eyes that were watching him so closely. "I know. I am aware that I do not express myself properly, as I am sure I have been too blunt with certain matters today and too vague with others, but I will try my best if you agree to assist me. I would like to court you so that you may come to understand me, and I you, so that we may potentially establish deep feelings for one another."

She thought for a moment and came to a conclusion. "So it's like dating."

"Hn." He neither confirmed nor denied the statement and Ino determined that she would have to ask Neji what this monosyllabic language that every brooding genius seemed to share translated into.

If it was basically dating then she didn't have much of a problem with it. After all, she had just been complaining that he hadn't done anything and now here he was asking her to go out with him. And maybe this would turn out well like Tenten and Sakura had implied. "Well, I don't see any problems with that."

He closed the space between them and whispered in her ear. "So you agree?"

She was still unused to his presence; it made her pulse jump and gave her goose bumps. She would have to get more used to it. So she stood her ground. "I guess so," she said. He gave her a pointed look informing her that guessing wasn't good enough. "Don't give me that look." When he didn't relent she let out a sigh. "Yes, I agree."

Pleased with the outcome, he took a few steps back. "Hn. We will commence with our first outing when I return from my hunt. I have a meeting to attend to. Until next time."

Ino looked towards the Hokage's tower. "Could you tell Sakura that I took her advise?" She turned back to find that he had left. That ever so interesting shade of crimson encompassed her whole face. "God damn it Uchiha, don't just disappear when I'm talking to you!" She looked towards the road to find a pair of little old ladies watching her disapprovingly. "What?!" she yelled in frustration and then left in a shower of leaves.

* * *

"Order!" Naruto ordered over the unusually excited clan leaders and Konoha's elders. When he had everyone's attention he cleared his throat and continued. "Now that all the clan leaders and elders are present my medical expert on the subject at hand, Hyuuga Sakura, will explain to you all what is happening as I haven't got a damn clue." He lifted his hand in Sakura and Hanabi's direction passing his platform to them.

Sakura nodded sharply to Naruto before addressing the room of keenly interested and some very skeptical faces. "Thank you Hokage-sama. As you have all been made aware, the village has been looking to preserve and collect powerful kekkei genkai. I have found a means to do just this." There were murmurs and the nervous excitement in the room was palpable.

One familiar voice rose above the others and Nara Shikaku's ever-ready wisdom reminded everyone just how badly a previous attempt had gone. "Does it involve the cursed jutsu of the Second Hokage?"

Sakura had brought Hanabi along so that the young woman could participate in the completion of the project that they had worked so hard on. She looked at her young student, giving Hanabi permission to answer the first question. Hanabi swallowed hard and then took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "No Nara-san it does not. This is a combination of medical jutsu and a natural occurring event. Sakura-sensei has found a means of performing DNA replication from a single cell and using artificial insemination to complete the process." There was no sound in the room. It almost seemed like they thought Hanabi was under some sort of misunderstanding. But when Sakura's hand landed on her student's shoulder in approval with a proud look to back it up they all knew it was no jest.

"How is this possible?" Inoichi asked as the rest of the roomed agreed with his inquest. Last they were aware it wasn't possible but Sakura's confidence informed them that it was.

Sakura allowed there to be a pause to make sure she had everyone's attention and then began with her explanation. "Essentially what happens is that I take a sample of DNA from the subject in the form of cells and with chakra start the DNA replication. This does take a specific type of cell but luckily the Hokage procured a number of cellular variations when we unearthed the subject."

The female elder impatiently demanded in a snippy tone, "And?"

The older woman shrunk back in her seat slightly realizing that she was on the receiving end of two hard stares from the two medical nins, Tsunade and Sakura and the message on Tsunade's face was clear; watch your tone. When the elder woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat Sakura continued. "And until the DNA replication process has stabilized I must monitor and assist in the cell division process until the cells have replicated to the point of being classified as an embryo. By this point DNA replication and cell division must be stable and self-sufficient. This process is very taxing and time consuming therefore a team will be assembled to monitor and assist in shifts."

Inuzuka Tsume's drawl came form the far end of the table. "Do you continue to monitor the process until the child is a fully developed fetus?"

Sakura shook her head in response. "No. At the point of visual cellular formation the cells must be inserted into a willing carrier who will bear the child to term. The woman must be strong and of the appropriate age to bear children. When the time comes she will give birth to a genetically identical copy of the DNA subject." The clan leaders seemed fairly content with the answers they had gotten but the elders did not seem so reassured.

The male elder lifted his hand to gain attention and then added, "My understanding is that this method was researched for the Kazekage's use."

Sakura responded, "That is partially true but it was also perused by the Hokage for the purpose previously mentioned." Naruto made no objection signaling that it was in fact true.

The elderly man, clearly interested, continued his inquest. "Who is the test subject?"

Naruto intercepted this question, clearly proud of his own cleverness. "The test subject was a young nin from mist named Haku who died a number of years ago. He was the last remaining member of his clan and had a unique and powerful kekkei genkai."

The older man raised his brows slightly, obviously surprised by the answer to his previous question. "If he's dead then how could you harvest DNA from the subject that wasn't decomposing?"

Naruto explained to the room the circumstances under which Haku had been found. "His body was encompassed within ice. His kekkei genkai is based in the form of ice and it preserved his body enough to gather useable DNA samples from his remains."

The female elder quipped up again. "And who will be the carrier of this fetus? You Sakura-san?" It was clear by her tone and by all the questions they had asked that the elders were not keen on this cloning process, for whatever reason.

Sakura lifted her chin and looked directly into the eyes of the proud older woman. "That is not possible at the current time."

The elder didn't seem to think that was a fitting response and decided to push the subject. "It is your project. It seems only fitting that you should be the one to carry the child to term."

"My wife means that at this time she is unable to carry the child because she is currently with child." Neji's baritone held finality to it and it was clear that he intended to put an end to the badgering on the female elders part.

"I can confirm that." Tsuande leaned back in her chair with her arms folded as if challenging the others to contradict the statement.

The deep voice from the now open window threw everyone off guard as they became startlingly aware of Itachi's presence. "Well, congratulations to the Hyuuga clan. May your child be healthy and prosperous."

The tension was cut buy the boisterous cry of Naruto who had jumped out of his chair in excitement. "Woo hoo! I get to be Uncle Naruto. This is awesome!"

The jounin guard took a step forward and reminded Naruto of his surroundings. "Hokage-sama."

Naruto let out a long breath. "I know, I know," he said as he waved his hand in the air pushing his assistant away. He pointed a finger at Sakura and then Neji declaring, "Sakura –chan, Neji, we are going to celebrate later."

Clearly agitated by the Hokage's lack of attention the elder cleared her throat to re-gain the rooms thoughts. "Back to the subject at hand, who will carry the child if not Sakura-san? And who will raise it?"

"I suggest that the mother of Haku Jr. should raise him." Naruto suggested jovially.

Nara Shikaku's suggestion carried down the table and as usual what he said made sense. "It might also be wise for the mother to have some background in medical jutsu so that she can monitor the fetus on a daily basis."

There was a short pause in which no one spoke, each individual waiting for another to step forward. All except one that is, one who had been planning to step forward from the beginning. "I will raise the child, though I cannot carry it at my age." Tsunade said after it was clear that no one else would step forward. She stood and turned to Naruto. "I have always wished for a child of my own to raise from infancy and due to certain circumstances have been unable to do so. Call for Shizune, she and I have been through many things together and I believe she would be willing to do this for me."

Naruto signaled for his guard to come forward and then sent him off to bring. "Bring Shizune to the my office. Tsunade-sama and I will discuss this with her and bring you the decision shortly."

* * *

Hanabi could feel the tension in the room. The clan leaders were getting restless, not because they disliked each other but rather because none of them were particularly fond of the elders that refused to acknowledge the presence of anyone else in the room.

"Sakura-sensei?" Sakura looked over to her student.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi turned to Sakura. "Do you think Neji-nii-sama would like it if you made some muffins when we get home in celebration?"

Sakura thought for a second and then smiled. "I think he would. In fact, we should go home straight away and set up a small party. What do you think?"

"I think that would be great." Hanabi smiled at her sensei and cousin-in-law.

"What is all this I hear about delicious muffins?" Neji asked, coming to stand next to Sakura.

After discussing the mini party and a menu for some time, Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune entered the room.

Naruto leaned his elbows against the headrest of oversized chair. "We have come to an agreement. Shizune will carry mini Haku to term and both women will raise him together."

The male elder looked at his female counter part and both seemed to come to the same conclusion. He joined his hands together in front of him and rested them on the table. "The child should have a father figure if we have the ability to find one for him." They all knew what he meant; they wouldn't agree to it until a father was found.

God how Naruto hated that stipulation in the Konoha adoption laws, among a few others. When Kakashi and Tsunade had adopted Sakura all those years ago they had looked into adopting Naruto as well. But according to the laws a couple could only adopt one child every so many years. Naruto had gone so long without an official guardian that when Kakashi approached him with the idea he smiled and thanked him but said he would rather Sakura was taken care of until she inherited her clan's wealth at 18.

He knew he was loved by all of them and as much as he wanted a family his closest thing to a father figure wasn't Kakashi (which was the case for Sakura); it was Jiraiya. And official or unofficial they were his family and he knew they saw him as an integral part of their family. But this whole situation reminded him of something he had set out to do. He would be changing those laws as soon as he got the chance.

Shizune reached out for Sakura, and Tsunade's hands, standing between them as she spoke. "Tsunade-sama and I have been traveling together for many years, ever since she took me on as her apprentice. She is a mother figure for both myself and Sakura, and the three of us are family. We are more than capable of taking care of this with out a man."

Sakura looked towards Neji only to find that he had moved to stand next to her. Neji looked down at Sakura and he saw the question in her eyes. But he was already thinking the same thing.

He placed his arm around her waist and spoke on both their behalves. "The boy will always be welcome with the Hyuuga. My wife's family, no mater how unconventional, is my family." But despite their commitments to this makeshift family they could see that this was not enough to please the elders. The disapproval was clearly written on both wrinkled faces. They would demand that a conventional father figure be present in the life of the child and they would be very hard to get around I they choose to appose the decision.

Kakashi, who had been quietly reading near by, put his book down and moved across the room to stand at Tsunade's side dragging Naruto to stand next to them, his left hand clasped firmly on the Hokage's shoulder. "I know what it is like to be alone in this world, as does each individual who is standing with me. When I approached Tsunade-sama with the proposal to adopt Sakura she agreed with no hesitation, and I will forever be grateful. I intent to repay her for her kindness." The room was silent, waiting for him to officially make a decision. He did not disappoint. "If co-adopting this child is what it will take to ensure that Tsunade-sama can raise this child then I will act as father." He looked to his adopted daughter and his boisterous student turned Hokage, his lone eye shining with pride. "Neji is right. We are family, every single one of us standing in front of you now. And as a family we will ensure this child's safety and happiness."

Naruto looked at his family and smiled. Tsuande and Kakashi certainly were an unlikely pairing but if they could care for this new child with the same dedication that they had shared for both Sakura and himself then the boy would be lucky. And Naruto knew that they would care for this child as if it were their own. And the boy would have all of them as well and be spoiled with love and attention from all his mixed matched family members. He looked to the elders in question. "Are all of these capable guardians assurance enough for the council of elders? We are talking about the Godaime hokage and her apprentice, the Rokudaime Hokage, the copy nin, and the Hyuuga clan leader and the infamous Sakura-hime."

The older woman sniffed in defeat. "This arrangement is acceptable."

Naruto slammed his hand down on the table signaling the end of the meeting. "Good cause you people give me a headache. I'm leaving for the day. Sakura-chan let's party!"

Sakura grabbed Kakashi and Naruto, dragging them to stand near Neji, giving them their orders for the afternoon. "You three round everyone up while Hanabi-chan, Shizune, and Tsunade-sama and I cook in the Hyuuga halls. We have some celebrating to do."

Naruto raised both arms in the air and let out a loud, "Hell yeah!"

"Don't forget my muffins." Neji wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

Sakura lifted up on the tips of her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll make an extra batch just for you."

* * *

End Comments: Next chapter to come out as soon as I can. Ino and Itachi coming to an agreement, and Sakura's work seeing fruition. AND THE BABIES! Hope you enjoyed it. More action in the next chapter; Itachi's on the hunt. Please review! Thanks!

Explanation: Tsunade and Shizune are not in a romantic relationship, though I would have no problem with it if they were (but I think it's fairly safe to say that Tsunade's love of her life was Dan). I think Tsunade would be more than capable of raising a child by herself but due to law she needs Kakashi's help as this would effectively be treated as an adoption of sorts. It is Konoha's laws that are outdated in the story in the sense that if a child can be given a good home with a single parent isn't that better than an orphanage (not that I have had experience in one) or being on their own like Naruto was? I would also like to add that this fic is NOT attempting to comment on any political hot topics. I set out to write a NejiSaku fic that was different with a plot line that I hadn't seen before and this I what I came up with five years ago. The child, when born, will be raised primarily by Tsunade with an adoring Kakashi in the mix as well and the boy will spend a great deal of time with Neji and Sakura. And that's all I have to say about it. And I just want to add to all my readers and especially my reviewers that review for each chapter, thank you so much! Your constructive criticism and your support has always been appreciated by me. I hope I have brought you a story that you enjoy reading. Until next time my darlins!


	31. Baby Clothes and a Broken Heart

Author's Note: Ok, so this took a while. But I'm done with my masters and my dissertation so I finally have time to write. I plan to have another chapter up in a week with a new minor pair to add in, I have two in mind so one will be introduced in the next chapter and the other will come around possibly in the chapter after that. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Naruto was practically bouncing up and down next to her. Her office was a mess and there were papers everywhere. For the last week she had been prepping for this surgery and finally there was no more prepping to be done. It was now or never! Well, not really. If she wanted to she could have moved the date further back but she knew that if she didn't do it now, they would have to wait at least nine more months, quite possibly longer.

So all she wanted to do now was concentrate and get herself in the right state of mind. But the fidgety blonde next to her was making that nearly impossible.

She ran a hand through her hair and groaned. "Naruto, please. I'm already nervous as all hell."

He looked confused and Sakura couldn't help but think that he looked a bit like a puppy dog. He placed both hands on her shoulders and began his pep talk. "You're gonna be great Sakura-chan. Now remember, I know your pregnant so you cant use too much chakra, but that's why I'm here. When you start to feel drained you just holler and I'll transfer some of my chakra to you." She knew he was trying to be helpful, but he just didn't seem to get it.

"I know. It's not that. It's just that I've never done this before. I'd be more comfortable if I was able to use my own chakra for the whole procedure. You know, if I was at my peak." She explained hoping that he wasn't going to be as dense as usual and would understand what she meant without having to go into further detail.

There was silence for a moment or two, and Sakura was sure she was going to have to explain but when the hokage's reassuring voice reached her ears she had to wonder if he was actually maturing. "Sakura-chan, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that you're less capable. Just because I have a hard time controlling my chakra doesn't mean you will. It will be exactly the same."

She nodded and craned her neck back in a stretch. "I know all that… I'm just nervous."

She could see his hand wave dismissively from the corner of her eye when he started to talk and straightened to look at him. "Well don't be. Baa-chan and I will both be there to help out as best we can." He said, quite confidant in his demeanor. The suddenly he went quiet and Sakura could see the wheels in his head spinning. Then his mouth went slack and his eyes widened as he pointed a finger at her face. "Sakura-chan I've just thought of something. You'll be impregnating Shizune! It's almost like you're a man!" Well, obviously he hadn't matured that much.

"Naruto!" They both knew what was coming. It had happened so many times over the years that he had stopped trying to avoid them and just took his punishments as they came. WHACK!

With his hands clutched over his head he looked at her with a familiar pout. "Ouch! You didn't have to hit me, Sakura-chan. It was a creepy thought!"

Sakura let out a deep sigh and looked at the ceiling. "Somebody save me…" she said quietly. Then she realized she was feeling more relaxed about the whole thing, as if whacking Naruto on the head was some sort of stress relief technique. She couldn't help but grin. Hitting Naruto over the head always made her feel a little bit better.

* * *

Sakura was sure to get into her bedside manner when she walked through the doors to Shizune's room. "Good morning Shizune. How are you?"

Shizune was wide-awake and her smile was bright. "I'm just fine Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but smile back. "Are you ready for the procedure?"

Shizune gave her a sharp nod and then titled her head to the side. "I am. Are you?"

Sakura looked to her two assistants, who were both blonde and grinning, and she knew this would be a success. "Yes, I believe so. Tsunade-sama, Naruto is in the operating room waiting for us. I didn't want to let him out incase he forgot to re-scrub his hands. Should we get started?"

Tsunade grabbed the rolling bed and began to push them towards the OR. "Yes. Let's get you pregnant before the council changes their minds." She said as they rolled Shizune out of the room and down the hall.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune chastised, though they could all tell she didn't really mean it. She seemed less calm than usual but then again that wasn't surprising. All three medics knew that this was ground breaking, and she couldn't help but be excited to be a part of it.

* * *

Once they were settled in the OR Sakura turned to her master. "Tsunade-sama, I need you to prepare Shizune for the surgery. The nurse has prepared anesthesia, please check to make sure the amount is correct. As you do this and while we wait for Shizune to go fully under, I will start the DNA splitting and cell replication."

Tsunade put on a pair of gloves and placed a pair in Sakura's hands. "Of course," she said dismissively.

Sakura continued, wanting to refresh everyone on the exact proceedings, as she jotted down some notes on the patient charts and then put her gloves on. "If the cell replication is not stable by the time Shizune starts to stir please re-induce her. As soon as the cells are replicating independently they must be implanted as soon as possible."

Sakura looked over just in time to receive a pointed glance from her master. "I read the notes Sakura." Sakura held up her hands in defense and watched as the slight annoyance quickly dissipated from Tsunade's face and was replaced by no small amount of joy. Sakura realized that this was the start of the greatest gift she would ever be able to give to her two adoptive parents, and possibly Shizune as well.

* * *

Naruto watched nervously as Sakura split the strands of DNA. At least that's what he thought she was doing, it was difficult to tell as her face was firmly pressed against the microscope and all activity was too minuscule to be seen by the human eye.

It had been some time since he'd felt this nervous. It had been hours and Sakura hadn't yet asked for his help and he was beginning to feel a bit like a fly on the wall. In addition to that he was starting to worry about Sakura. The beads of sweat on her forehead suggested that she was using too much chakra and soon he would have to step in and give her help whether she asked for it or not.

"Naruto." And there was his cue. He rushed to her side and placed his hand on her back, carefully transferring his chakra into her system. It was a difficult, if only because he couldn't allow kyuubi chakra to mix with his in case it somehow affected Sakura's baby.

He watched intently as she worked and he lost track of time. It was amazing how precise she could be with his chakra, chakra in general.

"Tsunade-sama," her voice took him by surprise but he recovered quickly. "I need you to prepare to make the incision. The cells should be stable within the next hour."

Tsunade nodded and left the room to get the appropriate nurses and re-wash.

Naruto peaked over Sakura's shoulder as she pulled away from the microscope.

"Would you like to see?" she said as she turned her head to look at him. "It hardly needs my help anymore so you can take a quick peak."

He nodded with wide inquisitive eyes. She moved to the side a bit and lifted her arm so he could transfer his chakra to her that way. He leaned down and watched the cells squirm and split.

"So this is how babies are made?" Sakura laughed at his question.

"Well, yes in a manner of speaking. I'm sure you're aware of the process a couple goes through to get to this point." He blushed remembering how only last night he'd had a visit from his better half. "But this is the part that very few people have witnessed."

He realized that she was right. He was witnessing something new and incredible.

_It's not that great. I had to witness your entire conception and developing processes from inside your cursed mother. God, I need therapy._

He grinned at the fox whining in his head. Served the bastard right in his opinion. He moved away from the microscope and allowed Sakura to get back to work.

He could hear Tsunade bustling in the background and true to form Sakura was right. An hour later Sakura announced that it was time.

"Tsunade-sama, continue with the incision while I move towards you. When you are done, I will place the zygote in the uterus and secure it to the inner lining with chakra." Tsunade nodded one hand prepared to make the incision and the other prepared to close it as soon as possible.

Naruto watched as the two women began the process, ne carefully cutting and the other holding a small speck of cells in a container of chakra slowly making her way to the patient. For now his part of this was over. She had enough of his chakra to do what had to be done. But he stayed because she would need him again to monitor the baby's progress in the womb until they were sure it was taking to the new host.

He couldn't help but grin. He was always saving and protecting lives. Occasionally he took them as well, but never had he helped create a life. Of course he hoped to do so in the more traditional manner one day, but for now this was just as good.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were bustling with late afternoon traffic as they made their way through the market.

Sakura and Naruto had left a tired Shizune and an ecstatic Tsunade at the hospital. When they had left the resting room Tsunade was trying to shove food down Shizune as quickly as she could. "You've got my baby in there! It's time to fatten you up." Naruto tried not the laugh as he remembered the panicked look on Shizune's face.

"You know Sakura-chan, I don't think Shizune knows what she's gotten her self into." Sakura giggled at his comment and then stopped in the middle of the road.

He turned to look at what had gotten her attention.

"No, I don't think she has," Sakura said before she burst out laughing.

There standing in a baby store was Kakashi and Sasuke.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sasuke said, as Kakashi held an outfit up to Sasuke's face to make sure that the light green went well with his hair and skin color like Tsunade had told him to do. She didn't want the baby wearing ill matched clothes or anything that didn't go with its complexion and Sasuke just so happened to have the right coloring for the job. But Kakashi wasn't stupid. He wasn't about the tell Sasuke that was the reason they decided to leave the compound on this lovely afternoon instead of sitting around like they usually did when he needed to be watched.

"You needed to be babysat while Itachi was at that meeting and I need to do this. So shut up and help me pick out some onesies." Kakashi sifted through racks of tiny outfits in pastel colors with ducks printed on them. It took a minute for Sasuke to realize the oddity in what Kakashi had just said, but when he did the ever-present scowl on his face deepened. The effect of his expression was somewhat diminished when a fuzzy light blue baby blanket hit him in the face. The offending item slid off his nose and landed in the basket he held in his arms.

"You don't need to be here! The baby's not going to arrive for another 9 months! And I can't help if I can't see the damn things," he said, checking to see if the blanket had actually landed in the basket. He felt around for a minute, positive that everything was accounted for when he felt something being placed on his head. It was quickly removed and shoved into the basket, reminding Sasuke why he was so annoyed in the first place. "Where is that damned Deidara anyway?" he growled, but before he had a chance to investigate or distract Kakashi, Deidara rushed over from the other side of the store.

"Look what I found!" he exclaimed holding up a pair of light yellow booties with a whole outfit to go with them. "And they all match, un." He sounded quite proud of himself as he showed his find to Kakashi.

The older man nodded in approval and then turned back to look at a pair of pants and a rattle. "Into the basket. Do you think they have something like that in blue?"

Deidara shrugged with a small grin. "Probably, I'll go look." He quickly moved back to where he found the previous outfit and began rummaging.

Kakashi placed something small and noisy into the basket before calling out to Deidara again. "Could you find some baby hats and a jacket too?" When he received a grunt in response he turned back to Sasuke to find the man holding something up. "Sasuke, what's that?"

Sasuke let out a long breath and squeezed the item. "I don't know but it's squishy and plush, so here." He held out the small toy to Kakashi who promptly but it back on the shelf. "And what was wrong with that?" Sasuke asked in exasperation.

Kakashi's voice held a tiny bit of dislike when he responded. "It had a pink tutu on."

Sasuke arched one elegant black eyebrow. "So? It might be a girl."

Kakashi resumed his search before turning to find Sasuke waiting for his reply. "Not a chance. The baby is physically identical to Haku," he said with certainty.

Sasuke just grinned and leaned against the store window. "Then it won't matter cause he'll look like a girl anyway." The smugness and slight teasing in his voice gave Kakashi a reason to sigh loudly.

"You really are useless with this stuff," the copy-nin said before he threw a baby bib at the Uchiha's face. He was beginning to really enjoy doing that, if only because he never missed and it made Sasuke so agitated. His entertainment was interrupted by the return of his more successful shopping partner.

Deidara dumped a pile of blue things into the basket before digging around for two items. "I found a little bomber jacket and this toy bear." He held up the light brown bear with a blue bow tie and the tiny little jacket for inspection.

Kakashi's eye turned up and he pulled out his wallet. "Into the basket and to the counter. Let's get to the next shop before they start closing up," he said, as he grabbed he basket and rushed to the counter to pay.

Sasuke heard what sounded like very familiar laughing but before he could figure out who it was Kakashi and Deidara had grabbed him by the arms and were pulling him out of the shop and down the street.

Upon their almost discovery, Naruto and Sakura held their laughter back turning almost purple in the process. As soon as the hunting party was out of earshot they collapsed into laughter again. They continued to do so all the way to the compound.

* * *

Tenten was genuinely confused. She had received a note from Deidara saying he'd be out shopping for a while. The note made her do a double take. Out shopping? What the hell for?

So off she went to find out. And she knew she was in the right place when she saw the hokage and konoha's number one field medic about to pee their pants laughing in the middle of the street.

She jumped into a near by tree to see what the commotion was and was shocked to find Kakashi and Deidara dragging Sasuke out of a baby store and down the road.

She slapped her forehead. She should have known it would be something ridiculous. Something landed on her leg and she noticed a small bird with a note on its wing.

_Care to join us? _

She titled her head to the side. Actually shopping for baby clothes sounded quite fun. Besides a woman should be monitoring what they were picking out. She jumped out of the tree, made sure to land on the other side of the pair of cackling best friends and rushed to catch up with the man in her life and his two partners in crime.

* * *

Sakura was beat. All the laughter had given her stomach muscles quite a work out and she had been in surgery for half the day. She waved to Naruto as she entered the compound. She placed her jacket on the coat rack and made her way down the hall.

She squealed in surprise as Neji came out of nowhere and swept her up into his arms. She giggled as she said, "I can walk, you know."

He kissed her forehead as he walked down the hall. "I know," he said, as he slid open the door with the hand that was under her knees. "But I like holding you like this when you're tired." He walked them into the dinning room and placed her down at the table, which was completely filled with all her favorite foods.

"What's all this?" she asked while he poured her a cup of tea.

"Well, you've just done what no one else has ever been able to do. I think that warrants a celebration." He placed the teapot down and sat in the space next to her.

She stuffed a bit of fish into her mouth and as she continued to eat she felt him move behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. They sat like that as they slowly ate and chatted.

Dinner had been wonderful and Sakura was so tired. So with a quick shower she was ready to head to sleep. Neji lay in bed waiting for her.

"Come here." His deep voice was filled with affection and all she wanted to do was fall asleep next to him. Sakura got under the covers and lay next to him placing her nose against his neck. After a few minutes of silence they were out cold.

It seemed like only a few minutes had gone by when a resounding a knock on their door disturbed their slumber. Neji groaned, clearly not wanting to leave Sakura and answer the door. As he moved she kissed his cheek and settled under the covers. He glanced at the clock in the sitting room only to find that it was almost two in the morning.

He answered the door at the entrance of their quarters with complete silence. The messenger on the other side immediately realized that he was not welcome, as the famous Hyuuga stared him down while wearing a pair of pajama pants.

"Hyuuga Neji, you have been summoned to the hokage's office. Please report there immediately." The messenger then quickly left fearing the repercussions if he stayed in the Hyuuga's presence any longer.

Neji growled and went to get re-dressed. Sakura watched as he threw his shirt on.

"Naruto summon you?" she asked, as he went to put on his shoes.

"One of these days I'm going to punch him. Does he realize how late it is?" She giggled as he kissed her and then pulled the covers back up and settled down with a book she grabbed off the nightstand. He smiled. She'd be waiting for him when he got back, wanting to hear the news.

* * *

He exited the compound and was surprised to find the hokage stumbling down the street in his pajamas and bear nightcap.

"So, it wasn't you who called this meeting." Neji's voice caught Naruto by surprise but he quickly recovered and waited for his friend to join him in his walk to the office.

"No, but whoever it was is about to have my boot up their ass. I'm the only one allowed to summon people to my office!" the hokage said with all the menace of a teddy bear. His cheeks were puffed out and his fists were balled up, giving him a striking resemblance to a riled up kitten. Between the expression and the nightcap he was wearing no one would be able to take him seriously.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest, his features completely blank as they walked down the street together. "Only an Uchiha could be this arrogant." Neji's voice echoed in the night air and Naruto had to admit that it was huge possibility.

"You're probably right." Naruto said bleakly as his pout deepened.

The rest of the walk to the office was silent as the both thought about the places they'd rather be. Soon enough Naruto pushed his office doors open to find his office already occupied.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said to the pair of tired and unhappy faces seated in the chairs in front of his desk.

"We thought you called us here, un." Deidara said as he suppressed a yawn.

"Does it look like I did?" Naruto said pointing to his nightcap. Not waiting for a answer he continued, "Does anyone know what's going on?"

"Since we're all here I'm guessing it has something to do with Itachi." Kakashi's statement made Naruto take into account exactly who was in the room. And sure enough Neji and Kakashi were probably right. Instead of making a fuss he shuffled to his chair and sat down.

A cold breeze caused goose bumps to rise on his arms but Naruto didn't bother to check and see who it was.

"You're all here." Itachi had checked and sure enough his ANBU team was there and so was the hokage and all looked rather displeased. A second later another individual entered the office through the same window, though significantly less gracefully than Itachi had managed it.

No one said anything as they waited for Itachi to explain. "I intend to go after Orochimaru and end the threat of the Sound on Konoha."

Kakashi raised his head from Icha Icha giving Itachi a quick glance before diving back into his literature. "And you need us to go with you. When?" He sounded bored, and that bothered Itachi just a little bit. While it was true that this mission seemed a bit simple, in that Orochimaru was severely impaired and they were all deadly nins in their own rights, it did not mean that they woudn't have to work hard to take out the sanin. Orochimaru wasn't the type to go down with out a fight.

But he'd let it go for now. He knew when the time came Kakashi would be on board. "Tomorrow morning, 7 am." He said with a sharp glance at the copy-nin, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Make it 9, un." Deidara said as he slummed down in his chair, not looking forward to the late night and early morning combo. Itachi looked at the rest of the group and realized that two hours was not much to concede. Besides if he didn't agree they probably wouldn't show up until nine anyway.

"Hn." He grunted in resignation. "Hokage?" Itachi looked at Naruto who had his head resting on his desk.

"Permission granted. Can I go back to bed now?" Naruto waved his hand in dismissal, before a pointed glare, with the chilly potency only a Hyuuga could muster, had him sitting back up again.

Neji glared at Itachi and then at Naruto. "No, you can not. I don't want to leave Konoha right now. I just found out Sakura is pregnant." His announcement was news to Sasuke and the sharp intake of breath signified that the Uchiha wasn't pleased by the news. It was a well known fact that Sakura and Sasuke hadn't seen each other since the show down in the woods but all were fairly certain that it was best that way, for now at least. The mention of the Neji's bride was always followed by a noticeable reaction from Sasuke and no one was fool enough to think that Sasuke was completely over the loss.

Kakashi stood and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Better to leave now and return well before the birth than to wait and possibly miss it." Neji knew he was right and that he too was going to be going through a similar dilemma with all of this but it still didn't mean he wanted to leave at all.

"Well, I don't need to remind any of you how important it is that we get rid of this threat. The timing may not be ideal for your personal lives but Kakashi-sensei is right. So I'm giving this mission a three-month limit. If you haven't found and disposed of Orochimaru by then, you will return to the village and wait until I decide you should venture out again." He pulled his nightcap down over his ears and started to get up. "Since that's done, I'm going home."

Itachi guided Sasuke to Deidara, who then proceeded to shove him directly in the way of Naruto. "Take Sasuke with you, un."

The hokage did not seem amused as his route back to his warm bed was blocked by a pair of shoulders. Big blue eyes looked at Itachi, Kakashi, and Deidara. "Why?" He asked with suspicion, wondering why Sasuke was going with him and not one of the assigned babysitters.

"While we're gone he's to be under your supervision, correct?" Itachi placed a duffle bag strap on Naruto's shoulder before exit from the window whence he came.

Naruto's face fell as he realized what he'd just singed himself up for. Three months of watching Sasuke day and night meant no late night visits from Hinata. In fact she was over at his place now and had promised him a treat for when he got back from this meeting. "God damn it Teme! You're such a cock block." He yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest and stomped out of the office with a confused Sasuke following in his wake.

Neji cringed in disgust. "I did not need to hear that." He said, trying to forget the fact that his cousin was Naruto's girlfriend. Before any other unpleasant images could be placed in his head he disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the gates to find a rather interesting scene about to play out though few were aware of it.

"Only thirty minutes late." Itachi stated as Kakashi casually made his way towards the rest of the leaving party. He gave Sakura, who was holding Neji's hand, a hug before allowing the two to say their goodbyes.

He looked to his right to find Tenten checking and rechecking Deidara's travel bag, and Deidara stroking her cheek.

The loving atmosphere was interrupted by Ino strutting confidently into view. She stopped directly in front of Itachi, grabbed his bag and began placing supplies in it. She shoved the bag back into his arms when she was done and stood in front of the silent man, waiting for something. They all watched as the two stared at each other for at least a minute before Ino cleared her throat. It got even more interesting when Itachi leaned down and somewhat awkwardly kissed her before quickly standing up straight again. Kakashi heard a squeal from Tenten, and it also seemed to bring Ino back to reality as she turned around, face cherry red, and gingerly walked back into town. If Kakashi was any judge, Ino would be in for some merciless grilling when her friends got a hold of her.

The men began to get into formation when Naruto and Sasuke approached the gates. "All set?" he asked, as he stopped near them. With a confirmation nod from each of the squad members he have them the signal to head out. In a flash they were gone.

Naruto looked over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you hungry?"

"Sorry Naruto, I ate breakfast at home. Ichiraku for lunch?" she asked as Tenten walked over.

"Sure thing Sakura-" Naruto was interrupted. Sasuke stood in front of him facing Sakura. Sakura reached out to link arms with Tenten.

"Sasuke." Her tone was polite and disinterested. She and Tenten started to walk away and though Sasuke couldn't see them he could hear them leaving.

"Sakura." He called out to her but her steps didn't halt. Instead, she ignored him and a moment later he heard her voice floating back to them.

"See you at lunch Naruto." He was disappointed but he knew he shouldn't have expected her to even address him after what he did to her.

Naruto's hand clasped his shoulder. "Don't worry Teme. One day you'll find someone you actually love."

Sasuke turned to face his best friend, confusion in his voice. "What do you mean?"

He could hear the shrug in Naruto's voice when he began speaking. "Well… I thought you'd figure it out on your own but since you didn't I'll tell you. When you truly love someone, you don't want to control them and you don't think of them as your property. And that's how you saw Sakura-chan, which, by the way, makes you a real dick. So even if you did love her, you had a terrible way of showing it. You have lots to learn Teme." Naruto stated it as fact and so Sasuke didn't bother to argue with him. Instead he accepted it in resignation and realized that it was probably the truth. Upon reflection he had treated Sakura badly over the years and didn't deserve her. And if Naruto was right then he had a few things to learn about love.

"Hn. Why does my chest feel painfully empty?" His voice was quiet, and if Naruto didn't know any better he would have said there was a hint of sadness in his tone. Then he realized what had actually been said.

Naruto was taken aback. Sasuke was actually in pain. He had actually cared for Sakura. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for the man. "Let's chat about this over some ramen. It might take a while. We have to talk about heart break."

* * *

End Comments: I know this chapter might have been a bit fun and sort of less than action filled but I will make up for that in the next chapter I promise. We'll see some fighting and emotional confrontations. I always love reviews.


	32. Dinner And A Show

Author's Note: Not much to say. I have a bit of writing coming up over the next week so my next chapter probably wont be out for at least a week. I thought about having Hanabi get closer to Sasuke but I changed my mind. I don't know if i'm going to have her get involved with anyone romantically yet as i still ahve to develop Ino and itchai a bit and i want to focus more on Neji and Sakura. They are the main couple after all. But we'll see!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

As the rain pelted against the window Sakura couldn't help but feel a little down. Hospital rounds were moving along at a snails pace and they'd been inside all day. Their last patient was five and had cut his hand open on a broken plant pot. He had been fixed up and on his way in a matter of minutes and she could tell that the boredom of the day was beginning to get to Hanabi as well. And it wasn't even noon yet.

Sakura made her way into the hall with her apprentice at her heels. A passing nurse smiled at them as they entered Sakura's office. "Good Afternoon Sakura-san, Hanabi- chan!"

Sakura put on her biggest smile and waved. "Good Afternoon Mei-san!" Realizing she was overcompensating for her boredom and mopey demeanor, Sakura took a deep breath and pushed her shoulders back. "Oh Hanabi-chan, I'm so hungry. I think we have time for a break, don't you?" She asked, grabbing her jacket and umbrella. She looked over to her apprentice who was checking their schedule.

It had been some time since Sakura had truly noticed the changes in Hanabi. Years had gone by since she had taken Hanabi under her wing and instead of a little girl a young woman stood next to her. Long dark hair framed a face which had lost it's baby fat some time ago and her slender figure was beginning to fill out a bit, though it was becoming clear that she would not have the same heavily gifted frame as her sister. The slight curves suited her light boned frame and Sakura couldn't help but smile at her student who was a beautiful young woman in every sense of the word.

Hanabi put her folder down on the desk and grabbed a piece of paper writing out a quick note to put on the door in case of an emergency. "Of course Sakura-sensei. The café?"

Sakura shook her head. The temptation to order caffeine at the café was too great and she'd been so good about till now that she wasn't going to break her streak over a single cup of coffee. "I was thinking the dango place around the corner. How does that sound?"

Sakura watched Hanabi's face light up and she knew they had a winner. "I haven't had dango in ages!" Hanabi was so glad to have a chance to get a treat. With the rain the way it was today they hadn't dared leave until now, and with a chance to get a snack and then maybe some tea afterwards Hanabi was more than happy to leave the confines of the hospital on this dull day. More and more she was finding that she wanted an adventure. Maybe she just needed a good field mission or a few days away from the hospital. But whatever it was, she hoped something would happen soon.

Sakura nodded sharply, thoroughly enthused to have come to a decision quickly. "Then let's make it a quick dash through the rain and sit for a while. I've been craving dango all day and I don't intend to leave until I'm full," she said as she grabbed her office keys and went searching for some cash.

Hanabi dashed out of the room quickly saying, "I'll grab my jacket." Having hung her jacket up near the reception desk that morning, she rushed towards the front door. After hearing the distinct sound of her sensei's heels against the linoleum further down the hall, she rounded the corner sharply only to run into something hard. She looked up to find a man with dark hair and a bandage over his eyes facing her general direction. "Oh, excuse me sir," she said, backing up quickly and bowing in apology.

"Hn. No problem." His haughty voice filled the air and she felt as though she was being looked down on even though he wasn't actually looking at her. Suddenly the strange man was pushed out of the way, giving a small grunt in response to his forceful dislodging, and a familiar sight greeted Hanabi.

"Hi, Hanabi-chan." Naruto smiled at her as she raised her head and Hanabi realized who the cantankerous looking man must be.

Hanabi smiled at her sister's boyfriend before remembering where they were. "Hokage-sama, I didn't see you there," she said with all the decorum that was expected of her.

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the formality before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's Naruto to you Hanabi-chan." He grinned when she nodded in response to him. In a conspiritory manner, he reached into his robe and pulled out a small piece of paper folded a few times. "Do you think you could get this to your sister?" He smiled bashfully and scratched his head while admitting, "It's probably best if you don't read it."

Hanabi laughed and reached out for the small paper determined that she had no interest of its contents. Either it was very sweet or somewhat perverse, but it was probably a mixture of both. "Of course, Naruto-san," she said, placing it securely in her pants pocket making sure to stuff it all the way down at the bottom. No one but her sister needed to see the contents of that letter and she'd be damned if it fell out of her pocket or something stupid like that.

The resolute sound of Sakura's heel tapping against the floor behind the Hokage made him turn with a smile. "Naruto, you are keeping us from yummy dango," she said in a chastising yet playful voice.

A cheeky grin formed from his smile. "Sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura glanced to the side as she caught Hanabi's movements out of the corner of her eye. She took a look at her antsy best friend and could guess why he seemed so out of it. "You wanna come by for dinner? Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan and I will be cooking together and I know Hinata-chan would love to spend some time with you. Hiashi-san and Hyuuga-sama are attending a meeting at the daimio's, which could take a few days." Her last statement made it clear what she meant and she watched as the wheels in Naruto's brain clicked into place.

His eyes went wide. "You mean, '_spend time' _spend time," he said excitedly. Hanabi averted her eyes in humored embarrassment, as Naruto looked to Hanabi and then back at Sakura. "I would love to come over for dinner Sakura-chan. Can Gaara come too? He's arriving in about an hour or so."

Sakura seemed somewhat surprised but was clearly happy for the extra company. She hadn't seen Gaara since her wedding, where he'd made it clear that he was happy for her and Neji. In addition to being her friend, they had a number of important medical things to discuss. "Of course." Her voice held no hesitation and Hanabi nodded along with her as she put on her raincoat.

And the Naruto remembered something. "… But then Teme would have to come too…" his voice was quiet, meant only for Sakura, and Sasuke was just far enough away not to hear the whispers.

Sakura's voice was just as quiet as asked, "Do you trust me? Think I'm capable?"

The hokage pulled back and looked slightly offended for a split second. "You know I do."

Sakura grinned, showing him that she was just making a point by questioning him. "Then let the rest of us watch him while you and Hinata spend some much deserved time together." Hanabi moved to stand next to her and Sakura raised her voice to a normal level. She held her arm out to the side jokingly. "Besides Hanabi-chan and I are more than enough muscle to keep him in line." Her muscles flexed at that moment and Naruto let out quick laugh. To any one who didn't know of her skills those thin arms wouldn't have seemed like much of a threat but the meaning was not lost on him.

"Thank god!" he grabbed Sasuke around the shoulders before hitting him on the chest. "We will see you tonight. Hinata-chan here I come! What time should we get there?" he yelled back at her as she walked out the door.

"Show up around 6."

* * *

The forest was quiet but the compound in front of them was bustling. Neji could see people dashing through hallways, others trapped in torture pits, and a number of individuals locked in cells. The longer he watched the compound more people in the pits and cells were breaking out a running loose. While some of them seemed frightened others were viciously killing and some appeared to be under the effects of experimentation. But there was no sign of their quarry.

"Neji, are they in there?" Kakashi asked, sounding terribly bored, which he was.

The long dark mane of hair shook indicating his answer. "They are, but he's not." The growl he was emitting made clear that he was not pleased to be doing this yet again.

"Fantastic." The artist's voice held a great deal of sarcasm.

"How many times has this happened now?" The copy-nin asked with a sigh.

"Hn." They could barely hear it but Itachi's sound of exasperation was duly noted.

The emphasized response to Kakashi's question came from their resident artist. "Five times, un."

Itachi refrained from twitching his eye but the agitation couldn't be eliminated from his command. "Stop bitching."

"Shove it up your ass." Kakashi interjected flippantly.

"Seconded." Neji said just after Kakashi had finished, leaving no room for argument.

"Thirded, un." Deidara said as soon Neji was finished, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are we still here?"

Neji gave the man he now considered his friend a haughty smirk. He might as well let his team have some fun (what each of them deemed as fun) when it was possible and wouldn't cause any problems. Blowing up the main sound nin base was certainly not a problem. "So you can blow it up."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Seriously?" At Neji's nod of consent a sadistic grin spread across the man's face. "Excuse me boys. I'm going to have some fun."

Kakashi looked down at his pocket where his favorite pass time was "Well, I'm glad one of us is."

"Shut up Kakashi." Bombs covered most of Itachi's words but it still reached the keen ears of his three comrades.

A groan was herd from the trees before a familiar voice shouted down at them while bombs went of below them. "God damn it, you're killin' my buzz! Stop barking orders at everybody, un."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I'm in charge," he said with certainty.

Larger explosions went off at the compound shaking the hillside they were located on. Kakashi chuckled at him, which made Itachi's head tilt. "No you're not."

Well that took him by surprise. When Naruto had given them permission to leave he had assumed the term captain had been passed to him as he was the one insisting on this mission and Naruto never said otherwise. He'd been operating as if he was the captain almost the entire time they'd been out here… well, he hadn't felt the need to state his opinion too often. Most of the time Neji was the first one to suggest things but he hadn't deemed it important to ask why. "Who is?"

Neji took out an escapee before turning to address the question. "Officially I am. But I consult Kakashi for some things." The statement was followed by an enthusiastic nod from the copy-nin.

"Kiss-ass," Itachi muttered under his breath.

The copy-nin resisted the urge to put his book up to his face as he fought a young sound nin. "Don't chastise him for respecting the age and wisdom of his father-in-law."

A bark of laughter came from above as Deidara continued to blow things up from his spot in the tree. "You're not that old, un."

"You don't know that," Kakashi called back to him as he finished off a man aiming a kick at his face.

"Then how old are you?" Itachi asked, while he slit the throat of a woman with a curse mark as she ran past them.

Neji threw shuriken at an attacker and then disabled the chakra system of a man attacking with sound waves. "Leave the man his dignity."

"Yes, listen to our fearless leader," Kakashi said with that annoying upturned eye as he knocked out another escapee.

Itachi growled as he caught a middle-aged man in a genjutsu. "Don't tell me what to do."

Kakashi finished some hand signs and a wave of water flooded the area leaving the compound completely underwater. "So touchy," he said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and slouched against a tree.

Deidara jumped down from his tree with a happy smile. "What is it with you? The three of us were having a nice time until you butted in, un."

Itachi released his deadly genjutsu, leaving the victim slumped on the forest floor. "This is fun to you?" he asked in disbelief.

Kakashi raised his brows and shrugged. "Taking the piss out of each other is fun."

"You need to get a sense of humor." Neji's baritone reached Itachi's ear and he couldn't help but frown, tightening his grip on the man whose throat he was holding.

"I have one," he said in indignation.

"I'm afraid you don't," Neji said, matter of factly, lopping the head of off the woman attacking him.

"Yeah, take the stick out of your ass, un," the blonde said as he slapped Neji on the back and then stretched his arms out in front of him, thoroughly pleased with his recent workout.

Itachi's voice was completely serious when he said, "I'll do my best."

The back of Neji's hand connected with Itachi's flak jacket to gain his attention. "I found him but he's about to leave my field of vision." His statement was met with a steely response from the Uchiha.

"Take me to him." Neji rolled his eyes at the command but didn't say anything. Under normal circumstances he would have ages ago, but this group of men was different and unless the Uchiha wanted to do something that went directly against his orders he wouldn't stop him. The last thing they needed was to loose Orochimaru by getting in to a physical fight with Itachi and having to start this trek all over again later. Neji had his pride, which Itachi was admittedly grating against, but he wanted to go home, and the fastest way to do that was to just continue as if Itachi wasn't bugging him. If there was a fight there would be bad blood between them and Itachi would ten times more difficult than he was already being. So Neji just stood there and didn't say a word, letting his aggravation stew until he could let it out on Orochimaru.

Kakashi sighed noticing the tension between the two geniuses. "So bossy…" His comment received a glare from Itachi.

"He's not far, right?" Deidara got a nod from Neji and then continued. "Then we can finish this up tonight, un." The artist knew this would please the man and such turned out to be the case. But with the happiness came trepidation.

Neji looked at each man in the group. "Let's hope so. Time's running out and once Sakura starts showing I'm not leaving Konoha again until well after the baby is born. Understand?" The pointed look Neji send in Itachi's direction did not go unnoticed.

Itachi sighed and reluctantly said, "Affirmative." It wasn't that he would normally take orders from the younger man or that he had a problem staying behind without them to finish the job. In the current circumstances, he needed to make sure that Konoha had no reason to revoke his right to remain there and so sticking with the group was his only option. Deidara he could handle if he had to, but he combination of Neji and Kakashi was successfully working against him. He watched the two in front of him. He didn't normally trust anyone else to make decisions for him but he found with these two that was an exception, even if he fought it every step of the way. So this is what reluctant respect felt like…

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura heard his shout from the front of the house and cringed. God knows how much noise he'd made coming through the rest of the compound if that's what he sounded like when he got to the main quarters.

"Stop shouting and head to the kitchen." Her voice carried to him, ironically shouting to get him to stop shouting. "What do you think of berry swirls with brownie ice cream?" She asked when yellow and red peaked through the doorframe. The three men entered quickly and found places to stand.

"Vanilla?" Gaara requested with a hopefully tinge to his voice. Sakura's wide variety of ice cream choices had always puzzled him. He wasn't quite sure how the Hyuuga man, who he had noted at the wedding stuck to normal flavors, could watch her eat such extravagance all the time.

"What about chocolate?" Naruto asked as he slid in next to Hinata and kissed her cheek before crushing her in a hug, which the delicate woman enjoyed despite the twinge of pain that came with being squeezed too hard.

"What kind of kitchen do you think I run?" Sakura asked indignantly as she held up vanilla in one hand and chocolate in the other before placing them back in the freezer for later. She turned and noted that Gaara and Sasuke were both looking in the same direction; at the one person they didn't know in the room. "Gaara, Sasuke, let me formally introduce you to my apprentice, Hyuuga Hanabi." Sasuke turned away in disinterest, where as Gaara, at hearing the word apprentice, seemed even more interested than before.

"It's very nice to meet you Gaara-sama, Sasuke-san," Hanabi said as she bowed to each of them in turn.

"Like wise." Gaara's gravelly voice was quiet but Hanabi could still hear it and she appreciated his response. She looked up and found him watching her with a keen interest. No one heard anything from Sasuke, who was sulking in the corner. His lack of response was rude, to say the least, and Hanabi found Sakura marching towards her former teammate.

The man looked up impassively and frowned deeply when he was flicked in the forehead. "I got some tomatoes for you. I remember you have a thing for them," she said as she passed him, reaching for some bowls on the shelving just next to him.

The room went silent as his voice reached their ears. "That was… nice of you." Sakura cringed. There was too much hope in that statement.

Naruto had informed her of the chat the two had some time ago. She also knew that the man next to her was struggling with letting go of the disappointment and frustration of loosing her and he was also having trouble with letting go of the other feelings he had for her. It would take some time, but Sakura refused to give him any room to come up with the wrong conclusions.

"Don't read too much into it," she said nonchalantly, ensuring that he understood her intentions behind the small nicety. "It's part of my job, as the Hyuuga matriarch, to ensure that all guests are taken care of. I've also picked up some that tea you like, Gaara," she said, grabbing some bowls in one hand and a teapot in the other.

"Thank you." The young Kazekage nodded appreciatively and took said teapot from her as she passed him.

"So, what's for dinner ladies?" Naruto asked as Hanabi stirred something on the stove and then moved to the next pot to do the same thing.

Hinata smiled and quietly exclaimed. "We three super chefs have collaborated and come up with a great meal." Sasuke didn't seem to recall Hinata sounding so confident in the past, in fact for years she had stuttered and passed out all the time. But here she was almost boasting at their accomplishment. It was interesting, to an extent, but not enough to make him actually look interested.

"It's not curry is it?" Gaara asked, clearly hesitant of the idea but Sasuke was not exactly sure why. What was so bad about curry? And now his interest was peaked.

"No, no; it's not curry." Hanabi said reassuringly, gaining the full attention of the Kazekage for a moment before he turned back to the conversation.

"I'm not going through that again." Sakura nodded in agreement with Hinata's absolute tone.

Sasuke felt like he'd been left out of the loop, and for some reason that bothered him slightly. "Again?" he asked, wondering what had caused everyone to have such restraint concerning the dish in question.

Sakura began filling up plates and bowls, putting them on trays to bring into the next room as she explained. "Years ago, after you left, the group went out for a rest day near the river and the girls of the rookie nine and Team Gai ended up making curry."

"It was a disaster." The dread and disgust in Naruto's tone made Sasuke inclined to believe him. This was the boy who drank spoiled milk with no problem. This curry must have been deadly.

"You couldn't have done any better," Sakura said with her hand on her hips.

Naruto sniffed in indignation. "You don't know that!" he exclaimed somewhat childishly.

Sakura chuckled. "Let's put it this way, you love my food right?" Naruto nodded in confirmation of her question. "I've been cooking like this since we met; you can both attest to that." She pointed between her two former teammates who couldn't help but agree recalling their adventures in the woods together. "And Hinata is a great cook too."

"So what happened that day?" Gaara asked, curious as to the events.

"Ino and Tenten happened," Hinata said, as if that explained everything.

"Ah." The small noise that came from the Kazekage made Sasuke feel like he was even more out of the loop. This man wasn't even a nin from Konoha. How did he know so much about everyone?

So he decided to direct his inquiry at the man in question. "How do you know about it?"

Gaara was silent for a moment before explaining the situation he'd been placed in. "My siblings and I did some co-operative reconnaissance with their team a while back."

A foxy grin covered Naruto's face as he picked up on the implication his fellow Kage made. "You let them cook curry didn't you?"

Gaara's tone was direct and to the point as he stated, "They gave us food poisoning."

Naruto let out a bark of laughter at his friends expense. "Well, no worries of that here. I'm starved. Let's get eating!" With his shout, he rushed into the dinning room holding two trays.

"Hanabi-chan, if we grab the rest of the food can you guide our guests to the table?" Hinata asked, gesturing between herself and Sakura.

Hanabi immediately moved to do as she was asked. "Of course, Nee-san." She walked towards the two men who allowed her to pass before following her as she called them. "Gaara-sama, Sasuke-san…"

When Hinata was positive they were out of earshot she turned to look at her friend. "Sakura-chan, how are you?" Concern laced her voice and Sakura immediately knew what they were talking about.

She shrugged as she moved to grab two trays "Oh, I'm fine. He doesn't bother me." She looked around for the teapot realizing that Gaara must have taken it into the other room without any water in it.

Hinata picked up on her musings and balanced two trays on her arm while reaching out for he kettle of boiling water that was resting on the stove. "Are you sure you don't mind watching him for a bit?" She asked as they began to leave the kitchen.

Sakura looked back at her with a sly smirk. "You and Naruto deserve some time together. I'm just glad your room is out of ear shot."

Hinata let out a mall gasp and then giggled. "Sakura-chan!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh with her friend as they moved to sit at the table.

Sakura glanced around the room as they ate dinner, enjoying the conversation and the happy faces at her table. It was nice to have a few people over. Lately the only man around had been Hiashi-sama and while he was great to talk to he wasn't the best at casual conversation. Gaara was contently sitting to her left occasionally watching Hanabi, who was seated directly across from him. Naruto was at the other end of the table with Hinata and Sasuke on both sides of him. Hanabi was scooted as close to Sakura as she could get in an attempt to get away from Sasuke, whose brooding had escalated to another level. If it hadn't been for Naruto's over the top enthusiasm he would have killed the mood in the room.

She looked at Hanabi closely for the second time that day. What was that? Hanabi was watching her sister and almost looked sad. Then the Hyuuga's eyes caught hers and for a split second Sakura was being graced with that same look. Then Hanabi turned away quickly and Sakura wonder what she had witnesses. Admittedly Sakura knew the time was coming for Hanabi to take her jounin exams and be assigned to a team. As a Hyuuga with Hyuuga techniques and as a trained medic, Hanabi's addition to a jounin team was highly anticipated. But it meant that her apprenticeship would be over and that Sakura would go back to doing her rounds at the hospital alone again. In the next few months Sakura would be perfecting Hanabi's super strength technique and teaching her the last few remaining jutsu she would need as a field medic.

Her musing was interrupted by the shuffle of feet against the tatami mat. She looked to her left to see Hinata kneel down next to her.

Sakura glanced at the others in the room. "You guys up for desert?" Hinata leaned over and whispered in her ear. Sakura pulled back and smiled at Hinata and then Naruto. "Of course you can. You don't have to ask," she said, waving her hands towards the door. "Get going you two. Take as long as you like."

The room was quiet for a few minutes after they left. Hanabi and Gaara were silently sipping the remains of their tea while something far more uncomfortable was occurring in front of them. Without Naruto and Sakura's playful banter to distract everyone, Sasuke's petulance was painfully obvious. After minutes of uncomfortable silence, Hanabi noticed the tell tale signs of aggravation etching their way onto her masters visage.

"I think I'll go make some more tea," the young Hyuuga said in a hurry, standing to leave.

Gaara, having also noticed the tension, decided that following her lead was probably the best coarse of action. "I will help." He stood and followed her back to the kitchen.

Sasuke's voice broke thorough the silence the moment the other two had left the room. "Sakura…" He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure how to get it out.

"What is it Sasuke?" her agitated tone spoke volumes and he knew he should say something but nothing that came to mind seemed good enough. Eventually his lack of response caused her to sigh in exasperation and she began speaking in a constrained manner. "Look, whatever it is you have to say, just get it out now. We live in the same village, we have the same friends, and your brother is dating Ino, so we can't avoid each other. And this awkwardness can not continue."

He knew she was right. He couldn't keep making scenes like this with her for the rest of his life. And so he did his best to make things right. "You're right. I…" He trailed off not sure how to get the rest of what he had to say out of his mouth. "I'm not good at this." She barely heard his last statement but the admission was damning.

Sakura's full-bodied laugh made him feel less embarrassed if that was possible, when it probably should have had the opposite effect. "Well, since you said that I know exactly what you're trying to say."

Sasuke nodded thinking that would be the end of it. "Good." Unfortunately he was sorely mistaken.

"You're still gonna have to say it."

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh as he realized that she wasn't joking. It took him a moment but eventually he quickly stated, "I apologize for my behavior."

Sakura's brows rose. "Well, I'll be damned. Don't think this gets you off the hook. I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm ever going to forget. And I am never going to let you forget that you fully intended to kill my husband."

Sasuke seemed surprised. All of this fuss was over that? "That's what you care about?"

Sasuke could feel her eyes on him and he felt the need to squirm under her stifling stare. It took everything in him not to. "You did a lot of hurtful and stupid things to our team. But I have to say, we kind of got used to you doing that to us, almost expected it. I certainly did. But when you thought you killed your brother and you turned to us, I could see what your intention was." He shook of his discomfort and went into his safety mode; being cocky.

"Afraid I'd kill him?" His tone as slightly cocky and more than a little arrogant but she quickly put and end to his superiority complex.

She smiled and shook her head. "No. He's more than capable of taking you on at your best. But if by some miracle you had gotten the jump on him, I would have taken you out." The drop in her voice made Sasuke believe that she would do exactly what she was threatening.

"So what was it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Sakura shrugged and folded her hands together in front of her. "I knew you never respected me, not really anyway. And I know you're used to getting what you want no matter the cost. You've never once thought about how your actions might affect anyone else or thought about what I would have wanted. Hurting me is something I can deal with. But after all the times you hurt Naruto and Kaka-sensei, I couldn't take you trying to hurt my Neji. And it was all because I moved on and fell in love with someone who actually loves me in return. I never thought you to be the petty type." Sakura was dead serous, the kind of serious that told him if he made one wrong step she would go from complacent to angry in a heartbeat.

So he thought back over what she had just said and the way Naruto had been over the their time together and one thing didn't add up. "You and Naruto have been so… calm about all of it."

Sakura let out a humor-less laugh. "We've had a lot of time to be sad and angry. Honestly, it got old after a while, and now that you're back I don't see the point."

He looked directly at her and she found it slightly unnerving despite the fact that he couldn't actually see her… more maybe it was because he couldn't see her. Either way she had never heard him sound so grateful in all the time she'd known him. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked hesitantly.

His face was fixated on the table and he didn't seem interested in raising his head any time soon. "You're honesty. And forgiveness."

She placed her chin on her open palm, resting her elbow on the table. "Don't thank me. I don't trust you and things will never be like they were. But if you put in some effort I don't see why we can't get along." She shrugged and watched him closely as he appeared to take in her words carefully.

His words were quiet and he sounded almost sorry. "Don't let me forget."

Sakura held up her hand and solemnly added, "You have my word."

Hanabi and Gaara entered at exactly the right moment, informing her that one of them must have been eavesdropping, and it was probably Gaara, though he would never describe his action as such. Gaara carried a brewed pot of tea and the tubs of ice cream while Hanabi carried the cake and some spoons with a few bowls. "Sakura-sensei, Sasuke-san I've got ice cream, tea, and some of the cake we made last night."

Sakura stood quickly, clearly a bit antsy, but pleased to have more company. "I'm going to dash off for a sec. Gaara's in charge." She announced, rushing off in the direction of the bathroom.

Hanabi knelt down at the small serving table and began to pour the tea. Neither man made a move and Hanabi was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. She quickly cut the cake and place a piece along side a scoop of vanilla ice cream before setting it in front of the infamous sand demon. As she was preparing the second dish she noticed that he was moving. Distracted from her task she watched as he chewed slowly and then took a sip of the tea.

"Did you make this?" his question rung out in the silence and Hanabi found his compelling stare to be on her once again. She found that it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was certainly strong. He seemed curious about her and then she remembered why that might be so. Sakura had introduced her as her apprentice. Of course the Kazekage would be interested in her and want to be sociable. And for all that talk of him being a demon, she didn't find him to be intimidating nor did she get the feeling that she should be scared of him. But she knew the only reason for that was because he didn't want her to feel that way. If he had wanted her to feel like she was in danger, he would have, that much she was sure of.

She smiled at him as she placed a desert in front of Sasuke. "Yes, I did."

Gaara let the corners of his mouth raise ever the tiniest bit. "It's very good." He took another bite as if to prove his point and Hanabi couldn't help the dusting of pink that rose on her cheeks.

"Oh… well, I'm glad you like it."

"Hn," Sasuke groaned in exasperation at the two people in his vicinity. Couldn't they take this somewhere else? He just wanted to eat his cake in peace!

* * *

"Why aren't we making camp? It's beginning to get dark, un," Deidara said, following along behind Kakashi, taking up the defensive position in the line.

"Because I want to go home," Neji said from the front tersely as they brusquely maneuvered through the trees.

Deidara eyed his captain warily. "If we finish this tonight you're going to make us turn around a head straight back to Konoha aren't you, un?"

The captain's voice floated back to him telling him in no small terms how likely a possibility that was. "I've thought about it."

"Well, I'm not complaining. Just preparing myself, un," Deidara said as he shrugged. He also wanted to head home. He'd had a great deal of fun showcasing his art, but now he wanted to have a good shower and some alone time with Tenten.

Itachi's voice cut through the air. "I've decided what the problem with this team is," he said as if he had the answers to everything. "Everyone is pig headed."

"And they call you a genius? That was obvious the moment Naruto suggested it," Kakashi said with a touch of humor lacing his words.

Neji sniffed and looked back at the Uchiha. "You're particularly bullheaded."

Itachi raised his nose into the air slightly. "I don't see it." His tone was flat, as if to leave no room for argument, but he knew someone would have something to say about it.

"Take my word for it." Neji smirked at the man before turning around again to zone in on their target.

"Contempt for your arrogance is what keeps us together, un," Deidara said cheerily, like that was supposed to make him feel better. The grin in formed him that at least some of what was being said was a joke but possibly not all of it.

Needless to say, he wasn't amused. "Hn."

"We're in range. I'm going to pinpoint his location. Prepare yourselves," Neji said moving forward so he could concentrate away from the noise.

"As much as I'm not thrilled to be here, you have to realize that most of the jabs you've been dealing with are because you didn't consult us." Kakashi's voice in his ear would have been somewhat disturbing at any other time but he realized why the copy-nin was being so quiet.

Itachi's brow furrowed and the older man's statement. "The Hokage-"

Kakashi cut him off and explained. "The hokage makes the decisions but we're your team mates until further notice. It would have been nice to have a say in when we did this. I know Neji feels the same way, and is probably more annoyed."

That didn't make sense to Itachi. Why would Neji be more annoyed than the others? "Why?" he enquired flatly.

Kakashi hated explaining things in depth but he had found that over the years he'd been doing it more and more, ever since he became the leader of team 7. He let out a small sigh and was sure to speak quiet enough not to disturb Neji as he tried to figure out the exact distance of the target and a strategy. "I may be adopting a baby in nine months but I don't really need to be there for the pregnancy. Tsunade-sama is more than capable of handling that on her own. And while I'm sure Sakura is doing just fine on her own, Neji is her partner in all this and he's missing it. Not to mention you completely undermined his status as team leader. And I have to say he's been very good about not shoving that fact down our throats. He recognizes us as his equals and then you went and unraveled all of that by making us seem like insignificant watch dogs."

So that is what this was all about. It made sense now. Of course before this mission he had endured some light jabs to his pride from the other three, but this time they all seemed to be focused on him. Itachi had been able to tell that they were upset and that they hadn't really been joking, but he hadn't been able to figure out why. But now he knew. "Why didn't you inform me before?"

Kakashi's visible eye turned up in his signature smile. "I was hoping you'd figure it out on your own. You've just been away from a functioning team for too long." Kakashi looked behind them to see Deidara chewing up some clay into bug shapes. Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan. "And no, the Akatsuki is not a functioning team nor are the pairs you work in."

Neji came back to the group while adjusting his armor. "I've got him. 15 degrees to the right about a mile away. He's not moving fast but we should catch up soon. The assistant is there too."

Kakashi pulled on the material of his hitai-ate to tighten it. "I'm ready when you are," he said, moving next to the coffee haired man.

Itachi stepped in front of his captain and looked him dead in the eye. "Hn." He didn't need to say anything else. Neji could tell by his demeanor what he was trying to say, but was too proud to put into words. He resisted the urge to smirk. A few months with Ino and that pride would be long gone, trampled to dust.

"Hn." He responded in kind, knowing that the other man would understand. "Let's close in on him. Itachi, I presume you want this fight to yourself."

Itachi seemed a little surprised. Neji was giving his room to run, just as he had given Deidara plenty of opportunities to express himself with art. The man's show of faith deserved some trust. "I would appreciate assistance." And suddenly the air around the group was lighter than it had been since they set out.

They took off, Kakashi and Neji moving faster to block any escape routs Orochimaru might attempt while Deidara and Itachi approached from the front. Just before they came into view, Deidara quickly knelt down and silently stood again a few seconds.

"Itachi." Orochimaru hissed with contempt. "You found me." Those ultimate sharingans were blazing and Orochimaru couldn't help but feel like he might be in over his head just a bit this time.

Itachi took in the man's appearance. Apparently running from them hadn't been beneficial for his already deteriorating health. His cheeks were hollow and his skin had turned to an ashen grey rather than the pale white that he remembered from years ago. Limp arms hung at his side and the hair that cascaded down his back was thin and frayed. Itachi nodded to the two individuals behind the snake. "I had help."

Orochimaru turned his head quickly to look at the new comers. "The copy-nin and a Hyuuga." His eyes lingered on the Hyuuga man with interest. "Aren't you the one who stole Sakura-chan from under Sasuke-kun's nose."

Neji didn't say anything, but he did have the decency to smirk in confirmation. Kakashi's lazy baritone drifted to the sannins ear. "You can't steal what doesn't belong to someone."

The subtle sound of chewing was coming from his right front. There was only one person he knew who made that particular noise "Deidara, is that you?"

The blonde waved a chewing mouth in his direction. "Yep."

Orochimaru looked around deviously, taking in his opponents and assessing the situation. "Itachi-kun, it doesn't have to be like this." He said, attempting to reason with them.

Itachi's resolution was clear when he said, "It does."

Orochimaru sneered before taking off in Neji's direction his assistant at his side. "So be it."

Neji knew what the man was doing. The sannin had assumed that Neji was the weakest of the group and was attempting to break through the line. He would do no such thing. As soon as the pair was close enough he pushed his chakra through his fist. The blast hit Orochimaru in the chest and sent him flying back to the center of the circle they had formed.

The assistant scrambled to his side and rolled up his kimono sleeve to reveal a number of tattoos. After pushing some chakra into the symbol the earth began to form a cocoon around them. Kakashi quickly released a web of lightning that shattered the earthen structure. Before they could counter he charged his chidori and ran at the dark haired assistant. The assistant looked no older than 17 but the haunted look in his eyes and the scars all over his visible skin suggested that he had been in Orochimaru's lair for some time now. The lightning grazed the assistant but wasn't enough to immobilize him, and the young boy quickly dashed way from his attacker and his master. It did no good though for as soon as he landed he was caught in Neji's eight trigrams. The young man could do nothing as the onslaught hit him and closed off all his chakra points. With a loud thunk he fell to the ground drooling out of an open mouth.

Orochimaru began to fade into the ground when the earth from underneath him was blown away by a number of explosions. When the dust cleared, the bottom half of the sannins body had transformed into a snake, the white scales protecting him from the blasts, shining in the dying day. When Itachi stepped forward the others stepped back giving him space to finish the job. At the movement, the rest of the snake appeared with key features of the man within him still visible.

Itachi decided to end this quickly. He approached the snake in a flash but Orochimaru backed away quickly closing his eyes. That simply wouldn't do and Itachi zeroed in on his target.

"Amaterasu." Before the sannin could react the black flames had engulfed the lower half of his body. The sannin writhed in pain letting out a squeal as the black fire spread over his body. He shed his skin in an attempt to loose the flames but the scorch marks were clear on the new skin. Then he saw red and black. He was caught in the other plane with Itachi.

Kakashi didn't envy the older man. He knew what it was like to be in that state and while it didn't seem to last long out here there was no telling how much time was passing in there.

When Itachi let him go Orochimaru didn't get up again, but he wasn't taking any chances. With a whisper the black flames consumed the snake. As soon as the fire hit the white scales the body broke into thousands of smaller snakes, but Itachi wasn't letting any of them get away. A ring of fire surrounded them and then began to expand inward leaving them no place to run.

The team waited until every last snake, every piece of flesh was burned to nothing before leaving to make camp away from the smell of charred meat.

* * *

The sun had gone down ages ago and Sakura was beat. After discussing the recent procedure with her long time friend and her apprentice they had moved on to other topics ranging from politics to tealeaves, something Hanabi and Gaara knew a good deal about. But despite this, Naruto and Hinata were still not back. As much as Sakura didn't want to interrupt them, she was getting sleepy and she had an early start at the hospital tomorrow.

She decided to give them a little more time. So to move the conversation along she started up with another topic. "So Gaara, how long do you think you'll be in Konoha?"

He looked in her direction, divulging a bit of information as he spoke. "A week. I want to view the infant's progress and I have something to discuss with Konoha's council."

That sparked Sakura's curiosity. "Are we allowed to know?"

The ever-stoic man let out a small chuckle. "Of course. Suna has been receiving offers from Kirigakure. They wish for us to break our alliance with Konoha and form one with them."

Despite the news, neither woman looked startled or worried. "But you have no intention of doing that. You wouldn't be here otherwise," Hanabi said with confidence, explaining why they hadn't found his statement to be troublesome.

"Indeed." The subtle shift in his eye, a glint that hadn't been there before, lead her to believe that he was pleased, but the rest of his face remained as it had been. "I intend to strengthen our alliance further by suggesting a permanent trade of nin between us."

Hanabi filled his teacup again, careful not to let her kimono sleeve get in the way, and curiously enquired, "Like an ambassador?"

That look in his eyes hadn't left and Hanabi took in the man's full appearance. He was obviously strong but his shoulders were extremely broad for a man of his height. It must have been due to carrying a gourd of sand on his back for so many years. His pale skin was a perfect match for his crimson colored hair and his jade eyes. The was the first time Hanabi had seen a man who's dark circles under his eyes didn't look bad. They actually brought out his features, as did the Kanji on his forehead. As she examined his face she saw that tiny twitch of his lips again. "Just so." His deep voice traveled though he rarely spoke at a normal volume, choosing to keep his voice at a softer tone.

A sly grin grew on Sakura's features. "I have a feeling I know who you're sending." At the slight upturn of his lips she let out a boisterous laugh. "You sly devil, killing two birds with one stone. Temari and Shikamaru must be thrilled."

Gaara folded his hands in front of him before relaying a message his sister had asked him to pass along. "She would very much like to go shopping with you when she arrives. She'll need new clothes to suit this environment."

Sakura clapped her hands in excitement. "That sounds great!" As the suggestion of an ambassador swirled around in her head, she got less excited and was once again docile a few seconds later. "But I see a problem. You're sending one of you siblings. Naruto has no siblings. Who will you get to come to Suna?"

"I'm not sure. I will leave that up to Naruto." A tinge of mischief could be heard in the depths of his voice and Hanabi had to wonder if he was going to enjoy adding to Naruto's workload.

Sakura took a sip of water and then set the cup down again. "Good call. By the way, where are you staying?" she enquired casually.

The man's face darkened and for the first time since he'd arrived he sounded more than a little annoyed. "I'm not sure. Naruto monopolized my time as soon as I got here. I haven't had time to book accommodation. This was an impromptu visit."

Sakura asked, "Are you allowed to do that?" Gaara shrugged in response, implying that he didn't particularly care one way or the other.

"Did you at least tell them you were leaving?" she asked, ready to chastise him if he hadn't and had subsequently scared the crap out of his siblings and his people.

One side of Gaara's forehead rose, suggesting that if he'd had brows one would have been raised, as if to say she couldn't have done anything about it either way. "Of course. Kankuro is in charge in my stead."

She raised her brow back at him reminding him that she very well could have done something about it, before leaning back light heartedly and letting out a long sigh. "Well, it's too late for you to find a place now. They Hyuuga clan would be honored to have you stay here for the remainder of your visit, Kazekage-sama," she said in official jargon. Hanabi nodded before rushing off to find someone to prepare one of the best spare room available.

He watched the young girl as she left and then turned back to Sakura. "Sakura-san, there is something else." His voice was strained as he admitted to needing her help. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could look into my problem with insomnia... again."

Sakura placed her water down and went into business mode. "I did some time ago. I have an idea, but I will need a few days to work out the particulars. Would you be willing to give this new method a try before you leave?"

"Of course." He nodded sharply in conjunction with his response.

"I'll start first thing in the morning," she said with a smile. Naruto entered the room in a haze and grabbed Sasuke by the collar dragging him down towards the door. A small wave was the only indication that he had even noticed they were there. "Well, that's that. Let's get you a room," Sakura said to Gaara, thoroughly amused by her surrogate brother's antics.

* * *

The week had gone by in a flash and Hanabi could not have been more exited about the results of today's test. Earlier this morning they had successfully managed to get the Kazekage to sleep by using a duel system of chakra flow restriction and a high dose of medication. With Sakura's newfound access to Hyuuga files and the extensive library, she'd been able to pick up some of the aspects of Jyuuken, with the help of Hinata and Hanabi. Oddly enough Sakura had even enlisted the help of Hiashi who had been more than happy to train with the pink haired woman everyday since she'd asked him for help.

Despite this, Sakura had asked Hanabi to do the honors of controlling the powerful nins chakra flow while she administered the medication. It had been a success with the red head waking up looking dazed hours after the procedure. He was more than pleased with the outcome requesting that the technique be taught to the individual who would become the new ambassador, medic or otherwise, when the time was right.

Hanabi blushed lightly at the thought of the red headed sand demon. There was no denying that he was a handsome man but it was more the piercing stares that got to her. She had been under the scrutiny of that stare a number of times and each time the effect was the same as the last. She wanted to impress him for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on.

In the time the Kazekage had been at the Hyuuga compound Hanabi had conversed with him numerous times and had come to find him a pleasant person, albeit a bit quiet and somewhat socially inept. He was truly interesting, and Hanabi always found herself looking forward to their next encounter. But she recognized a crush for what it was; and that is exactly what this was, a physical attraction and nothing more. More than anything she wanted to learn from him and made him an ally. She wanted to learn form him how to be the type of kunoichi that people trusted and loved, just as he was beloved by his followers. He had been through so much and seemed to know a great deal. And he was her ticket to a little adventure away from Konoha; a chance to make a name for herself. And that was the real reason she was now standing in front of Naruto's desk. She needed a change of scenery. Suna might just be the perfect thing.

She loved Konoha, but with everyone having babies and falling in love left and right she was beginning to feel left behind. And she knew now more than ever that in Konoha she would always be under the protective wing of Sakura. In some ways that was good, but it also meant she'd always be in her mentor's shadow.

And if Naruto looked at the list of candidates she was probably the best suited for this job. Being a medic, a member of the strongest clan in Konoha, and someone who was closely linked to Naruto made her perfect. The only problem was her Byakugan. It would take some convincing to get them to let her go. She could only cross her fingers and hope all went well.

"Hokage-sama I wish to volunteer my services for the position of Konoha's ambassador in Suna."

She'd never seen him look so surprised.

* * *

End Comments: So next chapter is full of fluff. lots of love and baby talk and our favorite couple is that star with a few side notes of the other couples as well. Hiashi, Tsunade, and Kakashi have a reunion meeting as well. and like i said, it'll probably be out in about a week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. until next time!


	33. Finalizing the Exchange

Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY. I've had a number of troubles this past month that bogged me down and stopped my writing flow. I couldn't write to save my life for a couple weeks during some very stressful events and very bad news. It finally came back but it's been a slow trickle and took me longer than I thought. Anyway Sakura is somewhere around 4 to 5 months pregnant. This whole chapter takes place in the week that Neji's team returns. I want to wrap this story up, so I might condense the next chapters into 2 or 3 very long chapters. We'll see. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure it's my best but I just wanted to give a tiny break between serious events in the story. On with the show I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto wasn't looking forward to this.

All but one member of the team in front of him was anxiously waiting for him to dismiss them. Unfortunately he couldn't dismiss all of them; not just yet anyway.

"ANBU Team 5 you are dismissed, save the captain. Itachi, since you don't have ants in your pants, have a report on my desk tomorrow and have it signed by all members for verification." With a swift nod from the other three parties, they swiftly departed, leaving their annoyed captain behind.

Naruto closed his eyes but he could still feel the slightly impatient stare pinning him down.

"It's important, I promise," he said, before opening his yes to meet the opal ones directly across form him. "Please sit." As Neji did what he asked, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So here's the thing. Suna wants an exchange to be made between the villages. Temari is coming here and will marry Shikamaru." Neji nodded, not completely sure what this had to do with the Hyuuga clan or himself yet. "The need us to send someone to them who is politically as valuable as the Kazekage's sister."

Neji nodded and folded his hands in front of his chest. "I understand," he said, waiting for the Hokage to finish the explanation, already having a basic idea as to where this was going. He wanted a Hyuuga to go to Suna.

"I have no siblings; no relatives to offer to this trade." The hokage's voice was completely serious and Neji was beginning to realize exactly where this was going. "And as much as I tried to talk her out of it, we have a candidate who volunteered to go; Hanabi-chan." Naruto watched the steely gaze that was set on him soften a bit.

His cousin offered to go? Neji was baffled. He could understand a branch member wanting to leave, but Hanabi had never before expressed an interest in leaving Konoha, at least not openly. She always seemed to love being here with her family and friends. Something must have made her want to leave. "Did she give a reason?" he asked, carefully thinking over what could have changed.

Naruto smiled weakly as he answered, giving away more answers than he would have liked. "No, but I'm sure you could guess why, if you thought about it."

It took a few seconds but Neji realized what he was hinting at in such a round about way. Hanabi was no different than any other nin seeking to further their career. She had wanted to apprentice with the best their village had to offer, in a field that would set her apart from the rest. But studying under the best brought about another challenge if you didn't surpass your master. She was falling onto the same trap that Shizune was in, and though the medic in question didn't seem to mind, Hanabi had always been an overachiever and very competitive. "She wants recognition…" His words came out slowly and Naruto had the feeling that Neji knew this would happen eventually. Hanabi was a good kunoichi but she wasn't entirely suited to medical jutsu because she didn't have precise control that both Tsunade and Sakura possessed. She would have a hard time ever getting to the same level as her master.

Naruto met Neji's eyes and placed his cheek in the palm of his upturned hand. "And she cannot leave for this sort of thing without your permission as her clan lord." There was silence for a time before Neji spoke again.

"There will be conditions." His tone left no room for argument. Naruto smiled, letting his old friend know that he would do his best to iron this out in the Hyuuga's favor. When Neji saw that the blonde understood that this would mean more work for him, he continued. "Her byakugan must never be touched or examined by Suna for information. They are only to tend to it if she is ever in need of medical attention and cannot heal herself or Sakura is not able to make it to her in time." Naruto nodded and pulled out a scroll, jotting things down in an eligible short hand that made Neji hope that, at the very least, Naruto could understand his own chicken scratch, because it was clear that no one else could.

When Naruto had finished catching up with Neji's first demand the clan lord began speaking again. "Second she must understand that she will have to swear that upon capture of any kind, if the captors even move towards her eyes, she will have to use _that_ jutsu." Naruto stopped scribbling and his eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"What jutsu?" he asked with hesitancy in his voice, knowing there was a huge possibility that he wouldn't like the answer, but unable to subdue his curiosity either.

Neji grunted, aware that if he didn't divulge the information Naruto would continue to bug him about it until it was revealed. "It removes any traces of the byakugan's abilities from the eyes. She will never be able to use them again. It can even cause blindness in some case. Traditionally it is used as a last resort." Naruto's eyes went wide but he understood that Neji was doing his job as clan leader. The man was clearly not happy about ordering this command, but Hanabi must have known what she was getting into before she'd offered herself up for the trade. "If the jutsu cannot be preformed she will have to manually destroy them." That made Naruto cringe. The thought wasn't pleasant but they both knew that none of them could afford to have the byakugan's secrets in the hands of the enemy.

"In addition, I must insist on two more things. This will not be permanent," Naruto opened his mouth to object, after all that was the whole point of this exchange, but was cut off by Neji who continued to explain. "A Hyuuga clan member must, first and foremost, always be loyal to the clan. If we ever have need of Hanabi-chan she must be able to return. Also she will have leave to go until such a time that the hokage can find a suitable replacement, who has come to maturity. I suggest you start looking soon." Neji's voice dropped and Naruto could tell that he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

Neji leaned back in his chair confidently, hands still folded together, and let out his last demand. "Lastly Hanabi-chan will not be marrying anyone. Her father and I have decreed that she should marry whomever she chooses, just as I did and just as Hinata-san will be able to."

He just knew Neji was going to push this to the limits. Naruto let out a long exasperated sigh. "But the whole point of the exchange is that the trade will be equal. We're getting the Kazekage's sister for Kami's sake and she's marrying Shikamaru! We can't-"

Naruto was cut off sharply. "In my opinion they are getting more from us this way than otherwise. We are sending them a kunoichi with a coveted kekkie genkai from a prestigious clan, who also happens to be the apprentice of the world famous 'Sakura-hime'. And when the time comes, they will get a replacement with a whole new set of skills. As much as Temari-san is a good kunoichi and is from a distinguished family, she has no kekkei genkai to speak of nor does she have any special skills outside of combat." Naruto allowed Neji's words to swirl around in his head for moment. Well, the Suna council wasn't going to see it that way but Neji was right. Konoha was taking the bigger risk, and the Suna council would try to make it seem like they were being jilted even though they weren't. It was possible that Gaara would see it the same way Neji did, and Gaara ultimately made the decision in this, as the nins were under his command.

After a few minutes Naruto nodded, having decided to discuss the possibilities with his fellow Kage, without the interference of either council. "I see your point. But what about the marriage part?" No matter how Naruto looked at it that would be the point of contention and something needed to be done to even that score.

Neji looked bored in response to the Hokage's deep thinking, which looked as though it was paining him to some extent. "I don't see how that is a problem either. There is personal gain for Temari in marrying Shikamaru. There is no such tie between any of our other nins and the remaining sand siblings. Find someone else to marry one of them. A civilian perhaps." Naruto stopped thinking and listened. That could work but it would take a lot of negotiating.

He scratched the back of his head again, a habit he couldn't seem to shake. "I'll see what I can do. Under these conditions you will give your permission for Hanabi-chan to go?" he asked hopefully.

Neji stood to leave turning to look at his Kage as he exited the door. "Under those conditions, and there will be no concessions."

* * *

Neji entered the compound and walked quickly through towards his quarters. An occasional greeting was expressed to those still awake and Neji noted that many of the clan members had started pulling winter garments out of their closets.

As a shot of cold wind wafted through the hall, he realized that autumn was already in its dying days. The halls had been recently redecorated. Nothing too flashy, just a few seasonal flower groupings in vases, as was normal in the Hyuuga compound, but it reminded him of the holiday season.

As he neared the entrance to their quarters the smell of baking hit his sensory glands and his mouth started watering. Muffins!

He shoved the door aside to find his favorite dish waiting for him on the table. He looked around for Sakura but she wasn't there. Activating his byakugan he found her heading in his direction, wearing a large fuzzy robe, a red pajama set, and a pair of slippers.

She opened the sliding door and walked into the room. He didn't give her the chance to say anything. In a split second he was across the room and she was engulfed in his arms where she melted against him. Her content humming reached his ear and he pulled her in closer. Her soft hair brushed against his chin and he took in a deep breath, happy to be home. He felt her stomach brush against his hip as she pulled him towards the table. She was careful as she moved to sit on the floor. He lowered himself onto the tatami mat next to her and gently pushed aside the concealing robe she was wearing.

There it was. It wasn't anything drastic but he could tell. He knew every inch of her body and this baby bump was noticeable to him even if no one else had seen it yet. He wrapped his left arm around her back and rested his hand on her stomach. He glanced into the eyes of his wife and saw her bright eyes starring back at his and a smile spread across his face. She reached up to kiss his cheek and then settled into the crook of his neck. With his available hand, he attempted to dip the warm muffins into the butter without disturbing the beautiful woman taking a catnap on his shoulder.

He fully intended to spend the rest of the week holed up in here kissing his Sakura, eating muffins, and taking care of Sakura and the baby.

* * *

The cold had finally set in for good. They'd been expecting it since the rain had started but now it was in full swing. And Sakura was desperately hoping that Ichiraku would have an open table somewhere close to a heater. Neji had her decked out to the max, despite the fact that it hadn't hit freezing temperatures yet. Her fur-lined coat was thick and warm and had apparently belonged to one of his aunts, who was a few sizes bigger around the waist than Sakura, making this her perfect pregnancy coat. If they were lucky she'd still fit into it at the end of the season. Her matching red scarf, hat and gloves were a good match for the black coat and snow boots she was wearing. She was waiting patiently at the door as Neji got ready to leave, putting on a cream colored scarf, a brown winter jacket and a thick pair of leather boots. By the time he turned to go poor Sakura was beginning to sweat and so he quickly opened the door and they stepped out into the heavy winter winds.

"Warm enough?" he asked as they slowly made their way through the streets. The tip of her nose was turning a light shade of pink, which was further emphasized by the darker pink dustings over her cheeks due to the wind. She smiled up at him, enjoying the walk, and he put an arm around her shoulder pulling her in close.

They walked in silence for a time before spotting a pair of similarly clad individuals headed straight for them. The bright blue puffer jacket and the purple ski jacket were hard to miss.

"Tenten! Deidara!" Sakura shouted out to them and received two enthusiastic waves in response. The couples converged at the crossroads and turned down the street leading towards the center of town.

With the two women in the center, Tenten linked her arm with Sakura's and smiled from ear to ear, leaning her cheek on Sakura's shoulder. "Oh Sakura-chan I'm so excited! Has the baby started kicking yet?" Tenten looked down at the over sized coat as she asked, clearly hoping to see the baby bump that Sakura had hidden.

Sakura chuckled. Over the last month the bump had been getting bigger. Neji had been gone for about two and a half months and Sakura was now four months along. When she had started to show the month before she kept it as hidden as possible, not because she was embarrassed or self-conscious, but because she wanted Neji to see it first. Now that he was home she had no problem showing off the growing bump. Admittedly it was small, but it was growing fast and soon enough she would look like someone had stuffed a turnkey under her shirt. "Oh no, we're not there yet." At the slightly disappointed look she got from the weapons expert, she sought to reassure her and said, "I'll let you know when it happens."

Tenten sent a mock glare her way and scrunched up her nose. "You'd better," she said as the lights from Ichiraku lit up the tops of her cheekbones.

The four of them entered only to be greeted by a loud exclamation from Naruto, who shouted right into Kiba's face. "Hey guys! We've got seats!" After wiping his face, Kiba turned in his seat to see the newcomers, grinning and scooting over to make room.

Naruto was sitting against the wall in the center seat with his back to the heater. Shino and Kiba stared at him as they slid down the bench to let Tenten and Deidara slide in next to Kiba. When the hokage didn't get the message, he received a kick in the shin. "Scoot over Naruto, Sakura should be by the heater," Kiba commanded, prepared to kick their esteemed leader again to get this head out of his bowl. A choking sound from behind the porcelain informed him that Naruto had heard him and, devious smile in place, he watched as Naruto coughed for a few seconds.

When Naruto stopped coughing he glared at Kiba, before waving his hand to stop another kick from being aimed in his direction. "Yeah, yeah, I'm moving," he said, but the grumble in his tone quickly dissipated when Sakura took off her coat and sat down next to him. For just a second, while Neji was busy putting the coats on a hook, the whole table looked at Sakura's stomach. Naruto moved down the bench, still staring, and only stopped gawking when Neji sat down too. The blonde man looked up beaming and looked excitedly around at the others at the table only to find them doing the same thing. When Sakura began to blush, Naruto chuckled and decided to save her by finding a topic for discussion. He looked around again and realized that someone was missing. "So has anyone seen Shikamaru? He was supposed to be here," he said, still unable to erase the smile from his face.

Kiba snickered and brushed his nose with the back of his hand. "He's been getting his place ready for Temari's impending arrival. I've never seen him so motivated in all the time I've known him."

Shino raised his head from his bowl and spoke, with no obvious emotion in regard to the topic. "So she's definitely coming?"

Sakura looked to Naruto for the response, only to find his face back in his food, so she answered for him. "Yeah, and Hanabi-chan is probably going to head to Suna until we can find a permanent nin to take her place."

"Can you send my nagging sister?" Kiba asked in jest before replacing his mischievous look with a serious one. "Seriously though, I would have thought you'd be upset to loose you're apprentice."

Sakura looked at Neji and Kiba could see they were both a little uneasy about the whole thing but they had faith in her. Sakura turned back to him with a bit of sadness in her smile. "I'm going to miss her but Hanabi-chan's goal has been to become an ANBU medic, so she wouldn't have been at my side for much longer. More than anything I'm proud of her." By the time she finished responding the sadness was gone and had been replaced with excitement, knowing this was a big opportunity for Hanabi to achieve her goals.

Neji kissed her cheek in reassurance before reminding them all of a certain fact. "And it's not for forever." He sounded a little bit proud of himself but Kiba couldn't tell if it was because of his actions as the Hyuuga clan lord or if it was just his normal dose of pride. To Kiba, Neji always seemed to hold a certain amount of pride in his voice and action, and it was hard to tell if there was more there than usual. Kiba decided not to dwell on things that made his brain hurt.

"Exactly!" Naruto interjected with a mouth full of food causing Tenten to duck down in an attempt to dodge the effects of the blonde's bad table manners.

Kiba looked around the table and took in the sight; Neji and Sakura looking at a menu together, Deidara checking Tenten to make sure no broth had landed on her face, a content Shino, and the hokage scarfing down food like it was oxygen. It sort of made him feel like he was being left behind… but he knew that when the time was right everything would fall into place. For his sanity's sake he hoped it happened soon. "Hanabi moving away, you two getting pregnant, Naruto with a steady girlfriend… Kami, I need to get it together."

Deidara leaned over to see past Tenten with a teasing glint in his eye. "Is you're mom bugging you to give her grandchildren again, un?"

Having been in the village for some time now Deidara had gotten to know all of Tenten's childhood friends, some better than others. He didn't know the bug wielder much at all (couldn't even remember his name half the time) and the larger one was also a bit of a mystery. The others he knew well and in some cases, specifically Ino, Sakura, Neji, Naruto and Lee, he knew them quite well. The plight of Kiba was well known among the group.

Kiba let out a long breath, completely deflating his chest, and rocked his head back to look at the ceiling. "You have no idea," he said in a groan of exasperation. "She was alright about it but then you two had to go get married and now it's everyday. I never get any peace!"

Though they knew they shouldn't, the rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at the plagued man's exaggerations.

Tenten noticed the clock on the wall and realized that someone else was also missing from the weekly dinner. "So where's Ino?" she asked. Normally Ino was at these things as well, adding her sassy two cents in every now and again.

A knowing and conniving smile graced Sakura's features. "Ino-chan has her first official date with Itachi-san tonight."

With eyes the size of diner plates, filled with excitement, Tenten clasped her hands together. Ino hadn't disclosed this particularly juicy piece of information today during their interrogations. "Really?!"

"Was that tonight? I thought it was tomorrow, un." Deidara cocked his head to the side in thought, attempting to recall what the enigmatic Uchiha told him about the upcoming event.

Kiba looked as though he finally had the answer to something that had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. "That must be why Kakashi-sensei was dragging Sasuke around earlier."

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Itachi tried to pass him off on me but there was no way in hell that was happening. I've done my good deed for the year. I spent everyday with him while Itachi was away. It's someone else's turn," Naruto exclaimed sending a noticeable glance in Deidara's direction.

The artist crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "Well, I wasn't gonna watch him. Besides, Kakashi told me that Sasuke has the same skin tone as the late Haku, so testing baby clothes out on him is perfect, un."

"Hn…" The slightly pleased, yet condescending, tone from Neji's corner of the table let them all know exactly what he thought of the situation; he was thoroughly amused.

Deidara smirked and leaned into the table so they could hear him better. "Tsunade-hime gave him the idea… I say idea, it was practically an order. Just don't tell Sasuke. He'd never agree to it if he knew Kakashi was using him as a color swatch, un," he said with a chuckle.

Kiba let out a bark of laugher. "Love it!" His words were followed by the sound of a familiar voice shouting in the street and the all seven individuals turned to see what the commotion was.

Ino, clad in a long dark dress coat and a purple scarf, was marching down the street chasing after a tall figure with a jumble of grey wool in her hands. "Itachi, at least put on the damn scarf!" she yelled, coming to a halt and stomping her foot in feminine agitation.

The tall man turned and faced the woman haunting his steps. "Ino, stop badgering," he commanded, knowing his words wouldn't be heeded. He watched her warily as she took a few steps forward with her arms stretched out in front of her, the garment swaying in the brisk wind.

With her trademark bossy tone, she rolled her eyes at his obstinacy. "You'll thank me when you avoid getting a flu this year."

"I don't get sick," he said stubbornly, avoiding looking her directly in the eye.

She took another determined step forward making sure her eyes made contact with his. "Bull shit." They stood there for a moment in silence and eventually a grunt was heard amidst the wind. Ino beamed and placed the grey scarf snuggly around his neck. She tilted her head to the side and reached into her pockets pulling out other grey fuzzy objects. "Since you're being so co-operative…" She drawled, grabbing his hands and quickly shoving a pair of gloves onto his cold fingers. She pulled away slightly, keeping a hold of one of his hands to make sure he couldn't remove the gloves.

He frowned slightly and scanned her body with his eyes. His free hand darted out to her pocket and pulled out a grey hat. He placed it on his head and gingerly pulled each side down over his ears. The frown was quickly replaced by a superior smirk as he guided a silent and stunned Ino down the street towards a very nice restaurant.

"Hn."

Deidara rolled his eyes at the haughty sound Neji made, and preceded to pout before handing over a crisp bill. "Yeah, yeah, you predicted it. I never thought I'd see him bend to a woman."

The snort that came from Kiba was reminiscent of a snort made by Akamaru, reminding them all of exactly how much time Kiba spent with his canine companion. "I'm not surprised. Ino always gets what she wants in the end."

"What about Shikamaru?" Tenten asked, reminding them all of the odd turn of events that ended up taking place. For years many had been convinced that Shikamaru was destined to be chained to Ino forever, if only because she appeared to want it that way. It turned out not to be the case.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, I don't think she was 100% sure about that whole potential relationship. And Temari is probably the only woman I know who might be able to out do Ino in pig-headed tenacity." Kiba and Naruto's heads nodded simultaneously and very enthusiastically, both thinking about the strong willed sand kunoichi.

Tenten smiled and placed her chin on her gently closed fist, her elbow resting on the edge of the table. "Now that you mention it, Ino told me ages ago she though he was more trouble than he's worth."

Neji smirked and let loose a deep chuckle. "How ironic."

Sakura's stomach grumbled catching everyone's attention. "Let's order. I'm hungry and Naruto's slurping isn't helping," she said, earning an indignant sound from Naruto and catching the attention of Ayame who quickly rushed over to ask about the baby and take the orders.

* * *

Sasuke felt the hand that came flying towards him and stepped back. The punch grazed his shoulder and he had a feeling it would leave a bruise.

"Shut up and stand still, you brat," Tsunade said as she inspected each item that Kakashi brought over with an expert eye.

Sasuke groaned. They had been at this for some time already and, based on the number of bags Kakashi made him carry over, they probably weren't done yet. "This is abuse."

The copy nin rolled his eyes at his ex student. "Hardly," he said with a warning laced in his words. "And don't give her ideas. You'll regret it."

Sasuke heard the zipper of what sounded like the final bag and resisted the urge to sigh in relief. He didn't really know the woman they were dealing with, not personally anyway. He'd heard of her, as had most of the world, and it was becoming clear where Sakura had inherited some of her more infamous characteristics from. Well, that wasn't quite right. They had always been there, but it wasn't until she had apprenticed under this woman that had Sakura ever allowed those characteristics to manifest in her everyday activities. This woman had just brought them to the surface.

He heard some shuffling and then the voice of the Legendary Sucker, sounding much calmer than before, turned towards Kakashi. "Shizune said she really liked the things you picked out. I do too. I've got the essentials stockpiled. You know bottles, diapers…"

Kakashi nodded along, having forgotten about that stuff in his haste to head out for the mission. "Good thinking," he said, making a mental note to get a few essentials for his apartment in the upcoming months.

Two soft pieces of cloth were being held against Sasuke's cheeks and he debated whether or not to voice his issues with the situation. "Blue is the best color on him but the other ones you got are good too." As she praised Kakashi on his efforts Sasuke was reminded of exactly how strong Sakura was, and how strong this woman must be, and decided against saying anything. Those fists were with in striking range, after all.

The pride in Kakashi's voice was unmistakable as he admitted, "Deidara and Tenten helped me," eluding to how clever he was, getting an artist and a woman to help pick out baby clothes.

Tsunade grinned and moved back towards the seat she had vacated when they'd arrived. "We should get some bigger clothes too. Get cute things we like before he needs them."

With the lethal Godaime across the room Sasuke decided to make his escape. "If this is all you're going to talk about, I'm going in the kitchen to meditate."

Tsunade shook her head and adjusted her shirt. "Poor Naruto had to deal with him for all this time by himself. Thank Kami he didn't ask me to help. That chicken's ass would have been in the hospital after the first day." At the raise of Kakashi's visible brow, Tsunade arched a brow in return. "What? The back of his head looks like a chicken's ass."

Kakashi's chuckle was interrupted by a light knock on the door. He rose to see whom it was and then promptly let them in.

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san," Hiashi said, with a small bow.

Tsunade waved his pleasantries away, reminding him of their bond as family. Not everyone was as uptight as his clan. "Hiashi, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

In response to her question he pulled a bottle out of his coat. "I wanted to congratulate you and do a little bit of my own celebrating. Sakura can't drink and my daughters don't drink," he admitted somewhat glumly. He hadn't been allowed many vices as clan leader but drinking had been one of them, so long as his drunken state was never witnessed outside of his informal chambers. Now, he didn't get drunk often, if ever really, but he had a certain fondness for sake that had developed over the years.

"What about Neji?"

Long chocolate hair swayed with the horizontal movements of Hiashi head. "Not a fan of the devils delight. Says a couple of drinks makes his head spin and he likes to be clear headed at all times."

"So he's a light weight," Kakashi said, remembering what Deidara had told him of the moonshine incident and how the groom had refused to touch any once he knew what it was.

The tiny uplifting of the older mans lips was enough to confirm the second hand news. "Essentially."

With a hungry look at the bottle, Tsunade moved to get the appropriate drink ware. "Send him to work with me on a foreign delegation some time. I'll fix that in no time. Sakura's man should be able to out drink her."

Hiashi looked around and found a seat on the western styled couch next to the seat Tsunade had claimed earlier. "Was it you that taught her to handle her liquor?" he asked as she set out the choko.

"Of course. She's quite good at it too," Tsunade bragged, clearly happy to pass on one of her bad habits to one of her students. Shizune never had managed to pick up one of her bad habits.

"I've noticed," Hiashi said filling up each choko. "Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama, congratulations." They all drank and Hiashi poured another round. "Where is Shizune? I wished to toast to her too."

Kakashi shrugged, leaving Tsunade with the task of answering. "Last I saw her, she was headed towards her room with a few bowls of food, grumbling about morning sickness."

Hiashi gave them an empathic look. "Cravings setting in?"

"Don't even ask," Kakashi complained, thinking of the odd array of food he'd been asked to pick up at the store over the week that he'd been back.

The older man looked slightly disturbed as he recalled the events of the previous few months. "It couldn't be worse than the strange concoction I saw Sakura munching on yesterday."

Tsunade let out a laugh that reverberated off the walls, sneaking a drink before talking. "I don't even want to tell you what Shizune's been mixing. And she's the grumpiest pregnant woman I've ever met. I'd gladly trade her for Sakura until the babies are born."

Hiashi glared and refilled her drink. "Not on your life." He'd heard and dealt with pregnancy horror stories before, and if weird foods were all Sakura was going to subject him to he'd gladly watch her eat any number of unusual combinations.

Kakashi gently swirled his drink before asking, "So what else is there to toast?"

Hiashi leaned back in the plush chair. "I'm bringing a proposal to my nephew that was drawn up by the hokage, which would eliminate the curse mark on any new children in the branch family."

There was a generally pleasant atmosphere as all three of them seemed happy with this turn of events. Kakashi took a quick sip of his sake and waited for a refill. "Well, it's about time," he said in relaxation.

Hiashi glanced towards Tsunade catching her eyes with his. "And I'm hoping that our esteemed Hokage will propose to my daughter in the very near future. I am aware that they have become quite serious."

She got the hint and furrowed her brow. "Sure, I'll talk to him about it. But that curse mark thing will have to be ironed out by then," Tsunade said, with a finger pointed in his direction.

"Of course," he responded, drinking with them before refilling the chokos.

Tsunade flopped back with a content sigh and slightly flushed cheeks, appreciating the taste to good sake on her lips. "How do you feel about Hanabi-chan's departure?"

Hiashi folded his arms over his chest and explained. "I can't say I'm pleased. She is my youngest daughter and I worry. But it is my understanding that the Kazekage has promised her his protection until her replacement is found."

Tsunade clucked and Kakashi gently reminded him of the distinction Hanabi was being given. "It's a very important and prestigious posting."

"I am very proud of her," Hiashi admitted, only the tiniest hint of sadness coating his voice.

Tsunade smiled and refilled her drink. "Well, look at us, a bunch of old coots admiring the kids accomplishments over a very nice bottle of sake."

Kakashi turned towards her and refilled his drink. "I just helped those kids take down Orochimaru."

With a sad sigh Tsunade closed her eyes. "Sometimes I wish he'd had an older brother like Itachi to keep him in line."

Hiashi's brow rose in surprise. "Really?" he asked, clearly assuming she was a bit crazy.

Tsunade crossed her arms under her chest. "Obviously not the murdering part or the arrogance. You know what I mean," she admonished, as she reached for another drink, finishing off the bottle.

A loud masculine snore sounded through the house and both men looked in Tsunade's direct to find her blushing an uncomfortable shade of red and looking in the other direction. "When did Jiraiyi-sama arrive?"

"Last night. Perverted old letch…" she grumbled.

Kakashi and Hiashi shared a conspiratory look. "Have fun Tsunade-sama."

The copy nins suggestive tone caused Tsunade to be come even more belligerent in her denial. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The tone in Kakashi's voice was only amplified as he addressed the Godaime. "Are you sure? The main female character in Icha Icha Make-out seemed awfully familiar." Hiashi nodded, confirming the statement.

"I didn't know you read those Hiashi," Tsunade said, attempting to divert the flow of the conversation.

The Hyuuga's impassive face gave away nothing but his shrug was still noticed by the other two. "I don't but I've seen the cover. It wasn't that far of a stretch."

With her hands on her hips she stood and walked to the door where her coat hung on a hat rack. "Go on, laugh it up. Either of you two hungry?" She asked, ushering them out the door and towards food and more booze. "I feel like sushi."

Kakashi sighed in resignation. "I'll get Sasuke," he said, realizing that no one else would be coming to take over his charge.

Hiashi stood and folded his arms into his sleeves. "I'd like to meet the boy. I've heard some very interesting things."

Kakashi stepped to the side and allowed the older to man to stride past him. "By all means."

* * *

The wind had finally died down to a light breeze by the time they let Ichiraku, and instead of going straight home, Neji and Sakura decided to go on a short walk.

Sakura pulled the arm she was holding close to her chest tight. Neji looked down to find her eyes shining in the night. "I love the winter but no matter how warm the rest of you is, your face is always cold!" she said looking up at him. Sure enough her cheeks, nose and tips of her ears were all red from the cold. Neji was also feeling the cold in those regions of his own body and he briefly wondered if wearing a Kakashi style mask in the winter would be feasible. He decided to weigh out the pros and cons later. He brought their walk to a stop under a large oak tree.

"Are these cold?" he asked, catching her cheeks in his hands stroking them. She nodded and smiled, giggling as he kissed each cheek top.

"What about this?" He tapped her nose and was pleased to see her smile broaden. She nodded again and he placed a kiss on the tip of her reddening nose.

"And these?" He ran a finger over her bottom lip. She nodded and closed her eyes, prepared for a kiss, but felt a warm breath on her lips before the warmth was suddenly gone.

She opened her eyes to find a smirking Neji pulling back. With the realization that she was being teased, a playful pout developed on her face.

"That's not fair." Before he reached his full height, she snaked a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him back to her. "Come here." She commanded before fusing their lips together in a fierce embrace.

After a suspended moment she pulled back and beamed. "Now let's go home. Baby and I are freezing our butts off." Her hands moved to her stomach and patted her food-enhanced bulge.

Neji began walking back towards the direction of the compound, taking her hand in his. "Can't have that."

* * *

A few days later the exchange had been confirmed by the Kazekage and it was exactly what the Hyuugas had demanded. Konoha had three years to find a permanent replacement for Hanabi. She would leave next month and she had to be prepared to exchange medical knowledge with the Suna medics. She would also be responsible for the Kazekage's newfound sleeping regimen. She would be under the Kazekage's protection and her successor was to marry Kankuro upon her appointment to the post. It was official and it was happening, sooner than anyone would have thought.

And that is how she found herself freezing her butt off at five on a Monday morning in training ground two. And her new mistress of hell was bearing down on her with a menacing presence.

Sakura was sitting off to the side knitting something and keeping a close eye on her master and student. She felt a bit bad having left Hanabi to Tsunade's devices, but she couldn't demonstrate the complex jutsus in her condition. So Tsunade had taken up the mantel and was training Hanabi in these final weeks before the send off.

Kami help her.

"So," Tsunade said, with a sadistic grin, "let's get started."

* * *

End Comments: I will try to get the next chapter, which will start the wrap up of this entire series, as soon as I can but I make no promises. I find that if I don't make any promises I can get them out faster. I don't know why but that seems to be how it works. Anyway, I hope inspiration hits me harder for the next chapter than it did with this one. Either way I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate your support, you have no idea.


	34. The Big Prep

Author's Note: So I said I would put out one mega chapter but it got entirely too long and was taking ages to write so I am posting this to tide everyone (including myself) over. It is a prelude to the big events of the next and final chapter to which I will tack on an epilogue. So for all my long term fans and new ones thank you for taking this ride with me. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The light streamed through his curtains and Kakashi felt the need to wake up if only to block out the light before going back to sleep. He winced as his feet hit the cold floor. No matter how warm it was outside, for some reason his floor was always cold in the morning. He blearily made his way across the room and yanked the curtain in to block the sun. With a sigh he shuffled back to bed and fell onto his sheets. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That familiar musty smell, which had been here since the day he moved in, was still lingering.

He waited a few minutes lying face down with his eyes closed. He was trying to get back to sleep, but found it was futile. The urge to pee was starting to take precedence over his need for rest. He rolled out of bed again, scowling at the floor when the pads of his feet hit the cold linoleum. The path to his bathroom was littered with boxes and dirty clothes that he maneuvered around in an early morning daze.

After relieving himself and going through his morning grooming routine he felt significantly better. Now he just needed some food. Successfully winding his way through his jungle of stuff, he opened his fridge to find soured milk and a container of something that couldn't be identified. He ran a hand through his hair and swung open his cabinet door. Cup ramen would have to suffice. In this moment he regretted not taking up residence in the Hyuuga halls. At least there Sakura would cook for him. He grinned to himself. He would save that option for a rainy day.

He filled up the dust covered kettle and put it on the stove. He found a stool and plunked down next to the counter, waiting to hear the tell tale whistle. He looked around. It wasn't until recently that he'd realized how abysmal his apartment really was. Sakura had been saying it for years, but he'd never paid her much heed. At this point even Naruto's place was nicer than his. At least Naruto had real wooden floors. After Hinata had stared visiting the apartment it suddenly got much nicer. Naruto had the walls painted and had replaced some of the old furniture with nice new pieces that were to both his and Hinata's liking.

He peeled the top of his ramen back and realized that there was another crucial difference between the two abodes. Naruto's had rooms. As it stood there were only two real rooms in this apartment; his bathroom and all the other rooms in one. And that was exactly the reason he had decided to move. He couldn't have a small child sleeping here. He hardly had enough room for himself, and the faded dirty wallpaper, unpredictable water temperature and pressure, and ceiling showing signs of water leaks didn't add to its appeal.

The kettle began to squeal and he turned off the burner, filling up the cup with water. Today was the day of the big move. He noted that the clothes on the floor needed to be put into the open box and after that he'd be pretty much done with packing. Deidara and Gai would be over soon to help him. The new place was next to the Hokage's accommodations; not that Naruto was living there. He didn't want to move and neither did Tsunade so they had just stayed where they were. Tsunade had asked when Naruto was moving in and when he'd told her to stay in her home she hadn't batted an eyelash. Shizune was only living there until the child was born and then she'd be back in her normal apartment, but even with that room free in Tsunade's house Kakashi had insisted on having his own space.

His new apartment was much bigger. It wasn't a new building, but it was a nice one that had been regularly updated. The apartment had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a spacious bathroom. Each room was a separate entity and there was plenty of space. There were no rusty pipes sticking out, no moldy corners in the bath, and nice wooden floors. And the best part was that he owned it. All these years of pesky land lords and rent was over.

Sakura had already started ordering what he needed in order to fill out the place with furniture that suited him but was still nice and matched. The essentials had already arrived there and the rest of it would be arriving over the next few days. She had also informed him that later today she would be stopping by with Ino to fill up his new pantry. Hopefully that meant she'd also be cooking for him. The booming laughter of Maito Gai announced his arrival before the insistent knock on the door was heard.

"Kakashi! We're here!" Kakashi looked up in exasperation. He quickly downed the still steaming ramen and grabbed a shirt off the floor, putting it on with the mask pulled up over his nose. He made his way to the door and turned the handle.

A frazzled looking Deidara greeted him and pushed the door open before turning towards the copy nin irately. "What the hell took you so long? You left me out here with this nutter, un." The blonde's agitation turned deadly as Gai began to vigorously and loudly assess the situation, and Kakashi was left to wonder exactly what Gai had been inflicting on Deidara.

Kakashi placed a hand on the youger mans shoulder and guided him towards the only other chair in the room, which he pulled up next to his earlier pearch. "How long was he at your house?" he asked knowingly.

The artist blew his bangs out of his eyes and Kakashi noted that there was a small dark circle visible beneath the blood shot orb. "Two agonizing hours, banging on the front door. Eventually Tenten knocked him out."

Kakashi's eye turned into it's familiar up-turned crescent shape at the familiar thought of Tenten beating the crap out of her former sensei for doing something stupid or annoying. "When did he show up?" he asked, clearly amused.

"At freakin' five o'clock," the man grumbled, evidently not pleased or entertained.

A loud chuckle sounded from the bathroom and both men hesitated to wonder what Gai was doing in there. "Five is the hour when the world wakes," the black haired man explained from behind the closed door, voice filled with excitement.

"Well my world wakes much later, preferably eight," Deidara called to the green clad nin before turning to his teammate. "Why is he here anyway?"

Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his little orange book. "With any luck he'll turn it into an exercise and do most of the work for us."

Deidara gave him a small sly grin. "Fair game, un," he said leaning on the counter.

Gai emerged from the bathroom with a sparkling smile and freshly washed hands. "Kakashi, these boxes look heavy. If I cannot move them within the next hour I will run around the village 50 times doing high knees." With a thumbs up the man began rushing around the room.

"See?" Kakashi asked looking towards the bemused blonde. The older man waved his hand towards the cabinet and Gai rushed about stacking boxes. "Grab some cup ramen."

* * *

Hanabi looked back on the village she grew up in. She felt her stomach drop. She was really going to leave soon. The village was so colorful. Each roof top was different and the buzz from the individuals exchanging goods, training, or just socializing was a gentle reassuring hum in her ears. She wanted to memorize as much of it as she could. She had always known that Konoha was green, their symbol was enough to imply that, but looking down on it from above she took in exactly how vibrant the green really was. It was everywhere, shading homes and streets, rising up at every corner.

The wind moved through the trees and suddenly the whole city shifted, giving her new views that had previously been hidden under the canopy. The shopping district's banners fluttered and the people below seemed to either appreciate the breeze or grab onto errant pieces of clothing.

Someone walking slowly up the path of the hokage's cliff interrupted her silent reverie. She kept one eye on the individual as she continued to identify different buildings from her bird's eye view. The chakra signature turned the corner and stopped. After few seconds she could now see that the man was Uchiha Sasuke, who slowly moved closer.

His steps were careful, calculated, and slightly unsure. She shifted and his head turn sharply in her direction, having heard her movements. He appeared to be uneasy as he stood on stiff legs, looking as if he was ready to jump backwards any second. She turned away knowing that unless he asked for help, offering it would just result in a snide comment from them man. A few seconds of silence passed until the wind picked up tousling her hair as it circled around her.

"Excuse me," he called out catching her full attention. "Could you tell me when I get close to the edge? I can't see." Hs admission was quiet and, unless she was seriously mistaken, there was a hint of embarrassment laced in his words.

She suppressed a giggle. For a man who had seemed so brooding and unpleasant the first few times she met him, he was certainly showing a different attitude now. There was something more humble about the way he had asked for her assistance that she guessed probably wouldn't have been there a few months ago. "Of course I will Sasuke-san."

His brow minutely lifted as he registered the voice to the chakra signature. "Hyuuga Hanabi."

"Yes," she said, confirming his identification. The furrow etched on the visible part of his forehead seemed to be one of concentration rather than annoyance. She took a closer look and watched as he seemed to take in the information he could identify about her and put it to memory.

When his moment of thought was over he straightened up and took a confident step forward. "Would you mind if I sat near you?" he asked as he continued to move towards her checking to make sure there was still ground under his heals as he went.

She shook her head noting that she would have to get a hair cut soon. The locks felt heavy when they all moved at once. "Not at all. I'm just looking out over the village." She tucked her chin into the gap of her pulled up knees.

He was about an arms length away when he carefully lowered himself onto the red colored dirt. "There aren't many other reasons to come out here," he said as he adjusted himself into a comfortable seating position.

It took a moment but when what he had said registered she couldn't help but turn to him in confusion. He seemed to have noticed somehow because his questioning grunt implored her to ask what she was thinking, even though she felt a bit uncouth by saying it. "Forgive me for asking Sasuke-san, but if that is the case why are you here?"

His head barely moved, but she had grown up around men who were similar in their lack of expression and she knew he understood what she meant and that she hadn't intended to upset him in anyway. A light whistle reached her ears and she saw the flash of a long blonde pony tail mixed into a tree down below; Sasuke hadn't been as slick has he had wanted to be. When the sound of Deidara's whistling reached him there was an obvious change in his countenance. His gravelly voice held another level of agitation than it usually did. "To escape the constant hounding of my guards."

Hanabi managed to control the laughter that threatened to bubble out and settled for twitching her lips humorously at his grumbling. When her giggles died down she tilted her head back and took a deep breath of fresh air. The breeze filled up her lungs, bringing tension and then relaxation as she allowed the air to leave her system. "It is rather peaceful up here," she said, turning her head in his direction.

"Ah." His elbow was resting on his bent left knee. She noted that he was just as quiet now as he had been the night Gaara arrived in town, except this time he wasn't being rude. He actually appeared to be somewhat relaxed and Hanabi found that this Sasuke was much easier to be around.

She continued to gaze at him as she spoke. "You really are very quiet Sasuke-san."

He didn't look back at her; instead he just stared forward into the open. "Does it bother you?" his voice wasn't loud but it carried and he kept his right ear trained in her direction waiting to hear her response.

A small smile lit up her features and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear when the breeze blew past. "Not at all. Most of the men in my family are very placid in nature… and Sakura-sensei warned me about it," she admitted somewhat bashfully.

Sasuke turned and allowed a smirk to grace his lips. "I see." They sat in silence for a few moments and Hanabi took in the man next to her. He was good looking, quiet, and very still. His whole body was completely motionless and if she didn't know better she would have thought he was a statue. The only thing that gave him away was that whenever the breeze gently whistled through her tresses it moved his too.

They continued to look out over the city and Hanabi progressively began to go back to her previous thoughts about Konoha. There came a point when she couldn't find an answer to any of her questions. Would she be lonely? Would she be successful? Would she fit in? How much would she miss Konoha and the people in it? She couldn't come up with any definitive answers and it was beginning to frustrate her.

The problem was that no one else had any answers to any of these questions either. And that's when she realized who she was sitting next to. She hadn't thought of it before, partly because the village had silently and unanimously decided to forget about the defectors' defections and no one ever mentioned it around them, but there were now three people in the village who had left their homes in the past for one reason or another. It was only until now that she even felt she might, just might, get away with asking him questions about his experience.

As soon as the thought popped into her head she leaned back on her elbows and let the sun heat up her chest. She wasn't sure if he would just let her ask an open-ended question, but she was willing to take the risk. Until she knew he was comfortable and willing to answer, she would tread carefully. "Can I ask you a question Sasuke-san?"

He didn't move but the sound from his throat travelled in her direction anyway and she wondered how he managed it. The wind was against him but his monosyllabic affirmation was heard loud and clear. "Ah."

"What was it like? When you left Konoha?" her voice was quieter than before as if she was almost afraid that he might find her an annoyance and not want to answer her questions. This was a sensitive subject after all.

He didn't seem inconvenienced or upset. On the contrary, his head shifted in her direction and she noted that he actually seemed pleased. "Very different from what your experience will be," he said matter of factly.

His voice was warm and it made her feel as thought she could ask him more things she was curious about. "Did you miss it here?" she asked.

His response was immediate and blunt. "No."

The frankness of his statement knocked her off guard for a second, until she remembered what Sakura had told her about this man. He rarely spoke and was often curt and to the point. She was lucky to have gotten this much out of him. So she gave him a smile and decided that she had bugged the poor man enough. With the tiniest hint of disappointment at not getting to talk more she said, "Oh."

There was a long pause and Hanabi noticed that the muscle in his jaw was tensing and flexing. Her eyes widened in revelation. Maybe this is what he looked like when he was hesitant. She didn't have too much time to think it over as his voice interrupted her thoughts. "My defection was guided by hate. I was willing to do anything for power. You are guided by more positive intentions."

She smiled bashfully at the implied compliment. The muscle of her forearm muffled her words when she spoke. "I do want power and recognition too."

If she hadn't been watching him she wouldn't have noticed the slight tilt of his head indicating that he didn't agree with her, but she noted, with a sense of oddly placed satisfaction, that no part of his face was furrowed or scrunched so he wasn't cross in any way. "Not to the point of self-destruction." The wind stopped for a second and his deep voice hit her for the first time fully. It was gravely but she got the impression that was more from lack of use than anything else, as his voice was getting smoother the more they talked.

She let her smile spread into a large grin. "True," she said, confirming his statement and leaned back with her arms planted on the ground, supporting her frame as she let the sun warm her face and chest. She closed her eyes and reveled in the reds and oranges that glowed through her lids. A gentle hum of admission left her. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

She was telling the truth; he could hear it in her voice. So he did his best to be reassuring, though he didn't really know how to be. He'd never tried before, but he felt the need to now. "Don't be."

She pushed her bangs back behind her ear, thinking for a moment. He was right. She allowed her neck to fall back completely exposing it to the sun. "Do you think I'll have an adventure?" she asked with an element of excitement in her voice.

"If you want to." She looked up to see him as he spoke, the light blinding her for a split second only to reveal him fiddling with the bandages around his eyes in agitation.

She sat up and shifted to the side with her legs bent. "Sasuke-san, is that bothering you?" she said pointing to his bandage with a slight frown. She leaned in to get a closer look, knowing the answer to her own question.

The furrow was back in full swing but she could tell the irritation wasn't aimed at her. Instead he seemed deflated and she got the feeling that this sort of thing happened often, much to the man's displeasure. "It's too tight." He heard her scoot closer to him and now she was close enough that he could hear all of her movements without straining.

She slowly reached her hands out towards his face, giving him plenty of time to object. He never did. Soon enough her fingers were against the white cloth and she moved so that she was able to see the back of his head. "Let me fix it for you."

Her fingers got to work on the clumsy knot resting amidst his messy black hair. It took a few well-placed tugs before the knot came undone and she was able to unwind the bandage from around his head. She carefully folded the bandage as she went, making sure to catch the gauze placed over his eye sockets. She flattened the pieces of cloth out and was about to place the gauze back where they had been when she stopped. Sasuke turned to face her. "Hanabi-san?"

His questioning shook her out of her thoughts, thoughts she really shouldn't have been having. She was a medic for god's sake! She wasn't supposed to be taken aback by someone's incredibly handsome features while she was tending to them. She composed herself as best she could, attempting to hide her mini professional blunder. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen your entire face since... I was quite young." Since before he left the village to be precise, and even then she probably only remembered him in passing if she really remembered him at all.

For the first time in his life he felt self-conscious. He didn't know what he looked like now. He hadn't really wanted to ask anyone either. His looks were something he had always taken for granted and, admittedly, it was the last concern he had going into this new lifestyle. "Ah," he grunted in understanding. "Disturbing?" he asked, his voice low in expectation.

Her next words would banish any worries he might have had. "Not at all." Her voice was reassuring and he could tell it was what she really thought and that pleased him. "You have little scaring. It just looks like your eyes are closed," she said, gently moving his face forward and tilting his head back so that the gauze she put on his eyes stayed in place as she reapplied his bandage at a comfortable level of security. When she finished tying the knot, she moved a short distance away from him.

"When do you leave?" he asked. He was curious about this young woman. She wasn't afraid of him and she did not judge him. He was comfortable around her and she was gentle and interesting. For some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on he was drawn to her. He hadn't noticed it those months back when she had been chatting with the Kazekage, but at the time he'd been licking his still open wounds. Now he was over that and actually listened to her for the first time. There was something elegant in her voice and the way she shared her emotions with him so candidly (whether she realized she was doing it or not) was so compelling. He wanted to spend more time with her before she left.

"As soon as the escorts arrive with Temari-san and Sakura-sensei has the baby," she said with both excitement and sadness shining through her words. "I have to be here for that."

He now realized the other reason she seemed so unsure about leaving. "Hn." He grunted in understanding, not really knowing how else to vocalize that he understood. He assumed she realized what he was trying to convey when there were no questions that followed. He could feel that the breeze was back gliding across his cheeks and he was sure it was blowing her hair in his direction. He tried to remember the scene that was in front of them but was having trouble with the details. "You said you were out here to see the village," he said waiting for her to confirm it with a small sound, which he received immediately. "Would you describe it?" he asked, trying hard not to sound cheesy. He genuinely wanted to know if it was as he remembered.

Her eyes softened and she looked out over the village. "Of course," she said trying to figure out where to start. One point stood out more than the others and she decided to work from there. "The Kage building stands out the most, but the roofs of other buildings are all different shades of red, green, blue, brown and black. Most the streets are lined with bright green leafy trees. The river looks silver from up here and so does the lake. The sky is bright blue and the sun is lighting up the landscape. The village really is quite colorful. If I look closely there are kids playing the park and the market is full of shoppers and venders. Most of the training grounds are being used and the school is about to let out for lunch. The whole village is buzzing really..." Her voice faded away and she felt like she hadn't done the city justice, but from this high up it was hard to see details like specific homes or people and she didn't think he wanted the vision of the city via her byakugan.

He didn't move, but instead tried to envision what she had said. It wasn't hard. What she described matched the memories he had stored away in the back of his mind. "Thank you." With his words she smiled and went back to her original task.

They sat in silence for a while enjoying the midday sun until Hanabi felt the creeping discomfort of hunger settling in. She turned to him and raised a question. "Sasuke-san, have you eaten yet?"

His chin lifted a tiny bit as if he was thinking back to that morning. "No," he said flatly.

She pulled her legs up to make it easier to stand. Her shifting caught his attention, which led to her asking another question. "Would you like to?"

There was a pause as he seemed to think it over, or maybe he was just nervous. She wasn't sure why he would have been, but she wasn't ruling it out. "Yes," he said eventually and began to move to stand.

As much as Hanabi wanted to think that his response meant he wanted to eat with her that wasn't necessarily the case. She had enjoyed talking with him and she wanted to continue conversing with him if he'd let her. She stood and waited for him stand as well. "Would you mind eating with me?"

"No," he said rising to his full height and she found she had to tilt her head back to see his face fully.

She grinned and began to walk towards the stairs "Good. My favorite restaurant is not too far. We can go there." Her foot hit the top step when a sound halted her movement.

"Hanabi-san, I…" his voice trialed off and it made her turn to look at him. She'd always heard him answer directly if at all and she was surprised to find him standing stiffly behind her. He was clearly uncomfortable. What could make a man like Uchiha Sasuke uncomfortable? Then she realized what it was.

"You haven't been out to eat yet, have you?" she asked, silently chastising herself for being inconsiderate. "I'm sorry, I hadn't thought about that." Her voice was quiet and she sounded dejected. He wasn't sure why but he felt the need to rectify the situation once again.

He squared off his shoulders and took a couple of well-placed strides toward her. "Let's go," he said reaching out for her. His hand connected with her outstretched forearm and she waited for his right hand to find the stair rail.

They carefully began the trek down the stairs and Hanabi wondered how he'd managed to get this far up on his own. Some segments of the railings were wobbly and in need of repair while other portions had no railing at all. She looked up into that stubborn handsome face and reminded herself that this was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke she was dealing with. She leaned in a little bit closer and whispered to make sure no one but Sasuke could hear her. "I'll help you with the food, if you like." She looked up to see his reaction and found herself smiling.

"Hn." His voice as harsh, but he had relaxed slightly and Hanabi found that he wasn't nearly as difficult to understand as everyone had claimed.

* * *

Temari glanced over her shoulder as the trees whizzed by to find her companions lagging behind. "Hurry it up you two! I want to be there when Sakura has her baby," she announced with determination.

Kankuro grimaced and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I don't," he admitted clearly not enthused about the whole child bearing process.

The woman snorted in response and rolled her eyes. "I don't mean in the room, you ass."

He frowned at her and shook his head. "Aren't you more excited to see Shikamaru?" he asked, thinking that her impending marriage would have her more excited than a baby that wasn't even hers.

Temari's flippant response made the answer seem so apparent. "Obviously, but I'll get to see him every day and the wedding won't be for a while. Sakura and Neji are the first of our friends to be having a baby and I'm going to be there so it knows Aunty Temari thinks it's just the cutest thing ever," she said with a squeal and wide adoring eyes.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and looked back to Baki. "I don't know what the big deal is about women and babies," he said, hoping to get some affirmation from Baki, but received none. Instead he felt the cold glare of his sister.

"You don't have to understand," she said sharply and then confidently turned back to the path ahead of her. "But I don't want to have any for a while. A long while."

Kankuro wanted to shudder at the thought of a mini Temari, recalling what he could remember of her as a young girl. "Good."

Baki interrupted their respective thoughts and announced, "The gates are in sight."

Sure enough they were quickly approaching the gates and standing near the guard post was a familiar shape. "Shika!" Temari shouted in excitement and proceeded to launch herself at the suspecting man, who was ready for the impending onslaught.

Catching the full force of the woman with one arm he hugged her and with the other scratched the back of his head grinning. After a few minutes they pulled back and he gestured behind him. "I brought Sakura with me."

Temari looked over his shoulder and found the petite woman. "Oh my god! Sakura you look like you're about to burst." Kankuro confirmed the statement when Sakura came forward to hug the female sand nin. Her stomach was stretched out and, though it added to her small size, her shape could still be seen. All of her baby weight appeared to be concentrated where the baby was.

Sakura placed her hands under her stomach and giggled. "It feels that way." She extended her elbow out to Temari and gave a quick nod to Kankuro in acknowledgement. "Let's go shopping. Shikamaru still doesn't think everything is perfect yet, so I'm going to distract you."

Temari linked arms with the smaller woman and tapped Shikamaru's shoulder with her other hand. "Silly man. Well, I'd love to. I only brought a couple things so I do need to do some serious shopping." She pointed to the small pack on her back and Sakura's face lit up understanding exactly what this meant.

With a big smile she said, "Fantastic! I told the girls to wait at our favorite shop."

Temari was positively ecstatic at seeing her friends for the first time in about a year. "Oh fun! Shika, I'm going to go shopping for a bunch of things with the girls. That alright?" she asked, making sure he was okay with the arrangement.

He leaned in and kissed her quickly. "Course. I'm not done setting things up, so this is perfect. I'll see you at the house when you're done." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and signaled the men to follow him as he briskly walked towards house with a small smile.

Sakura placed her head on Temari's shoulder and cooed. "Oh, it's so cute. He only gets like that around you," she said nudging her friend softly.

Temari laughed as she watched the man walk away. "You mean motivated? I know. It's so funny."

Sakura's laughter joined Temari's and the two began walking forward towards the market. "Let's get going. I takes me a little longer to get around these days." Sakura said patting the top of her stomach fondly.

* * *

Neji looked at the address written on the paper and found the building that matched it. It was a large apartment complex and Neji noted that there was no elevator as he entered the front door. He was suddenly glad that he had left Sakura with a kiss at the gate to await Temari. He was loath to leave her these days with the baby due to arrive any day now, but these stairs would have proven a real challenge for her. Her baby belly now protruded fairly far out in front of her and restricted her movements.

He marched up four flights of stairs and walked down the hallway looking for apartment 4C. The wooden door was closed, but had a knocker and so Neji reached out to announce his presence.

After a moment of shuffling around, Kakashi appeared in the doorway. "Ah, Neji I'm glad you're here," he said opening the door fully to allow his son in-law to enter the room.

Neji took a look around and noted that the piles of cardboard boxes near the door were void of their contents. "You said you needed help with something," he said looking around for what Kakashi might have needed assistance with, namely whatever had been in those boxes.

Kakashi nodded and walked further into the room signaling for Neji and have a seat on the black leather sofa. "I do. Come sit."

Neji thought back to his conversations with Sakura and a thought occurred to him. "Kakashi-san, is this place new?" he asked, vaguely recalling Sakura say something about it a few weeks ago as she riffled through some home magazines. He also remembered a few conversations in the past where Sakura had complained about the state of Kakashi's other apartment. It couldn't have been this place she was talking about, therefore the man must have had a change of address.

The copy-nin closed his eye in what Neji had come to interpret as a smile and bobbed his head gently. "Yeah," he answered as he leaned into a large cushy chair next to the sofa appreciating his new space.

"Hn?" Neji grunted in questioning as he looked around.

There was understanding in the way Kakashi tilted his head and Neji was glad to not have to expand his question further. Only two others were capable of understanding him like that, Sakura and his uncle. Kakashi was clearly another as he answered the question. "Tsunade and I are joint guardians. I had a dingy one-bedroom apartment. That wasn't big enough for a child."

Neij nodded in understanding, but when his eyes glanced out the window his brows rose. "But now you're living right next to Tsunade-sama. Why not just move in with her?" he asked curiously.

Kakashi moved towards the round coffee table in front of them and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. "Think about that for a second."

Neji thought about it for all of a half second and understood exactly why Kakashi wouldn't be keen on that. "Ah, I understand."

Kakashi looked directly at him and for the first time Neji noticed the nervousness in the man's lone eye. "This way I can be close all the time and we can still have our own space."

Neji leaned forward and made sure to keep his teammates eye. "I can see what Sakura and Naruto rave about in you." He was trying to reassure the older man, knowing how terrifying the thought of a baby must be to this self proclaimed loner. It was true that he had his students, but Kakashi had always lived alone and by the time he'd adopted Sakura she was already mostly self-sufficient.

"They do?" he asked, slightly surprised. He knew that his students appreciated what he'd done, but he'd always felt as if he could have done more. Maybe if he'd been a better teacher for Naruto and Sakura they wouldn't have needed to seek out other masters. Sasuke was different in that Kakashi had been a good fit for him, but with the other two it had been less than smooth sailing initially. And he knew that they would have left him at some point but they left him sooner than any of the other students had left their senseis. It was nice to hear that his students loved him in spite of his sometimes-aloof demeanor.

Neji leaned back again and raised the corner of his lip. "Of course."

Kakashi looked up towards the ceiling and thought back fondly to the two pintsized troublemakers that turned his life upside down. "It was partly because of her and Naruto that I wanted to do this. I never got the chance for kids of my own. I'd like that experience."

Neji looked down at the table. "You seem very excited," he said, pointing to the pile of baby books on the coffee table.

Kakashi nodded and stood. "I am, about both new additions to my family."

Neji stood as well and crossed his arms over his chest in his usual manner. "You needed me for something?" He got along well with Kakashi, but he was anxious to get back to Sakura incase something happened, despite knowing that the girls would be more than capable of handling anything that might happen on their shopping adventure.

"Yes. I need you to make sure I've baby proofed everything," Kakashi gestured towards the wall sockets that had been plugged with plastic shields and Neji took in the fact that hardly any of the furniture had sharp corners. Kakashi's voice drifted to him and Neji found the man waiting for his verdict with a pen at the ready. "And I mean everything."

Neji nodded sharply. "I see that." He activated his byakugan and checked the corners of the room he was in before he moved n to the kitchen. "You seem to have done a very proficient job already," he said in regards to what he had seen so far.

"Can't be too careful," Kakashi remarked in a friendly tone. "I went through Tsunade-sama's house and did the same thing. The cabinet locks are driving her nuts," he admitted in a devious way.

Neji moved to go inspect the rooms by hand. "I'll have a better look around."

His move towards the back rooms was halted as a loud distinctive bang drifted through the window. He turned slowly to his host and raised and elegant brown brow.

Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of his disheveled silver head with on hand. "Deidara is removing her spiky iron fencing so it can be replaced with a wooden one."

The coffee haired man shook his head in amused exasperation. He felt the sharp corner of a low-lying shelf ledge with his finger as he passed by. "I would sand down that edge over there. You want to fix things as I find them?" he asked watching as Kakashi scribbled the note down and pulled a piece of sand paper out of his back pocket.

"Ah. I'll write them down too just in case," he said as he sanded down the corner to a dull square. He looked up at the Hyuuga expectantly and asked, "Can you check her house too?"

Neji walked into the hall and grinned to himself at the anxious tone of Kakashi's voice. He knew exactly how he felt. "Of course," he said, entering the bathroom to find bath toys in abundance and a little baby bath placed in the corner.

* * *

End Comments: So this had little action but that's because the big stuff was going to happen later in the chapter until it got too long and I had to cut it. I'm in the process of writing 2 essays for school but I would like to get the next chapter out relatively soon. We shall see. I hope you enjoyed the newest pair to step into this story even if it is very late in the game. They won't have much time on the page though, as their relationship will be moving very slowly and across long distances. Anyway if you enjoyed it please let me know and I will do my best to give the best possible ending to this lengthy tale of mine. I also have some One-shots that I will continue to post after this story has ended so you haven't seen the end of me. I might do a short story as well, we'll have to see.


	35. The New Arrival

Authors note: I know this took ages to get up. I was writing my final essays for my masters, planning a wedding and dealign with other things as well, but I'm glad I finally managed it. This is the second to last chapter, the next one being the epilogue. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As much of an uproar as could be made by generally quiet, well-mannered older men was currently being made in the Hyuuga council room and Neji felt the distinct sensation of a migraine creeping up on him. He wanted to exhale in frustration but he knew that his grandfather would not find that amusing. Therefore he decided to steel his emotions and listen to the complaints brought forward by the older man. As if he wasn't already on edge with Sakura due to deliver any second, now he was stuck in his room with these men for an undetermined amount of time. To say he was displeased would be an understatement, but he was determined not to let it affect his work though his grandfather's temperament wasn't helping his anxiety in the least. Hyuuga-sama set his hand down on the table with a purposeful thud in an attempt to gain everyone's attention. "I do not understand why the clan should set aside such a time honored tradition. This law has been in place for generations," he said, looking to each of his colleagues attempting to draw support.

Neji caught his grandfather's eye and did his best to keep the growing irritation out of his tone. "That does not make it right."

"It serves a purpose." Hyuuga-sama squared off with his grandson and his eyes told Neji that he had no intention of giving up, which was quite a shame because Neji was just as determined and stubborn as his elder.

One of his uncle's cousins made his voice heard in an attempt to create some form of compromise. "Not long ago we removed a seal from Neji because he was the best choice for clan leader. One day that may prove to be the case again. It would be simpler to at least wait until the child's abilities become apparent before placing the seal on them." The appeasement was clearly not enough and the man's compelling words were met with harsh looks from both parties, neither wanting to step down from his podium and be the first to give in.

Neji calmly looked towards the man who spoke and explained his contentions to the idea that had been proposed. The seal was unacceptable to him no matter who donned it and regardless of the age in which it was inflicted. "I want to eradicate the seal completely, not inflict it on older children."

Hyuuga-sama shook his head and raised his voice ever so slightly showing his supreme displeasure. "It serves a purpose for the clan. It keeps the byakugans secrets in death and protects the main family from the branch members."

Neji's voice deepened, his conviction shining through as he subtly explained how it could feel to be under the seal's influence to a man who had never felt such oppression. "It is also a means of subjugation. Not even the Uchiha could claim to hold members of their family as slaves to their will."

His statement was met with silence as the other council members looked very uncomfortable and his grandfather began to seethe. "Hold your tongue." The gravel in his voice was more than usual and everyone in the room could tell that the older man was exceedingly angry though it didn't seem to bother their leader as much as it probably should have.

Hiashi knew what his father was like but he knew more than most what Neji's calm demeanor was hiding. Neji was fighting for the rights of every child in the clan who was to be born in the future including those of Hiashi's own grandchildren. He looked at his father and understood that without backing from someone Neji would continue to fight this battle but make little headway with the older Hyuuga. "He speaks the truth," he stated, locking eyes with his father showing his support for his young nephew. The conviction in his voice was proof enough that this was not just political for the former leader. Neji was fighting for his future grandchildren and so was he. "The family should be united together out of love and loyalty. This drives a wedge between the members and causes hatred to grow." There were nods among the council members in acknowledgement of a truth that they had been trying to fight unsuccessfully for years.

Hyuuga-sama shook his head. "Then that is something we must work on, but not by halting the seals application. Someone mentioned earlier that we recently removed a seal. In truth, that was out of necessity, but there is no evidence that such an occurrence will ever happen again."

Hiashi addressed himself to the rest of the council doing his best to bring support the cause by using a prime example of where the seal's potential problems, "If we are being honest, Hizashi should have never been placed under the seal at all. We were identical twins with equal power, born only moments apart. Being older didn't make me any more worthy than him." His humble statement caused mutterings to run through the men and some to nod along with his declaration.

A hint of sadness crossed Hyuuga-sama's face at the mention of his son. He mild manner only lasted a moment and he quickly regained his composure. "I will agree that the incident was ill planned, but that is no reason to eradicate the tradition completely." The older man held his head high and Neji couldn't help but admire the man standing in his way. There was a certain authority to the man and even if they agreed on next to nothing Neji had to admit that his grandfather was quite the fighter, despite his physical fragility. He took in the man sitting across from him. His arms were thin and his hair was now white, where in his memories Neji always thought of him with shinning silver locks. The skin on his hands were spotting with age and the veins stood out on the surface, particularly when he was worked up about something. The wrinkles around his eyes and on his brow showed the physical effect of his constant efforts to maintain his image and the clans well fair.

Neji thought back to the amused comment that Sakura often made when he'd been at a council meeting all day. Maybe she was right; if he kept frowning so much he would one day have the same crinkled forehead and permanent scowl as Hyuuga-sama. He decided in that moment that he would he would take her advise and try to be less worked up by his grandfather in an attempt to look less angry in his older years.

One thing was clear though, neither one of them was going to give in today. Neji couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped him this time. "This is getting us no where. I call for a vote. All those in favor of leaving the law as it is?" He took in the raised hands and counted only his grandfather and another older man. It was promising, but he didn't get his hopes up. This was going to be a long fight. "And those in favor of removing it?" he asked masking his hope. He was right to do so as only he and Hiashi were decided on the fact. "Undecided?" That question was met with raised hands from the rest of the room and Neji resigned himself to the idea that this would continue at another time.

He recorded the votes on the scroll before looking to the next item on his list of things to address. "The vote brings no conclusion to the matter. This will be brought up again at the next council. Moving on to the next matter of business-"

The sound of someone screaming his name made him pause mid-sentence and turn towards the door. "Neji!" The yell came from just behind the door, which then abruptly slammed open.

A young Hyuuga guard stood in front of the Hokage with his hands up, attempting to appease the hokage and yet at the same time trying to get him to calm down enough not to disrupt anything. "Naruto-sama, Neji-sama is in a meeting."

Neji chose to ignore the young mans attempt and spoke over him, knowing there was only one reason Naruto would be here. "Is everything alright?" he asked scanning the panic stricken look that encompassed the blonde man's features, suddenly feeling panicked himself. What had happened? If anything had happened to Sakura and the baby while he was away he would throttle someone.

Naruto took a deep breath and blurted out, "Sakura's water broke."

Neji didn't even turn to look at the council members as he pushed past Naruto, leaving in a hurry. "Meeting adjourned." His words echoed back to them as he disappeared through the door. "Uncle." His voice called out to Hiashi who was already leaving.

Hyuuga-sama stood and signaled for the rest of the council to stand with him. "Is everyone ready to witness the event?" he asked, starting to move towards the door where their leader and his uncle had just exited.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief and he placed himself in the doorway blocking their exit as best he could, knowing what would happen if the older man showed up in Sakura's delivery room. "You are not going to be there. Seriously." He looked the older man in the eye, attempting to get through to the notoriously stubborn man.

As per usual Hyuuga-sama straightened his shoulders and look into the blue eyes of the hokage, entitlement radiating off of him. "This is the birth of our potential clan heir. I would like to speak to Sakura-san before the child is born."

Naruto sighed in frustration. Why on earth was this man so hard headed? Didn't he know what could happen? And Naruto realized that the elderly Hyuuga probably had no idea what sort of situation he was leading his men into. "And if you show up in that room Sakura will break each and every one of you. You can stay in the waiting room if you have to be there." There was a general murmur of buzzing through the council members as they all thought over the hokage's words.

One bravely stepped forward and leaned in close to the straight-backed Hyuuga. "As much as I hate to agree, Hyuuga-sama, he is probably right," he said quietly, hoping to bring the older man around with a humble tone.

With an exasperated sigh of resignation Hyuuga-sama gestured for the Hokage to lead the way. "We will wait in the lobby."

* * *

Neji burst through the hospital doors, byakugan activated. He only stopped for a moment to pin point his wife's location and in doing so had gained the attention of the nurse at the front desk. She stood excitedly, knowing exactly who he was looking for. "Sakura-san is in room 516. She's been asking for you." White eyes trained on her for a spilt second and she felt the need to shrink back in fear. There was so much intensity there that when the man turned away and dashed down the hall she was happy to see him off.

"He's a bit nervous," Naruto said to the young woman apologetically as he approached with a gaggle of Hyuuga behind him.

She gave him a nervous smile and took a fleeting glance at the man who was already at the end of the hall and rounding the corner sharply. "That's understandable," she said noting the way the young man in front of her was now fidgeting relentlessly.

He leaned in and lowered his voice. "Really?" he asked. He'd always assumed that birth was a natural thing and that when the day came for the first woman in his life to have a baby he wouldn't be nervous. And yet here he was shaking like a leaf. He had no idea what would or could happen and it made him wonder if Neji was feeling ten times worse than he was.

She nodded and quietly responded. "It is a very nerve wracking experience."

Naruto turned at the feeling of a strong presence next to him. "I'm not worried about Sakura-chan. She's strong. Everything will be fine," he said to Hiashi trying to convince himself more than anything else, and in return Hiashi slowly lead him to the hallway.

Hiashi felt as though he had just stepped into fathering mode as they walked down the hall and up the stairs. He attempted to explain to Naruto that he was deeply worried about his best friend and that denying the potential danger was his way of copping with the unknown until the situation was over without incident. "You are putting on a brave face and compensating for your lack of experience. In this situation worry is inevitable. One day you will understand." Hiashi left it at that, hoping that Naruto would come round. It seemed that the words had helped a tiny bit as the fidgeting had lessened to a great degree.

Naruto looked up at the older man and decided to trust him. "I'll take your word for it Hyuuga-san."

Naruto turned at the sound of things crashing behind him and hearing clack of heals racing along the linoleum only to come face to face with konohas reigning gossip queen. "Oh my God, get out of my way," she shouted as she shoved him away from the door and into the small seating area just outside the delivery room, already jammed with people. He bumped into Shikamaru and wondered how everyone else had managed to get here so fast. The door swung open and Ino announced her presence in her usual fashion. "Don't worry mini forehead, Auntie Ino is on the way!"

A pink head of hair shot up from the bed and Sakura glared with all her might and shouted through the pain of her contractions, "Shut up, Pig!"

Ino took in the scene and realized that Sakura had probably been here for a while already. The sweat on Sakura's brow and the tired look in her green eyes was enough to tell Ino all she needed to know. "I see I got here late."

"No shit. Where have you been?" Sakura growled out her question as she proceeded to get ready for her next round of contractions.

Ino looked suspicious as she blushed and admitted, in a round about way, why she was late, along with why her hair was slightly mused and her lipstick was smudged a bit. "I was preoccupied and didn't get the message. I came over as soon as I found out."

Sakura snorted loudly before returning to her pushing, knowing full well exactly who Ino had been 'preoccupied' with. Ino was about to jump into the fray when Tsunade blocked her path to the patient. With her hands on her hips like that, the older woman distinctly reminded her of her own mother and Ino's immediate reaction was to snap to attention. "Well, clean up if you're going to be in here. We've got a long way to go," Tsunade instructed as she shoved scrubs into her hands and maneuvered her towards the sink to wash up.

Ino slipped the hospital clothes over her own attire and then began to scrub her hands thoroughly. She then realized that there had been one thing that in her haste she had actually remembered to bring, despite having walked out the door looking as though she'd blindly thrown on her clothes and gone for a run. She looked around the room and found that her partner in crime was nowhere to be found. She caught sight of him just outside the door and called to him. "Itachi, did you bring the camera?" The man held up the object and Ino signaled for him to bring it to her.

"Pig, if you let Itachi in here I'll kill you." Sakura looked as though she was about to murder someone and Itachi seemed to feel more threatened by the pink haired woman than the one he normally, albeit reluctantly, took orders from and remained by the door.

Ino rolled her eyes at her friends antics and made her way over to Itachi. After retrieving her camera and giving him a peck on the cheek she rushed to stand on the opposite side of the bed from Neji. She waved her free hand at her friend in an offhanded way as she turned the camera on with her other hand. "Calm down and push." For the first time since she had arrived she got a good look at the docile man next to Sakura and was suddenly slightly concerned for him. His hand looked odd and his facial features were strained. "Neji is your hand ok?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," was his somewhat terse reply.

Ino was skeptical. Looking more closely she noticed that there was no way some of his bones weren't crushed, and his voice sounded strained to say the least. "You sure? It looks squashed," she prodded curiously.

The sharp look she received in return should have been enough to tip her off but Neji knew that Ino wouldn't let it drop so he continued. "It's fine." His voice was low and Ino held up her hands in defense.

Sakura for her part seemed to realize that what Neji was covering up and looked to her husband in questioning her voice tinged with worry. "Neji?"

He pushed her hair back with his other hand and stroked her cheek. "Worry about you and the baby. I'll be right here," he said reassuringly, making sure to gaze into her eyes for encouragement.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Alright, smile for the camera!" A second later when the two pairs of eyes turned to the source a blinding light went off.

"PIG!" Sakura's face went bright red with anger and Ino was suddenly glad that her best friend was in no position to chase her around the room. Fast as lightning, the camera was snatched out of her hands and a crunching sound was heard.

Ino looked at the culprit with big blue eyes. "Geez Neji, you didn't have to break it! It was new," she whined as she gazed down at the floor on the other side of the bed, taking in the shattered pieces of her camera under the Hyuuga's foot.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes, kicking the device away. "I'll replace it later."

Ino perked up at the thought of a new camera. Maybe this time she could get it in purple… with that decided she smiled at the two in front of her. "Alright… Oh! Go, Forehead, go!" She shouted noticing that Sakura was looking more uncomfortable now that her next contraction had started.

Sakura blew some errant hair off of her forehead and glared at the bouncy blonde woman to her left. "Stop calling me that!" she yelled. The last thing she wanted her child to hear as it entered the world was it's mother being called 'forehead'.

Ino, for her part, had the decency to look slightly bashful and guilty and she seemed to understand why Sakura would find offence in that nickname today more than any other day. "Sorry." She looked up into the air and paused for a second before letting out a loud cheer. " Go, Sakura, go!"

The room was completely silent for a second before an encouraging shout was heard from the other side of the door. "Yeah! Go Sakura-chan!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her two best friends and their ridiculousness.

* * *

Hanabi rushed into the waiting room just in time to hear something she wasn't expecting. Laughter was echoing down the hall and died as they approached the crowd. Well, to be fair it sounded more like clacking and there was no denying that her sensei was behind it. As if confirming her suspicions and the chuckle coming from the man behind her, what looked like the entire rookie nine, team Gai, Hyuuga clan, and just about everyone she knew was standing just outside this one door way that thankfully had a waiting room outside that they had all piled into. She looked over to her father and sister in curiosity. "Is everything ok? We heard manic laughter," she said, looking between the two, her sudden halt bringing Sasuke, who's hand was still attached to hers, hurling into her back. Instead of answering her, the two in question just stared at her hand and the man who was attached to it. Not wanting to answer their impending questions she looked towards the relaxed Temari, who was reclining against the wall next to the door.

"Nothing to worry about. Sakura is just amused at Naruto's attempt to cheer her on through the door," the woman said, pointing to the hokage who was bouncing on his heels in font of the closed door.

"Well, I can't go in there. She'd kill me!" Naruto exclaimed whilst looking around for someone to back up his claim.

He received hesitant looks from everyone around and was surprised to find that Itachi was the first to speak up from his vantage point just behind him, having been constantly called over by Ino through the doorway for one thing or another. "She might not…" he said, thinking it over, though even he sounded a little wary of the prospect.

Naruto shook his head fervently and held his hands in front of him in defense as he usually did when he incurred Sakura's wrath for one reason or another. "I'm not taking that chance."

The cynical chuckle that sounded from the sofa was enough to confirm Naruto's suspicions; everyone was silently agreeing with him. "I don't blame you, " Deidara said, leaning back in his seat while he rubbed a fidgity Tenten's shoulders in support.

Naruto looked to Itachi and threw his hands over his head. "See! Now since we're all agreed that we can't go in there, we have to cheer her on from out here." He looked around the room and noticed that everyone appeared to be nervous in their own ways. There was tenseness in the air that couldn't be removed, but he figured he could cover it up. "So, help me. 3, 2, 1…" he directed them with his hands and watched with glee as all, well most, of the group drew in big breaths (the hokage was giving them an order, after all).

"Go Sakura, go!" The shout reverberated around the walls and took over the entire ward.

There was a short pause before an indignant shout echoed back to them. "Is the whole freaking village out there?!" Sakura's voice was shrill but Naruto could hear the small sliver of amusement in her shriek.

He was about to direct another encouraging shout when the door swung open and almost hit him in the back of the head. He turned to find opal eyes that were quickly scanning the room and obviously not amused. "Will you idiots shut up? My wife is trying to have a baby and having Ino in there is distracting enough." He growled before turning back towards the room.

Naruto huffed and before he knew what he was saying allowed something to slip from his lips. "Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants." Neji's shoulders stiffened and he slammed the door shut behind him. Naruto winced at the loud bang and turned to look at Hinata. "I'm going to pay for that later aren't I?" he asked knowing what the answer was and received the nod from her in acknowledgement.

"You think?" Said flippantly, the arrogant sarcasm from Sasuke reached Naruto's ears.

Blue eyes narrowed as he squared his shoulders in preparation for the banter to come. On some level he had missed these encounters with Sasuke, especially during his absence, but since his return the nostalgia had worn off. Every time they saw each other they were at each other's throats with half playful, half serious intentions. It hadn't been right away, but as soon as Sasuke decided to get used to his life without sight he stepped right back into his old attitude towards Naruto, only now there was a keen irony to the whole situation as one of them was now hokage and the other was obviously not. "Shut up teme," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "You asked dobe." Where before Sasuke had been turned towards the crowd he was now facing Naruto and the blonde could see the expression the Uchiha was making despite not being able to see the superiority in his eyes that usually graced his name-calling. The only thing that gave him away now was the slight upward tilt of one corner of his lip, but it was enough to send Naruto reeling back to all their previous insults.

He let a small growl escape when his arms fell to his sides and his fists balled up. "Don't call me dobe, you teme."

Sasuke reveled in his ability to ruffle Naruto's feathers and his minute smirk grew until it almost resembled a grin. He found that prodding the hokage had a certain pleasure to it. "Then don't act like a dobe, Dobe." As if he'd finally realized what Naruto had been calling him for the first time his grin faded into a blank façade. "And don't call me Teme."

Thinking he had the upper hand and still feeling a bit flustered over the name calling, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his chin up. "I'll call you whatever the hell I want, Teme!"

Sasuke scowled before speaking in an agitated manner. "At least come up with something accurate."

Naruto let loose a devilish grin at Sasuke's less than pleased tone. "Who said it wasn't?" he asked, clearly pleased with himself for having managed to get under his long time rivals skin if only for a moment.

Hanabi didn't know whether to laugh or shake her head so she leaned over to whisper in her sister's ear. "Are they always like this?" she asked, clearly somewhat bemused as the two men were now in each other faces and quite worked up.

Hinata sighed and let out a small chuckle of her own. "Always," she said, leaning into her sister and playfully shoving her with her hip.

The comotion from the two men was interrupted by stop of a foot on the linoleum and a woman staring them down menacingly. "If you two wanna start a fight in here I'll finish it for you. Got it?" Temari commanded more than asked, teeth grinding in her demand for some peace.

"Yup," Naruto said, looking for all the world like he was a five year old who had just been reprimanded by his mother and admittedly the only other two people who could get him to behave that quickly were currently preoccupied in the delivery room.

Temari grinned and leaned back against her space of wall again. "Good, now sit down. Kakashi-san and Hiashi-san look like they want to strangle you." Her words caused the young hokage to look towards the two men in question and found that she was relaying a very accurate description. If he had to bet, Kakashi would be first as that lone eye was glinting something fierce and that only happened in the most dire situations.

He held his hand up and put on his most charming grin, at least the thought it was, and did his best to diffuse the situation. "Sorry."

Kakashi rolled his lone eye and looked towards clock on the wall. "Ah." Shikamaru who was sitting next to him suddenly felt the need to get up and find a bathroom. The copy-nin was on eggshells and was not safe to be next to at the moment.

A scream ripped out from the delivery room and rippled out to the ears of everyone in the general vicinity. The whole crowd froze for a moment and Naruto's eyes went wide before he plunked down next to Kakashi. "Is it just me or does Sakura-chan sound like she's about to burst a blood vessel?" he asked, causing the vein along Kakashi's temple to stand out predominantly.

Getting the hint Hinata moved over and hauled a confused Naruto out of the seat by his elbow. "Naruto-kun, let's go get some coffee," she said, with an apologetic smile aimed at both of the men who were just as edgy as her boyfriend, though the man in question didn't seem to realize exactly what he was doing.

Kakashi's voice reached her as she ushered her man down the hallway. "No coffee, please. Caffeine won't help." She nodded, heeding his advise and trying to think of what else she could convince Naruto to get without making the trek down to Ichiraku.

Hiashi sat in the seat next to Kakashi, which had been vacated. He looked to the other man and sent him a gratefully glance, happy to be sitting in a chair and next to someone he understood how deal with. "Thank you."

* * *

Hours later Kakashi heard a pause in the noise from inside the room and stood quickly along with his Hyuuga counterpart. The entire waiting room went silent with nerve-racking anticipation. Finally a long sigh of collective relief was released as the shrill cry of an infant came from within the room. As if a bomb had gone off suddenly, the quiet had turned to joyful rambunctiousness. Even if some of them were less than enthused to be in the vicinity of a birth, all were pleased to find that Sakura and the baby had gotten through it.

Naruto was dancing near the door, jumping up and down with elation hoping to be the first through the door when then let people in to see the family. A few minutes later Tsunade opened the door. "It's a boy," she said with as much bliss in her voice as Naruto was exuding with his outward displays.

His jig paused for a second and like an enthusiastic puppy, his eyes wide with wonder, he asked, "Can I see them?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Give them a few minutes to themselves. I'll come get you in a bit."

Realizing how intimate this moment really was, Naruto took a look around the room. The drab yellow wall paper could hardly be seen for all the people stuffed into the area and all the blue cloth chairs were occupied. There was no way Sakura was going to want to see the entire Hyuuga council immediately after giving birth. If Neji was out here he would have undoubtedly sent them off already. That willful countenance of Hyuuga-sama's silently implied that unless otherwise cajoled he was going to insist on entering that hospital room. It was fair, to an extent; they all wanted to see the baby, but Hyuuga-sama wasn't Sakura's favorite person nor was he Neji's. The likely hood that they would want to talk clan business now was minimal and that was undoubtedly what he wanted to discuss at the first opportune moment. And Naruto wasn't the only one to realize the situation. Sasuke had also stepped towards him with his brother and Deidara in toe. The girls were all speaking excitedly together waiting for a chance to se their friend. Kakashi and Hiashi appeared to be busy quietly speaking together and hadn't made a move to join the younger men. With a quick glance from Kakashi Naruto realized that the man knew they could handle it.

With a few purposeful strides Naruto stood in the center of the room. "Alright, anyone who has been dragged here or is here out of clan duty please make your way home. It is late. Sakura and the baby can be seen tomorrow." Happily setting the example, Baki and Kankuro made a swift exit past the throng of individuals. Many council members took this as an excuse to leave as well. The room was already looking considerably emptier.

Hyuuga-sama took in the four men in front of him, all very serious and looking very protective. He wasn't sure what it was about Hyuuga Sakura, but something about her caused people close to her to be fiercely loyal and protective of her, despite the fact that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. And since when had the three defectors become so intent on taking care of her interests? Perhaps it had something to do with all of them being attached to her friends and family in a romantic fashion. Well, that Naruto and Sasuke had been her teammates in years past. With a nod, and no objections, Hyuuga-sama led the remaining council members out of the area.

Lee, Gai and a number of other individuals left in an attempt to give the Hyuuga family some privacy. They all settled down and waited for Tsunade to let them congratulate the new parents. After a number of long minutes the door opened and Naruto raced through the doorway, the rest of the group following suit.

The sight that greeted them was so serene it nearly took Naruto's breath away. Sakura looked tired and sweaty, but she had an ethereal quality that added to her already beautiful features. Neji wasn't even looking at the intruders, instead he was resting next to Sakura on the bed with his arms wrapped around his wife looking down at the bundle in her arms and regularly kissing the side of her face.

A small noise brought the groups attention to Sakura's arms. There in a blue blanket was a baby with skin that was slightly red from his ordeal. His little mouth opened and closed with his occasional noises and his tiny fists were balled up. His eyes fluttered open and the entire room watched as the small babe looked at his parents with wide opal eyes. The dark head of hair he sported was soon covered by Ino with a small cap.

"Congratulations nephew, Sakura," Hiashi said, moving to view the child and pat his nephew on the shoulder. Each girl went up to Sakura and gave her a small hug and cooed at the baby for a second before making way for the next visitor.

Naruto and Kakashi approached the trio last and both looked at Sakura and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "We'll be back tomorrow," Kakashi corralled the younger members of the group out of the room with the help of Hiashi, knowing that the moment they left Sakura would go to sleep. He knew that Sakura and the child were in the best of care and what they really needed was a good nights rest. Neji would be sure that his wife and son were well. Kakashi turned as the door was closing to find the Hyuuga clan leader cradling his son in one arm and his wife with the other. They made a lovely picture and Kakashi was so happy. He doubted he'd ever been happier in his entire life and he only imagined how Neji and Sakura felt.

* * *

Kankuro sat, arms crossed on a small stool in the coffee shop sulking. Baki was across from him and actually appeared to be enjoying himself in this small corner of hell. The walls were pink and there were chattering women everywhere. In an attempt to meet up with Temari, who was never free these days, they had agreed to talk at this coffee shop in-between her meeting with the hokage and her tea date with Shikamaru's mother. A pack of giggling girls walked past and Kankuro shrunk down in his seat hunching his shoulders. The smell of perfume made him wrinkle his nose and he couldn't help but look to Baki. To his surprise and vexation the man was greatly enjoying his coffee and seemed completely at ease with everything that surrounded them. "We've been here for weeks! Are you sure we haven't received the orders to return home?" Kankuro asked cantankerously, whilst looking out the window for Temari's arrival.

"Positive," was the response he received.

Kankuro leaned in and narrowed his eyes, sure that his old sensei was keeping things from him. "What is Gaara thinking?"

Baki shrugged and took a sip of his beverage before answering in monotone. "I do not pretend to understand the working of our leader's intricate thought process."

Kankuro leaned back in his chair narrowed his eyes further. "Bull," he accused convinced that something wasn't being said.

"Think what you like," Baki said stone-faced, continuing to sip his coffee. His eyes focused on something out the window, which made Kankuro turn to view the arrival of Temari and she blew through the door and made a beeline to their table.

Temari stole a chair from a near by table and sat down waving over a waiter. "Hello boys! How are things?" she asked cheerfully then turned around to give her order of a 'latte to go' to the man that scurried over at her demand.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Just waiting for the order to ship out."

She chuckled at his misfortune, and tilted her head to the side. "Well, I've got news for you then. You'll be headed home in three days."

"Thank God," Kankuro said, obviously keen to get going and relieved over something and Temari had a pretty good idea what his tetchy mod was all about.

She gave him a cheeky grin and leaned back in the chair. "Worried that the girl you started seeing will find somebody else?"

He glared at his sister wondering how she had found out about that. "Shut up Temari."

The latte, which had been made in the utmost haste (clearly Temari had been here before), was placed down in front of her. She grabbed two sugars and popped the top off the beverage. She stirred the sweetener in, popped the top back on and took a sip. She stood and returned the chair to the previous table. "Don't worry about telling Hanabi-chan. I'm visiting Sakura later so I'll tell her myself."

Kankuro sighed. "Ok. Wait… How do you know when we're leaving?" he asked curiously thinning that she'd come from a meeting with the hokage or that Shikamaru had shared the plan with her, and wondered why he hadn't gone to those two in the first place.

"Gaara sent me a letter," she said dismissively, as if that were a normal occurrence, and walked out of the cozy café with great speed.

Kankuro's jaw loosened and fell down slightly as what she had just said sunk in. "He never sends me any letters!" he exclaimed looking to Baki for sympathy and receiving none.

* * *

Baki stood near the gate clearly interested in getting a move on, and Hanabi began to feel anxious. Her family had told her they would come and see her off, but they must have been running late. These days everyone and their mothers were stopping the family to get a look at baby Daiki and offer congratulations. She had been able to spend some time with the new family addition and was already firmly attached to him. She smiled at the thought and closed her eyes for a moment. The morning sun felt nice on her skin. A familiar chakra flared slightly from near by and Hanabi opened her eyes. Off a ways, close to the near by shops, stood Sasuke. He didn't move forward but she knew that he wouldn't have shown up with out a reason. She felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks and grinned sheepishly. She flared her chakra in return and saw his lips twitch upwards.

The sound of someone approaching caused her to turn her head. Kankuro stopped his approach a few steps away and signaled towards the gate. "Are you ready?" he asked, telling her that it was time to leave. She looked back towards where Sasuke had been and found the spot empty.

She heard the sound of cooing coming from the road and knew her family had arrived. She turned to the source of the noise and found her family hurrying in her direction, politely moving past a couple of doting older women. She didn't turn to look at Kankuro as she addressed him. "Give me a minute. My family is here."

She stepped forward and was engulfed in a one armed hug by Sakura, who was also holding the infant securely in her other arm. "Good luck Hanabi-chan," she said with a large confidant smile, absolutely sure that her student would knock the socks off of the Suna medics, just as she had the first time she'd arrived. Hanabi kissed hte babe on the forehead and smiled as he stared up at her with wide keen eyes. When Sakura leaned back Neji pulled her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

When Neji let go, Hinata moved in for her hug. She squeezed her sister with all her might. "We're going to miss you," Hinata whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

The two women pulled apart and when Hinata stepped back Hanabi turned to her father who, for the first time, didn't seem to know what to do. He had never been one for outward shows of affection so when he grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead it meant a great deal. He locked eyes with her and with stern, albeit worried, fatherly tone gave her one last command before she left. "Be safe."

Hanabi smiled at the unusual show of affection from her father and squeezed his hand in return. "I will Tou-san." She let go and readjusted her pack, which she had managed to fill completely. "Baki-san, I'm ready," she said, striding confidently towards her waiting escorts.

Baki nodded and Kankuro hoisted his pack over his shoulder. "Alright then," the Suna sibling said taking the starting position while Baki moved to stand behind her.

"See you soon!" she called over her shoulder as the small group jumped into the trees just outside the wall.

Hinata, who had been holding back tears, began to cry. "Oh, she grew up so fast!" she exclaimed with a wobbly voice. She whipped the tears away and leaned into Sakura, resting her dark hair on Sakura's shoulder.

The mew mother shifted to hold Daiki more comfortably in both arms, glancing at each of the long faces surrounding her, and decided that today might be a good day for a quiet afternoon, filled with junk food and sweets. "Does anyone else feel the need for some comfort food?"

* * *

She had been staring at desert horizon for at least a full 24 hours and after a while that view could get a bit stale. It certainly didn't help that the longer they stared at the scenery the hotter it got. She could feel the increase in temperature as high noon came and went. Thankfully they appeared to be approaching something. It seemed quiet small at first, but after a couple of hours the wall of Suna stretched out before them. The end of their journey was at hand and Hanabi stared up at the red colored barrier craning her neck back to see the top ledge. She passed through the start of the small tunnel and past two guards staring straight out into the desert, having already identified Kankuro and Baki. She followed the two men through the dark tunnel and stopped at the other side, the slight streaming through the opening blinding her. She stepped into the archway and looked out over the city. Kankuro stepped up next to her and lead her down the ramp and into the valley.

He looked back at her when they stepped out into the streets. "Welcome to Suna, Hanabi-chan."

They waked through the streets and came across a small park for children. A number of the children turned and pointed at her. It was clear they knew who she was. She heard one of the mothers say, "That's Hyuuga Hanabi, the medic nin from Konoha."

Before she knew it she was center of attention. Parents were speaking excited to each other and the children waved to her from the playground. The tired travelers made their way into the center of the city with the same general reaction from most of the people they passed. Soon enough people were sending her greetings from their stalls. She felt so welcome in this new and somewhat stark looking village. It was quiet clear that the people of this village were as welcoming as the ones she had grown up with, once they knew the individual meant them no harm. She made sure to smile at as many people as she could.

She was startled when the shadows of a near by alley way revealed the kazekage. He stepped out from the side street and began walking along side her after a nod to his brother. "The whole village has waited in anticipation for your arrival," he said, looking around at his excited villagers as they each stopped what they were doing to get a peak at Sakura-himes apprentice who just so happened to be a Hyuuga as well. On top of that they were all very interested to see Temari's exchange partner, even if she wasn't to be the permanent one.

She nodded her head at him and then continued smiling at every villager that waved at her. She waved at a small child as he ran past and shouted 'hello'. She had to admit that the welcome was somewhat overwhelming. She hadn't expected for the villagers to look foreword to her presence. They were loosing Temari, one of their sandiame's children, who had been in the village since birth and were gaining a total stranger. Having said that, their enthusiasm would be justified if the villagers knew what ailed their leader and what the consequences of that were. She looked up at Gaara and found him waiting for a response. She let her astonishment and sense of overwhelming relief enter her words. "I am flattered."

Her words seemed to please him and he lifted his left hand to guide her down another main road. "How was your journey?" he asked, gazing out at his people with a mixture of pride and subdued humor.

"It went very well," she said having realized that he was doing his best to be polite and make small talk. She noted that now that she was here without her sensei, the kazekage was being friendly but not overly so. She was sure that in time they would come to an agreeable working friendship, and maybe after her stay here they would be able to be friends.

"That is good to hear." He stopped in front of the kage building, which seemed to be at the center of all the main roads in the city. "Would you like to be taken to your quarters now?" His question made her think about the best course of action.

Upon reflection of her master's instructions and training she received, her first instinct kicked in. While she was here in Suna for a number of reasons, first and foremost she had a job to do, one which would be very time consuming and particular. She intended to be diligent and professional throughout her time spent in Suna and that had started the minute she left konohas gates. "Would it be possible to see the hospital?"

He stared straight ahead and spoke to her as they walked down the street winding between vendors and citizens that smiled as they passed. "Of course."

She found that his new attitude suited her. Before he had clearly been hoping she would be the one to come to Suna and had done his best to convince her that Suna was a great option for her. She had known that the kazekage was not for her romantically not long after they'd met, though she had to admit that he was very good looking albeit not her type. She found that she was now partial to someone else, in fact she had become somewhat attached. She only hoped that exceedingly handsome Uchiha Sasuke would actually write to her and keep the relationship they had started going. And if she didn't receive a letter from him soon she'd send him one instead. She was determined to see this through. They had a connection and suited each other. On top of all that she couldn't help but smile whenever she thought about him and felt completely comfortable when he was near.

She shook her head to stop herself from smiling and went back to the thoughts that lead her to thinking of Sasuke. As for Gaara, the professional relationship that they had silently agreed upon suited her just fine. She allowed him to guide her down a busy street and past a number of stalls selling beautiful jewelry, brightly colored scarfs, and decorative fans. She tucked that information away for later and decided to come back here on her time off. She stopped for a moment to pick up a ball that had rolled into her path and throw it back to the children that had been using it. She turned back to the kazekage and shifted the pack on her shoulder. "Also, I will be managing your sleeping regimen, so I would like to examine you while we are there," she stated with authority. Sakura had told her she would have to put her foot down with the sand leader, but if directions were given with medical authority he would follow them with out too much grumbling.

He looked down at his feet for amount and then looked to his guard. The guard shot off into the distance, presumably to rearrange a previous meeting. "If you feel it would be prudent," he stated while they walked past a restaurant that Hanabi decided she would try at her first opportunity. She noted that the number of people in the street was lessening as they left the market area and came closer to a large looming cluster of buildings.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes for a second. "Thank you Kazekage-sama."

Suddenly Gaara stopped in front of the large building and held his hand out to direct her inside. "Follow me." She walked up to the door as his words had requested of her, but couldn't help but turn to see where she was in the city. To her surprise the walk from the kage building was a much shorter distance than she thought. The streets here were narrower, which caused the people in them to be more crammed together making it more difficult to maneuver, but also causing the walk to seem longer. In actual fact she could see the kage building clearly from here. They entered the building and Hanabi wondered how many interesting places were tucked away in the small alleys and streets that existed in this maze of a city. She was certainly looking foreword to exploring.

They walked past the front desk and the reaction was even more severe than the welcome she received from the villagers. As they past the medical staff bowed and glanced up at her as the walked past them with curiosity. She made sure to have a pleasant and welcoming smile as they walked down the halls and up a long flight of stairs, bypassing a number of floors in the process. Gaara led her through a door way and into a hall that was quiet with hardly anyone walking around. They walked past a few doors until Gaara pulled a key out of his robes and unlocked the door. He handed the key to her and allowed her to walk in front of him.

"This is your office. The examination room is through here." She noted the empty desk and the comfy looking chairs that were there along with a hefty looking bookshelf in a lovely walnut color that matched the desk. To the right of all of this was a doorway, which Gaara was now going through. He stood next to the examination table and Hanabi patted the cushion, implying that he should jump up. As he did that she swung her pack around and after a moment of digging pulled out a large scroll and pen. Gaara noted the handwriting on the cover to be that of Sakura's and realized that Hanabi had been entrusted with all of his information; everything that Sakura had accumulated on him.

Hanabi rolled it out to a new section and dated it before reaching out to read his stats with her chakra. Sakura had told her exactly what to do when she did her first checkup and Hanabi began her task just as she had been instructed to, realizing that from here on out she would be on her own; her masters instructions only went so far as this point.

Her chakra entered his system and did a basic scan, while she checked and recorded all of his stats. About ten minutes later she with drew her chakra and placed the pen down on an open space. She stepped back and allowed the kage to stand. She led him back to the office and placed the scroll in a desk drawer. Hanabi took a deep breath as she closed the drawer and signaled for the man to sit down. This was her office and she would treat him as she would any other patient that came to her or her master. She began by explaining the facts of the situation. "Well, there hasn't been too much improvement, but you've only had a short treatment which was a while ago. With more sleep many of these problems you've been experiencing will rectify themselves."

He nodded, having already been told most of this by Sakura the last time he'd had the treatment, therefore it was hardly a surprise to hear it now. "So Sakura-san said."

Hanabi sat behind the desk and leaned back in the chair enjoying the plush leather against her travel weary body. She took in her surroundings and decided that a lovely shade of blue would do well on these walls. She took a long breath and brought her thoughts back to the medial issue at hand. "Sakura-sensei instructed me to keep a close eye on your developments to make sure that is the case and if not to fix things when your sleep is back to a normal schedule. With out the sleep being fixed everything else will just reoccur."

He stopped to think for a moment and then folded his hands in front of him and placed them on his lap. "When should I start treatment?" he asked, clearly taking this very seriously.

She looked him square in the eye and stated frankly, "As soon as possible."

He made a small noise in the back of his throat before speaking. "I will let you know when I am ready to retire this evening."

She was glad to find him being so co-operative and nodded in consent to his appointment. The booking worked for her but she had to do a few things first. "I will need to get rest and I will need to find an assistant from within your medics. Someone you trust," she said quietly. This person would be seeing the Kazekage at his most vulnerable and therefore would need to be someone trustworthy. He knew the people of this village and he was the one putting himself in her hands. It was only fitting that he chose the assistant involved.

He seemed to understand her implications and concerns and it became apparent that he had the same concerns. His eyes were steely and he breathed in deeply, glad to know that she was taking this very seriously and understood the gravity of the issues at hand. "Of course. I will have someone ready for you this evening."

She pulled her bag to her and removed some photos, writing utensils, and a number of books and scrolls. She placed them on the desk so she could put them away later. "When I arrive this evening, I will have you lay down and I will place my hands on your temples and wait for you to get drowsy. When you feel like you are about to sleep I will leave and you will be able to sleep as you did when we did the test run. We will need something for you to contact me with if you experience any problems during the night." Hanabi finished her description, standing to imply that their consultation was finished.

He stood and waited for her to sling her pack over her shoulder before making their way through the door. "I will find something."

She turned to lock the door behind her and placed the keys in her pocket. "Good. May I ask where am I staying, Kazekage-sama?" Her question caused him to begin walking towards the stairs. It was then that she noted that the guard that he had sent away earlier was back and standing to attention next to the stair well door.

They entered the stairs and began to make their way down. Gaara's voice echoed through the area as he described the living quarters. "There is an apartment complex near the kage house. The basics have been provided for you, such as a futon, basic furniture, and cook ware. It is a well maintained building with plenty of living space and a nice décor, or so Temari told me."

Hanabi let a small laugh escape her. Temari must have hounded him about it and picked out the nicest things for her stay. She had met the kunoichi a few times and shopping was something that the woman enjoyed immensely. She also liked to take care of those coming to the village and would have probably asked Sakura and Hinata for help with some of it. "If she picked it out I'm sure it will be lovely," Hanabi said, happy to have had a woman looking out for her before she showed up.

Gaara opened the door to the ground floor hall and directed her to the front entrance. "It is also near enough for my guard and I to keep a watchful eye on you and far enough away for you to have privacy and freedom. I've been told privacy is important for women." His tone indicated that he was baffled by the statement, but was repeating it because it had been hammered home through many years of living with a woman.

They exited the door and Hanabi turned to face the redhead. "Temari again? She is right." The travel form the day and the use of her chakra was catching up to her and she felt the need to take a long nap. "I appreciate all of this. I'm feeling a bit tired."

Gaara stared at her for a second before waving his guard foreword to stand next to her. "My guard will show you to your new home." The man disappeared in a cloud of sand and Hanabi decided to just get used to the kazekage just up and leaving with no warning. She turned to the guard and followed him down the road and to her new home. She would send her new address to Sasuke, Sakura, her father, and Hinata as soon as she knew what it was. If she got them out today before her nap they might get the notes by the end of the week. The though of getting a letter from Sasuke made her feel bold enough to tap the guard on the shoulder with the intention of making a small detour to the messenger birds before she plunked down for the day.

* * *

"Sasuke! Which room are you in?" Sakura called as she entered the hall, wanting to give him some time to respond to her. He had always been someone who took his privacy very seriously. If he didn't want her in his room or wandering around the complex aimlessly he'd come out into the hall or answer her.

"Hn." The noise came out of the room at the end of the hall and it was her signal to interrupt him. If he hadn't wanted her around at all he wouldn't have answered.

She slid the door open to find a sparse room that may as well have been anyones. There was nothing there to suggest it was Sasuke's other than the portable writing desk that was in front of the man seated on the floor and his sword propped up against the far corner. "Oh thank kami, here you are. Ino has no mercy." She waited for the man to acknowledge her presence but he seemed much more focused on whatever he was doing.

"Ah. She's cooking?" he asked warily, and understandably so. Everyone knew that no matter how hard she tried Ino had a tendency to over cook everything she touched. The only person who was worse was Tenten. At least Ino's food was edible.

Sakura shook her head thinking of the plight that poor Deidara endured whenever Tenten deiced to cook, which thankfully wasn't very often. Tenten admitted that her food was terrible, Ino on the other hand did not and thus Itachi had taken it upon himself to try and help her with it. So far not much progress had been made, as it was difficult to convince someone to change their habits when they refused to admit anything was wrong with the food. She didn't envy Itachi the task of breaking the news to her. Based on the frustration she had seen on the older Uchiha's face when she passed through the kitchen it wouldn't be long now. "Yeah. I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

"Hn," he snorted in arrogance, reminding her of the old days when her stating the obvious would either be followed by his silence or his belittling. She let the implication roll off her knowing it was just his way of being. She was sure, with this new information under his belt, he now intended to go out and get something he could bring back here with him and leave his brother to endure the torture on his own.

She was curious as to exactly what was so engrossing and silently padded over to the desk. "What are you doing?"

Her words sounded right next to him and he realized that she was already looking at what he was doing so he made no move to hide it. Maybe she would be able to help without passing too much judgment. "Writing a letter."

She narrowed her eyes trying to make out exactly what kind of letter it was. "Your characters are all over the place."

"Ah."

She had been trying to find a way to lead into her topic of conversation, and reason for being here, but it appeared that she wasn't needed in the situation. At the top of the paper was the very scratchy and disheveled heading. It was the only thing that was even remotely discernable amidst the jumble of other letters. Sakura's brows hit her hairline and she smiled at the irony. "Sasuke… are you writing to Hanabi-chan?" she knew the answer, but she just had to ask. It was to good to be true.

Hiashi-sama's request had been odd but she found that it was within her capability to suggest things to Sasuke, such as writing to the young Hyuuga that Itachi had his eyes on as a potential mate for his brother. She hadn't been looking forward to it and the only thing that helped was that she knew that at the very least Sasuke and Hanabi weren't going to be pushed into anything and that the two could come out of the scenario as friends at the very least. She needn't have worried. It would appear that the work had already been done for her. "When did this happen?"

His scowl, which had been deeply etched into his features no doubt due to his current occupation, intensified at her gentle prying. "I happen to enjoy her company. We agreed to write to each other." His tone was clipped and Sakura realized that part of him was embarrassed. She resisted the urge to laugh and instead took a seat on the floor across from him and the small writing desk.

"I'm glad you like her," Sakura said, both teasing and genuine. She watched the scowl disappear to be replaced with his famous poker face.

"Hn." The way the tiniest hint of a blush tinged the tips if his ears she knew exactly how much he like Hanabi. She smiled and took a deep breath tilting her head to the side.

"Let me be very clear. If she gets hurt by this in any way I am going to make you pay." The sickly sweetness in her voice told him how serious she was and he had no intention of crossing her. It wasn't necessary though. He had no intention of hurting Hanabi.

"Understood."

Sakura took a long look at hr old teammate, assessing everything about and eventually found that he was being sincere. "Good. Now give me that pen. If your going to write her, we might as well make sure she can actually read it."

"…Ah," his pause was most likely because he wasn't sure whether to be glad that she was helping or upset that she had to. He decided to put his pride away for now; he'd have to get someone to help him read the response anyway. He had been listening carefully and something puzzled him. "Where is the infant?"

Sakura look up at Sasuke and smiled warmly picturing what was happening back at home. No doubt Neji was carrying Naiki about with him everywhere, showing him off to anyone and every one that was interested, gently cradling the child in his arms and insuring that his every need was met. "With his daddy. Neji just loves spending time with Naiki. So do I. We are loving every minute of it." She was already looking forward to being back with her two boys, curled up blissfully next to Neji and devotedly watching over her son.

Sasuke was quiet for a second before stating, "You two spend a great deal of time together."

Sakura did allow herself a laugh this time, knowing he wouldn't take offence. She was laughing more out of joy and general good will than anything else. "It's part of being in love," she explained.

He nodded sharply once and folded his arms over his chest. "It must be nice."

Sakura let out a sigh of contentment. "It's wonderful." She patted him brusquely on the shoulder then rifled around for a clean sheet of paper. "Don't worry. One day it'll happen for you."

"Hn." His monosyllable held a great deal of amusement and Sakura wondered if he was laughing because he was being cynical or if he was laughing because he knew it was already starting for him. She decided to go with the later.

She took a long look at the original document and found that it was just as unreadable as she had first surmised. She wrote out a tiny note from herself at the top explaining why it was her handwriting and not Sasuke's on the page along with a small greeting. Sakura finished up her leading and rested her left hand to anchor the page on the desk while asking, "So, what is this letter supposed to be saying exactly?"

* * *

End comments: Thanks for reading! The epilogue will take a few weeks to dish out. I find that end this story has been harder to write than I thought it would be. If you enjoyed it let me know. Also I would like to say that this is not the last of me that NejixSakura fans will be seeing. I have a number of one-shots in the works that I want to get out over the summer, one of which might turn into a few chapters long, nothing even close to as lengthy as this story though. So if you enjoy my work please keep a look out. I love getting your feedback.


End file.
